Los Pajaros Tirandole a las Escopetas?
by Tatekanine
Summary: Capitulo 11: De regreso. Las secuelas de una fiesta tan esperada, todas tienen algo que contar... ahora bien no todo es bueno. El regreso tan esperado de la reina de la casa, una mujer de gran temperamento ha vuelto
1. Default Chapter

**_TITULO:_**_ Los Pájaros Tirándole a las Escopetas?_**Por:** Tatekanine

Sailor moon no es mía, aunque ganas no me faltan......... es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi...... Este fic no tiene nada que ver con sailors, así que no verán por ningún lado transformaciones ni mounstros horribles que no lo dejan dormir tranquilo a uno. Este es un universo alterno, solo me baso en los personajes de la gran Naoko para crear esta loca historia.......... si yo se, estoy corrida pero como estaba bien desparchada no me dio nada mas que hacer, que ponerme a escribir.

Así que a leer......... espero lo disfruten.

**Capitulo 1****: Universidad y algo más...**

- y que piensas hacer con Ginna? porque últimamente sé esta volviendo muy intensa........ eso de perseguirte a cada lugar al que vas es muy molesto......... yo creo que se tomo muy en serio eso de la cita de hace tres semanas........... además si no te la quitas de encima como le caes así de fácil a Sandy...... con ella no es nada sencillo –decía un chico rubio-

- Sandy?, No sé si quiero tener algo con ella........ es muy presumida, no la vez?....... No se despega de esas niñitas que se ríen como hienas......... me molesta, no quiero que piense lo mismo que Ginna........ a ella si seria más difícil quitármela de encima –decía un chico de ojos azules mirando a una alta joven de cabello corto negro que se encontraba de espaldas a el- y que piensas hacer con Lita?...... tan difícil es invitarla a salir?

- no...... bueno si, es que es muy agresiva y no deseo que me deje un ojo morado....... ya sabes la líder del equipo de artes marciales....... es un poco peligroso jeje...... mejor vamonos deben estar esperándonos.... capitán.

- deja de molestar ya Andrew.

Ambos chicos se levantaron de las sillas donde se encontraban dispuestos a dirigirse a la salida de la cafetería, llamando inmediatamente la atención en especial del personal femenino del lugar, había algo que no se podía negar, eran dos de los chicos más populares de la universidad, por donde pasaban las chicas empezaba a suspirar y es que cada uno de ellos tenia una cualidad especial que derretía a cualquier mujer; para cualquier chica del lugar era un honor que uno de ellos la invitara a salir, lo malo era que no tenían muy buena reputación, normalmente no buscaban algo serio con una joven...... solo buscan diversión y alguien hermosa con quien pasar la noche, muchas intentaban resistirse, pero como algunas decían...... Era imposible!!!!! Esa hermosa sonrisa derretía a cualquiera, además no solo era su apariencia física..... también eran encantadores y muy inteligentes, destacados en sus clases, en especial un pelinegro ojiazul, todo un adonis, el hombre perfecto. Para alguien que no lo conociera era imposible pensar que podía romper el corazón de una chica en pedazos en solo unos segundos. Todos ellos, integrantes del equipo de fútbol del plantel uno de los mejores de la ciudad, controlaban el lugar.

Caminaron por todo el campus hablando de chicas, las materias, las clases y la próxima gran fiesta...... al llegar al campo de juego dos chicos ya los esperaban y por sus caras estaban impacientes y muy enojados en especial uno de ellos.

- donde diablos de habían metido?........... Nicholas y Taiki los están buscando por toda la universidad...... Andrew dijimos a las 10:00 de la mañana no dos horas después –decía colérico un chico de cabello largo, de un rubio platinado recogido en una coleta- que Andrew sea impuntual y un completo irresponsable no significa que nuestro capitán también lo sea....... verdad Darien?

- ok, lo siento....... fue mi culpa, nos entretuvimos hablando se nos fue el tiempo....... ya cálmate Yaten –decía el capitán del equipo muy calmado-

- eso le hemos dicho...... pero ya lo conoces........ –decía otro chico de cabello largo negro recogida en una coleta similar a la de Yaten- mi querido hermanito siempre tan..... histérico? –y salió corriendo evitando un golpe que por poco iba a parar en su cara-

- deja de ser infantil Seiya..... no puedo entender como somos hermanos........ siempre lo he dicho y nadie me cree........ él es adoptado –decía mirándolo ceñudo y cruzado de brazos-

- todos calmados, a los vestuarios....... quieren entrenar........ pues hagámoslo.......... alguien que llame al entrenador y diga que estamos completos –decía interviniendo el capitán, observando el rostro de Seiya que no era muy amigable, que si no era detenido a tiempo........ solo significaba una cosa: Pelea fija- y donde están los demás?...... -preguntaba el joven mirando a los dos chicos frente a el-

- Karl, Erick y Mike están dentro, ya deben estar listos...... Jerry con Nicholas y Taiki los están buscando aun....... y el resto supongo que esta con el entrenador –expreso fríamente el rubio peli-largo-

En el momento en que van ingresando a los vestuarios penetran en el campo Taiki, Jerry y Nicholas quienes venían corriendo.

- y a ustedes que les pasa?....... por si se les ha olvidado me conozco la universidad de memoria........ no me pierdo...... le dimos la vuelta a todo este maldito lugar......... si iban a llegar tarde para eso sirve algo llamado celular –decía el chico de cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros, de ojos cafés y el candadito que adornaba su rostro, dirigiéndose a Darien-

- ha renegado todo el camino, como no los encontrábamos nos devolvimos –decía un chico de estatura mediana cabello castaño corto, ojos negros y lentes que le hacían tener aspecto de chico inteligente-

- ya tranquilízate Nicholas -decía un muy calmado Taiki (para que se lo describo, el que no sepa como es.......... pues ya no es culpa mía jeje)- Aunque no debieron demorarse tanto, el entrenamiento rápido es muy importante.

- ya relajados, y no me regañen mas, parecen mi mamá......... o peor parecen mi hermanita esa si que jode jajajajajaja –decía Andrew como un niño- y si quieres utilizar el celular, mejor llama al entrenador al suyo jeje.

Luego de una buena charla por parte del entrenador quien llego minutos después luego del llamado de Nicholas, seguido del resto del equipo; seis jóvenes, entre los que se destacaban dos de gran estatura y robusto cuerpo: Steve y Tom gemelos pelirrojos de tez blanca y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por el calor, quienes con su sola presencia hacían pensar lo peor de ellos pero que en realidad solo eran dos jóvenes de cara rechoncha y un gran corazón, los demás, cuatro chicos: Joan, Sebastián, Armand y Diamante, este ultimo quien miraba de manera desafiante al capitán del equipo quien le devolvía la mirada de igual forma o aun peor. Los chicos luego de cambiarse en los vestuarios, salieron de nuevo al campo a dar las vueltas de rutina a la cancha, solo para calentar. Pero al salir como era ya una costumbre no muy apreciada por el entrenador James, un señor de rostro serio, con algunas canas que reflejaban sabiduría y entendimiento, de estatura mediana y unos ojos negros, usualmente de mirada fría, pero en ocasiones amable, quien trataba con la mayor paciencia de ignorar la presencia de varias jovencitas quienes comúnmente se instalaban en las tribunas a observar el entrenamiento entre risas y gritos de animo al equipo, pero lo que mas molestaba al instructor es que los ánimos no eran para admirar el estilo de juego de los muchachos, sino para observar a varios de los jóvenes en especifico gritar estridentemente sus nombres, y animarlos, acciones que exasperaban considerablemente al entrenador, como el mismo decía........ el molesto grupo de fans de sus chicos no lo dejaban concentrar.

- no quiero que miren las gradas, ni a sus molestos grupos de fans..... –dirigiéndoles especialmente miradas asesinas a siete de sus pupilos- no me importa su popularidad........ por mí que se valla a la basura....... quiero resultados y el que no me los de se va del equipo....... entendido? –los jóvenes solo asintieron al notar la molestia del entrenador- a trotar!!!!!!!!!!

Otro de los molestos grupos que lograban turbar su estado de animo, era el conjunto de animadoras del equipo, solo eran para el un montón de niñas mostrando piernas, quienes solo ingresaban a ese grupo para estar mas cerca de sus muchachos y llamar de algún modo su atención. Eso era lo más fastidioso de su equipo, la popularidad varios de los jugadores, eran muy buenos jugando desde su guardameta hasta cualquiera de sus delanteros eran excelentes con la pelota, pero el exceso de popularidad de los jóvenes, no solo arruinaba sus entrenamientos sino que en algunas oportunidades desconcentraban a los integrantes del equipo que en ocasiones hacían estúpidas maromas para llamar la atención de alguna chica........ eso si que lo desesperaba, hasta lo hacia pensar en cambiar a varios de los elementos del equipo por aquellos que solo tuvieran que pensar en el equipo y en ocasiones....... el estudio –pensaba el entrenador (que descaro de tipo........ abusivo, el vivo retrato de mi antiguo profesor de ED. Física)-

- lo que el no se ha puesto a pensar es que a mi si me importa...... y que afectaría gravemente mi reputación si no pongo mas atención a mis fieles seguidoras –decía dramáticamente Seiya mientras corría, lo que hizo salir varias carcajadas de sus amigos-

- dije que a trotar.......... esto es un entrenamiento y esas carcajadas me hacen pensar que se divierten, lo que me entusiasma...... así que, aumentemos su diversión........ cinco vueltas mas –decía con los ojos iluminados, en situaciones como esa le satisfacía ver sufrir a sus muchachos-

- pero..... 

- mejor cállate Seiya si no nos quieres meter en problemas de verdad...... James no esta de muy buen humor hoy...... y lo mejor seria no empeorar las cosas –decía Darien tratando de calmar a Seiya-

- si, lo mejor es escuchar los atentos consejos de nuestro querido capitán –decía con sarcasmo Diamante detrás del pelinegro quien lo miraba con rencor, se notaba que la relación entre Darien y aquel chico de cabello rubio cenizo hasta los hombros y ojos azul oscuro no era muy buena y todos los integrantes del equipo lo tenían muy presente-

**En otro lugar del campo.....**

- mmmmmmmm porque será que ni nos miran? –preguntaba una rubia mirando a los jugadores sin prestar atención a su instructora-

- será porque están ocupados igual que nosotras Mina –respondió una pelinegra de cabello largo-

- Ray, sabes que me contaron?....... Darien esta detrás de Sandy, la tonta esa esta que se pavonea por toda la universidad......... –le decía Mina con rabia a la pelinegra- y yo como tonta intentando conquistar a Yaten........ ese estúpido ni me mira –decía suspirando mientras observaba al chico-

- ustedes dos si no van a poner atención......... no las quiero en el equipo –decía en voz alta una mujer detrás de ellas-

- si, lo siento profesora Susan –decía Ray muy apenada, mirando resignada a la rubia que no dejaba de observar a Yaten-

Luego del entrenamiento de las animadoras.....

- ya deja esa cara Mina........... es una ley de la naturaleza, Yaten nunca, escúchame bien nunca te va a invitar a salir, ya sabes lo arrogante que es....... mejor vamos por Amy y por Lita ya deben estar libres y podremos ir a comer, algo liviano por supuesto...... –decía apenada, esquivando la mirada de la rubia- yo también quiero entrar en mi vestido para la fiesta de Andrew en el Crow........ bueno si logro que alguien me invite, sola por allá ni me asomo.

- si, el cumpleaños de Unazuki, pero como es eso que ni te asomas?........ aunque no tenemos pareja, debemos ir Ray, es el mayor evento del semestre y no me lo pierdo ni loca, aun tenemos tiempo para conseguir pareja, asi que no te desesperes –decia alegremente la rubia- y buena idea busquemos a las chicas.

En otro lugar de la universidad, una joven de cabello dorado recogido en un peinado muy peculiar caminaba distraída por el lugar mirando a todos lados, sin poner atención a las miradas atentas en ella.

- que universidad tan grande, así nunca las voy a encontrar........... Luna de ningún modo me coloca las cosas fáciles........ hubiera sido más sencillo si no fuera tan estricta......... prohibirme salir...... a mí..... yo y mi mala suerte –pensaba la chica caminando desatenta, buscando a sus amigas- donde se habrán metido........ pero claro, para rematar se me olvidaba que ellas no saben que ya llegué....... mejor me voy y le doy la sorpresa a Mina cuando regrese a casa........... buena sorpresa la que se va a llevar........ le va a dar un ataque –cuando estaba decidida a marcharse la joven divisa a lo lejos a una alta chica de cabello castaño recogido en una cola alta- Lita!!!!!!!!!!! –gritaba la joven-

- Serenety??? –decía la alta chica distinguiendo a la rubia que se acercaba a ella- tu que haces aquí?........ Cuándo llegaste pequeña? –preguntaba la alta chica abrazando a la rubia-

- llegue hoy...... hace como dos horas y decidí ver como estaban...... pero me le escape a Luna, así que a mi regreso ya tendrá un buen castigo para mí, tu sabes como es ella.

- Luna esta en el país?........ no estaba en Londres al frente de los negocios?

- estaba, ahora a cargo de todo esta Haruka......... como no quería que viniera, decidió que Luna era la mejor elección para vigilarme.

- a Mina le va a dar un paro cardiaco........ las cosas con Artemis son pan comido....... pero Luna es otro cuento....... mejor dime como le hiciste, pero primero te invito a......... si lo sé, un helado –dijo al ver la enorme sonrisa ansiosa en el rostro de la joven chica- y como esta todo en Londres?........ pensamos que llegabas en dos meses –pregunto Lita tomando un sorbo de su capuchino-

- ese era el plan de Haruka, pero convencí a Michiru y si la convencía a ella, era cuestión de tiempo para que ella persuadiera a Haruka, no se puede resistir a los encantos de Michiru jejejejejejeje........... tengo su punto débil en mis manos –decía sonriendo orgullosa- así que ella hizo el trabajo difícil........ luego el se encargo de arreglar todo con Luna, para según ellos cuidar de mi....... ni locos me dejaban venir sola........ aun piensan que soy una niña –decía Serenety haciendo pucheros-

- quieres otro helado? –pregunto Lita al ver que el postre de la rubia se había terminado- así esperamos con mas calma a las chicas......... Mina y Ray deben estar perdiendo el tiempo y Amy en alguno de esos talleres extra-clase en los que se mantiene –mostrando cara de resignación ante el ultimo comentario-

- pero dime una cosa......... supongo que no estas aquí por diversión o si? –hablo Lita-

- pues claro que vine a distraerme.......... en esa mansión todo es muy aburrido sin ustedes........ la extrañe mucho......... pero también resolví que lo mejor era venir a estudiar aquí......... en esta misma universidad y no vine sola que es lo mejor, pero eso te lo cuento luego........... aunque creo que llegue aun muy temprano, falta mucho para los exámenes de admisión –decía probando su helado-

- si, faltan mas de tres meses, hace poco que empezamos semestre........ y que piensas estudiar Sere? 

- tengo varias opciones diseño de modas, administración de negocios, periodismo...........o hasta medicina.

- demasiadas opciones........ aun estas muy indecisa........ piénsalo bien y luego me cuentas....... –guiñándole un ojo- y estas muchachitas donde se habrán metido, quedamos aquí a las dos y mira la hora que es ya –decía lita cambiando la mirada de su reloj a la entrada del café donde se encontraban, desde el  cual se podía observar la gran biblioteca del campus-

- mira esa es Amy.......... Amy!!!!!!!!! Aquí –decía la rubia parándose de su asiento, llamando la atención de los presentes quienes la miraban raro, aunque logro su objetivo, Amy inmediatamente la vio-

- Serenety?....... tu que haces aquí –decía la chica alegre recibiendo el caluroso abrazo de la rubia-

- es que resolví venir a estudiar aquí........ ya le he contado todo a Lita, es una larga historia –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza-

- pues me alegra mucho verte de nuevo....... si que haz crecido........ estas muy linda -decía la joven mirando a los azules ojos de la rubia-

- han pasado tres años ya........ es mucho tiempo........ por eso decidí que era mejor estar con todas ustedes, las extrañe mucho......... y tu donde estabas?

- en la biblioteca buscando un libro que necesito......... casi no lo encuentro......... en verdad es muy importante –expreso al notar las caras de exasperación de las dos jóvenes- y donde están Mina y Ray?

- donde mas........ pues en el campo de fútbol haciendo el ridículo...... no comprendo como les dio por incorporarse al grupo de porristas.

- están en el grupo de animadoras?........ yo las quiero ver bailar –decía Sere con impaciencia-

- ellas solo se hallan en eso para llamar  atención de los chicos, eso es todo........... tal vez bailen bien pero no significa que deban rebajarse a tanto.

- tanto tiempo con Luna te hizo daño Lita –prosiguió Sere tocando la frente de Lita en broma-

- no es exageración.......... estoy de acuerdo con Lita, ese grupo solo les quita tiempo e impide que dediquen un mayor período a sus estudios........ las convierte en jóvenes irresponsables que solo buscan popularidad ante el sexo masculino del plantel –exponía seriamente la peliazul-

- si claro Amy, tienes toda la razón........ no hay duda en ello –expresaba Serenety, con Amy era un caso perdido- pero mientras las esperamos........... mmmmmmm.

- quieres otro helado? –preguntaba extrañada la mas alta de las chicas-

- no, quiero otra cosa –y se levanto apresuradamente sin prestar atención al camino, solo miraba los carteles donde se anunciaban los postres, hasta que choco con un chico quien prestaba menos atención que ella al caminar, ya que iba hablando muy animadamente con sus amigos, mientras tomaba un sorbo del refresco que llevaba en su mano, el cual fue a parar en su totalidad al vestido de la joven rubia-

- OH!! lo siento –dijo el joven sin prestar mucho cuidado a la chica- debería poner mas cuidado –decía con indiferencia dispuesto a continuar su camino-

- mas cuidado? Que le pasa? Es perfecto o que?.......... no ve como dejo mi ropa? imbecil........ un lo siento, no soluciona esto –dijo en voz alta la joven mirando su vestido- el que debería poner mas cuidado es otro........ no era yo la que iba hablando como estúpido, distraído por el camino –decía sin poner atención al chico quien tenia una cara de total asombro y curiosidad-

- que pasa Serenety? –preguntaba Lita mientras se acercaba rápidamente por detrás a la rubia seguida por Amy-

- mira como me dejo este idiota –señalando furiosa su blusa blanca y la falda negra manchadas- y ni siquiera se disculpa, como si fuera el señor perfección.......... sabes? mejor me voy, le dices a Ray y a Mina que las espero en............. no no, mejor no les digas nada, que sea una sorpresa.......... –con cara de disgusto-

- y en que viniste?.......... Si quieres te llevo? –decía Amy a Serenety percatándose como el chico se alejaba un poco, el cual observaba detenidamente a la rubia-

- pues en taxi, solo es que digas "Universidad Autónoma" y ya estas aquí, pero si me voy a encontrar a idiotas como ese a cada rato –mirando a al chico con desprecio dirigiéndose ella a la salida- ya empiezo a arrepentirme de venir aquí....... y no te preocupes, me voy sola no hay problema.

- Sere cálmate............ como se te ocurre insultarlo de esa forma........... no vez como te mira todo el mundo?

- pues al memo ese como que no le importó.......... seguro sabe que digo la verdad y no tiene como replicar............ es que se ve que solo tiene cara de niño bonito y nada mas, el cerebro lo tiene sin estrenar

- tranquilízate y por favor no sigas diciendo cosas como esas......... si supieras quien es, no dirías eso

- no se, ni me importa saberlo.......... así como estoy, estoy muy bien........... nos vemos luego y ya saben que hacer –decía corriendo en dirección contraria en la que se encontraba el pelinegro, en busca de un taxi para irse a su casa y darse un buen baño-

- mmmmmmmm –Amy un poco incomoda, decía al chico muy nerviosa- Darien discúlpala por favor....... es un poco impulsiva y.....

- no te preocupes Amy....... ella tiene razón estaba distraído y no me excuse con ella como correspondía........... aunque debo aceptar que es un poco efusiva cuando se enoja –expresaba el chico mirando hacia el lugar donde la rubia había desaparecido-

- yo diría mas bien que es muy temperamental........ esa forma como te trato no es normal amigo –decía Seiya por detrás del chico, aguantándose las ganas de reírse al igual que Andrew- además no la había visto por aquí, es nueva o que?

- si, tampoco la había visto –intervino Taiki observando a Amy quien recogía sus libros de la mesa-

- ella aun no estudia aquí –decía Lita observando como se acercaban corriendo las dos animadoras a quienes hacía media hora estaban esperando-

- aun? –susurro pensativo el pelinegro para si mismo-

- y ustedes donde estaban?.......... hace rato las estamos esperando...... –dijo Lita exasperada- mejor nos vamos ya, tenemos cosas que hacer –pero Mina no prestaba mucha atención a sus palabras, al contrario solo miraba embobada a los jóvenes que no paraban de reírse-

- Mina!!!!!!!!!!! –grito Ray en su oído llamando la atención no solo de los chicos quienes la miraron extrañados- lo siento –disculpándose roja cual tomate- Mina deja de mirarlos, que se van a dar cuenta, mejor sigamos a Lita y a Amy que están muy apuradas, tenemos que ir a casa.

- ok ok, porque será que nunca me dejan disfrutar el placer de observarlos? Ehhhh –decía desilusionada-

- chicas apresúrense!!!! –gritaba Amy desde la puerta del café-

Luego de un largo camino de regreso a casa en el auto de Amy, hablando de lo sucedido en el transcurso del día, omitiendo por supuesto la presencia de Serenety en la universidad y su encuentro con Darien, charla en la cual Mina se mostraba un poco hosca debido a la intromisión de sus amigas en lo que mas le gustaba hacer: observar a Yaten. La chica antes de entrar al carro se manifestaba reacia a abandonar la universidad, deseaba de verdad quedarse un rato mas, ya que en su entrenamiento del día de hoy los chicos ni siquiera las habían determinado, las habían ignorado a todas por completo cosa que realmente la molestó.

Habían hablado tanto que solo se percataron de su llegada a la mansión, instantes antes de estar en frente de la gran casa, al llegar al lugar se abrieron delante de ellas dos enormes puertas de roble en la cual antes de separarse se podía observar una luna creciente especialmente tallada, símbolo indiscutible de la dinastía Tsukino.

- Cuál es tu interés de venir a casa Lita?, hubiéramos estado mucho mejor estudiando para esos exámenes en la universidad....... allí hay un mejor ambiente.

- ya deja de renegar Mina, tu ni aquí ni en la universidad estudias amenos que seas obligada, así que deja de presumir............ solo te querías quedar para deleitarte observando a Yaten, el cual ni siquiera te determina –decía Lita desde en asiento del copiloto-

- huyyyyyyy golpe bajo........ eso dolió Lita –expreso Ray sonriendo un poco y mirando por la ventana del carro el cual ya se acercaba a la puerta principal de la casa-

En el instante en el que Amy detuvo el carro, salió del vehículo una muy enfadada Mina directo a la puerta Negra de cedro, la cual se abrió inmediatamente dejando ver a una de las empleadas de la casa.

- buenas tardes señorita Mina.

- que tienen de buenas........... quiero una taza de te frió en mi habitación..... ahora –decía la rubia dirigiéndose a las escaleras de mármol sin barandal que llevaban al segundo piso-

- en un momento se lo llevo señorita –decía la joven chica un poco apenada-

- esa no es manera de tratar a nadie querida Mina..... solo refleja tus malos modales -dijo detrás de ella una chica que salía del recibidor en voz suave-

- Serenety? –volteo la joven, quien al ver a quien tenia en frente no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban-

- hola primita como has estado?....... por lo que veo tu día no ha sido muy bueno –expresaba la joven sonriente-

- SERENETY!!!!!!!!! –se lanzo Mina en estampida a abrazar a su prima- ¿cuando llegaste?.... ¿como?........ ¿porque?....... –preguntaba la chica rápidamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

- hoy..... en un jet........ porque ansiaba verlas y asimismo vine a estudiar aquí...... –decía la chica tranquilamente-

- es por eso que queríamos regresar pronto a casa Mina........ Sery fue hoy a la universidad y como ustedes se demoraron tanto, mejor se fue........ además tuvo un pequeño percance –decía Amy, sonriendo ante su ultimo comentario-

- Serenety tonta........ y como le hiciste para convencer a Haruka que te dejara venir eh? –decía Ray maliciosa-

- primero Ray no soy ninguna tonta........ y ya ves, tengo mis métodos y son muy efectivos –expresaba sacándole la lengua a la pelinegra-

- no vallan a empezar por favor –intervino Amy-

- si mejor cuéntanos como te fue?....... que haz hecho?........ como están los chicos lindos en Londres?....... 

- Mina!!!!!!!!! –gritaron todas-

- bueno eso me lo cuentas luego....... pero el resto si...... me tienes que contar que te hiciste para estar tan hermosa......... si que haz crecido Sere.

- Mina no seas ingenua........ eso se llama cirugía y últimamente están en promoción –dijo Ray indiferente-

- Ray...... ven aquí.... eso no es cierto –se lanzó Sere a atrapar a la pelinegra quien inmediatamente salió corriendo-

- eso mismo le dije yo....... ha crecido mucho ya es toda una mujer –expreso la mas inteligente del grupo que ante el comentario solo asentía al igual que Mina y Lita-

- bueno los negocios en Londres están muy bien, mientras Haru este a cargo de todo con la ayuda de Setsu todo estará bien......... últimamente no he hecho mucho, solo hace dos semanas me las ingenie con Michiru para que Haruka me diera permiso de estar con ustedes..... y ya ven, lo logre –intervino agitadamente sentándose en un sofá la recién llegada quien ya había parado de perseguir a Ray- pero son ustedes las que me tienen que contar todo lo que han hecho, las cartas y el teléfono no son suficientes...........así que comiencen.

- bueno Sere no hay mucho que contar....... nuestra vida no es tan impresionante como piensas.

- eso no es cierto..... como es eso que Mina y Ray están en el equipo de animadoras de la universidad eh?

- ahhhhhhhh eso....... bueno si hace dos meses nos inscribimos en las convocatorias de animadoras y pasamos –decía apenada Ray al ver la cara de enfado de Lita- pero a Lita como que no le cae muy en gracias nuestra decisión, y no lo comprendo Lita, que tiene de malo que seamos porristas eh? No entiendo porque te molesta tanto?

- porque solo hacen el ridículo Ray, todo el mundo sabe que ese grupo es sinónimo de jovencitas que solo persiguen a alguno de los casanovas de la universidad para llamar su atención aunque sea mostrando piernas –y no me mires así Ray es la verdad, solo estas ahí al igual que Mina para tratar de pescar a esos ególatras que solo piensan en las mujeres como objetos sexuales y de adorno.

- ya basta no vamos a pelear........ al contrario deberían estar contentas porque estamos todas reunidas de nuevo –intervino Mina en la discusión al notar que el tono de voz de ambas jóvenes se iba levantando con el trascurso del pequeño altercado- 

- no pongas atención Sere, a Lita le molesta eso es todo, no es nada de gran importancia –Amy quien miraba a la rubia que se limitaba a observar con asombro la cara ceñuda de Lita y Ray- 

- y tu que haz hecho Amy? –pregunto la rubia de nuevo en la conversación-

- bueno no mucho, solo estoy en varios grupos de lectura científica, en otros de debate de investigaciones medicas, anatómicas...... y otros sobre el comportamiento humano, también en un grupo muy interesante de astronomía, es uno de mis favoritos............. y para relajarme un poco me inscribí en el semillero de ajedrez de la universidad –decía tranquilamente la peliazul-

- ahhhhhhhhh ya...... no se te escapo algún grupito por ahí Amy –preguntaba la rubia con asombró-

- no...... no lo creo –examinaba la chica, contando los grupos con sus dedos- no, creo que son todos.

- y Lita tu que haces? además de estudiar, no he tenido muchas noticias de ti últimamente –preguntaba Sere observando con detenimiento a la chica-

 - bueno, soy desde hace cinco meses la líder del equipo de artes marciales de la universidad y me inscribí hace poco en un semillero de gastronomía muy interesante.

- hay que rico....... un días de estos me enseñas a cocinar vale?

- como quieras –sonrió la alta chica- uno de estos días te doy unas pequeñas clases de cocina y si quieres también de Karate –guiñándole un ojo-

- Mina y además del grupo de animadoras........ que mas has estado haciendo –pregunto de nuevo Serenety-

- bueno Ray y yo nos hemos unido al grupo de canto de la universidad con la ilusión de convertirnos en grandes cantantes ahhhhhhhhh –suspiro la chica-

- pero no solo te haz dedicado a eso Mina, también es tu especialidad perseguir chicos, igualándote a las perseguidoras de los casanovas...... –replico lita-

- eso no es cierto Lita, que Yaten me guste no implica que solo vea por sus ojos, también tengo dignidad.

- entonces porque los persigues tanto? –pregunto interviniendo Amy- solo nos preocupamos por ustedes y no nos gusta que se rebajen, es todo........ ellos solo buscan diversión y no deseamos que seas parte de ella.

- bueno ya basta....... esto es tema de cada noche y sinceramente aunque sea por la tonta de Serenety debemos festejar –intervino Ray-

- oye!!!!!!!!!........... por que siempre te metes conmigo Ray? Deja de molestarme ya........ se nota que no has madurado, la misma niña de siempre...... –dijo seriamente la rubia-

- mira quien habla de madurar, cuando eres tu la que tiene el síndrome de Peter Pan jajajajajajajaja

- no me simpatizas!!!!!–refunfuño Sere, no tenia ganas de pelear ahora que estaba de nuevo con sus amigas-

- quien trajo esto? –expreso Amy observando un papel violeta que se encontraba en una mesita tomándolo en su mano-

- ahhhh lo traje yo, me lo dieron cuando salía de la universidad, hay montones de esos, es como un cumpleaños que van a festejar......... seguro va ser una gran fiesta –decía Serenety-

- son los volantes de la fiesta de Unazuki, ya los empezaron a repartir, parece que toda la universidad va a ir.......... Andrew se esta esforzando mucho en ello –intervino Mina alegremente- es el gran evento del semestre.

- y tu no vas a ir verdad? –preguntaba Lita con sarcasmo-

- claro que voy a ir.........esa fiesta no me la pierdo ni loca, y Ray va a ir conmigo, verdad Ray? –mirando a la pelinegra a manera de suplica-

- si, creo que si –respondió tímidamente la chica-

- y me vas a decir que tu no vas a asistir Lita, eso seria tonto –preguntaba Mina-

- claro que no pienso ir, nadie me ha invitado...... nunca he tratado con Andrew y menos con Unazuki....... no hay razón para ir –decía la joven mirando por la ventana-

- el hecho de que sea una gran fiesta no significa que sea necesaria nuestra asistencia, estoy de acuerdo con Lita........ –expresaba Amy-

- pues yo si quiero ir, me encantaría acompañarlas............ debe ser muy divertido, siiiiiiii yo quiero ir –manifestaba Sere alegremente-

- lastima que no puedas –decía una vos femenina detrás de ella, voz que asusto a Serenety y espanto a Mina-

- como que no puedo ir?, claro que puedo, porque no eh? dame una razón –decía desafiante la chica-

- porque estas castigada........ te lo advertí, no quiero que desobedezcas mis ordenes Serena, lo que hago lo hago por tu bien, y si a todo lo que digo haces caso omiso, no empezamos bien........ debiste imaginarte que a tu falta de hoy la seguía un correctivo, verdad? –expresaba la recién llegada-

- aja –asentía Sere con cara de enojo al entender lo que ella quería decirle-

- Luna..... tu que...que haces aquí? –preguntaba Mina saliendo de la parálisis momentánea en la que se encontraba-

- soy la tutora de Serena....

- no me digas así –intervino Serenety levantándose de su asiento violentamente dirigiéndose a la ventana, reacción que asusto a las chicas-

- fue lo acordado entre Haruka y yo –prosiguió Luna sin hacer caso a la intervención de la chica- y veo que fue la mejor decisión que pudimos tomar....... esta casa necesita orden y disciplina, normas que Artemis no ha sabido aplicar muy bien contigo Mina –decía Luna observando detenidamente a la chica, mirada que inquietaba a la rubia- que vivas sola, sin las restricciones normales de una joven de tu edad, no significa que puedas abusar de ellas como lo has efectuado hasta ahora, tu libertad se ha restringido por ordenes de tus padres y seré yo la que cumpla esas ordenes y a mi no lograrás manejarme a tu antojo como lo haz venido haciendo con......

- creo que....... que estoy lo suficientemente grandecita para manejarme sola Luna –replicaba la Mina nerviosa hacia la peliazabache-

- tal vez lo estés..... pero aun son tus padres quienes velan por ti, deberías agradecerles de mejor forma la manera como se preocupan por tu seguridad –expresaba indignada la tutora- y con respecto a ustedes tres......

- no te preocupes Luna, entendimos todo –la interrumpió Lita levantando las manos-

- no te alarmes, no esta en mis planes causarte problemas –expreso Ray fríamente-

- descuida, sabemos como comportarnos –manifestó Amy tranquilamente, le gustaba la actitud de Luna, esta casa definitivamente necesitaba orden-

- chicas chicas se me olvido decirles algo y como a Luna no le importa........ solo espérenme aquí –salió corriendo directo a las escaleras de mármol, un minuto después bajo tranquilamente por las escaleras seguida por una hermosa chica de tez blanca, cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos miel la cual se mostraba encogida ante las miradas atentas de los presentes- ella es Karin Kakyuu una gran amiga....... la conocí en el instituto en Londres, sus padres trabajan para la compañía....... una de las manos derechas de Haru jeje..... decidió viajar conmigo, pasará un buen tiempo con nosotras –presento la rubia a la pelirroja-

- mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlas –inclinándose decía tímidamente la chica-

- el placer en nuestro Karin...... yo soy Amy, espero te sientas cómoda con nosotras, y seamos buenas amigas –decía sonriendo-

- yo soy Mina mucho gusto –decía la chica alegremente tomando las manos de la pelirroja- espero que podamos divertirnos en grande.

- yo soy Lita –decía la alta chica levantando su mano-

- y yo Ray –decía la pelinegra ofreciendo su manos para saludarla- puedes contar con nosotras para lo que desees...... estas en confianza.

- si deja esa cara...... pareciera que nos tuvieras miedo jeje –decía la mas alta de todas en broma-

- lo siento es que.....

- no te preocupes, solo era broma...... mejor cuéntanos que te parece tu nuevo hogar –decía Mina guiñándole un ojo-

En ese momento Luna se retiro y las jóvenes se enfrascaron en una amena conversación tomando chocolate caliente al lado de la chimenea que fue encendida por Lita. Empezaron a charlar, a hacerse bromas y discutir trivialidades, en especial Mina era la más entusiasta de todas hablando de los chicos guapos de su universidad y haciendo comparaciones con los que había hace mucho tiempo conocido en Londres su antiguo hogar, todas comenzaban a entrar en confianza después de 3 largos años de separación, infiltrando en su pequeño grupo a la pelirroja que ahora se mostraba menos tímida que al principio y que reía con una sinceridad que solo mostraba con las personas que le inspiraban confianza y plena seguridad. Serena consideraba que estaba de verdad en casa, sus amigas eran para ella su familia y no es que no apreciara todo lo que Luna y Haruka se esmeraban por hacer, pero con sus amigas era diferente, con ellas podía entablar una conversación sencilla y agradable sin los reproches constante de Luna sobre algún tema o las sobreprotecciones a las que Haruka la tenia sometida en la mansión londinense.

- ya es tarde –dijo Luna fríamente desde la puerta de la sala cubierta con un chal blanco-

- Cómo que tarde?...... Apenas son las 11:00, además la estamos pasando rico....... mejor duérmete y nosotras mas tarde....... –intervenía Sere molesta-

- es tarde!!!, creo que cuatro de ustedes tienen que madrugar mañana......... el cambio de horario me ha molestado un poco y quiero descansar tranquila...... todas a dormir.

- pero Luna porque eres......

- a dormir Serena!!!!

- si es lo mejor Sere, todas debemos descansar –intervino Lita para evitar cualquier confrontación-

A pesar de lo que Lita había dicho, deseaba quedarse un poco mas, la conversación en ese momento estaba tornándose más interesante y no solo ella se mostraba molesta, todas se fueron levantando con mala cara de los cojines en el suelo, Mina miro de mala gana a Luna, Ray con frialdad y Amy con resignación, definitivamente con la nueva Tutora en la mansión, todo iba a ser distinto y mucho más complicado, aquella mujer de cabello largo ondulado negro azabache, de mirada azul profunda la cual solo reflejaba frialdad e indiferencia a lo que sucedía a su alrededor mostrando todo lo estricta que era, les estaba demostrando que las cosas en aquella gran mansión no serian iguales ni similares a lo que habían vivido con Artemis durante esos apacibles 3 años de ausencia. La ultima en retirarse fue Serenety quien desde la puerta expreso.

- sabes Luna?, en ocasiones como esta es cuando más te admiro –decía la chica pensativa cruzada de brazos-

- no comprendo que quieres decirme –respondió Luna-

- si, es que es sorprendente......... admiro esa increíble capacidad y empeño que colocas para arruinarlo todo Lunita –decía mirándola fijamente a los ojos por un segundo, luego se dirigió bostezando a su nuevo cuarto a meterse por obligación en los brazos de Morfeo ante la mirada atenta de Luna-

- no crees que eres muy dura con ellas? –decía una voz masculina saliendo de la cocina-

- si, para ti eso es ser dura....... pero para mí es ser estricta, solo implanto el orden necesario que tu desconoces Artemis..... siempre haz dicho que soy dura, será porque la vida misma me a enseñado a serlo? 

- has cambiado mucho –decía el chico de cabello largo de un rubio cenizo hasta después de los hombros y ojos grises que miraban analizantes a la persona frente a el-

- no podía quedarme como la joven ilusa que fui...... el tiempo pasa Artemis y los golpes de la vida nos cambian.......... nos dan lecciones que abren los ojos y muestran la realidad que negabas ver ante ti –decía con ira en los ojos- y yo vi todo lo que necesitaba comprender....... ahora Serena es mi prioridad y si tengo que compartir mi espacio contigo solo será para lo necesario y ya....... te agradecería que ni siquiera me dirigieras la palabra, no me es necesaria tu compañía –y se dirigió a su habitación dejando a un muy pensativo Artemis al lado de la chimenea sin ganas de dormir-

- lo siento Luna....... en verdad lo siento –se repetía el apuesto señor en frente de la chimenea con un vaso de wisky en su mano-

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí esta Tatekanine con otra loca historia, esta salió con mayor facilidad, la verdad es que "El lado gris de mi corazón" me esta sacando canas verdes, las ideas no fluyen con facilidad y el bloqueo es bien tenaz. Espero que esta historia alterna basada en los personajes de Sailor Moon les guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirla, le estoy sacando jugo jeje, tengo que aprovechar de algún modo estas forzadas vacaciones en las que me encuentro jajajaja.

Quiero agradecer enormemente a mi amiguita Leidy Diana, quien aun no puede leer lo que he escrito hasta que regrese de visita a mi casa. Vieja me ayudaste a plantear muy bien las diferencias de cada uno de los personajes y las actitudes que paso a paso irán tomando en la historia sin ti aun estuviera estancada sin saber como cuadrar las ideas. Y Catica (Moonlight) siempre tan cooperativa, ahí si utilizas tus neuronas, solo para causarme problemas.

Espero de verdad les guste el capitulo y la idea que tome para la historia, y porfa dejen sus reviews, montones de reviews que aunque no lo crean hago fiesta con ellos jeje, para cualquier escritora es muy importante la opinión de sus lectores aunque sea a punta de tomatazos, eso también sirve jeje. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap y lean mi otra historia, estoy colocando mis neuronas en ella para que la sigan capitulo a capitulo.

Su amiga Tatekanine 

E-mail: jackylm_3@hotmail.com

OH!!!!! Que es esto?........ ahhhh es el botoncito de los reviews. 

Instrucciones de uso:

Solo de click en Go y escriba su opinión sobre el fic.

                     *

                     *

                     *


	2. Caballeros y Cavernicolas

**_TITULO: _**_Los Pájaros Tirándole a las Escopetas?_           **Por:** Tatekanine

Sailor moon no es mía, aunque ganas no me faltan......... es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi...... Este fic no tiene nada que ver con sailors, así que no verán por ningún lado transformaciones ni monstruos horribles que no lo dejan dormir tranquilo a uno. Es un universo alterno, solo me baso en los personajes de la gran Naoko para crear esta loca historia.......... si yo sé, estoy corrida pero la única forma de curar mis locuras es escribiendo. Así que a leer......... espero lo disfruten.

**Capitulo Anterior..........**

- no crees que eres muy dura con ellas? –decía una voz masculina saliendo de la cocina-

- si, para ti eso es ser dura....... pero para mí es ser estricta, solo implanto el orden necesario que tu desconoces Artemis..... siempre haz dicho que soy dura, será porque la vida misma me a enseñado a serlo? 

- has cambiado mucho –decía el chico de cabello largo de un rubio cenizo hasta después de los hombros y ojos grises que miraban analizantes a la persona frente a el-

- no podía quedarme como la joven ilusa que fui...... el tiempo pasa Artemis y los golpes de la vida nos cambian.......... nos dan lecciones que abren los ojos y muestran la realidad que negabas ver ante ti –decía con ira en los ojos- y yo vi todo lo que necesitaba comprender....... ahora Serena es mi prioridad y si tengo que compartir mi espacio contigo solo será para lo necesario y ya....... te agradecería que ni siquiera me dirigieras la palabra, no me es indispensable tu compañía –y se dirigió a su habitación dejando a un muy pensativo Artemis al lado de la chimenea sin ganas de dormir-

- lo siento Luna....... en verdad lo siento –se repetía el apuesto señor en frente de la chimenea con un vaso de Wisky en su mano-

**Capitulo 2: Caballeros y Cavernícolas.**

- que diablos son esos gritos? No ven que las pesadillas no me han dejado dormir? Y si que fueron horribles...... –decía para sí misma una soñolienta Mina dirigiéndose a la cocina donde se escuchaba a lo lejos a varias personas discutiendo- oiga ya cállense!!!!!!!! no ven que necesito dormir, no quiero llegar toda demacrada a la universidad por su culpa -decía enojada ya en el marco de la puerta-

- dormir? Es hora de que todas se vallan a la universidad y tu hablas de dormir, la irresponsabilidad siempre a flote....... debiste estar lista hace media hora Mina –decía furiosa Luna quien discutía de nuevo con Serenety-

 - Queeeeeeeeeeeee? Aghhhhhhhhhhhh –gritó espantada apoyándose dramáticamente en la pared al ver a Luna- hay no puede ser –sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos- no fue una pesadilla......... es mi triste realidad

- Cómo así? tuviste pesadillas? –pregunto Ray a Mina empujándola a la fuerza hacia el comedor para que desayunara junto con todas-

- pensé que era una pesadilla, pero no, esta es la peor de las realidades, como pudieron mis padres hacerme esto? No me quieren o que? –decía echándole mantequilla a una tostada, mientras seguía escuchando de fondo a Luna-

- que dices Mina? –pregunta Luna suspicaz-

- no nada, aquí hablando de las vueltas que da la vida

- bueno, apresúrense –decía tranquilamente la peli-azabache, sin poner atención al comentario de la rubia-Amy no esta para llevarlas, así que tendrán que irse con Roger el conductor que vino conmigo desde Londres

- Cómo así?,  pero si todas siempre nos vamos juntas, ¿Amy no pudo irse así como así? –preguntaba extrañada Lita-

- no, al principio deseaba esperarlas pero siendo mi obligación no iba a permitir que llegara tarde al igual que ustedes, así que aceleren el paso si quieren llegar temprano a su primera clase del día –decía levantándose elegantemente de la mesa ante la mirada de reproche de Artemis-

- no lo voy a soportar, si esto sigue así voy a volverme loca –decía melodramáticamente Mina minutos después ya vestida dirigiéndose al auto negro que las llevaría a la universidad seguida por Serenety quien se encontraba en pijama aun-

- no seas exagerada Mina........ apenas han pasado un par de horas, tarde o temprano te vas a acostumbrar igual que yo –decía Sere tratando de animar a su prima-

- no, es que ella no es humana, ella es un monstruo, esta arruinando mi vida desde ya Sery

- deja de ser tan dramática Mina, las cosas han cambiado un poco es todo, tenemos a alguien que nos discipline, aunque no nos guste mucho –decía Lita-

- un poco?, no viste como la miraba Artemis, ni siquiera lo dejo pronunciar palabra en el desayuno, cada vez que intentaba decir algo ella lo interrumpía, se nota que ya no se llevan tan bien como antes......... y me gustaría saber porque –decía Ray en un susurro para que solo sus amigas la escucharan-

- ya dejen de parlotear y váyanse...... Roger no tiene todo el día para ustedes –decía Luna desde la puerta principal-

- y donde se supone esta Roger eh? –decía Mina con una sonrisa para enfadar a Luna-

- ahí viene –la interrumpió Lita-

- si, ahí viene para terminar de arruinar mi día 

- ya cálmate, tranquilízate y cuenta hasta diez, tu día apenas comienza –decía la otra rubia tranquilamente- Karin y yo vamos a ir hoy a la universidad, deseo que ella vea donde vamos a estudiar y que conozca un poco el lugar........ cuídense mucho, Adiós!!!! –decía alzando su mano a manera de despedida-

Y así todas tres se subieron al elegante auto, un mercedes Negro con vidrios polarizados para dirigirse a la universidad. Pero al entrar de nuevo en la mansión Serenety se dio cuenta de que no podría pasar una mañana tranquila y relajada antes de irse de paseo con Karin, ya que la sala de la mansión parecía un escenario de boxeo donde los contrincantes lanzaban todo tipo de ofensas a su adversario.

- ..... no está en tus manos controlar sus vidas Luna, ellas manejan sus clases a su manera, solo estas aquí para cuidarlas, no vigilar cada uno de sus pasos –decía un irascible Artemis en la sala de la casa-

- ya te dije que no me interesa tu opinión sobre lo que hago..... me tiene sin cuidado. Pero he analizado la situación y lo que pasa es que no te gusta que te quite la poca autoridad que tenias sobre ellas, ¿tienes envidia Artemis? –pregunto irónica la pelinegra-

- Envidia? No, eso es lo de menos, ellas a mí me tenían confianza, pero lo que sienten hacia ti no es respeto como piensas, estas muy equivocada, solo te tienen miedo, para ellas eres una vieja gruñona que está arruinando sus vidas a solo un par de horas de su presencia en la mansión –expresaba furioso el hombre, retirándose del lugar en dirección al jardín-

- vieja gruñona? Quién te crees para hablarme de esa manera?..... Artemis!!!!!! Ven aquí y retráctate de tus palabras –replicó aun más enojada llamando a Artemis quien le daba la espalda-

- es cierto..... la verdad duele –y se marchó con una sonrisa pasando por el lado de Sere deseándole los buenos días y dejando a una pelinegra iracunda en la sala quien deseaba desquitarse con el primero que se pasara por en frente-

- a mi no me mires así –expreso Serenety desde el lugar donde presenciaba el enfrentamiento- yo no tengo la culpa de los problemas que creas en solo unos segundos. Lo mejor es que me valla, esta casa es un martirio, solo gritos y pleitos por todos lados, prefiero tomar un poco de aire fresco.... por supuesto si no té molesta Karin y yo iremos a dar un paseo por la ciudad antes de ir a la universidad.

- haz lo que quieras!!! Solo no te metas en problemas si no deseas un castigo mas en tu currículo –decía dándole la espalda la rubia-

- Sabes? Él tiene toda la razón, te estas volviendo vieja Luna, con tantos regaños te van a salir arrugas –y salió corriendo inmediatamente del lugar antes de la represaría de su tutora-

- solo hago lo que creo mejor para ellas, pero no lo comprenden, solo piensan en diversión –decía con una mirada llena de tristeza, la cual cambio a una llena de frialdad- pero si creen que mi comportamiento es el de una vieja gruñona? aun no me conocen....

Minutos después las dos chicas que aun quedaban el la mansión estaban listas y arregladas para salir, ya que ninguna de las dos tenia la mas mínima intención de quedarse a escuchar los gritos y reclamos de Luna a todo lo que hacían.

- todo listo, primero vamos al centro comercial, vemos algo lindo que comprar, comemos algo ligero, vamos a la universidad y visitamos a las chicas –decía Sere enumerando con los dedos todo lo que harían ese día, ante una atenta Karin- 

- si, me parece perfecto el plan, porque quedarme aquí a escuchar a Luna refunfuñar no es una opción ¿verdad? –dijo la pelirroja bajando las escaleras de mármol-

- a donde creen que van? –escucharon la voz de Luna desde el comedor-

- ya te dije que iríamos a la universidad –expreso la rubia como quien habla a un niño-

- Quién las va a llevar? Roger esta ocupado haciendo un trabajo para mi y no voy a permitir que lo distraigan

- no tienes porque preocuparte Lunita, aquí también existen unos carritos de trasporte público comúnmente llamados taxis, y ya vamonos Karin antes de que ella encuentre algún otro pretexto para dejarnos aquí encerradas

- que tengas un buen día Luna, hasta la tarde –se despidió educadamente Karin desde la puerta siguiendo a la rubia-

Luego de un largo paseo por la ciudad, donde observaron algunos vestidos que deseaban comprar otro día con mayor tiempo, comieron y se divirtieron, aprendiendo que hay que tener especial cuidado en una ciudad tan grande ya que sin no fuera por un grito por parte de Serenety, a Karin le hubieran robado su pequeño bolso, grito que espanto al ladrón antes de que efectuara el hecho, asustándolo y logrando que huyera despavorido antes de ser atrapado por un par de policías cerca de la escena. Ya cansadas de su paseo por las calles de la cuidad decidieron que mejor irían a ver a sus amigas al campus, para conocer mejor el lugar.

- es un lugar enorme, cuando me decías que lo era pensé que exagerabas Sery –expreso Karin ingresando a la universidad-

- pues así puedes corroborar que no miento, pero tratemos de encontrar a alguna de las chicas y así ellas nos enseñan mejor el lugar –dijo Sere mirando a todos lados- creo que Amy me dijo que frecuentaban mucho la cafetería, tal vez allí encontremos a alguien

Ya en el lugar ambas chicas trataban de divisar a sus amigas quienes no se veías por ningún lugar, así que supusieron que todas debían estar aun en clases, por lo cual decidieron sentarse a disfrutar de un buen café, sin darse cuenta de la atención que lograban llamar en varios chicos universitarios.

- la pelirroja esta divina y nunca la había visto, no me caería nada mal preguntarle su nombre –pensó un joven observando a Karin sin darse cuenta aun quien era la chica que la acompañaba- ya vuelvo chicos –dijo el joven- 

- buena suerte Taiki!!!!! –expreso uno de los chicos que acompañaban al chico de cabello castaño largo mientras este caminaba en dirección a la mesa de la pelirroja-

- sabes? Mejor vamos a preguntar donde queda el Dojo de Karate, Lita ahora debe estar ahí, si no me equivoco hoy también tenia entrenamiento –y la rubia se paró apresuradamente caminando directamente hacia Taiki a quien pensaba preguntarle donde quedaba el lugar, el joven en el instante en que la reconoció solo se desvió de su recorrido para evitar encontrarse con aquella temperamental chica que el día anterior había dejado en ridículo a su amigo-

- disculpe podría......? –trato de preguntar Serenety al chico de cabello castaño quien solo se desvió del camino, pero en ves de preguntarle a el solo vio frente a ella al chico con quien había tenido el enfrentamiento el día anterior, chico que sin saber porque le había caído extremadamente mal y a quien no pensaba encontrar tan pronto, en el momento en que lo vio hizo cara de desagrado, gesto que el chico entendió a la perfección ya que el intentó acercarse a la joven pero se contuvo debido a la mirada de ira que ella le daba, aunque sus reflejos habían actuado demasiado tarde, había tropezado de nuevo pero esta vez con Karin, acto que enfureció a la rubia- Karin mejor nos vamos, hay muchas personas indeseables y torpes por aquí –expresó en voz alta la joven jalando a la pelirroja, caminando en sentido contrario al que llevaba, sin recibir por parte del chico ninguna disculpa debido a su rápida reacción, inquietando aun más al apuesto pelinegro-

- porque? No le vamos a preguntar a aquel joven donde queda el Dojo? –preguntó con curiosidad la pelirroja mirando con detenimiento a Darien-

- no Karin, recuerdas el chico que te conté que me había caído muy mal por arrogante?, pues ese es... y la verdad no quiero hablar de absolutamente nada con el

- ahhhhhh con que es el? pero es muy guapo y tiene unos ojos muy lindos 

- no me he fijado en ello y de todos modos no me importa, sigamos buscando a esas muchachitas...

**En la cafetería.....**

- así que te la encontraste de nuevo? Y supongo que le pediste disculpas por como te comportaste? sino es así.... porque diablos tuve que aguantarte ayer hablando de ella todo el camino a casa? –expresó Andrew a su amigo-

- aunque no lo creas eso era lo que pretendía hacer, pero cuando intenté acercarme me miro con una cara 

que preferí abstenerme, pero reaccione muy tarde y tropecé con otra niña y por lo que escuché no quiere verme ni en pintura  -dijo Darien con cara de abatimiento-

- hola!!!!!!! Darien, como has estado? –preguntó con voz melosa alguien detrás de el- me dijeron que querías verme....

- hola Ginna –expreso con fastidio el pelinegro- y lo de que quería verte no sé quien se lo habrá inventado 

– expreso el joven sin mirar a la chica-

- inventado? Ahora si no quieres verme?.......Como te atreves a jugar de esa manera con mis sentimientos 

Darien Chiba –interrogó enojada al chico-

- no he dicho que quiero verte ni ahora ni nunca –expresó el joven en un susurro luego de levantarse, 

dispuesto a irse- lo mejor seria que te olvides de mí y si prefieres utilizar él termino, pues sí.... el juego se acabó –con esto la chica salió disparada del lugar llorando ante la mirada atenta de todos los presentes-

- bravo Capitán, excelente!!! espectaculares son tus métodos para terminar con una tormentosa relación 

jejejejeje –interrumpió Diamante dando un pequeño aplauso-

- deja de meterte en lo que no te importa –dijo Darien-

- ok no me entrometo, pero yo sé que es lo que te tiene tan enojado hasta él punto de desquitarte con la 

dulce Ginna, ¿será acaso por una hermosa niña de nuevo ingreso? Me enteré que ayer te dejaron en ridículo y me gustaría que me confirmaras el chisme, desearía conocer a esa belleza que no se derritió como de costumbre por ti, pero eso lo dejo para después, la expresión de tu rostro me confirma que es cierto jejejeje......... ah!!!! Capitán, le aconsejo que se apresure o llegara tarde como de costumbre a su entrenamiento –decía retirándose por el mismo lugar por el que pretendía salir Darien-

- como diablos se entero? –expresó enojado saliendo de la cafetería-

- pues la mitad de la universidad lo sabia era cuestión de tiempo que se enterara, pero era la ultima persona que debía saberlo..... ahora lo va a utilizar como pretexto para molestarte a cada rato, mejor olvídalo y no te mortifiques, luego nos desquitamos............ ese idiota me la debe –dijo el rubio apretando los puños-

- mejor vamos al entrenamiento, no quiero uno igual al de ayer....... James si que se desquito por nuestra demora

- si, pero primero acompáñame a otro lugar –decía el rubio sin poner atención al rostro de resignación de su amigo-

En un lugar lejos de allí, para ser precisos en el salón principal de una hermosa mansión en las afueras de la ciudad de Londres un apuesto joven de cabello corto rubio tostado tocaba concentrado el piano con los ojos cerrados.

- disculpe Señor, tiene una llamada –interrumpió tímidamente una de las sirvientas-

- Quién es? –pregunto tranquilamente el joven sin dejar de tocar-

- es la señorita Luna desde Tokio

- ah!!! pensé que no iba a comunicarse nunca, pasa la llamada al estudio por favor –expresó el joven levantándose de la butaca y dirigiéndose a su oficina privada- Luna ¿cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti? –pregunto el joven al tomar la bocina-

- he tenido un par de problemas a mi llegada Haruka, Artemis no me deja las cosas fáciles mientras Serena y Mina son mis dolores de cabeza...... hace solo unos horas llegamos y Serenety ya tiene un castigo por cumplir

- ahora que hizo mi bombón? –preguntó el joven sumamente curioso-

- nada trascendental por el momento, sabes perfectamente que detesto que desobedezca mis ordenes y ella es feliz contradiciéndome

- ahhhhhhh ya, crees que fue un error hacer ese viaje? –preguntó el joven-

- en lo absoluto, en unos días estarán acopladas totalmente a mis normas

- no me refiero a eso Luna

- ya tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro, no me afecta en nada sus comentarios, es el quien debe estar incomodo con mi presencia.... no te preocupes estoy bien y estaré aun mejor cuando esta casa este en absoluto orden. Solo llamé para saber como van las cosas en Londres, ¿Setsuna aun se encuentra en Manchester?

- por aquí todo va bien, hace poco llamó y todo esta en completo orden.... quien me preocupa es Samuel parece decaído, la partida de Serena debe tenerlo as

- no te preocupes, con el tiempo se acostumbrará, aunque no lo creas es un niño muy fuerte.... dale mis saludos a Michiru y dile a Sammy que Serena se encuentra perfectamente y le manda saludos también..... haré que lo llame mas tarde

- comprendo Luna, cuídate y ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces

- lo tendré en cuenta –e inmediatamente colgó dejando a un Haruka muy pensativo-

- Quién era? –escucho la voz de un joven de aproximadamente 14 años entrando en la estancia-

- era Luna, llegaron bien, Serenety te manda un gran abrazo y...–expreso Haruka-

- porque no me la pasaste?, sabes que quiero hablar con mi hermana –interrumpió el joven-

- no te preocupes Sammy, aun es temprano, te llamará mas tarde ahora ve a hacer tu tarea, no quiero problemas en el instituto

- ok, pero si no me la pasas luego soy capaz de cualquier cosa Haruka –decía saliendo enfadado del lugar tropezando con la aguamarina- disculpa Michiru 

- no te preocupes Sammy, solo procura caminar con cuidado, Grace te espera en el salón –decía con una hermosa sonrisa, viendo como el joven se alejaba-

- Grace? Sabes que no me gusta esa jovencita es demasiado coqueta con el, aunque el mismo no lo note

- no puedes sobreprotegerlos a todos cariño, Sammy merece una vida normal, sus limitaciones ya son muchas para que tu le coloques mas

- pero es que esa muchachita aprovecha que el no puede verla y...

- amor tranquilízate –decía la mujer acercándose a el para abrazarlo- mejor dime que dijo Luna?

- era lógico que tuviera problemas, la gatita ya se ganó su primer castigo y como sabes nunca se ha llevado bien con Mina, pero eso es lo que menos me preocupa

- te inquieta lo que pueda pasar con Artemis?

- si, me preocupa que pierda los estribos en sus discusiones con el, eso la puede dejar muy mal, estaba tranquila al estar sola, pero teniéndolo cerca las cosa cambian

- Luna es toda una dama, ella sabe como comportarse y sabrá manejar la situación perfectamente Haruka.... a mi quien me preocupa es Serenety, ya tiene su primer castigo?

- si, no me dio detalles, pero espero que esos acontecimientos no sean muy frecuentes, permití su partida porque según tu era lo mejor, espero no arrepentirme

- es lo mejor... Serenety debe asimilar completamente su perdida y sus amigas la ayudaran en ello, es preferible que olvide a que siga pensando que todo fue su culpa cuando no es así, ¿cuanto quieres apostar a que esos sueños ya no serán tan frecuentes?, el estar ocupada la ayudara a olvidar....... comprende Haru, esa soledad la estaba atormentado demasiado –decía con reflexionando la chica tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su amor para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios-

- claro que entiendo, parece que también debo acostumbrarme a su ausencia..... pero si quieres apostar que te parece esto –y abrazo a la chica para darle un apasionado beso, desencadenando otro tipo de situaciones-

Mientras caminaban distraídas por el lugar admirando todo a su alrededores canchas, salones, la gran biblioteca; 

divisaron cerca de una de las canchas de fútbol a Ray y a Mina entrenando como de costumbre en el grupo de 

animadoras, por lo que decidieron dar otra vuelta por el lugar llegando sin querer cerca al Dojo de karate y artes 

marciales donde entrenaba Lita.

- holaaaaaaaaaaa Lita!!!!!!!!! Pensé que no te iba a poder encontrar –gritó Serenety-

- hola Sere, yo creí que llegarían mas tarde –habló la chica saliendo del lugar-

- pues lo hicimos sin querer, solo paseábamos conociendo la universidad y vinimos a parar aquí –dijo la 

pelirroja-

- aja, pues que les parece si se quedan un momento la practica esta terminando, así buscamos a las 

demás

- Mina y Ray están con las animadoras por eso decidimos hacer algo mas -dijo la rubia-

- si como cosa rara, ellas perdiendo su tiempo, pero vengan les muestro el lugar, pronto serán las 

convocatorias de principiantes ¿les interesa?

- no te preocupes Lita, aun quiero vivir –decía Serenety de manera cómica siguiendo a la alta chica quien 

les mostraba los salones de entrenamiento y fortalecimiento físico- 

- esta es la primera planta, en la segunda están todos los materiales de protección –seguía mostrando la Lita-

- ouch!!!.... Oiga cuidado con lo que hace –gritaba Serenety a alguien en el segundo piso, quien sin querer había lanzado uno de los cojines y había dado de lleno en la espalda de la rubia- ahhhh con que nuevo, era de esperarse de un cafre como usted, imbecil ponga mas cuidado con lo que hace –decía Serenety a todo pulmón a cierto pelinegro quien tratando de golpear a su amigo había errado el golpe dándole este a la rubia ojiazul-

- lo siento no era mi intención... –decía el chico totalmente apenado mirando de manera asesina a su amigo quien lo había obligado a entrar al lugar solamente para observar a cierta chica-

- mejor cállese, con la boca cerrada se ve mejor –interrumpió impaciente la rubia- será que te demoras mucho Lita? 

- estoy lista vamonos... ummm lo siento Darien pero no está permitido que personas ajenas al club ingresen al Dojo sin identificación, les agradecería salieran ya

- solo pretendíamos averiguar por las convocatorias querida Lita –expreso Andrew saliendo detrás de Darien-

- quieren entrar al club? –preguntaba la chica incrédula-

- yo.... yo quiero, nunca se sabe en que te puede ser útil –expreso el rubio nervioso-

- ahhhhh ya, pues tienen que hacer la prueba de aptitud de ella depende si ingresas o no pero...

- gracias Lita... Darien se nos hace tarde –decía el chico a su amigo quien miraba atentamente a una enojada Serenety- Darien!!!!!!

- si vamos –decía saliendo de su mundo-

- sordo y todo –dijo Serenety molesta en voz alta, comentario que todos escucharon- mejor vamos, las chicas debieron haber terminado ya

- si, eso creo –dijo Lita aun extrañada por la actitud del rubio que acababa de ver- Amy debe estar esperándonos

Ya cerca del campo de fútbol Serenety llegaba impaciente a las gradas donde observaba a varias chicas mirando atentas el campo

- mira allá esta Amy –decía señalando las gradas cerca de las porristas- Amy!!!! Hola como estas? –dijo acercándose a la peliazul-

- hola Sery como estas?, te estaba esperando Lita 

- lo siento nos demoramos por un pequeño incidente –intervino la pelirroja mirando a otro lugar del campo- mira ya van a salir los jugadores, que tal si nos quedamos a observarlos un rato

- nooooooo Kari ¿que tiene eso de entretenido?.... aunque no veo nada de entretenido ni siquiera con las animadoras, a eso se le llama coreografía? –decía señalando a las jóvenes porristas a un lado de la cancha-

- porque lo dices Sere? –pregunto Amy-

- es que no tienen coordinación, elasticidad, ni la mas pizca de gracia...... no lo hacen con entusiasmo

- en eso tienes razón.... ¿hace cuanto que no estas en un equipo de animadoras Sery? –preguntó sonriendo la chica la pelirroja, quien recordó inmediatamente lo estúpida que había sido, sabia cual era la respuesta, y el rostro de Serenety se la confirmó-

- hace mucho tiempo Karin –susurró evitando los ojos de las chicas- ah mira van a salir ahora los jugadores –cambiando totalmente su expresión- Hmmmmm pero a este idiota me lo encuentro hasta en la sopa –observando a uno de los jugadores en el campo-

- jejejeje hay Serenety si tan solo te encontraste con el ayer

- estas equivocada Amy, ese fue el inconveniente que nos retrasó –con mirada significativa decía Lita-

- comprendo –expreso con una sutil sonrisa-

En el terreno de juego y como de costumbre el entrenador observaba molesto las gradas y al notar el excesivo ruido que hacían decidió acercarse

- señoritas, no puedo impedirles su permanencia en las gradas aledañas al campo, pero lo que si puedo prohibirles es el excesivo escándalo que hacen... me molestan e incomodan con su presencia montón de niñas malcriadas..... así que les agradecería que dejaran de gritar como locas –expresaba mirando a las jóvenes en las gradas mirando a Serenety especialmente, acto que molesto a la rubia quien no estaba formando escándalo-

- oiga como se atreve a gritarme –decía molesta ya que ella se encontraba cerca al club de fans del equipo-

- de la misma manera que ustedes intervienen en mi entrenamiento

- yo no estoy interviniendo en nada, ni que me importara lo que ellos hagan persiguiendo ese estúpido balón, aunque si le aconsejo algo ¿no ha pesando en cambiar a uno que otro de sus jugadores? 

- debería medir sus palabras jovencita, no le permito que insulte a mis jugadores

- y usted si puede insultarme?, además yo digo lo que se me antoje

- como se atreve a insultarlos –intervino una chica a quien no le agrado el comentario de la rubia- ellos son los mejores de la universidad, no se atreva a ofenderlos en mi presencia

- que???? –decía Sere confundida por la expresión de la chica- ni que fueran estrellas de cine –decía sin poner atención a la expresión de la joven fan, quien intentó acercarse a la rubia siendo atajada rápidamente por Lita-

- tranquila, no va a ver problemas mientras este aquí... entendido Mary?

- si, pero mantén alejada a esa niñita

- a quien le dices niñita? –expreso Serenety enfadada, detenida a tiempo por Karin-

La riña de miradas se extendió a lo largo del entrenamiento siendo observada atentamente por James a quien le extrañaba mucho la actitud de Serenety hacia sus muchachos, jóvenes quienes sin querer en ocasiones se distraían de sus actividades debido a los constantes arrebatos de las fans por los comentarios malintencionados de cierta rubia.

- que será lo que sucede en las gradas? –preguntaba intrigado Seiya-

- debe ser por las chicas que llegaron con Lita –intervino Andrew mirando atentamente a la joven-

- ahhhh con que es por ellas, pues están muy pero muy lindas... hasta de lejos se ve –decía con picardía 

Seiya- ¿cual me recomiendas Darien, la rubia o la pelirroja? Porque Lita y Amy ya son cuento viejo

- cállate Seiya –decía enojado el pelinegro-

- cierra la boca –dijo Taiki-

- es lo mejor si no quieres problemas- intervino de nuevo Andrew-

- creo que mejor la pelirroja, ya se quien es la linda rubia y sinceramente no quiero problemas –dijo ignorando los comentarios de sus amigos- verdad Darien? jejeje hasta de lejos se nota que es una fiera

- estoy contigo Seiya, yo me quedo con esa preciosa rubia.... por supuesto si a nadie le molesta –intervino Diamante mirando atento la reacción del chico pelinegro-

- porque me miras así idiota? –preguntó Darien a Diamante levantándose-

- por nada, solo pregunté.... si a ti te cayó, ese es un problema que no me incumbe

- que hacen manada de inútiles?.... si no se mueven voy a empezar a poner en practica un consejo que me acaban de dar.... manejo de balón y pases ahora.... a correr!!!!!! –gritaba a lo lejos el entrenador James-

De nuevo en las gradas Serenety lo único que hacia era mirar lo errores de los jugadores para exponerlos en voz alta, actitud que  molestaba enormemente a las fanáticas del equipo quienes cada cinco minutos se levantaban para atacar siendo detenidas a cada momento hábilmente por la ya conocida entrenadora del equipo de artes marciales y en ocasiones por una consternada Amy, quien no estaba acostumbrada a ser parte de ese tipo de espectáculos.

"Si ven, ni siquiera es capaz con ese balón.......quien sabe por que esta en el equipo.... no no no miren como lo coge...... jejejeje se le cayó jejejeje....... ahhhh no que puntería " –eran los comentarios más comunes de la joven rubia que impacientaban a las otras chicas y los cuales no podían ser evitados ni siquiera por sus amigas, quienes sabían que Serenety lo hacia con la mayor de las intenciones no solo porque uno de los integrantes del equipo no le caía bien, actitud que se afianzaba cada vez mas por los constantes errores del chico y los regaños que el entrenador le propinaba, sino también por la actitud que tenia las chicas de al lado hacia ellos-

- oigan será que Mina y Ray se demoran mucho? –decía la rubia debido a que la practica había terminado y el entrenador había enviado a todos los jóvenes a los vestuarios, de seguro se ganarían un buen regaño de su parte-

- no, creo que ya terminaron –comentó Amy mirando a las animadoras-

- si vieron, que equipo tan malo, y el tipo que se la pasa molestándome no se porque esta en el equipo si 

no sabe jugar?

- oye niñita tu quien diablos te crees para tratar a nuestros jugadores así? –decía una de las jóvenes-

- disculpe? Pues solo alguien que ve con sensatez las equivocaciones de ese supuesto equipo –decía 

señalando a los vestuarios por donde se divisaban ya de nuevo a los jugadores, listos y vestidos-

- pues para tu información son el mejor equipo de la ciudad y además los chicos mas guapos de todo la 

universidad están all

- en serio? Huy que mal gusto de verdad

- que sucede aquí –decía Ray a sus espaldas-

- pues que esta muchachita esta insultando a los chicos y no se lo vamos a permitir

- yo no estoy insultando a nadie, solo estoy diciendo la verdad, son hombres como cualquiera, no tienen nada de especial y ustedes son unas estúpidas al seguirlos sabiendo que ni siquiera las determinan, o me van a negar que no las miraron en todo el entrenamiento?, no son estrellas de cine ni nada por el estilo, solo unos niños cari-bonitos que se creen los dueños de la universidad solo porque un montón de ciegas y sordas los idolatran por nada –decía la rubia en voz alta totalmente furiosa-

- a quien llamas estúpida?, a mi nadie me insulta y sigue en pie –decía una de las chicas lanzándose encima a Serenety, pero alguien mas rápido la detuvo a tiempo interponiéndose en su camino-

- ya basta Alison!!!!! esto es vergonzoso –decía un pelinegro con voz fría sujetando a la chica por los brazos haciéndola sonrojar enormemente, sin percatarse que en su acción para defender a la rubia la había golpeado en el pecho, desequilibrado a Serenety haciéndola caer al piso ensuciando de nuevo su vestuario-

- ouch!!!!!!!! Aghhhhhhh imbecil!!!!!!! Si va a hacer algo hágalo bien –decía la chica desde el piso en voz alta-

- lo siento, solo pretendía evitar que te golpearan –dijo Darien totalmente rojo de la vergüenza soltando a Alison y apresurándose a levantar a la chica, acto que desencadenó una serie de accidentes, serena en el piso Darien tratando de levantarla del charco en el que había caído pero a sus espaldas varias chicas forcejeaba con Lita para tratar de acercarse a Sere, chicas que sin querer empujaron a Darien quien trataba ayudar a la rubia quien de nuevo cayó al piso esta vez dándose un golpe aun mas fuerte-

- suélteme!!!!!!! no me toque –gritaba Serenety agitando las manos para evitar las del chico-

- ven Serenety, te ayudo –decía una consternada Mina ayudando eficientemente a la rubia-

- no se atreva a tocarme de nuevo cafre, animal, cavernícola..... mire de nuevo como me dejó troglodita... dos vestidos arruinados por sus torpezas –decía la chica al borde del colapso, sacudiendo inútilmente el capri lila que traía puesto, ese chico si que la sacaba de quicio- 

- te llamas Serena verdad? lo siento yo no.... no era... –expresaba el joven mas nervioso de lo normal-- porque esa joven rubia lo dejaba en ese estado?, nunca lo sucedía con nadie, el era siempre el que tenia control de  toda situación porque con ella le salía todo mal? Se preguntaba desesperado a cada instante-

- que?.... nunca, escúcheme bien.... nunca me vuelva a decir así, no se lo permito ni a usted ni a nadie, deje de ser atrevido –decía ahora si a punto de caerse-

- disculpa a mi amigo bella dama, no era su intención, solo es que en ocasiones es un poco torpe –interrumpió otro pelinegro cortésmente a la joven-

- no me ayudes tanto Seiya –dijo en un susurro Darien-

- creo que lo mejor es que te sientes, descanses y te tranquilices, yo me encargo de este barullo....... jovencitas les agradecería de todo corazón que despejaran el lugar, el entrenamiento ha culminado y no tienen porque estar aquí molestando a nuestras hermosas visitantes –expresaba el chico hablándole al grupo de fans- linda joven tu también deberías sentarte, estar parada por tanto tiempo puede hacerle daño –expresó el joven cogiendo caballerosamente a Karin por el brazo ayudándola a sentarse-

- muchas gracias pero estoy bien así –decía la pelirroja un poco sonrojada- Sery te encuentras bien? Lo mejor es que nos vallamos

- definitivamente, si me quedo aquí quien sabe que pase

- la ayudo –dijo tras ella un apuesto joven de cabellera platinada-

- gracias, pero yo puedo sola

- en el estado de exaltación en el que se encuentra podría desmayarse.... disculpe a Darien no siempre es así –decía el chico sujetando caballerosamente a la joven dirigiéndose al parqueadero tras ellos, acto que enfureció a Darien quien salió disparado del lugar empujando a su paso a Diamante quien sujetaba a Serena, desviándolos por centímetros de su recorrido-

- con que se llama Darien, pues no es muy educado que digamos.... muchas gracias pero nosotras ya nos vamos, ese es el auto –decía señalando el automóvil de Amy-

- si gustas, yo Diamante puedo llevarte hasta tu casa –añadió al ver el rostro de la chica- no es ninguna molestia preciosa

- lo siento, pero me voy con mis amigas, de todos modos gracias por su atención... Diamante 

- para mi es un placer, entonces me retiro, el deber me llama y debo estudiar para mis exámenes, solo espero verla de nuevo por aquí, no me gustaría que estos incidentes la alejaran de la universidad... Serenety?

- si ese es mi nombre y gracias, no se preocupe –decía la chica observando al chico alejarse-

- bueno mis bellas damas yo también me despido, espero verlas muy pronto, ya que su presencia es un placer para la vista... disculpen todo lo sucedido, solo deseo verlas partir con bien –y elegantemente abrió la puerta del carro dejando entrar a las chicas a Serenety de copiloto a quien antes de ingresar al auto beso en la mano como todo un noble, lo que repitió en el momento que Karin ingreso al auto, actitud que asombro hasta a sus amigos e impresionó a las dos chicas- hasta pronto!!!!!! –se despedía el chico viendo como se alejaba el auto-

- eres un imbecil Seiya –decía Andrew muerto de la ira-

- si, un traidor

- como te atreves a hacer eso? –decían los chicos a cada rato- viste como salió Darien?

- yo tengo la culpa? Solo trataba de ser cordial con esas bellezas, eso no es un pecado o ¿si? –decía solo ya que sus amigos no le prestaban la mas mínima atención-

Ya en el automóvil que se alejaba solo se escuchaban los reclamos de Mina a todo lo sucedido.

- es increíble!!! como yo que he luchado casi dos años por su atención ni siquiera me determinen, y a ustedes dos desconocidas las traten como princesas, eso es inconcebible... tres de los chicos mas guapos del campus, de verdad no lo puedo creer –decía mirando por la ventana- Serenety Tsukino como pudiste tratar a Darien de ese modo? eso no se hace es un sacrilegio

- ya cállate Mina, lo que pasó fue por su culpa, mira como me dejó, además no se que les ves eres ciega o que?

- no, aquí la que necesita ir a un oftalmólogo eres tú –señalando a Sere en el asiento del copiloto-

- ya dejen de pelear... yo solo quiero saber quien es el joven tan caballeroso de pelo largo, es un amor –decía mirando soñadora por la ventana opuesta a la de Mina-

- se llama Seiya... y ten cuidado con el Kari, es un peligro –dijo Lita a su lado-

- pues a mi no me parece, es todo un encanto –expresó suspirando, ante la mirada de resignación de las demás-

Horas mas tarde un apuesto chico de cabellera negra y ojos azules entra en una hermosa casa azotando la puerta sin mirar ni saludar a nadie, actitud inusual que asusto a los habitantes del lugar, fue directo a su estudio, quería estar solo.

- y a este que mosco le picó? –expresó para sí misma una joven pelinegra, observando escondida desde las escaleras al chico que había ingresado a la casa- Neflite!!!!! –susurro la chica bajando las escaleras-

- dígame señorita 

- que le pasó mi hermano? Regresa de muy mal humor por lo que pude ver

- no lo sé señorita, no mencionó nada –respondió el mayordomo- 

- mmmmmmmm si lo sabes y no me quieres decir –decía haciendo pucheros- tu lealtad solo es para él ¿verdad?, pero si tu no me dices nada, el mismo lo va a hacer jeje aunque sospecho de que se trata –y se dirigió a hurtadillas hacia el estudio, asomando su cabeza por la puerta para no ser observada o tal vez para causar una mayor impresión- hola!!!!!!! Darien

- que quieres? –dijo sin inmutarse el pelinegro detrás de su escritorio-

- no, nada raro, solo quería saber como estuvo el día de mi hermano... acaso no puedo preguntar como te fue hoy? Porque mi día estuvo regular mi examen de matemáticas estuvo muy fácil pero como cosa rara no pude participar en mi clase de deportes.... hermanito porque esa cara? Acaso no te fue bien?

- déjame solo Hotaru –expreso el ojiazul sin mirar a la chica-

- porque? Son muy pocas las ocasiones en las que podemos platicar y me gustaría saber a que se deben tus problemas –decía la chica con mirada picara- acaso hay algo que no salió como querías?

- estoy bien, mejor vete a dormir y déjame descansar –al ver la mirada de incredulidad de la chica añadió- no me fue bien en un parcial, eso me tiene molesto 

- jeje un parcial?.... bueno yo solo quería saber como estabas y si es por un parcial no creo que haya de que preocuparse –expreso la pelinegra dando la vuelta- jejeje ay hermanito, me crees tonta? –dándose de nuevo la vuelta para mirarlo fijamente- sé que no te encuentras bien, un simple examen no te deja así, eso no te importa, eso tu puedes remediarlo con una facilidad impresionante.... podrás mentirle a todo el mundo, a mamá, a Neflite, a Malachite... menos a mí, te conozco como la palma de mi mano Darien Chiba y sé que es lo único que deja en ese estado al gran casanova de la universidad autónoma jejejeje

- de que hablas? Déjate de tonterías y ve a dormir –dijo el chico levantándose de su asiento evitando esa mirada penetrante de la chica que lo incomodaba sobremanera, por lo cual decidió mirar por la ventana tras él-

- jejejeje dime quien es? –decía sonriendo-

- que? –expreso confundido-

- si, dime quien es mi heroína? –decía con entusiasmo-

- no comprendo a que te refieres? 

- ay Darien dime el nombre de la mujer que te tiene en ese estado tan deplorable –expreso la chica agitando las manos y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- jajajaja porque ese es tu talón de Aquiles hermano, no soportas un desplante.... o me equivoco?

- lárgate ya!!!!!! Hotaru –grito impaciente el chico lanzándole a la niña una pequeña pieza de porcelana que fue a dar directamente a la pared quebrándose totalmente-

- huyyyyy ya no son almohadas.... esto cada vez se pone mejor... sí!!! Puse el dedo en la llaga –dijo con expresión de triunfo- te duele verdad? y saber que existe alguien para quien no eres un ídolo te duele aun mas, no eres infalible Darien, acéptalo no eres un dios, eres un ser humano cualquiera... ahhhh y no te preocupes si no quieres decirme su nombre no hay problema, debe ser sumamente especial por lo cual no debe ser difícil de localizar jeje –y se dirigió a la puerta asomando solamente su cabeza- pero siquiera dime ¿es bonita? porque esas arpías que frecuentas están horribles, además parecían cacatúas.... ah no te preocupes lánzalo!!! Por mi no hay problema si deseas que tu lindo Ferrari sirva como forma de pago por ese bello y estúpido jarrón, ese si le costo un ojo de la cara a mamá y si le pasa algo serás tú el único que sufra las consecuencias –dijo guiñándole un ojo saliendo de la estancia- ahhh!!!!! Dary se me olvidaba, mamá llamó, aun se demora esta feliz en su paseo, probablemente regrese en un par de semanas –decía la joven esperando la reacción por parte del ojiazul- huy!!!! que efusividad la tuya... yo mejor me voy, esa depresión puede ser contagiosa –saliendo por fin del lugar, dejando a un pelinegro con muchísimo en que pensar-

**                                               *********************

**Notas de la Autora:**

Holaaaaaaaaaaa a todos yo de nuevo por estos rumbos, casi que no ¿verdad? siento muchísimo la demora por la actualización de este capitulo pero las ideas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza y no querían salir de ningún modo, además mi estado de animo no ha sido el mejor ya que ni siquiera en mi tiempo libre me daba por escribir, (eso si que es grave) pero bueno lo que importa ahora es que estoy aquí y espero no ausentarme por tanto tiempo de nuevo. Este capitulo si que ha sido difícil de escribir, me creen si les digo que la primera escena que escribí fue la ultima, eso es el colmo!!!! Haciendo las cosas al revés y todo, pero lo primordial es que es la escena que mas me gustó, Hotaru es mi favorita, yo adoro a esa niña jeje.

Bueno gracias a todos los que enviaron sus reviews, de verdad son un amor y sus comentarios y criticas me ayudan mucho, siempre hago farra con cada review que me llega jeje

Catica, ^_^ amiga aquí tienes un capitulo mas, gracias por darme ánimos siempre y tranqui que entendí en que sentido me lo dices, yo no soy malpensada jejeje y otra cosita, como se te ocurre profanar mi lindo nombre de esa manera???? Ahhhhh cata por favor a mover esos dedos QUE PASARA MAÑANA se esta tardando mas de lo debido señorita.

Selene (espia40@hotmail.com) , gracias por tus comentarios, y porque luna es así? Pues no te lo puedo responder jeje, pero lueguito se van a dar cuenta y pues la actualización de "el lado gris de mi corazón" lo siento pero creo que aun se demora.

Carrie, aquí esta el cap, me alegra mucho que te guste, y espero que este cap te agrade igual, besos para ti también.

Mari, que niña tan suspicaz jejejeje, demasiadas preguntas y todas sin una respuesta aun, espero que sigas leyendo, asi te darás cuenta del desenlace, espero este nuevo cap también te guste.

Katia, esa frasecita me encanta, también la utilizo mucho, a tu pregunta no tengo una respuesta aun, ya que ni yo  misma se como se va a desarrollar esta pareja, es un gran dilema ahh y disculpa la demora.

Tomi, gracias por tu review, ahhhh trataré que siga así de interesante, con mas suspenso aun jeje.

Mer1, aquí esta el cap, es mi deseo que también te guste, que le sucede a luna? Y quienes serán las parejas? No tiene gracias si te digo en realidad como quedaran los chicos, todavía lo estoy pensando.

Atenea, ^_^ esa es mi intención, escribir la historia de una manera agradable y sencilla asi no me enredo tanto y se hace mas ameno leerla, gracias por todo y si todos debemos luchar fuerte por lo que deseamos.

Selene (vidaamor27@hotmail.com), gracias por tus comentarios me animan mucho, y aquí tienes el segundo cap.

Sandy, aquí tienes como lo pediste el capitulo dos, de verdad disculpa mi demora, espero también te guste.

Elizabeth, sorry por la demora, gajes del oficio jeje, con quien se quedará Serena?, la verdad ni yo misma lo se aun, pero bueno nos seguimos leyendo jejeje.

Muchas besos, chupos y abrazos a todas las bellezas que me enviaron sus reviews y pues a los que no también, es mi mayor deseo que sigamos conectados y que lean y les guste mi historia y este capitulo mas de lo que me gusto escribirlo, porque la verdad que si fue una odisea jejeje........ Ahhhh se me olvidaba pido disculpas a quienes les moleste al cambio de sexo de Haruka, pero sinceramente y con sinceridad era necesario para fines de la historia. Huy ya me pase.

Bueno dudas, preguntas, inquietudes, sugerencias, regaños, todo menos virus envíemelo aquí o a mi e-mail: (jackylm_3@hotmail.com), estaré encantada y dichosa en recibirlos.

Suerte a todos, se me cuidan bastante.

Su amiga Tatekanine


	3. Haciendo fila

**_TITULO_****:** _Los Pájaros Tirándole a las Escopetas? _ **_Por:_**_ Tatekanine_

Sailor moon no es mía, aunque ganas no me faltan......... es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi...... Este fic no tiene nada que ver con sailors, así que no verán por ningún lado transformaciones ni monstruos horribles que no lo dejan dormir tranquilo a uno. Es un universo alterno, solo me baso en los personajes de la gran Naoko para crear esta loca historia.... Así que a leer......... espero lo disfruten.

**Capitulo Anterior...**

- jejejeje dime quien es? –decía sonriendo-

- que? –expresó confundido-

- si, dime quien es mi heroína? –decía con entusiasmo-

- no comprendo a que te refieres?

- ay Darien dime el nombre de la mujer que te tiene en ese estado tan deplorable –expresó la chica agitando las manos, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- jajajaja porque ese es tu talón de Aquiles hermano, no soportas un desplante.... o me equivoco?

- lárgate ya!!!!!! Hotaru –gritó impaciente el chico lanzándole a la niña una pequeña pieza de porcelana que fue a dar directamente a la pared quebrándose totalmente-

- huyyyyy ya no son almohadas.... esto cada vez se pone mejor... sí!!! Puse el dedo en la llaga –dijo con expresión de triunfo- te duele verdad? y saber que existe alguien para quien no eres un ídolo te duele aun mas, no eres infalible Darien, acéptalo no eres un dios, eres un ser humano cualquiera... ahhhh y no te preocupes si no quieres decirme su nombre no hay problema, debe ser sumamente especial por lo cual no debe ser difícil de localizar jeje –y se dirigió a la puerta asomando solamente su cabeza- pero siquiera dime ¿es bonita? porque esas arpías que frecuentas están horribles, además parecían cacatúas.... ah no te preocupes lánzalo!!! Por mi no hay problema si deseas que tu lindo Ferrari sirva como forma de pago por ese bello y estúpido jarrón, ese si le costo un ojo de la cara a mamá y si le pasa algo serás tú el único que sufra las consecuencias –dijo guiñándole un ojo saliendo de la estancia- ahhh!!!!! Dary se me olvidaba, mamá llamó, aun se demora esta feliz en su paseo, probablemente regrese en un par de semanas –decía la joven esperando la reacción por parte del ojiazul- huy!!!! que efusividad la tuya... yo mejor me voy, esa depresión puede ser contagiosa –saliendo por fin del lugar, dejando a un pelinegro con muchísimo en que pensar-

**Capitulo 3****: Haciendo fila**

**-**que te pasa Mina?, porque tienes esa cara? –preguntaba cierta pelirroja a una muy abatida Mina-

-estoy aburrida, es fin de semana y no hay nada que hacer, ¡¡¡no hay acción!!! – esta ultima frase en voz alta-

-por favor Mina, estamos en temporada de parciales y tu dices que no hay nada que hacer? –expresaba Lita exasperada-

-eso es lo que me tiene aun peor, no he cogido un libro y mi parcial de Historia de la Música es el miércoles

-y entonces que estas esperando Mina –comentaba Serenety desde un sofá- deberías estar estudiando ahora, no seas tan perezosa

-es que no me dan ánimos, no hay algo que me incentive.... chicas salgamos un rato, así despejamos la mente y por hay derecho respiramos un poco de aire puro –expresaba con una esperanzadora sonrisa-

-ya escuchaste Mina hay mucho que estudiar –dijo Ray con voz pausada, al parecer ella tampoco quería hacerlo-

-por favor!!! –decía casi arrodillada-

-ya, no es necesario que te humilles de ese modo, te ves patética –decía la pelinegra con los brazos cruzados-

-esta bien, creo que algo de distracción no nos hará daño –afirmaba la mas alta de las jóvenes presentes levantándose del sofá en el que se encontraba-

-pero chicas aun nos falta mucho por estudiar, mi parcial es el viernes –expresaba la peli-azul angustiada- y solo hace dos semanas empecé a estudiar

-y luego me dicen trágica.... Amy piénsalo bien, eres la mejor estudiante de tu promoción y por un pelo la mejor de la universidad completa, nadie te gana, no es necesario que te esfuerces tanto, por favor piensa en otra cosa que no sean libros por un momento, si? –decía Mina con voz suplicante-

-esta bien, pero no nos tardamos mucho

-esa es mi Amy, esa es la actitud, quien mas se apunta? –decía la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-bueno creo que es lo mejor –decía Serenety- si ya lo decidieron salgamos de aquí -expresaba la rubia tropezando sin querer con cierta señora-

-a donde vas? –expresaba con frialdad la tutora del grupo-

-vamos a salir por un par de horas Lunita, me das permiso –decía la rubia-

-a donde? No se supone que esta semana empiezan sus parciales? –expresaba observando detenidamente a las cuatro universitarias presentes-

-¿Como lo supiste? –preguntaba Ray-

-debo mantenerme informada, así que decidí averiguar un poco o ¿tu pensabas darme ese tipo de información Ray?

-no creí que fuese necesario que tu lo supieras Luna, pero sí, esta semana son los parciales y como estamos un poco estresadas decidimos salir a dar un paseo, con tu permiso, me retiro –expresaba la chica a su tutora con el entrecejo fruncido ya en la puerta de la mansión- chicas vamos, no tenemos todo el día –decía saliendo-

-huy ya se enojo, mejor vamos –dijeron casi al mismo tiempo las dos rubias del grupo-

-hasta lueguito Lunita nos vemos en la tarde –se despedía Serenety ingresando al auto de Amy, mostrando una enorme sonrisa, le encantaba hacer enojar a su querida tutora-

-enojada de nuevo Luna? –preguntaba detrás de ella un hombre con voz suave-

-que te importa.... pero a decir verdad debes estar contento con que ellas me desobedezcan a cada rato, eso te encanta

-no es que me agrade la idea, solo me parece un buen plan de su parte que despejen sus mentes por un buen rato, te aseguro que cuando regresen tendrán muchas mas ganas de estudiar..... así que, con tu permiso, también me retiro –expresaba Artemis montándose en el porsche negro que había traído el chofer por ordenes suyas-

-maldita sea!!!! –expresaba con fuerza la pelinegra frotándose con rabia las manos- ¿así que Serena solo obedece las ordenes de Haruka?, creo que el y yo debemos tener una conversación muy seria, esto no puede seguir así –pensaba la exótica pelinegra ingresando lentamente a la mansión-

En otro lugar de la ciudad las seis chicas caminaban entusiasmadas por varios centros comerciales hablando de trivialidades, observando ropa, (se nota que me gusta comprar ropa?) pensando en que harían para entretenerse, hasta que llegaron a uno en especial el cual estaba concurrido de jóvenes chicas casi de su misma edad

-huy que es eso? Ese color es horrible y no le luce para nada –decía Mina por cuarta o quinta vez, criticando a una que otra chica que pasaba por su lado con una pinta que para ella estaba pasada de moda-

-ya Mina deja de estar criticando, porque no sabes quien puede estarlo haciendo contigo, y no creo que te guste –expresaba la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido-

-bueno Ray, pero si me vas a pegar no me regañes, además quien puede estar criticando mi manera de vestir? Siempre estoy a la moda –decía con aire de superioridad dando una pequeña vuelta para ser observada detenidamente por todas-

-ya dejen de pelear –expresaba la capitana del equipo de artes marciales sentándose en una de las sillas del lugar-

-oigan chicas, esa filota para que será? –preguntaba la rubia de las colitas (ya saben quien es?)

-si, es cierto hay demasiada gente –expresaba la pelirroja- y tan solo son las 11:00 de la mañana

-esperen yo pregunto que sucede, así despejamos dudas –decía la mas inteligente de las chicas acercándose a una de las jóvenes en la fila-

-saben?, de pronto están en una barata de ropa, mejor empecemos a hacer fila –decía Mina entusiasmada acercándose a la cola que formaban los centenares de jovencitas- no nos podemos perder este papayaso..... y dime Amy que averiguaste?

-chicas, estamos ante la convocatoria para escoger a la modelo que será la próxima portada de la revista "Eres"(no se me ocurrió otro nombre) –comentaba la chica peli-azul como si nada-

-QUE, QUE?????????? –respondieron a coro ante la respuesta de Amy, Ray, Mina, Serenety y Karin-

-es en serio? –preguntaba Ray-

-y yo como no lo sabia? –decía atónita Mina-

-esto es increíble –expresaba con mas entusiasmo Ray-

-mi gran oportunidad de alcanzar la fama –decía eufórica Mina-

-SI!!!!!!! –decían ambas, rubia y pelinegra al tiempo-

-oigan, una pregunta –dijo Karin alzando la mano-

-si que pasa? –pregunto Lita-

-¿cual es la revista "Eres"? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo Serenety y Karin-

-y después me dicen despistada a mi –comentaba minutos después Mina, quien esperaba como avanzaba la fila y prestaba atención a la explicación de Lita a la pregunta anteriormente hecha-

-la revista "Eres" es una de las mas populares e importantes en el país Sere, y es la mayor plataforma de modelaje para quien desee lanzar su imagen internacionalmente, por eso es muy extraño que estén haciendo esta convocatoria –explicaba Lita como quien explica a un niño cuanto es dos mas dos-

-ahhhhhhhhhhhh ya –expresaba graciosamente la rubia-

-ayyyyyy no........ no puede ser!!!!!, un casting de modelaje y yo en esta pinta? –gritaba a los cuatro vientos por tercera vez una desesperada Mina al darse cuenta de la ropa tan descomplicada que llevaba puesta-

-ya deja el escándalo Mina que lo mas probable y al paso que esta avanzando esta fila no vas a llegar ni a ver a los jueces de lejos, así que cálmate –expresaba Lita con fuerza, cansada ya de los lamentos de sus amigas-

-así es, además tampoco es que se vean tan mal, eres muy hermosa Mina y la belleza natural es lo que mas debe importar –decía con calma Amy sentada en una banca cerca de sus amigas-

-tu no vez las desventajas Amy, porque no te importa mucho tu apariencia y menos en estas circunstancias, pero el maquillaje y un vestidito bien provocador siempre pegan una ayudita de mas –expresaba Ray con suficiencia, respaldada por Mina y una discreta pelirroja-

-pues entonces si piensas que no estas bien presentada, ¿porque no nos vamos? yo ya estoy aburrida de hacer fila –decía Serenety con los brazos cruzados, no lo estaba pasando nada bien-

-y desaprovechar la oportunidad de mi vida..... porque este premio me lo gano yo –respondía Mina-

-en tu sueños, ellos están buscando una belleza exótica como yo –refutaba la pelinegra-

-yo opino que lo mejor es que no vallamos, el ambiente esta empezando a ponerse muy pesado –decía Lita con desagrado-

**En otro lugar....**

-esto es la gloria!!!!..... de donde salieron tantos angelitos?..... ahhh ya se, por fin Diosito me hizo el milagrito y me formo un harem por ser buen niño......

-ya cállate Seiya..... deja de decir tantas tonterías –expresaba Nicholas indiferente a los comentarios del pelinegro-

-querido amigo, me vas a negar que esto parece el paraíso, mira todas esa bellezas –expresaba Seiya poniendo su brazo en los hombros de su amigo- es comida fresca

-es cierto hay niñas muy lindas –comentaba Taiki mirando al montón de jovencitas que tenia enfrente, quienes lo miraban de manera muy insinuante-

-síguele la corriente Taiki y terminaras igual de menso que el –expresaba con arrogancia un chico de cabello platinado-

-pues sabes Yaten, prefiero ser menso a un amargado sin sentido del humor como tu –decía Seiya- no se como hay mujeres que te soportan

-déjense de peleas niños –decía cierto pelinegro ojiazul acercándose a ellos- vamos que el torneo esta por empezar

-oye Darien tu no nos puedes hacer esto, vamos a ir a un mugre torneo de pool, en vez de quedarnos aquí observando a todas estas hermosuras?

-es cierto amigo, aun falta una hora para que comience, quedémonos a conseguir novia aquí –decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja un apuesto rubio quien llegó a la par con Darien-

-así que a esto se refería Hotaru –expresaba el de cabellos de ébano pensativo observando las jóvenes-

-a que te refieres? –preguntaba Nicholas-

-no me creyó cuando le dije que no me quedaría en casa estudiando por asistir al torneo de pool y la verdad no tenia ni idea de que habría personitas tan interesantes por aquí –expresaba esta vez con mirada picara-

-oye preciosa me darías tu numero telefónico? –se escuchaba decir a Seiya al lado de una chica pelinegra de cabello corto-

-como te llamas? –se escuchaba también a Taiki entablando conversación animadamente con una castaña, al tiempo que Nicholas y Yaten hacían lo mismo con dos rubias aunque estos estaban mas reacios a hacerlo-

-bueno pues ya que estamos aquí, aprovechemos mejor el tiempo –expresaba Andrew acercándose a una chica de cabello ensortijado, quien al percatarse de la mirada del rubio opto por una postura mas coqueta- oye Darien, porque no vienes, hay mucho de donde escoger –decía el chico guiñándole un ojo a su amigo-

-luego los acompaño, ya regreso –dijo el pelinegro alejándose observando como sus amigos conversaban con casi todas las chicas de la convocatoria, en cuestión de conquistas no les ganaba nadie, a pesar de que le pareció divertido conocer a alguna de esas chicas al principio, no tenia muchos ánimos para hacerlo, aunque la verdad tampoco los tenia para el torneo de pool que comenzaría en una hora en la planta alta del lugar, lo único que tenia seguro era que no quería regresar a casa aún, solo para escuchar los comentarios sarcásticos de su pequeña hermanita, quien no perdía oportunidad para molestarlo y recordarle a la chica rubia que lo había descrestado varias semanas atrás, así que lo mejor seria caminar un rato, pero esa parte de caminar tranquilo era un poco complicada, el hecho de pertenecer a uno de los equipos universitarios mas conocidos de la ciudad no le dejaba las cosas fáciles, habían demasiadas chicas de la universidad que lo conocían y no perdían oportunidad para coquetearle e insinuarle algo o chicas y chicos de universidades vecinas que lo miraban con resentimiento, eso mas de parte de los chicos que de las chicas-

Minutos después decidió volver donde sus amigos, pero lo que vio al encontrarlos no sabia como tomarlo, ¿debería sentirse bien o muy mal por lo que pudiese ocurrir?.

Por un lado podía ver como siempre que se encontraban a Ray Hino una chica con la que casi nunca hablaba con cara de pocos amigos, al parecer por los comentarios sarcásticos y malintencionados de su amigo Nicholas sobre su aspecto, por otro a la dulce Mina tratando de llamar la atención de Yaten, quien mostraba el menor de los intereses por observarla, además también veía a Andrew en sus intentos por acercarse a la ya conocida entrenadora y líder del equipo de artes marciales de la universidad quien se esmeraba en ahuyentar al chico con su pose mas rígida, al mismo tiempo y como escena extraordinaria y un poco cómica observaba a Taiki en su faceta mas tímida y pudo deducir que era solo por tener tan cerca de una de las jóvenes mas esmeradas e inteligentes que hubiese conocido y por ultimo fijó su mirada en la escena que menos le gustaba, veía a Seiya uno de sus mejores amigos quien conversaba con dos jóvenes de la manera mas atrevida, pero el problema no era su forma de hablarles sino a quien le hablaba: la chica con la cual hacia un par de semanas había chocado y quien no lo quería ver ni en pintura, esa chica que lo tenia patas arriba y aunque el mismo no lo quisiera admitir era esa joven por la cual día a día crecía una extraña obsesión.

-muchachos, se nos hace tarde –decía el pelinegro acercándose al singular grupo, mientras miraba embobado a cierta rubia quien solo lo ignoraba-

-hey Darien, donde diablos te habías metido?.... no sabes lo que te estabas perdiendo amigo –decía Seiya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dándole al pelinegro una palmada en la espalda-

-ya se van? –preguntaba Lita con ilusión, cansada de, según ella los estúpidos comentarios del idiota de Andrew, como acostumbraba llamarlo en voz baja y del ambiente en extremo pesado que se formó con la llegada de todos ellos-

-si linda, pero si deseas que me quede solo pídemelo y así lo haré –decía con voz seductora el rubio-

-sabes que Andrew? –decía la joven con una sonrisa, que sorprendió al chico- mejor cómprate un bosque con enanitos y PIÉRDETE!!!!! –esto ultimo lo dijo con voz fría y la mirada esmeralda mas atemorizante que pudiese lanzar, alejándose al tiempo lo mas que pudiese de ese insoportable hombre quien la miraba perplejo, sin percatarse de las risas burlonas de sus amigos y varias de las jovencitas a su alrededor-

-hay discúlpala Andrew –salió Mina inmediatamente en defensa de la chica- tu sabes lo temperamental que es, hoy no es su día...... y a decir verdad el de ninguna –expresaba esto ultimo para si-

**_Flash Back...._**

_-pero mira a quienes tenemos por aquí? –expresaba un pelinegro de cabello largo acercándose a cierta pelirroja- hola preciosa, piensas presentar el casting?_

_-si, eso creo –decía la chica con timidez-_

-pues si es así, ten por seguro que serás quien gane, de eso no hay duda –decía guiñándole un ojo a la chica- o tal vez seas tu bombón –dirigiéndose a la rubia de colitas-

_-hola linda, no el hagas caso a Seiya yo se que serás tu quien le gane a todas estas niñitas presumidas –expresaba un chico rubio a Lita-_

_-alguien pidió tu opinión? –decía la chica con frialdad sin siquiera mirarlo-_

_-por que eres así? Yo solo trato de entablar una conversación tranquila y amena contigo y mira tu como me tratas –expresaba el chico al parecer dolido por el comentario de la alta joven- además yo se que te agrado y solo me tratas así para llamar mi atención –decía esto con su mejor sonrisa de conquistador-_

_-voy a ignorar ese estúpido comentario de tu parte, para ver si así te callas, de lo contrario yo misma te voy a quitar el habla –expresaba la entrenadora de artes marciales con ira mal disimulada y voz fría-_

_-aun no entiendo tu comportamiento, pero de ser cierto que me detestas cosa que no creo, vas a tener que aprender a controlarte preciosa, porque al hacer parte del equipo de artes marciales nos vamos a tener que ver las caras con mucha mas frecuencia de lo habitual –decía con expresión de triunfo-_

_-que? jejeje y tu aun piensas que voy permitir que hagas parte del club? –expresaba la chica acercándose amenazadoramente al joven- en tus sueños Andrew, solo en tus mejores sueños vas... a volver.... a pisar..... MI.... DOJO –decía en susurros y echando chispas por los ojos a pocos centímetros del rostro del rubio- de eso me encargo yo _

_Por otro lado...._

_-ah hola Amy –decía Taiki con nerviosismo- como estas?_

_-hola Taiki, bien gracias y tu –decía la chica con normalidad-_

_-ah.... y que haces por aquí? –preguntaba el chico con torpeza-_

_-hago fila –respondía la chica en broma-_

_-ahhhh –expresaba sonrojado- "idiota, es obvio que esta haciendo fila, como se te ocurre preguntar eso" –pensaba el chico evitando los ojos de la peli-azul-_

_-es solo que mis amigas pretenden que presente el casting para la revista, pero solo lo hago por complacerlas, es claro que no sirvo para eso –decía con una sonrisa-_

_-porque no?, eres muy linda y tienes muchas cualidades –decía el chico enormemente sonrojado, no sabia porque había dicho eso-_

_-muchas gracias, pero no me gustan ese tipo de cosas, creo que se necesita mucho arrojo y espontaneidad para exhibir mi cuerpo y estoy segura que no tengo ninguna de esas dos cualidades jeje –decía la chica complacida, le estaba agradando mas de lo habitual hablar con ese chico- y tu que haces aquí hoy? también quieres presentar el casting?_

_-si... noooooooo... digo no, vine porque hoy es la final del torneo de pool del club, es en la planta alta en una hora_

_-jeje ahhhhhh ya –decía la chica sin borrar esa sonrisa- espero que tengas mucha suerte, no conozco mucho de esa disciplina pero deseo que anotes muchos puntos_

_En otro lugar de la fila se encontraba Yaten entre aburrido y desesperado por la conversación unilateral entablada por una rubia parlanchina, al parecer ninguno de sus desplantes lograba que se callara._

_-.... entonces me parece que el equipo de las animadoras necesitamos un poco mas de respaldo por parte del entrenador, es muy duro con nosotras, perece que no nos quisiera ver ni en pintura –decía Mina intentando llamar la atención del chico del cabello platinado- _

_-ahora lo entiendo –decía el chico en susurros-_

_-decías? –preguntaba la chica pero al no obtener respuesta pregunto de nuevo- que opinas Yaten?_

_-no quiero opinar –expresaba el chico con arrogancia- tampoco me interesa hacerlo_

_-ahhhh.... oye y para que están todos aquí? vinieron a ver la convocatoria? o a alguien en especial?, o solo vinieron a caminar? o de pronto a ver una película? o...._

_-para!!! –decía el chico molesto levantando su mano cerca del rostro de la joven- no creo que te importe saber porque estamos aquí..... pero te lo voy a decir, vinimos por la final del torneo de pool del club, solo por eso_

_-ahhhhhhh ya –modulaba la chica incomoda sin saber que mas decir, luego de un par de minutos- sabes? porque si la convocatoria fuese también para hombres no tendrías competencia eso te lo aseguro, tu registro es perfecto –decía la chica simulando una cámara en sus manos, acto que solo aumentó la desesperación del rubio pelilargo quien intentaba alejarse de la chica, pero al parecer era una misión imposible-_

_Sentada al lado de la rubia se encontraba una pelinegra con cara de pocos amigos, como deseando con fuerza algo que al parecer no sucedía_

_-... creo que para un evento como este hay que venir muy bien presentado –decía un chico de cabello largo hasta los hombros color castaño, ojos del mismo color y el candadito en el rostro, lo que le hacia tener un toque malicioso, quien miraba de abajo hacia arriba a la pelinegra- oye corrígeme si me equivoco, ¿no estarás pensando en presentarte a ese casting? –decía el chico señalando el inicio de la fila-_

_-porque no? –respondía la pelinegra-_

_-es de tontos responder a una pregunta con otra –comentaba serio- pero ¿como que porque? –susurraba el joven- solo mírate a ti y mira a las demás a tu alrededor, es obvio_

_-aquí lo único que es obvio es que eres insoportable y muy desagradable –decía la chica levantándose de su asiento y al tiempo elevando la voz mas de lo habitual- y que no comprendo como pueden ser ellos tus amigos –señalando a los jóvenes que conversaban con sus amigas- sabiendo la clase de tipo que eres, no les das la talla_

_-no cariño, lo incomprensible es como te soportan tus amigas con esa cara de fiera y amargada que te mandas.... porque no me puedes negar que convivir contigo debe ser un verdadero suplicio –expresaba el joven con total seriedad- y lo mas extraño aun, es como puedes estudiar sicología, la cual si no me equivoco esta dirigida a entender a los demás, sino te entiendes a ti misma.....fenómeno -esto ultimo en susurros para que solo ella pudiese escucharlo alejándose lentamente con una sonrisa- _

_-dicen que van para un torneo de pool –decía la chica tratando de controlar la rabia llamando la atención del castaño- oye!! le tiras igual a las bolas de billar, como al balón de fútbol? de ser así, pobre de aquel a quien le de esa bola, porque con lo bestia que eres, lo mas probable es que alguna de esas bolitas se te salgan de la mesa, definitivamente es muy extraño que juegues en uno de los mejores equipos universitarios de la ciudad,..... porque con eso de que siempre te desvías y en vez de darle al balón terminas confundiéndolo con las piernas de los otros jugadores jeje.... si mi segundo nombre es "fenómeno", el tuyo es "¿inutilidad?", no, mejor "torpeza" –susurraba la pelinegra con expresión de triunfo, por fin había ganado una de tantas-_

_-parece que Ray esta de mal humor –comentaba Karin observando la cara ceñuda de su amiga-_

_-lo mas probable es que este teniendo una batalla campal con Nicholas, nunca se han llevado muy bien, se hacen comentarios muy fuertes –respondía un moreno pelinegro de cabello largo- aunque a decir verdad no hablo mucho con ella, en realidad con ninguna de tus amigas –expresaba pensativo-_

_-eso es normal en Ray, es muy temperamental, pero cuando pelea nunca es en serio -intervenía una rubia ojiazul al lado de Karin, ambas sentadas en el suelo por el cansancio de las horas paradas en la fila-_

_-sabes? dicen que son muy populares –expresaba la pelirroja-_

_-si, nos destacamos mucho en la universidad, como que sobresalimos ante el montón –dijo el pelinegro orgulloso de serlo-_

_-y yo que pensaba que eras diferente a tu amiguito? –decia Serenety un poco molesta por el anterior comentario-_

_-a quien?, a Darien?... noooooooo yo no parezco en nada Darien somos totalmente diferentes, Darien es por así decirlo unos de los amargados del grupo, demasiado serio, pero yo no soy solo gracioso sino, también atractivo e inteligente_

_-se te olvido decir modesto –decía la rubia-_

_-no eso no, me gusta que todos sepan lo bueno que soy, así no me desperdicio –expresaba el joven guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja quien se sonrojaba por cada gesto del chico- pero yo no estoy aquí para hablar de mis cualidades, sino para charlar con ustedes preciosas, hace mucho que están aquí, haciendo esta filota?_

_-si hace un buen rato, ya llevamos varias horas –respondía Serenety con cara de aburrimiento- _

_-lindas hace un buen rato que no las veo pasear por la universidad?, espero que eso no se deba al encontrón que tuvimos? _

_-no, no es por eso, nos encantaría volver pero no hemos tenido oportunidad, las chicas andan muy ocupadas –se apresuro en responder Karin-_

_-pues si desean un guía turístico, solo pídemelo linda y en menos de lo que canta un gallo estaré listo _

_-lo tendré muy en cuenta, no te preocupes –expresaba de nuevo la pelirroja-_

_-sabes preciosa, me gustaría que nos conociéramos mas –decía este acercándose lentamente a Karin- tal vez podríamos salir a algún lugar, a cine tal vez, aunque si quieres linda –decía este refiriéndose a Serenety- nos puedes acompañar_

_-y hacer mal tercio?, noooooooo –decía la rubia-_

_-porque mal tercio, somos amigos y ya que son nuevas por aquí, no hay nadie mejor que yo para que conozcan todo lo que quieran, incluyéndome a mi por supuesto_

_-jejejejeje si tu lo dices –expresaban las dos, a decir verdad era un chico muy agradable y si lo único que quería era entablar amistad con ellas, no había porque negárselo-_

....Fin Flash Back 

-bueno, no que ya se iban? –decía Ray quien se estaba empezando a cansar del castaño que tenia a su lado quien no paraba de echarle sátiras y muchas indirectas bien directas-

-si, creo que es lo mejor mi bella pelirroja, el deber llama –expresaba caballerosamente Seiya tomando entre sus manos las de la chica- pero no te preocupes inmediatamente me desocupe estaré aquí para ti, y para ti también bombón –decía esto tomando la barbilla de la Serenety, acto que molesto bastante al pelinegro, quien solo acató en jalar a Seiya del cabello para que se alejara, acto que no paso desapercibido por la rubia- auch!!!

-oiga deje de ser maleducado, no ve que se esta despidiendo? Si tiene tanta prisa, puede irse, el lo seguirá en unos segunditos..... pero si lo que tiene, es miedo de perderse, ahí esta alguno de sus amiguitos para que lo acompañe –decía echando chispas por los ojos, señalando a los demás jóvenes-

-Andrew me sigues? –expresaba el chico tratando de disimular su ira-

-si, por supuesto

-yo también voy con ustedes –decía Nicholas sin despedirse, seguido por Yaten quien caminaba silencioso, no quería llamar la atención-

-hasta pronto Yaten –se despedía Mina efusiva alzando una mano-

-hasta pronto chicas, yo también me retiro –decía Taiki evitando la mirada de Amy-

-bueno mis bellas damas, al parecer me han dejado solo en vuestra compañía, pero el deber llama y debo ir a ganar un aburrido torneo de pool.... y el triunfo será en tu honor mi bella pelirroja (huy que cursi jeje) –decía el chico alejándose de espaldas al camino, dejando a una muy sonrojada Karin, cuyo rostro estaba empezando a tomar el color de su cabello-

-oye Karin que suerte la tuya, ya cazaste y sin querer al papacito de Seiya –decía Ray como si nada-

-yo no llamaría a eso suerte, al contrario es la peor de las desgracias –comentaba Lita- y por el rostro embobado de Karin, creo que la cazada fue ella y no el... es solo un engatusador que enreda a las niñas ingenuas como tu, Kari no lo conoces así que no te ilusiones o puede hacerte mucho daño

-pero es que es tan lindo y tan caballeroso –expresaba con voz soñadora la pelirroja- es el hombre ideal

-pero si apenas y lo haz visto dos veces, no sabes nada de el –decía Amy-

-pues bien dice el dicho, para querer a los hombres mucho hay que conocerlos poco –decía Karin con voz seria cruzada de brazos- y ya dejen de juzgarlo que ustedes tampoco lo conocen

-que te pasa Sere? –preguntaba Mina a su prima quien estaba alejada de la conversación y muy absorta en sus pensamientos-

-nada –respondía con sequedad la rubia-

-como que nada? Si tienes una cara de aburrimiento que no puedes con ella, en que piensas?

-es solo que me saca de casillas ese tal Darien, me molesta tan solo verlo, por eso estaba pensando en formas imposibles de desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra –esto ultimo lo dijo con una leve sonrisa- no se como la madre naturaleza puede crear a alguien tan molesto

-hay ya olvídalo y no te atormentes mas, solo te vas a ganar un dolor de cabeza –expresaba la chica guiñándole un ojo a su prima- mírame a mi, Yaten me trata como si no existiese y yo fresca como una lechuga –expresaba la rubia como si nada, pero Sere pudo notar algo de tristeza en su voz-

**En una hermosa Mansión....**

-.....y como te encuentras Michiru? –preguntaba una pelinegra-

-muy bien Luna, aguantando los arranques de Haruka, pero sabes que son pasajeros jeje quiere construir una pista de carreras en la mansión

-pues dile que valla olvidándose de eso, a mi regreso no quiero encontrarme con los jardines desechos por el asfalto, si desea practicar, ya es dueño de una pista,... pues que la utilice –expresaba con amabilidad Luna- y Samuel como esta?

-un poco abatido, creo que debe ser por la ausencia de Serena, pero hay una chica que nos esta ayudando en esa labor, es una estudiante del instituto, al parecer esta muy interesada en el

-en serio? –comentaba dudosa- en el o en lo que el representa, deben tener mucho cuidado con eso, son muy pocas la jovencitas que se le acercan a Sammy con buena intenciones y mas por sus limitaciones

-por el hecho que no pueda ver, no debemos tratarlo diferente Luna, eso seria peor.... mejor dime como se encuentra Serena, que tal las pesadillas?

-no me ha comentado nada sobre ello, ha estado muy calmada, tanta compañía la hecho muy bien, ha sido la única ventaja desde que pisamos Tokio

-porque?

-a eso se debe mi llamada, podrías comunicarme con Haruka debo hablar con el

-puedo saber la razón?

-el te la contará, pero te adelanto algo, si deseo que las cosas marchen sobre ruedas tengo que tomar medidas drásticas

-entiendo

-dime Luna, que sorpresa tu llamada –expresaba una voz masculina al otro lado del auricular-

-buenas tardes Haruka, solo llamo porque necesito un poco de tu ayuda

-no comprendo

-por Serena, tal vez no tenga toda mi autoridad para con las demás, pero Serena esta bajo mi total cuidado y si las cosas continúan como hasta hora, no veo mucho progreso, solo deseo que tengas una conversación seria con ella, y le hagas ver su error al desobedecerme, sabes que es a ti a quien acata ciegamente

-jeje comprendo Luna, aunque no creo que a punta de amenazas logremos mucho con ella, pero lo intentar

-eso espero Haruka, te aseguro que es lo mejor para ella y para mi paciencia, que esta llegando a su limite

-y Artemis no te ayuda en nada?

-el menos que nadie, pero no deseo hablar de ello –expresaba la pelinegra entornando los ojos al ver quien ingresaba a la estancia donde ella se encontraba- pero dime como esta Sammy?

-muy bien, bueno al menos mucho mejor con la llamada de la gatita

**_Flash Back..._**

_-si diga_

_-hooooolaaaaaaaa Sammy –expresaba alegremente una rubia de colitas por el teléfono-_

-Serena? Hermanita eres tu? –contestaba un castaño al otro lado del auricular-

_-claro que soy yo... no me digas que tan pronto te olvidaste de mi?, ingrato, pero te perdono, mejor dime como estas?_

_-siempre tan parlanchina Serena, estoy muy bien, en el instituto me va de maravillas_

_-y te tratan bien? –preguntaba con cautela la chica-_

_-si lo dices por mi ceguera, claro, me tratan normal, aunque es obvio que con algunos cambios, tu sabes, el brayle y todo eso, aunque no tengo muchos amigos me siento bien_

_-siento hacerme ido de tu lado –decía la chica con tristeza-_

_-no te preocupes monstruo -decía el chico tratando de parecer fuerte- yo se que era necesario para los dos..... necesitamos ser fuertes, aunque papá y mamá no estén con nosotros seguimos siendo una gran familia_

_-si lo se enano, oye y dime –decía con tono malicioso cambiando radicalmente de tema, no quería ponerse nostálgica- ya cuantas conquistas llevas?_

_-ya Serena deja de molestarme, sabes que no quiero tener novia –decía el chico castaño con cierta molestia-_

_-tu si que desperdicias el tiempo_

_-ahhh entonces tu si tienes novio –dijo con expresión de triunfo-_

_-mmmmm, bueno como yo tampoco quiero, dejémoslo en un empate jejeje –decía la chica provocando la risa de su hermano, le encantaba oírlo reír, saber que su ausencia no le había causado mas daño-_

_-jajajajajaja –se reía el castaño, escuchado por su hermana quien también reía de alegría-_

**_...Fin Flash Back_**

****

-si el animo de ambos se eleva cuando escuchan sus voces, eso me alegra, bueno Haruka fue un placer hablar de nuevo contigo, espero una respuesta pronto, cuídate –y colgó el teléfono sentada con elegancia sin mirar a su acompañante-

-hablabas con Haruka? –expresaba un señor de cabello platinado largo- hace un buen rato que no hablo con el, como esta?

-si deseas saberlo pregúntaselo tu –decía la elegante señora levantándose para retirarse sin siquiera mirarlo-

-no crees que deberíamos mejorar nuestra relación de algún modo? –preguntaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta- creo que nos ahorraríamos muchos disgustos

-si te desaparecieras de mi vida me ahorrarías un gran disgusto, de eso no hay duda –decía arrogante la pelinegra-

-no pretendo que me perdones solo....

-no quiero hablar de eso Artemis, ese tema esta enterrado y no pienso sacarlo de donde esta.... no me interesa tener una buena relación contigo, ya no, así que solo limítate a hacer tu trabajo –decía con calma alejándose mirando hacia el suelo-

-Luna –la llamaba el apuesto señor mirándola con intensidad a través de sus penetrantes ojos grises-

-no Artemis –dando media vuelta solo para darle una fugaz mirada de nostalgia, cambiándola inmediatamente por una azulada de frialdad- ya no

**De nuevo en el centro comercial...**

-me quiero ir!!!! –expresaba una rubia de colitas con desesperación- estoy cansada, porque tengo que aguantarme esto si yo no quiero alcanzar la fama como dice Mina, además pensé que veníamos a divertirnos y esto difiere mucho de eso

-es cierto ya me duele los pies de estar parada –decía la peliazul-

-chicas siéntense y relájense, a mi me funciona eso, se llama control mental–decía Ray con tranquilidad- y tampoco es que haya pasado tanto tiempo

-no, no ha pasado tanto tiempo, tan solo cinco horas –decía Lita con sarcasmo- son las cuatro de la tarde Ray y faltan mas de cien personas antes de poder divisar al jurado –decía la chica ya enojada- cálmate Lita –decía para si- respira profundo..... quieres comer algo Sere, Karin –preguntaba la chica luego de calmarse-

-si, algo ligero

-hay Lita, yo si tengo un hambre mortal, esa hamburguesa no me llenó en nada –decía Mina como si nada- me traes algo?, lo que quieras

-por supuesto Mina –respondía tratando de contener el enojo- Amy me acompañas?

-claro, tengo que mover los pies o se me van a entumir –decía Amy desperezándose, quien luego de alejarse un poco dijo- no les pongas atención Lita, sabes bien que Mina y Ray son muy caprichosas, y este es su mayor sueño, déjalas ser felices

-si entiendo, pero estamos cansadas y Sere y Kari también lo están –expresaba seria-

-tal vez jejejeje pero al parecer Karin se esta dejando influencias mas de la cuenta por ellas.....

-ahhhhhhh dime Amy que es lo que hablabas tanto con Taiki, te vi muy animada conversando con el –preguntaba la Lita con picardía-

-na... nada importante.... en verdad cosas sin importancia, de la universidad, de la convocatoria y eso –expreso tímida y sonrojada al ver el rostro de incredulidad de su amiga-

-hay Amy no me digas que también caíste?

-no, solo creo que podemos ser amigos es todo –decía caminando- sabes mira allá hay una pizzería entremos –dijo tratado de cambiar de cambiar de tema-

-chicas –se apresuró Serenety a alcanzarlas- yo no quiero pizza, quiero algo liviano de verdad ya hasta estoy empezado a sentirme mareada de tanto ajetreo

-ok, quédate aquí y descansa te traeremos algo de fruta –expresaba Lita, dejando a la rubia cerca de una hermosa fuente de agua rodeada por un hermoso jardín y unas bancas para dos personas simulando grandes columpios, en realidad un lugar muy acogedor y tranquilo-

Minutos después de estar sola, la joven rubia ojiazul se percató de la presencia de alguien mas, quien tampoco se percataba de su presencia, al parecer esa persona buscaba algo o a alguien porque trataba de mantenerse oculta de la mirada de los transeúntes, viéndola bien era una niña, no parecía tener mas de 14 años, se veía de buena apariencia, nada ostentoso, era hermosa, cabello negro lacio y ojos violetas oscuros, muy exóticos, los cuales le daban un aire de misterio pero que a su vez tenían un aire de melancolía escondida; poco después la joven chica percibió una intensa mirada azul que la analizaba a fondo, se sintió incomoda, nunca se había sentido así, era ella la que analizaba e incomodaba a los demás con su intensa mirada, no le gustaba que la miraran ni la analizaran, no le gustaba sentirse descubierta y menos intimidada, así que cambió su mirada a una seria, dejó lo que estaba haciendo, recogió sus cosas, cortó una pequeña flor blanca de jardín y la dejó en una de las bancas mas cercana a ella, luego continuaría con su investigación.

Por lo que pudo ver, le había molestado sentirse observada y descubierta, tal vez había sido un acto de mala educación observarla por tanto tiempo, pero le hubiese gustado saber que era lo que esa chica buscaba tan sigilosamente y con tanta cautela. Así que decidió acercarse al lugar donde anteriormente había estad la niña, vió una flor blanca cortada a mano por ella, "la dejó para mi" –pensó la rubia-... quizás es un mensaje?

-que sucede Sere –escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Amy-

-pasa algo –preguntó preocupada Lita al ver a la rubia tan absorta en sus pensamientos-

-no nada –decía la chica sin pensar- miren que lindas flores –expresaba alegre mostrando la flor que tenia en mano, pero aun pensando en la niña- la he visto en alguna parte –pensaba largo rato después mientras comía de su ensalada de frutas traída por sus amigas-

-a quien haz visto Sery?

-no a nadie... bueno si, vi a una persona que me pareció conocida, me recordó a alguien pero no recuerdo a quien –decía rápidamente- bueno volvamos con las chicas, nos hemos demorado mucho y deben estar muertas del hambre jejejeje

-donde se habían metido?, la comida era para hoy chicas por favor.... apiádense de mi –decía la otra rubia abalanzándose sobre las pizzas-

-como va la cosa, han avanzado algo? –preguntaba Lita sin poner atención a los reclamos de Mina-

-si, pero aun faltan muchas, aunque por fin vemos por donde entran jeje –decía Karin – hola chicos, al final como les fue? –preguntaba animadamente minutos después al ver acercarse a los jugadores del equipo de fútbol de la universidad-

-muy bien linda, ganamos!!!.... Somos los mejores, bueno yo soy el mejor, ellos solo me hacen compañía –decía Seiya con autosuficiencia-

-si quieres seguir vivo Seiya, te recomiendo que te calles –expresaba con agresividad Nicholas-

-aun falta mucho? –preguntaba Taiki sin mirar a Amy-

-por lo menos dos horas –decía Ray ante la pregunta-

-bueno pues si quieren las esperamos, y luego nos vamos a celebrar, que dices bombón –expresaba alegremente Seiya, ante la mirada de reproche de un tímido Darien que aun no se había unido a la conversación al lado de Andrew, quien miraba de reojo a Lita-

-como estas mi bella karateka –decía Andrew con una gran sonrisa, saludando a Lita quien solo respiro profundo ignorándolo- hace una bella tarde –decía pensativo-..... oye preciosa cuando empiezan las pruebas para ingresar al club? Tu sabes tengo que estar preparado, física y psicológicamente....... bueno me toco averiguarlo por otro lado –decía derrotado al ver como ella ni siquiera lo miraba, mejor decidió alejarse o al paso que iba le estamparía un golpe en la cara, dejándolo desfigurado, y eso ni de broma-

Rato después no había ningún avance, Mina en sus intentos infructuosos de hablar con Yaten, Ray y Nicholas en sus peleas continuas y criticas mutuas, Lita mirando con ira a Andrew que no la dejaba en paz, Karin y Serenety hablando animadamente entre si ante la mirada atenta de Darien, mirada que incomodaba enormemente a la rubia quien estaba empezando a cansarse y al parecer los únicos que lograban un avance aunque pequeño era la conversación de Amy y Taiki este ultimo un poco menos tímido que antes, aunque aun un poco abrumado por la seguridad de la peliazul y todos siendo interrumpidos de vez en cuando por un hiperactivo Seiya, quien también se estaba cansando de esperar, al igual que Darien, quien a su parecer no tenia nada que hacer allí, ya que ni siquiera hablaba.

-Darien!!!!!!!!! hola cariño, como estas? –decía una morena exuberante desde lejos, saltando a los brazos del cabellos de ébano- mi cielo que te habías hecho, amor tu si que sabes desaparecerte jeje

-hola Thaly.. he estado... muy ocupado –decía incomodo el chico-

-pues mi cielo ya que te encontré no te me escapas, esto está a punto de terminar y nos vamos..... tenemos que repetir lo de la otra noche –decía coqueta la morena de ojos negros-

-que esta a punto de terminarse? –preguntaba curioso-

-mi corazón, sabes que trabajo de organizadora de grandes eventos, y hoy me toco este... estoy exhausta, desde las siete de la mañana aquí, así que a las siete de la noche entraran las ultimas diez y nos vamos mi amor –decía la chica con voz melosa mirando su reloj, faltaban 20 minutos para eso- cariño ya regreso, ni se te ocurra irte ok... porque soy capaz de buscarte en el mismísimo infierno –decía retirándose mientras novia sensualmente las caderas al mismo tiempo que daba ordenes a lo lejos-

-cariño? Mi vida? Corazón? Mi cielo? Huy Darien con quien te metiste? –preguntaba cómico por primera vez Yaten-

-es una amiga que conocí hace mucho y a quien no pensé volver a ver jamás

-con razón, es de esas intensas inaguantables

-pero como así que se termina a las siete? y dijeron que el evento duraba hasta mas de las ocho? y nosotras estamos a punto de llegar, no, esto no puede ser –decía desesperada Mina, viendo como lentamente avanzaba la fila-

Eran ya las siete en punto y Thaly la amiga de Darien estaba dando instrucciones para que entraran las ultimas diez aspirantes

-bueno jóvenes, agradecemos de todo corazón su masiva asistencia a la convocatoria, pero lamentablemente solo entrarán diez aspirantes mas, el resto deberá retirarse, se nos agotó desafortunadamente para muchos el tiempo de atención y entre las candidatas que tenemos hasta ahora encontraremos a una digna representante para ser la portada de nuestra revista –decía el vocero de la organizadora del certamen-

-bueno cariño nos podemos ir ya, tengo mi auto atrás –decía la joven arrastrando a Darien con ella-

-chicos nos vemos, suerte –decía Darien con cara de desesperación, debía tomar medidas drásticas-

-suerte a ti, la vas a necesitar –dijo por ultimo Andrew a su amigo-

Minutos después de la pataleta hecha por Mina todas estaban de nuevo en el auto de Amy con cara de resignación, tristeza y frustración ante lo sucedido, luego de despedirse de los chicos-

-no lo puedo creer, esto es inaudito –se escuchaba-

-los voy a demandar, nooo los vamos a demandar, esto no se queda as

-jugaron cruelmente con nuestros sentimientos

-estúpidos, imbeciles, desgraciados.... nunca mas volveré a leer esas estúpidas revistas –eran algunos de los comentarios que minuto a minuto se escuchaban en el auto camino a la mansión-

-es su culpa, todo es su culpa, desgraciado si no fuera por el no hubiéramos perdido todo nuestro tiempo en ese estúpido lugar, estoy muerta de cansancio, del hambre, ustedes no han estudiado nada, Luna nos va a matar por habernos demorado tanto y no logramos nada con nuestra salida, todo por la existencia de ese estúpido cavernícola y luego por que me dicen que lo odio y lo detesto tanto

-ya cálmate Sery, de que hablas? –preguntaba por fin Lita tratando de controlar el desahogo de la rubia-

-como que de quien?, como que de quien? –preguntaba iracunda- pues del troglodita ese que tiene por nombre Darien, si no fuera por el aun estaríamos en ese centro comercial presentando el famoso casting por el cual aguante todo esto

-bueno, en eso Sere si tiene razón, si no hubiera sido por el la coordinadora no hubiera terminado antes el evento –decía tímidamente Karin-

-pues –balbuceaba Mina mas calmada-

-puede ser, tal vez –expresaba también Ray, no quería echarle la culpa a uno de sus ídolos-

-no creo que sea su culpa, parecía mas una coincidencia que otra cosa –decía Amy con voz seria, no quería empezar una pelea con Serenety-

-mejor cállense, se les nota que no pueden ser imparciales –decía Serenety bajándose del auto, habían llegado a casa y paso al lado de Luna como alma que lleva el diablo-

-llegan tarde –expresaba Luna con seriedad-

-mejor ni preguntes –expresaba seria Ray quien se dirigía a su habitación-

-ten mucho cuidado como te dirijas a mi Ray –expresaba la tutora con frialdad-

-sentimos llegar tarde, se nos presentaron varios problemas –decía Amy conciliadora-

-que clase de problemas? –preguntaba escéptica-

-mejor hablamos mañana

-si, déjanos descansar –decían respectivamente Lita y Mina subiendo también a su habitación-

-buenas noches Luna –decía por ultimo Karin-

**En otra lugar....**

-no mamá... si mamá.... si.. claro mamá... no mamá –eran las respuestas de una joven pelinegra a las preguntas que su madre hacia por teléfono- si madre le diré que te llame, ahí podrás preguntarle todo lo que quieras..... no te preocupes yo se lo recuerdo.... hay mamá el se puede cuidar muy bien solo, deberías preocuparte mas por mi que por el..... si por supuesto te esperamos, yo también te quiero –decía la chica aburrida colgando el teléfono-

-era la señora Neherenia?

-por supuesto Malachite, preguntando por su bebe, bebe que esta perdido... a que horas se terminaba el famoso torneo de pool, si no me equivoco como a las 5 y son las nueve de la noche y nada que llega ni llama ni nada

-no sirvió de nada su visita al centro comercial? –preguntaba con una sonrisa el señor presente-

-no, solo perdí mi tiempo, aunque vi a alguien muy interesante –expresaba pensativa la pelinegra-

-me alegra señorita Hotaru, me alegra –expresaba con una sonrisa el señor de cabello platinado adentrándose en la casa (ustedes ya saben como es Malachite, verdad?)-

Continuará....

**Notas de la autora:**

Volví!!!!!!, después de siglos volví a actualizar, casi que no cierto, lo se y lo siento soy muy mala por haberme demorado tanto, pero definitivamente la inspiración no me daba para mas, grandes cantidades de estrés y algunos problemas me mantuvieron alejada, pero ya estoy aquí y eso es lo que importa. Bueno el capitulo es uno de los que mas me ha gustado, hasta ahora y así mismo espero que también les guste, lo cual debe verse reflejado en los reviews.

Aunque el cap fue bastante difícil de escribir, me base en una historia de la vida real con ciertas modificaciones, historia que me sucedió a mi, eso de hacer fila todo una día con mucha ilusión sin obtener nada es traumatizante jejeje.

Bueno muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido mi fic, de verdad que me animan mucho, me da una alegría inmensa cada vez que recibo un nuevo review

A mi amiguita del alma Caty-chan, moonlight8 para muchos, linda jefecita aquí tienes de nuevo un cap y tu sabes muy bien porque esta aquí jejejejeje, con esos incentivos cualquiera acelera el paso, bueno niña de los ojos cafés, mi currucucuy (me lo acabe de inventar jeje), corazón de melón jajajaja (huy que cursi ya me estoy pasando), bueno espero que de verdad te guste el cap y pilas con el review jiji.

Perla almogabar, gracias por tu opinión, me halaga y si es cierto somos muchas las que hacemos sufrir a Darien, pero es inevitable jeje

gpe, gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlo, espero continúes haciéndolo.

Serena Li, amiga gracias, mil gracias, si, esa actitud se Sere para con el también me fascina, y que Hotaru sea hermana de Darien me encanta aun mas, con esa niña hay mucho que sacar.

Katia, hola, sobre el seiya / Serena sin cometarios, de todos modos gracias por leerlo.

Chicamar1, bueno marina espero este cap también sea de tu agrado, nos hablamos luego por el msn y me das tu opinión, eso si no te olvides del review.

Mer1, hoooolaaaaaaa mer, que bien que te guste, ya somos dos jajajaja, los encuentros de los dos son memorables y de Hotaru ni loca me olvidaba, como podría hacerlo si es mis sailor favorita, síguele leyendo y me das tu opinión.

Mari, hi!!! A decir verdad fue uno de mis escenas favoritas, de Darien y diamante hablaremos luego, y tus dudas con las parejitas, espero se despejen un poco con el cap.

Elizabeth, muchas gracias, síguele leyendo se pondrá mas interesante.

Bueno mis gracias a todos los que enviaron sus reviews y a los que no también, nos vemos en el próximo cap de este fic, y espero poder actualizar pronto "El lado gris de mi corazón" antes de ingresar a la U. Bueno opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, preguntas todo menos virus a tate0386hotmail.com y quien desee conversar por mas rato solo añádame a su msn ahí nos vemos jeje..... ahhhhhh y disculpen el titulo, pero no se me ocurrió nada mas, aunque describe bien el cap.

Se me cuidan mucho

Se despide su amiga

Tatekanine


	4. Malas relaciones y secuelas

**_TITULO_****:** _Los Pájaros Tirándole a las Escopetas? _ **_Por:_**_ Tatekanine_

Sailor moon no es mía, aunque ganas no me faltan......... es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi...... Este fic no tiene nada que ver con sailors, así que no verán por ningún lado transformaciones, ni monstruos horribles que no lo dejan dormir tranquilo a uno. Es un universo alterno, solo me baso en los personajes de la gran Naoko para crear esta loca historia.... Así que a leer......... espero lo disfruten.

**Capitulo Anterior...**

-no mamá... si mamá.... si.. claro mamá... no mamá –eran las respuestas de una joven pelinegra a las preguntas que su madre hacia por teléfono- si madre le diré que te llame, ahí podrás preguntarle todo lo que quieras..... no te preocupes yo se lo recuerdo.... hay mamá el se puede cuidar muy bien solo, deberías preocuparte mas por mi que por el..... si por supuesto te esperamos, yo también te quiero –decía la chica aburrida colgando el teléfono-

-era la señora Neherenia?

-por supuesto Malachite, preguntando por su bebé, bebé que esta perdido... a que horas se terminaba el famoso torneo de pool?.... si no me equivoco como a las 5 y son las nueve de la noche y nada que llega, ni llama, ni nada

-no sirvió de nada su visita al centro comercial? –preguntaba con una sonrisa el señor presente-

-no, solo perdí mi tiempo, aunque vi a alguien muy interesante –expresaba pensativa la pelinegra-

-me alegra señorita Hotaru, me alegra –expresaba con una sonrisa el señor de cabello platinado adentrándose en la casa-

**Capitulo 4****:** **Malas relaciones y secuelas**

-que le vas a decir?

-que te importa?

-mal educado

-entrometida

-jóvenes el desayuno esta en la mesa –interrumpió educadamente una voz femenina-

-gracias Ziocite –expresaba un pelinegro-

-sabes que desayunar contigo es un martirio?

-y crees que hacerlo con una niña amargada es una buena experiencia? –decía dirigiéndose al comedor-

-joven Darien, tiene una llamada, parece urgente....–expresaba interrumpiendo nuevamente Ziocite la riña de hermanos- es el joven Andrew

-si pásamelo.... que quieres Andrew?, aun es muy temprano para que andes molestando

-amigo necesito tu ayuda urgente, sabes que pasa hoy? Verdad? –preguntaba impaciente el rubio por el auricular-

-si, es la reunión por lo de la fiesta del próximo mes –decía bromista el pelinegro-

-no seas idiota Darien, eso esta mas que arreglado, recuerdas de lo que te he hablado los últimos días?

-ahhhhh ya, espérame hago memoria, es sobre las famosas pruebas para ingresar al club de artes marciales para la cual has entrenado desde la ultima vez que viste a Lita y la cual me has recordado toda la semana cada hora que pasa?

-si esa!!!!

-si, ya me acorde –respondió con sarcasmo-

-entonces te espero en el coliseo en media hora, necesito tu apoyo amigo –decía el rubio para luego colgar sin dejar siquiera a su amigo contestar-

-no vas a llamar a mamá? –preguntaba la niña sentada a su lado, al ver que su hermano se preparaba para irse-

-luego la llamo, cuídate –decía el chico despidiéndose alzando solo la mano-

-si como no -decía la chica en susurros- para el siempre habrá algo mas importante que hacer

Horas mas tarde en las calles de la ciudad, cerca de un gran colego privado, se encontraba una rubia ojiazul caminando sola y desprevenida, empezaba a sentirse sola, sus amigas estaban demasiado atareadas por sus exámenes y ya no podía hablar tanto con ellas y Karin había pescado un resfriado y estaba en cama con fiebre alta, así que lo mejor era dejarla descansar, estaba pensando en su ultimo sueño, sueños que hacia varios meses no tenia y que cada vez se hacían mas presentes, sueños que le recordaban con la mayor de las crueldades sus errores, pensaba que lo estaba superando pero cada vez que la soledad se acercaba los recuerdos volvían y se arremolinaban en su memoria

**_Flash Back..._**

_ -no quiero ir!!!!!!!!!_

_ -no te estoy preguntando si quieres ir o no, eres mi hija y no te mandas sola –expresaba con voz autoritaria un señor de traje-_

_ -nunca tomas mis opiniones en cuenta papá, es el campeonato nacional, estoy a un paso de obtener lo que con tanto esfuerzo y entrenamiento he buscado..... –gritaba la chica- y deseaba que ustedes estuvieran ahí conmigo –decía para si- quería que me apoyaran_

_ -ya basta Serena, eso son cosas de niñas_

_ -son cosas de niñas porque a ti no te importan, solo te interesa el maldito dinero..... yo me quedo, si ustedes quieren lárguense a donde les de la gana, aun estaré en este planeta para cuando regresen –decía una rubia con colitas de aproximadamente quince años con el ceño fruncido a sus padres-_

_ -Serena hija –decía su madre acercándose conciliadora a ella, pero la rubia estaba enfurecida así que decidió alejarse e irse corriendo-_

_ -que tengas suerte –escuchó la rubia decir a su hermano menor quien estaba ya en el automóvil que los llevaría al aeropuerto- te veré desde la televisión del hotel o en el avión_

_ -gracias, cuídate mucho –decía la chica guiñándole un ojo y tomando la maleta con su uniforme e ingresando a otro automóvil- _

_ -ESTAMOS PRESENCIANDO LA GRAN FINAL DE ANIMADORAS!!!!! –se escuchaba a un comentarista hablar por micrófono- CINCO DE LOS MEJORES EQUIPOS DE ANIMADORAS DE TODO EL PAÍS SE ENFRENTAN AHORA POR EL CODICIADO TROFEO QUE LOS ACREDITARÁ COMO LOS MEJORES DE TODA INGLATERRA, HERMOSAS NIÑAS DE TODO EL PAÍS MOSTRANDO TODA SU AGILIDAD Y DESTREZA EN ESTAS DIFÍCILES COREOGRAFÍAS, imposibles para mi –decía en broma-....... Y EL GANADOR ESTARÁ ENTRE EL INSTITUTO HARLEPOOL, NEW PORT, WINCHESTER, CAMPBELTOWN Y EL GRAN FAVORITO EL INSTITUTO SOUTHAMPTON... -luego de las presentaciones de cada uno de los equipos-... Y EL PRIMER PUESTO ES... –decía el comentarista dejando en suspenso al publico- EL INSTITUTO CENTRAL, SOUTHAMPTON!!!! –dijo el comentarista a toda voz, luego se escuchó como si una bomba hubiese explotado, seguida de gritos, saltos y alegría por las desde ahora mejores animadoras de toda Gran Bretaña-_

_ -por favor, la señorita Serenety Tsukino líder del Southampton es solicitada urgentemente en administración –se escuchó sobre el bullicio decir por el parlante-_

_ -tranqui Sery, no comenzaremos a festejar sin ti –decían varias jovencitas de uniforme negro con rayas verdes y azules muy corto, un hermoso traje de porrista-_

_ -ok, ya vuelvo -decía la chica aun saltando por la emoción, hubiera deseado que sus padres estuvieran ahí- que pasa Luna? –dijo la chica al ver a su nana- si viniste a verme llegas tarde –decía aun con una sonrisa-_

_ -Serena lo siento –decía una pelinegra con voz quebrada y lagrimas en los ojos-_

_ -que sucede Haruka –decía la rubia visiblemente asustada mirando a uno de los amigos de su padre-_

_ -el avión en que iban tus padres sufrió un terrible accidente en pleno vuelo –decía el joven de cabello tostado evitando la mirada celeste de la chica-_

_Quedó paralizada con tal noticia, todo sucedía como en cámara lenta, no podía creerlo, sus padres estaban vivos varias horas atrás, recordó la ultima discusión con ellos, sus palabras de reproche y lo mal que se había portado, las lagrimas brotaban silenciosas y de sus labios ninguna palabra lograba aflorar, todas se ahogaban en su garganta, deseaba gritar pero no podía..._

_ -no... no me despedí –dijo en susurros antes de desmayarse-_

**_.....Fin Flash Back_**

****

Por fin despertó de su letargo, secó lentamente la lagrimas que salían de sus pupilas celestres deseando olvidar el peor día de su vida y la culpabilidad que sentía por ello, había caminado mucho y sin darse cuenta llegó a un hermoso parque, con jardines de claveles, lirios, azaleas y frondosos e imponentes árboles frente a ella, rodeados por hermosos prados vio en el centro del jardín una fuente, hermosa escultura una mujer de vestido ceñido mirando el cielo haciendo una suplica, el lugar perfecto para un picnic, a lo lejos sentada en el prado vislumbró a una persona que creía conocer.

-es un hermoso día –expresó la rubia, para llamar la atención de su acompañante- y en un lugar como este es aun mas hermoso

-aja –respondió la niña a su lado sin mirarla-

-puedo hacerte una pregunta –pregunto la rubia, la niña solo asintió- porque estas triste?

-primero deberías preguntar porque lo estas tu? –expresó la niña, de cabello negro lacio hasta los hombros mirándola con sus ojos violetas-

-yo lo se –respondió la rubia tranquilamente sentándose a su lado-

-yo también.... y no deseo que nadie mas lo sepa –y sonrió-

-ya somos dos..... mucho gusto soy Serenety Tsukino –sonriéndole igual-

-es un placer Serenety... soy Hotaru Chiba

-ya nos conocíamos verdad? –expresó al rubia-

-en el centro comercial

-si, pero creo que te he visto en otra parte, te me haces muy familiar

-la verdad era la primera vez que te veía

-que hacías como escondida en el centro comercial –expresaba la rubia minutos después de un agradable silencio-

-pasear –sentenció la pelinegra, no quería contarle su vida a alguien a quien apenas conocía-

-ahhhhhh ya –expresó la rubia, sabia que ella no quería responder con toda sinceridad y lo mejor era ir despacio con esa niña a quien quería conocer a fondo, se sentía bien con ella, tranquila, le inspiraba seguridad- oye y la flor blanca, que significa?

-solo te quería volver a ver.... y al parecer el deseo se cumplió, lastima que me tenga que retirar ya, debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer –decía la niña mirando su reloj minutos después- fue un placer volver a verte Serenety, espero nos volvamos a encontrar

-yo también lo espero Hotaru.... es mi mayor deseo –dijo para si-

**En la universidad...**

-alguien me puede decir que le pasa a Taiki? –decía Seiya observando a su hermano quien leía un libro sin ponerle atención a absolutamente nada.... tenia el libro al revés-

-ni idea, hace rato que esta muy raro.... me creerían si les digo que terminó con Yessen, la pobre estaba destrozada –expresaba Nicholas en todo dramático- me tocó darle un poco de consuelo.... y el ni se inmut

-y tu ni corto ni perezoso –decía Yaten mirándolo de reojo-

-ya quédate quieto Andrew –decía un pelinegro ojiazul- si sigues corriendo vas a terminar exhausto para esa bendita prueba y solo vas a hacer el ridículo.... además ya me tienes mareado

-si, Darien tiene razón, ya le ha dado como 20 vueltas a la cancha

-solo estoy calentando motores, Lita Kino no podrá impedir que entre al club –decía con pose de triunfo-

-dejando a un lado la importantísima prueba de Andrew –decía Seiya mirando al chico- los parciales –observando a Darien y a Taiki quienes pretendían estudiar si mucho éxito, ambos por diferentes razones- y las chicas lindas que aspiran a ser mis novias –decía en broma observando a varias jovencitas que los veían mientras cuchicheaban y reían como tontas- como van los preparativos de la fiesta del siglo!!!!–decía el pelinegro a todo pulmón-

-cállate Seiya!!!! –decía varios de los chicos en reproche-

-es la quinta vez que preguntas en dos días... eso esta listo hace mucho y lo sabes, TODO esta listo hace un mes, solo falta que llegue el día y punto, además ni que fuera la fiesta mas importante, es una más y ya –decía Yaten cansado de esa conversación, mejor decidió irse, no quería escuchar a su estúpido hermano, quedarse a soportar los nervios de Andrew ni a ninguno de los otros, lo mejor sería caminar un rato antes de ponerse a estudiar en serio-

-pobre, los parciales lo ponen así –decía Seiya negando con la cabeza- bueno y ustedes que dicen –expresaba de nuevo alegre- oigan no me dejen solo!!!!! –dijo el chico observando como sus amigos se iban cada uno por su lado, dejándolo a solas con Andrew que seguía trotando, por lo cual solo puso cara de resignación- amargados –dijo finalmente dejándose caer en la silla mas cercana observando a las personas pasar, en especial a las del genero femenino-

**En la entrada a la Universidad Autónoma...**

-déjame entrar

-no puedo señorita

-si mal no recuerdo, este es un lugar publico y todo quien quiera puede entrar

-no todo señorita, además su hermano me la recomendó especialmente a usted... recuerde lo que paso la ultima vez que vino

-ESO NO FUE MI CULPA –decía exaltada la jovencita- entonces que, me vas a dejar pasar? –expresaba retomando la compostura-

-no puedo, usted sabe como es su hermano

-y que tal si me dejas pasar por esto –decía la jovencita con una gran sonrisa mostrándole una buena suma de dinero al vigilante de la universidad a quien conocía hacia muchísimo tiempo- no soy peligrosa, solo quiero ver como esta mi hermano... y nadie se va enterar

-entre –decía el vigilante tomando el dinero, sin ver que la niña se alejaba rápidamente- pero trate que no la vea

-hola Hotaru –escucho la niña una voz fría conocida por ella-

-hola Diamante –le respondió de igual manera-

-que sorpresa verte por aquí... luego de lo que sucedió en la cafetería

-eso no fue mi culpa, nadie los manda a que sean tan atravesados y entrometidos, la broma no era para ustedes –decía con falso arrepentimiento- en especial para ti que siempre te metes donde no te llaman

-buscas a tu hermano? –preguntaba ignorando el comentario, agachándose a la altura de la niña-

-eso no te importa –dijo la chica acercándose también-

-porque siempre estas a la defensiva? –decía sonriendo, acción en la que no se incluía su mirada- ven te invito a tomar algo antes de que hables con tu hermano

-y ese exceso de amabilidad, desde cuando?

-desde que eres tu a quien me encuentro de casualidad.... Hotaru linda, tu me puedes ser de gran ayuda, preciosa –decía caminado, para llevarla a tomar algo, acto que ella inmediatamente rechazó-

-que te hace pensar que quiero ayudarte? –decía la niña mirándolo con atención, quizás ese chico podría serle de mucha ayuda, mas de la que el mismo pensaba-

-el hecho de que sé que no te gustan los aires de Don Juan que se da tu hermanito por toda la universidad muñeca

-y quien se supone que es la víctima –ese era el punto al que quería llegar-

-no la conoces, pero se que tu hermano no la merece, es demasiado inocente e ingenua para el... podría hacerle mucho daño

-es increíble jejejeje ustedes dos de nuevo peleando por una mujer... no se cansan?, pero sabes? yo creo que eres tonto, ingenuo o te haces –decía pensativa- crees que tu no eres igual a Darien?.... creo que eres peor –decía con desprecio, no le gustaba ese joven de cabellera platinada, pero necesitaba la información que el tenia y que ella tanto buscaba-

-Hotaru? –se escucho detrás de ellos una melodiosa voz-

-hola Serenety –decía la niña emocionada cambiando la postura fría que tenia frente a Diamante, por una mas tranquila - veo que los deseos si se cumplen

-hola Diamante como estas –decía con amabilidad la rubia sin acercarse al chico-

-muy bien preciosa, encantado de verte de nuevo... pero debo irme lindas, tengo exámenes, lamento no poder quedarme contigo muñeca –decía el chico acercándose a Sere para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego alejarse, la niña era lista y se daría cuenta, solo tenia que dejar el trabajo sucio en sus manos, era cuestión de tiempo y la rubia sería suya-

-no te preocupes, estoy bien –decía la chica apenada por los halagos del joven, intentando alejarse-

-sorpresas nos da la vida Hotaru –decía el chico solo para que la pelinegra lo escuchara alejándose por fin, con tal acción la niña miró atentamente a la rubia, luego a Diamante e inmediatamente entendió el mensaje, pero necesitaba confirmarlo-

**En el Dojo...**

-cálmate Lita –decía un joven de cabello castaño a su entrenadora quien caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación-

-CÁLLATE TU Y DÉJAME A MI EN PAZ!!!! –decía con fuerza la joven-

-ok, ok pero no te desquites conmigo –decía el joven retirándose cabizbajo-

-bien –decía la castaña deteniéndose al fin- afuera están los nuevos aspirantes que pretenden ingresar al club, les advierto no quiero condescendencias con nadie, quien no lo merezca, no entra.... –decía con expresión nerviosa- no voy a permitir que cualquier tipo de popularidad o amistades influyan para que alguno de esos candidatos ingrese sin merecerlo –decía señalando la salida del cuarto donde estaban- ENTENDIDO!!!! ahora salgan y acábenlos –decía con una mirada que asustaría al mas valiente de los hombres, acto que sus pupilos entendieron de inmediato, salieron corriendo dando el usual grito de batalla-

-que le pasa?

-esta muy rara

-ella nunca se comporta as

-seguro hoy no es su día –eran los comentarios que se escuchaban entre los integrantes del club de artes marciales ante las ordenes y acciones de su capitana, quien tenia un comportamiento inusual, ya que siempre era amable y calmada con todos, demasiado por así decirlo-

-FORMACION!!!! conformen equipos de cuatro... cada equipo evaluará a ocho de los aspirantes.... –decía Lita con fuerza saliendo de la habitación y acercándose a sus alumnos sin mirar a sus espectadores- enumeraré las reglas para presentar la prueba, quien no cumpla alguna de ellas puede retirarse, no quiero perder mi tiempo ni hacérselo perder a ustedes; primero, quien no tenga un atuendo adecuado, ya sea deportivo es decir cómodo o el mismo kimono no puede hacer la prueba esto es para evitar cualquier tipo de lesiones, segundo, quien este en dos o mas clubes de la universidad no puede presentar la prueba, este es uno de los principales requisitos, ya que se necesita demasiado tiempo para los entrenamientos preparativos del campeonato nacional y tercero nuestra intención al preparar esta convocatoria es elegir a los mejores de los mejores así que váyanse olvidando de sus amistades con los integrantes actuales del equipo –dirigiéndose con frialdad a los jóvenes que la veían expectantes- A TRABAJAR!!!! –mientras hablaba la chica observaba detenidamente a todos los presentes, con la ilusión de no encontrar al ser mas desagradable que hubiese conocido, hasta el momento no lo había visto, se alegro un poco al no encontrarlo-

Pasaba el tiempo y los grupos de selección hacían pruebas físicas a los aspirantes y con cada prueba descartaban a quienes consideraban con cualidades insuficientes reduciéndose así el numero de aspirantes, por algo el equipo de artes marciales era uno de los mas exigentes en cuestión de selección, al mismo tiempo Lita deambulaba por el recinto observando cada una de las pruebas y de vez en cuando interviniendo en ellas para cerciorarse de que todo se hiciera acorde a las reglas, conocía muy bien a algunas de las chicas integrantes del equipo y sabían que un chico guapo era capaz de distorsionarles el discernimiento al igual que los jóvenes del club, un buen cuerpo podría influir de mas en su decisión, era su responsabilidad velar porque las preferencias no tuvieran nada que ver en la elección, pero su mayor prueba llegaría minutos después, para la cual necesitaría toda su fuerza de voluntad....

-siento llegar tarde querida Lita, pero acabo de terminar un parcial..... solo dime cuando empiezo –decía con energía un rubio quien entraba corriendo al recinto llamando la atención de los presentes en especial del sexo femenino, venia acompañado de varios de sus amigos, seguramente para darle apoyo moral-

-la prueba esta por terminar –decía fríamente Lita-

-Lita aun faltan muchos por evaluar –decía una chica emocionada-

-si, debemos darle oportunidad a todos, y tampoco es que llegara tan tarde –decía otra casi saltando-

-su ingreso nos daría mas popularidad de la que ya tenemos –decía estúpidamente una chica con voz chillona-

-fuentes fidedignas dicen que es bueno –decía tímidamente uno de los chicos para sorpresa de Lita, quien por cada comentario empuñaba las manos y trataba por todos los medios posibles controlar su ira-

-que, tienes miedo? –decía con ironía Nicholas quien acompañaba a Andrew, acto que enfureció visiblemente a la chica-

-si, seguro teme que le quiten el puesto –decía Darien con tranquilidad solo para molestarla-

-chicos por favor, gracias por su ayuda –decía con presunción, haciendo una reverencia a todos a su alrededor- pero no quiero que mi querida Lita se enoje mas conmigo, si no quiere que haga la prueba nada puedo hacer, es ella quien manda, lastima que no pueda demostrar mis habilidades –decía dándole la espalda fingiendo estar desanimado-

-se rinde ante el primer obstáculo –decía la chica con la mayor frialdad que alguien pudiese haber visto en ella- buen comienzo para un perdedor –expresaba con sarcasmo-

-oye no lo trates as

-que no sabes quien es?

-te esta haciendo un favor al querer entrar a tu club –eran los comentarios que la chica escuchaba a lo lejos de cómo debía suponer, el círculo de fans del chico, la alta joven se veía cada vez mas enardecida, sus amigos nunca la habían visto así y temían por las consecuencias de dichas frases-

-quieres ingresar al club? –decía la capitana encaminándose a una de las plataformas de entrenamiento- te daré una oportunidad, solo una.... ven aquí y pelea!!!!!!

-ok preciosa, tendré cuidado en no lastimarte –decía acercándose despreocupadamente, pero por su descuido recibió una patada en todo el estomago dejándolo caer de rodillas a causa del dolor- oye... cof cof.. no se se...supone cof cof... que pri..primero se saluda –decía respirando agitadamente tratando de levantarse-

-saludar? Solo pretendía ver tu grado de concentración, el cual es nulo –decía la alta castaña quien de nuevo emprendió el ataque y esta vez con mas fuerza, siendo detenida hábilmente aunque con esfuerzo por el rubio, no en vano la joven era la capitana del equipo y una de las mejores en la ciudad; los golpes y patadas iban y venias sin cesar, Andrew le estaba dando una buena pelea a Lita pero cada vez se veía mas debilitado y desgastado con cada golpe que recibía, al parecer no se estaban teniendo en cuenta las reglas, no importaba el lugar donde se golpeara lo importante era acabar con el contrincante y sacarlo de la plataforma era el objetivo, pero el rubio en un ágil acto y con un fuerte golpe lanzo a la chica al piso, acción que sorprendió a todos en especial a la misma Lita quien no iba a permitir una derrota y menos por parte de el, así que al tiempo y con la rapidez por la que se destacaba se levantó y con una fuerte patada en el rostro lo lanzo fuera de la plataforma tan rápido que ni el mismo Andrew se percató del ataque, había perdido o ganado?-

-Soberbio!!!, Espléndido!!!, Fantástico!!!

-espectacular!!!

-Andrew estas bien? –se acercaron varias chicas a revisar su estado, sangraba, tenia el labio partido y moretones por todas partes, pero Lita ni se inmutaba por ello-

-indudablemente es bueno Lita

-no lo puedes dejar por fuera –decían algunas suplicantes-

-ningún principiante te había dado tan buena pelea

-decisión unánime!!!!! –expresaban algunos mas valientes-

-ni un comentario mas –expresaba la chica con voz gélida, sabia y no lo podía negar, era bueno y debía estar en el equipo, pero nunca admitiría en publico que se sentía derrotada- los resultados se publicaran mañana –sentenció saliendo seria del lugar sin mirar a nadie, ante los reproches de quienes deseaban saber lo mas pronto posible si habían aprobado o no-

**Al mismo tiempo al otro lado de la universidad...**

-y que haces aquí eh? –preguntaba la rubia con picardía sentada en un cómodo café comiendo helado- supongo que no será estudiar? –preguntaba la chica observando el uniforme de su acompañante-

-noooo, vine a buscar a mi hermano, el si estudia aquí –expresaba la pelinegra- pero tu si estudias aquí, verdad? –preguntaba la niña con curiosidad-

-no, pero pretendo hacerlo, hace poco llegué al país y quiero estudiar aquí, mis amigas lo hacen –decía Sere con tranquilidad, ambas chicas hablaban de cosas sin importancia aun no era tiempo para adentrarse en la vida de la otra, aunque de alguna manera se tenia una confianza especial, ahí en el lugar donde se encontraban parecían amigas de toda la vida, aunque sus edades no concordasen en nada-

-me ayudas a buscarlo? no quiero regresar a casa sola –decía la pelinegra luego de un par de horas de estar hablando tranquilas-

-ok, al mismo tiempo busco a mis amigas tampoco quiero hacerlo sola yo jeje –decía la rubia emprendiendo el camino, miraban, reían, o criticaban a quienes pasaban por su lado, las dos se sentían muy bien juntas, congeniaban a la perfección aunque esa fuese la segunda vez de su encuentro, ya cerca al Dojo de artes marciales- Lita?, LITA!!!! –decía la chica al ver a su amiga salir rápidamente del lugar aun con su uniforme de entrenamiento y por la cara que tenia no estaba bien, al contrario se veía muy mal, por lo que decidió seguirla-

-déjame sola!!!! –alcanzo escuchar a la chica decir en voz alta lo que hizo a la rubia detenerse ipso facto-

-es tu amiga? –preguntaba Hotaru con curiosidad-

-si, pero se veía muy rara.... ya volverá iba con su uniforme de entrenar, lo mejor es dejarla sola y que se le pase lo que sea que le este pasando –decía la rubia visiblemente preocupada, en ese momento salían por la puerta del Dojo todas las personas que presentaban las pruebas minutos antes, entre los cuales ambas chicas pudieron divisar a un pelinegro generador de diversos sentimientos por un lado el disgusto de la rubia al verlo, siempre pasaba lo mismo, y el entusiasmo de la pelinegra quien pretendía comprobar lo que Diamante le había dicho horas antes-

-Darien!!!!!! –gritó la niña ante la gran sorpresa de la rubia por los arrebatos de su acompañante, y el mismísimo Darien quien recibió el saludo de su hermana como un balde de agua fría al ver a la chiquilla con la rubia ojiazul que le quitaba el sueño, este al ver a su hermana solo acato decirle rápidamente algo a Andrew antes de acercárseles-

-que le hiciste a mi amiga –decía Serenety a Andrew quien se veía muy maltratado, olvidándose por un momento del pelinegro-

-yooooooo? Nada –decía Andrew fingiendo sorpresa-

-claro que si, mi amiga Lita salió corriendo furiosa de este lugar y he de suponer que es por tu culpa, los dos estaban el mismo espacio –decía la chica señalándolo- y tu siempre eres muy desagradable con ella, no la dejas tranquila y ella no te soporta, así que, que le hiciste?

-si, dinos que le hiciste a la amiga de mi amiga –decía Hotaru con una pose cómica poniendo las manos en su cintura a Andrew sin percatarse de las miradas que se daban los dos amigos-

-sabes Hotaru? te voy a dar el helado que te prometí hace días –decía el rubio cogiendo a la niña apresuradamente-

-yo no quiero helado –decía la niña resistiéndose-

-claro que si quieres

-no, yo quiero ver como te regaña Serenety –decía la niña siendo arrastrada hábilmente por el joven-

-que no!!!!!!!

-si Horatu

-no!!!!!!!!

-si!!!!! –era lo que se escuchaba a lo lejos decir a los dos-

-OYE VEN ACÁ, QUE NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO –decía Serenety furiosa intentado seguirlos, pero fue detenida hábilmente por los fuertes brazos de un pelinegro-

-adonde vas? –decía con picardía el pelinegro, con la chica en sus brazos-

-suélteme!! –gritaba esta tratando de soltarse sin mucho éxito-

-por favor no grites, cálmate –decía tratando de tranquilizarla lo cual era imposible por lo que decidió arrastrarla con fuerza hasta un lugar mas solo cerca a la puerta del Dojo- vas a alarmar a todos, cálmate

-Y A MI QUE ME IMPORTA...QUE ME SUELTE, ATARVAN!!! –exclamaba sin cesar-

-no, primero tu y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente, princesa –decía el chico con voz seductora y una sonrisa de encanto- no te comprendo, te estoy dando una oportunidad, otra mujer en tu condición estaría encantada- decía aun intentando sujetarla pero la rubia fue mas hábil y se soltó rápidamente de sus brazos, dándole un fuerte cachetada al pelinegro-

-pues si cualquier mujer estaría encantada, valla y búsquela y déjeme en paz...

y le advierto, en su vida me vuelva a tocar, mugroso cavernícola –decía la chica

colérica, masajeando el brazo por el que la tenia sujeta-

-oye porque siempre eres tan grosera conmigo princesa?–decía Darien acariciándose la mejilla roja por la cachetada, pero aun con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro e intentando acercarse seductoramente a la chica acorralándola contra la pared de nuevo-

-es la pregunta mas tonta que me han hecho –decía aun con ira- y no se me acerque o le estampo la otra –decía la joven nerviosa por la cercanía del apuesto joven- no me vuelva a tocar.... es increíble como puede estudiar en una universidad tan prestigiosa como esta un retrogrado como usted...

-hay por fin me le escape –decía rápida y agitadamente la niña pelinegra llegando sin previo aviso al lugar donde estaban los dos jóvenes muy cerca del otro- que hacen? –pregunto con picardía-

-nada Hota –decía Serenety saliendo del lugar visiblemente exaltada- sabes? Yo mejor me voy a buscar a Lita, hablamos luego ok?

-ya te vas? –decía mirándola triste- que le hiciste Darien? –mirándolo ceñuda, acto que él ignoró-

-de donde lo conoces? –preguntó señalándolo por fin dándose cuenta de la relación que existía entre los dos-

-de toda mi vida, es mi hermano –expresaba con una gran sonrisa-

-QUEEEEEE? –decía la rubia sorprendida en extremo, mirando desconcertada primero a la niña luego a Darien y viceversa, ya se había dado cuenta porque había creído conocerla, su parecido con el joven era sorprendente- no lo puedo creer –murmuró varias veces la joven negando con la cabeza, luego de calmarse, lo que le tomo varios minutos se inclinó a la altura de la niña y acariciándole el cabello le dijo- gracias a Dios pequeña la antipatía no se hereda, hablamos luego y por favor no te dejes influenciar por ese –y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego alejarse mirando con rencor a Darien, el cual miraba con resentimiento a su hermanita-

-envidia? –preguntaba irónica la niña a su hermano, por fin lo había descubierto-

-Andrew, eres un inútil.... no sirves para nada –expresaba el joven pelinegro enojado encaminándose a su auto, y hablándole a su amigo el cual estaba visiblemente cansado-

-que? es que no conoces a tu hermanita o que? –replicaba el rubio, mirando de reojo a la pequeña que los seguía sonriente, mas alegre que nunca-

**Con la entrenadora de artes marciales...**

-Lita –decía con sutileza Serenety quien por fin había encontrado a su amiga, ambas se dirigían a casa-

-por favor Sery... no me hables –decía la chica respirando profundamente tratando de no desbordar su ira con la rubia-

-ok –fue lo ultimo dicho por la rubia temerosa de la reacción de su amiga-

Al llegar a las puertas principales de la mansión Tsukino la castaña se dirigió con rapidez a la casa, abrió la puerta con fuerza y corrió hacia las escaleras que daban a su habitación, necesitaba tranquilizarse, un poco de soledad no le vendría mal, pero...

-Lita Kino que diablos fue lo que le hiciste a Andrew????.... –expresaba Mina desde el recibidor con fuerza encarando a su amiga e ignorando las señas y maromas que hacia su prima para callarla- dicen que el pobre tenia el rostro destrozado... si querías desquitarte con alguien porque tenia que ser con el?.... una cosa es que no te agrade y otra que intentes asesinarlo.... para eso tienes a esos idiotas que te ponen el cuerpo para que los golpees todo el día

-YA CALLATE MINA!!! ESTOY HARTA DE QUE TODO EL MUNDO LO DEFIENDA SABIENDO LO INSOPORTABLE QUE ES, ES UN PEDANTE, PRESUMIDO, ENGREÍDO... ES DETESTABLE, QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?

-era solo una prueba, es un principiante y tú toda una experta en la materia, además tu misma dijiste que no permitirías que entrará, así que no se porque armas tanto tragedia

-Y PORQUE CREES QUE ESTOY ASI? –decía colérica la castaña señalándose a si misma- y ya déjame en paz si no quieres que me desquite también contigo –dijo por fin retirándose a su cuarto, encontrándose en el camino con unas desconcertadas Ray y Amy tropezando con esta ultima tirándole los libros al piso sin siquiera mirarla-

-y a esta que mosco le pico? –preguntaba boquiabierta Ray señalando el lugar por el que había desaparecido su amiga-

-sencillo, no pudo evitarlo –decía la rubia sentándose tranquilamente en un sillón, dejando en la pelinegra en las mismas-

-así que Andrew logro lo que quería, pobre Lita –expresaba Amy negando con la cabeza pero enfocando su atención a los libros en el piso que se dispuso a recoger-

-alguien me puede explicar que pasa aquí –decía Ray sin entender nada, mirando a Serenety quien se encogió de hombros-

-y luego me dicen despistada a mi –decía Mina-

-es que no te das cuenta, tu eres despistada para unas cosas pero para lo que te conviene eres toda una avispa Mina –decía Amy tranquilamente sin poner atención al rostro ceñudo de su amiga-

**En la casa de los Chiba...**

-si mamá, si, listo..... bueno mamá entendí -decía cambiando su postura alegre por otra aburrida- no se me va a olvidar, ok ok ok... chao –y colgó rápidamente el teléfono-

-Darien!!!!!!!!

-deja el escándalo Hotaru estoy estudiando... que quieres? Quien llamó?

-era mamá, llega el martes en el vuelo de las tres –decía efusiva la niña pelinegra-

-ok –expresaba el pelinegro leyendo un libro sin poner mucho interés a la conversación, acto que molesto a su hermana-

-sabes? No te parece irónica la vida? –decía la niña con voz molesta-

-por que lo dices? –responde el joven mirándola por fin-

-si, que mamá se muera por verte y a ti te importe un pepino... y que yo si quiera verla y ella ni me determine –decía la chica resentida-

-deja de decir tonterías

-TONTERÍAS? NO ME DIGAS QUE TE PARECE UNA TONTERÍA QUE SEAS EL CENTRO DEL MUNDO PARA ELLA, EL CHICO GUAPO, INTELIGENTE, DEPORTISTA, POPULAR, EL HOMBRE QUE HUBIERA DESEADO COMO ESPOSO, PERO QUE PARA SU DESGRACIA LE TOCO COMO HIJO –expresaba la niña gritando, sacando un sentimiento que tenia guardado hacia muchísimo tiempo- AHHHHH SI DEBE PARECERTE TONTO QUE ELLA NI SE ACUERDE DE QUE EXISTO, ELLA SIEMPRE ELOGIA TUS TRIUNFOS, VIVE POR ELLOS PERO ASÍ MISMO OLVIDA SIEMPRE QUE TIENE UNA HIJA QUE TAMBIÉN LOS TIENE

-YA BASTA HOTARU!!! –decía el chico igualándose-

-NO, NO ME CALLO, PORQUE ES LA VERDAD, TODO ESO TE HACE SENTIR UN DIOS QUE NO ERES, TE HACE CREER SUPERIOR A TODOS Y TENER UN EGO QUE NI TU MISMO ERES CAPAZ DE SOSTENER, CUANDO EN REALIDAD NO ERES MAS QUE UNA BASURA QUE JUEGA CON CUANTA MUJER SE ARRASTRA A SUS PIES.. PERO, SABES? NO CREO QUE SEAS TU QUIEN JUEGA CON ELLAS, SINO ELLAS LAS QUE JUEGAN CONTIGO, POR SER POPULAR TE TOMAN Y TE EXHIBEN COMO TROFEO ANTE EL RESTO DEL MUNDO –decía totalmente fuera de si, sin importarle los 50 cm que probablemente le llevaba su hermano en estatura-

-A MI ME RESPETAS HOTARU!!!! –decía el chico quien de la ira que tenia por las palabras de su hermana levantó su mano para intentar golpearla- SOY TU HERMANO MAYOR –gritaba-

-ni lo intentes –expresaba llena de ira- ME IMPORTA UN COMINO QUE SEAS MAYOR QUE YO, QUE SEAS MAS GRANDE O MAS POPULAR QUE YO, ME LLEGAS A TOCAR UN PELO Y TE JURO DARIEN CHIBA QUE TE VAS A ARREPENTIR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA, porque aunque no lo creas –decía tratando de acercarse a su rostro- tengo tu felicidad en mis manos –expresaba mostrándole un puño para luego retirarse completamente furiosa de la estancia-

-es mi culpa? Todo esto es mi culpa? –se preguntaba el joven derrotado dejándose caer en el sillón mas cercano sujetándose la cabeza con las manos y apoyando los codos en sus rodillas-

-no se atormente mas joven –expresaba con tranquilidad un señor de cabellera platinada-

-ella me odia, si y es por mi culpa, no he hecho nada para cambiarlo

-no lo veo de esa forma..... desde mi punto de vista es la señora Neherenia quien tiene la responsabilidad de esta situación

-si, pero no se que puedo hacer Malachite?..... aunque sabes? Mi vida no es perfecta, y eso es lo que ella no comprende –expresaba retirándose cabizbajo-

-tal vez debería empezar por hacérselo saber –decía él antes que el pelinegro desapareciera completamente dejándolo ir pensativo-

**_Continuará..._**

**Notas de la autora:**

Hooooooolaaaaaaaaa yo de nuevo y tan pronto por aquí, eso si que es novedad, ni yo misma se que me pasa, solo me salían ideas, ideas y mas ideas, lo que es bueno ya que luego de esto ahí si no tengo ni la mas remota idea de cuando vuelvo a actualizar, pero bueno a lo que vinimos, este cap la verdad no es que me haya gustado mucho pero así salió ni modo, solo espero que a ustedes si les guste, lo cual debe verse reflejado en los reviews. Sinceramente hasta yo me sorprendo de la acogida que ha tenido el fic ni yo misma me esperaba tantos reviews mil y mil gracias, son lo que me anima a escribir.

Caaaaaaatiiiiiiii-chan, amiguita de mi corazón se que has pasado las duras y las maduras por mi culpa, pero en realidad no es mía, es tuya por hacer apuestas que no vas a ganar jejejejeje, bueno nena espero que el cap te agrade, y sí de algo me tenia que servir la ida al Tesoro pa' nada, solo a chupar sol, suerte vieja espero la actualización pronto de tu fic "QUE PASARA MAÑANA" que cada vez se pone mas bueno, nos vemos estos días en tu casa.

Perla, ya ves lo hice en este siglo jeje ni yo me lo esperaba, me alegra que te guste el fic síguelo leyendo porfis, y a tus preguntas tal vez este cap te las aclare un poco si no dímelo.

Mer, eres una niña muy perspicaz jejeje, bueno con respecto a sammy me toco hacer mas explicito lo de su ceguera ya que lo había colocado en capítulos anteriores y nadie se dio cuenta, y con respecto a los generales seré sincera la verdad no he planeado actuaciones especiales para ellos, solo tendrán apariciones ocasionales en la vida de Darien especialmente, porque como ya han visto trabajan en su casa, con respeto al resto síguele leyendo y muchísimas gracias por leerlo amiguis eres una de mis lectoras mas fieles jeje.

Jaz... thanks por leerlo y ya que lo descubriste síguele leyendo jeje

Perla almogabar, hola gracias por el review si que me dio ánimos, y tranqui por la extensión mientras mas largos mejor, a tus preguntas, no todas las pienso responder es mejor el suspenso jejeje, pero estoy contigo que Hotaru sea la hermana de Darien fue lo mejor ,esa niña me encanta, lo mismo con Neherenia que dará mucho de que hablar espero, y con respecto a Setsuna, pasa lo mismo que con los generales, aun no he pensado una actuación especial para ella, hasta ahora es solo un papel ocasional.

Elizabeth, tu Diamante aquí esta querida jejeje, gracias por el review.

Marina, gracias nena, no sabes como me alegra tu opinión, nos leemos luego.

Neo-gaby, bueno gracias por tu opinión solo espero no se te siga olvidando jejeje suerte.

Bueno de todos modos gracias a los que dejaron y a los que no pues también, solo anímense a dejarme su opinión es muy valiosa... nos leemos pronto eso espero, y porfis lean mi otra historia "El lado gris de mi corazón" cuyo ultimo capitulo se lo debo a una de mis mejores amigas, pobre la niña jeje.

Ya saben todo menos virus a tate0386hotmail.com

Suerte a todos, se despide su amiga

P.D. Si desean una nueva actualización, seria importante recibir sus opiniones o criticas, porque de que me sirve escribir y esforzarme por actualizar, si nadie lee lo que escribo? Es deprimente ver que nadie mande un review, de verdad nada les cuesta, solo les tomara unos cuantos minutos. Esto lo digo por los dos fics que escribo, la ultima actualización de "el lado gris de mi corazón" me dejo muy desanimada.

Tatekanine


	5. Conociendonos

**_TITULO_** _Los Pájaros Tirándole a las Escopetas? _**_Por:_**_ Tatekanine_

Sailor moon no es mía, aunque ganas no me faltan......... es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi...... Este fic no tiene nada que ver con sailors, así que no verán por ningún lado transformaciones, ni monstruos horribles que no lo dejan dormir tranquilo a uno. Es un universo alterno, solo me baso en los personajes de la gran Naoko para crear esta loca historia.... Así que a leer......... espero lo disfruten.

**Capitulo Anterior... **

-NO, NO ME CALLO, PORQUE ES LA VERDAD, TODO ESO TE HACE SENTIR UN DIOS QUE NO ERES, TE HACE CREER SUPERIOR A TODOS Y TENER UN EGO QUE NI TU MISMO ERES CAPAZ DE SOSTENER, CUANDO EN REALIDAD NO ERES MAS QUE UNA BASURA QUE JUEGA CON CUANTA MUJER SE ARRASTRA A SUS PIES.. PERO, SABES? NO CREO QUE SEAS TU QUIEN JUEGA CON ELLAS, SINO ELLAS LAS QUE JUEGAN CONTIGO, POR SER POPULAR TE TOMAN Y TE EXHIBEN COMO TROFEO ANTE EL RESTO DEL MUNDO –decía totalmente fuera de si, sin importarle los 50 cm que probablemente le llevaba su hermano en estatura-

-A MI ME RESPETAS HOTARU!!!! –decía el chico quien de la ira que tenia por las palabras de su hermana levantó su mano para intentar golpearla- SOY TU HERMANO MAYOR –gritaba-

-ni lo intentes –expresaba llena de ira- ME IMPORTA UN COMINO QUE SEAS MAYOR QUE YO, QUE SEAS MAS GRANDE O MAS POPULAR QUE YO, ME LLEGAS A TOCAR UN PELO Y TE JURO DARIEN CHIBA QUE TE VAS A ARREPENTIR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA, porque aunque no lo creas –decía tratando de acercarse a su rostro- tengo tu felicidad en mis manos –expresaba mostrándole un puño para luego retirarse completamente furiosa de la estancia-

-es mi culpa? Todo esto es mi culpa? –se preguntaba el joven derrotado dejándose caer en el sillón mas cercano sujetándose la cabeza con las manos y apoyando los codos en sus rodillas-

-no se atormente mas joven –expresaba con tranquilidad un señor de cabellera platinada-

-ella me odia, si y es por mi culpa, no he hecho nada para cambiarlo

-no lo veo de esa forma..... desde mi punto de vista es la señora Neherenia quien tiene la responsabilidad de esta situación

-si, pero no se que puedo hacer Malachite?..... aunque sabes? Mi vida no es perfecta, y eso es lo que ella no comprende –expresaba retirándose cabizbajo-

-tal vez debería empezar por hacérselo saber –decía él antes que el pelinegro desapareciera completamente dejándolo ir pensativo-

**CAPITULO 5****: Conociéndonos**

-que te pasa?

-es Hotaru

-ahora que hizo ese pequeño demonio?

-gracias por la ayuda –expresaba el pelinegro entornando los ojos- mejor cállate

-pero si es la verdad, tu hermanita es el demonio en pasta, causa mas estragos que una pandilla de delincuentes

-Seiya, te dijeron que te callaras –decía un chico alto de cabello largo café-

-¿y ese milagro que estas modulando palabra?

-déjate de tonterías y cierra la boca

-no son tonterías, ¿que has estado haciendo Taiky? estas muy raro y por lo que me enteré, ayer no asististe a clases –decía con reprobación el pelinegro de cabello largo- estas enfermo?

-¿me estas espiando?.... por favor Seiya ¿quien te crees para regañarme cuando eres tu quien mas falta a clase de todos nosotros?

-eso no viene al caso –expresaba el chico nervioso- solo velo por tu seguridad hermanito y por tu salud –decía cual madre a su pequeño hijo-

-deja de decir tonterias Seiya!!! yo estoy mejor que nunca –decía el chico recogiendo sus libros para retirarse-

-y allá va de nuevo –decía el chico viendo como se alejaba- ¿cuanto quieren apostar a que hoy tampoco va a clase?..... que tal si ustedes pagan mi cita con Marion mañana ¿eh? –preguntaba con picardía mirándolos de reojo-

-suena interesante.... y tu pagas las nuestras la próxima semana –decía Yaten siguiéndole el juego-

-eso es injusto, son muchos –decía como un niño pequeño-

-solo somos tres: Darien, Yaten y yo, además tendrás una gran cita, te lo aseguro –decía Nicholas-

-listo, de todos modos voy a ganar

-yo no lo tendría tan seguro, Taiky no falta dos días seguidos a clase –expresaba Darien con seguridad-

-eso era cuando no tenia una razón, ahora la tiene y yo la voy a averiguar –dijo el chico con una mano en el pecho-

-detesto cuando las hace de espía –expresaba Yaten molesto-

-hablando de espiar, ¿donde esta Andrew? –preguntó Nicholas-

-estas siendo golpeado por Lita –expresaba Darien con tranquilidad viendo como transitaba la gente por la cafetería-

-¿es masoquista o que? si sigue así terminara en el hospital con todos los huesos rotos –decía de nuevo Nicholas- esa mujer es una bestia completa, ni loco me le coloco de saco para que me agarre a golpes

-además debemos tener en cuenta que lo detesta, eso le suma puntos para convertirse en su saco de boxeo personal –decía Yaten- ¿que es lo que pretende con esto?

-según él, conquistarla –expresaba Darien sorbiendo su café- pero lo único que está logrando es que lo odie mas

-de eso no hay duda –asintieron todos a la vez-

****

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-oye a ti te estaba buscando –gritaba una rubia histérica, llamando la atención de los transeúntes-

-si, dime princesa, para que soy bueno –expresaba un chico pelinegro con la mayor de las sonrisas, era en ella en quien pensaba para su próxima cita, necesitaba conocerla mas allá del rostro de furia que siempre destinaba para él-

-primero no soy princesa, segundo usted no es bueno para nada y tercero ¿QUE LE HIZO A HOTARU??????

-yo???.... Nada –expresaba el joven confundido-

-claro que si, la vi muy triste hoy y lo único que logre sacarle fue que había discutido con su hermano –decía señalándolo- ¿QUE DIABLOS LE DIJO PARA DEJARLA ASÍ???... no ve que aun es una niña, si se va a pelear con alguien metase con uno de su tamaño, APROVECHADO!! –decía llena de ira-

-primero, mi princesa no quie....

-yo no soy ninguna princesa y menos suya –interrumpía la chica cruzada de brazos mirándolo con intenciones de lanzársele a la yugular-

-mira Serena yo... –decía colocándose una mano en el pecho, pero de nuevo fue parado por la rubia quien le apuntaba con su dedo índice-

-ni se le ocurra volverme a llamar así –expresaba señalándolo amenazadoramente- eso solo se lo permito a alguien que sea muy especial para mi y tenga por seguro que usted no lo es

-ok –decía tomando aire, con ella no quería y no podía ser grosero de ningún modo- Serenety –la chica asintió- primero, no quiero pelear contigo, por favor.... segundo no le hice absolutamente nada a mi hermana, así que no tengo idea de lo que pueda sucederle y tercero, si lo que dices hubiese sucedido considero que eso solo nos incumbe a ella y a mi como un problema familiar –decía el chico de manera conciliadora-

-ella esta triste, la vi muy deprimida –decía la joven ya mas calmada-

-y créeme que no me gusta que esté así...

-pues no veo que haga algo para mejorarlo –de nuevo tenia esa mirada fría que tenia reservada solo para él-

-veré que puedo hacer... mientras tanto porque no hablamos los dos mas calmados y un poco mas solos –expresaba con una sonrisa de conquistador acercándose a ella y observándola significativamente sin importar la gente que transitaba por la cafetería-

-me cree tan estúpida para querer salir con usted? –se preguntaba mirándolo nerviosa de arriba abajo intentando alejarse, le incomodaba tenerlo tan cerca- ahhh y mas le vale hacer algo por su hermanita o le aseguro que la próxima no sale tan bien librado –decía retirándose rápidamente-

-esto va a ser mas complicado de lo que pensé –pensaba rascándose la cabeza observando como la rubia se alejaba-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿oye Amy el examen es el viernes? –le preguntaba un chico a la peliazul quien se encontraba sumida en un grueso libro sentada en una de las bancas cercanas a la biblioteca, esta vez había decido no ingresar a estudiar allí-

-no Michael, acabe de hablar con el profesor Robinson y me aclaró que el examen de anatomía será el jueves –expresó con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar levemente al chico-

-ok, gracias –e inmediatamente se alejó dejándola sola-

Por otro lado se veía a un joven de larga cabellera castaña caminando por toda la biblioteca como si intentara hallar desesperadamente algo o a alguien.

-hola Taiki!!!! –escuchó el joven a sus espaldas una voz chillona- ¿buscas algo?

-¿como estas? Melany y no, no busco nada en especial

-pero es que hace un buen rato te veo deambular por la biblioteca sin hacer nada, si quieres puedes venir a nuestra mesa y nos haces un poco de compañía –decía sonriendo y pestañeando mas de lo normal-

-mmmm no, creo que no... pero gracias... en otra ocasión ser

-si tu lo dices.... ok te me cuidas mucho –y se le acercó seductoramente depositando un beso en la mejilla del chico quien intentaba esquivar el beso que iba directamente para sus labios evitando las miradas de los presentes se alejo saliendo del lugar-

-¿donde estará? –pensaba- a esta hora no tiene clase –esta vez decía observando el reloj en su muñeca- le escuché decir que estaría en la biblioteca... voy a ver... si su carro no está en el parqueadero ya se fue para su casa

-hola Taiki –escuchó una voz suave que lo hizo sobresaltar- pareces fuera de este mundo

-eh... hola Amy... ¿como estas?... ¿que haces aquí afuera? –preguntaba intentando parecer casual-

-por hoy decidí no estudiar dentro –expresaba señalando la enorme edificación de donde había salió segundos antes el muchacho- hay mucho ruido... algunas jovencitas no entienden que es un lugar donde no se debe hacer escándalo –el chico inmediatamente entendió a quienes se refería- y tu, ¿estabas estudiando?

-mmmm, si... digo no, buscaba... un libro... eso es buscaba un libro –decía mas nervioso de lo normal-

-y lo encontraste? –expresaba siempre con una encantadora sonrisa-

-no

-¿y que libro es?, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte a encontrarlo... tengo algunos libros en casa

-no, no te molestes, ya lo encontraré... no es tan importante

-no es molestia, me encantaría ayudarte.

-pues... si, esta bien, tal vez si puedas ayudarme –decía esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa, seria buena idea visitar la casa de la chica-

-oye, ¿tu no tenias clase a esta hora? –preguntaba la peliazul mirando su reloj-

-mmm no... bueno si, pero el profesor Corner la aplazó, así que por hoy no tuvimos clase... oye, me acompañas a almorzar? –decía ya con mas soltura el joven- yo invito –dijo al notar la expresión reacia de la chica a acompañarlo-

-esta bien, te acompaño –decía de nuevo con una linda sonrisa, haciendo de nuevo sonrojar al chico quien tuvo que girar la cara para que ella no lo notara-

Los dos caminaban por la universidad hacia la cafetería de la misma riendo de los comentarios del chico quien había dejado la timidez aun lado a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones al estar con ella no pareciese el mismo, ahora todo estaba cambiando y le estaba mostrando su lado mas alegre a la chica, necesitaba impresionar de algún modo y no solo por la inteligencia que lo caracterizaba. Para las personas que los veían pasar era bien extraño ver a una sabelotodo desconocida con el inteligente y atractivo Taiki, ella no era popular, no era tan bonita y no estaba a la moda como las demás, pensaban en especial las chicas que los veían pasar, muertas de la envidia por la suerte de la peliazul.

-... ella es muy impulsiva y de ninguna manera va a admitir que Andrew es un buen chico, el problema es que el es un poco egocéntrico y... –seguía hablando la joven sobre sus amigas, igual que hacia quince minutos- estoy hablando mucho verdad? no te he dejado pronunciar palabra jeje, lo siento –expresó un poco apenada-

-no te preocupes por eso, me encanta escuchar tu voz –decía haciendo sonrojar a la chica, se dio cuenta el joven que ahora si estaba en su terreno- pero mejor porque no me hablas de ti... he escuchado todo sobre tus amigas, pero nada referente a ti o a lo que te gusta

-mmmm te aseguro que mi vida no tiene nada de emocionante –ahora era ella quien estaba nerviosa-

-déjame juzgar a mi –expresó con su mejor sonrisa-

-bueno... vivo con mis amigas...

-eso ya me lo habías dicho

-mmmm y con dos tutores...

-aja... y tus padres?

-¡¡Amy necesito tu ayuda!! –escuchó gritar detrás de ella a su amiga Mina- ¡¡¡¡es urgente!!!!! -decía sin percatarse aun de la presencia de chico- tengo que hacer un análisis enorme y tu eres la mejor en eso, porfis ayúdame –gritaba desesperada casi arrodillándose- te lavo la ropa toda la semana pero por favor

-esta bien Mina, pero por favor, deja el espectáculo y saluda –decía seria señalando a Taiki

-hola Mina –expresó el chico con una sonrisa al ver la escena-

-Aghhhhhh!!!! –grito la chica de la impresión colocando su mano derecha en el pecho- tu me viste hacer esta patética y vergonzosa escena?

-aja –asintió el chico-

-¿y te molestaría borrarla completamente de tu memoria?

-no

-gracias... ¿que hacen? ¿interrumpo? –dijo como si nada sentándose al lado de su amiga- creo que si, mejor los dejo solitos para que hablen de sus cositas

-y tu trabajo?

-ahh si jeje –dijo colocando su mano detrás de su cabeza riendo avergonzada-

-Taiki te molestaría si nos encontramos luego para ir a mi casa?

-no claro que no, te dejo para que trabajes mas tranquila –e inmediatamente se retiró-

-para ir a mi casa? –pregunto suspicaz la rubia a su amiga-

-ni una sola pregunta o comentario o no te ayudo con esto –expresaba ojeando los documentos de los que debía hacer el análisis sin percatarse del gracioso puchero que hacia su amiga, por esta vez la rubia debía controlarse-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Como de costumbre los chicos se encontraban en el campo de fútbol preparados para entrenar, era solo un entrenamiento entre ellos, nada obligatorio ya que el entrenador James se encontraba fuera de la ciudad por problemas personales.

-lo han visto?

-Melany me dijo que lo vio en la biblioteca

-y tu que hacías hablando con Melany?

-mejor deberías preguntar porque te la encuentras cinco veces al día sin proponértelo

-bien dicho, la chica parece un chicle

-jajajajajajaja –carcajada general-

-lo ven? Les dije que no iría a clase –expresaba con superioridad Seiya-

-si, pero no lograste averiguar a que se debe su actitud –dijo el otro pelinegro-

-es solo cuestión de tiempo querido Darien, así que vallan alistando el dinero para mi cita con la linda Marion

-sabes Seiya yo te recomendaría que te alejaras de esa mujer, te aseguro que puede ser peor que la misma Melany –expresaba con seriedad Nicholas-

-tienes envidia

-de salir con ella?, no, creo que hay mejorcitas y mas dóciles... aunque si así lo deseas, pagaremos la mejor de tu citas con ella –dijo el platinado y pudo ver la afirmación en rostro de los demás-

-eso!!!! Pónganse todos en mi contra –decía como niño pequeño-

-deja de comportarte como un niño mimado y date cuenta que tenemos la razón –decía Yaten cual padre a su hijo-

-porque esas caras? Que sucede –decía el joven Taiki quien recién ingresaba al campo tratando de parecer normal pero con un toque de alegría en su voz-

-no pasa nada... ya sabes como es Seiya, todo lo vuelve tragedia –expresaba Darien-

-si mejor dinos a que se debe esa sonrisa estúpida que tienes pintada en el rostro –decía Yaten sin anestesia-

-donde estabas? –pregunto esta vez Nicholas-

-por ah

-cuéntanos, cuéntanos –decía Seiya con ojos llorosos- se bueno y cuéntanos

-no pienso decirles nada, no por ahora, lo echarían todo a perder

-ok, ¿vas a entrenar?, todos estamos listos –preguntó el capitán cambiando de tema-

-no, tengo cosas que hacer... y Andrew? –preguntó rápidamente cambiando de tema-

-no te has dado cuenta de su nuevo pasatiempo?... Ser saco de boxeo, así que tampoco viene –decía con frialdad el de cabello platinado- no se como lo soporta

-allá él... bueno los veo luego –y salió corriendo del campo-

-este niño esta muy raro... que tal que ande en algo indebido, yo mejor lo sigo a ver que es lo que está haciendo... es mi hermano y tengo que velar por tu seguridad –decía Seiya analizando la situación, intentando permanecer serio-

-y yo soy el tuyo y me preocupa mas lo que hagas tu que lo que haga él, así que entra y cámbiate –ordenó Yaten a su hermano, definitivamente parecía la figura paterna del chico pelinegro, todos miraban la escena de forma divertida-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Buenas noches, Milady –saludaba el joven quien recibía los abrigos en la entrada al salón, la persona a quien dirigió el saludo ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de observarlo, tan solo extendió su abrigo para después ingresar al concurrido lugar-

-pensé que no vendrías –escuchó decir a un elegante señor de traje quien se acerco a recibirla con entusiasmo-

-jamás me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños, Julián –expresó la recién llegada con elegancia y altivez mostrando todo el porte y distinción que la caracterizaba, era una mujer hermosa sin duda, a pesar de sus 45 años, no había rastro alguno de ellos, de espesa y larga cabellera negra cual azabache, sin rastro de su madurez, de mirada cerúlea y expresión fría, rasgos finos y movimientos suaves y su exquisitez al vestir, demostraba sin duda alguna su imponencia e importancia en el lugar-

-ya lo sabia –sonrió afectuosamente el señor tras su barba blanca y pulcra al igual que ojos miel y gran altura- ven continua, hay muchas personas que quiero presentarte... es increíble toda la gente que se ha presentado....

-no lo hagas por favor Julián, solo vine a verte a ti... estoy un tanto preocupada por tu salud, no pretendo demorarme, pronto regresaré a Tokio y aun tengo varios asuntos que atender

-deja de ser aguafiestas Negerenia y diviértete, Tokio no desaparecerá por que estés una noche más aqu

-aun cumpliendo tantos años sigues comportándote como un adolescente –expresaba con frialdad la mujer sin mirar al señor a su lado quien le sonreía con su mirada clara-

-deja de refunfuñar, es mi cumpleaños y soy yo quien da las ordenes aquí... quiero presentarte a una joven fascinante, se que a ti también te va a gustar

-Lo dudo, todas estas jovencitas son tan solo acaparadoras, buscafortunas –decía la señora mirando despectivamente a las mujeres a su alrededor- solo apariencia... sin modales, ni clase...

-Señorita Meiou!!! –expresó el señor sin poner atención a los comentarios de la señora a su lado, para llamar la atención de cierta joven de cabello negro verdoso-

-si, dígame señor Li –decía la joven poniendo toda su atención en quien la llamaba-

-quiero presentarte a una gran amiga, Negerenia Chiba –expresó con elegancia el señor de traje mostrando a la pelinegra de cabello ondulado quien miraba a la joven frente a ella de arriba abajo, como analizando sus intenciones-

-es un placer conocerla señora Chiba... el señor Li me ha hablado mucho de usted

-en serio? Pues no puedo decir lo mismo –expresó con frialdad la cerúlea poniendo nerviosa a la joven frente a ella- a que se dedica? –preguntó de manera inquisidora-

-por favor Negerenia, he dicho que eres una mujer encantadoramente amable, no hagas que la joven piense lo contrario

-a que te refieres? Yo solo pretendo saber algo de la persona frente a mi, ya que no te has tomado la molestia de decirme una sola palabra sobre ella

-Julián!!!!!!! Querido, Feliz Cumpleaños!!!! –escucharon una voz chillona detrás de ellos proveniente de una señora regordeta cubierta de alhajas la cual se acercaba al cumple añero de manera empalagosa alejándolo de las dos mujeres sin dejarlo siquiera despedirse-

-el señor Julián me dijo que hace mucho no visitaba Manchester –expresó la pelinegra mas joven al ver que la señora a su lado veía aun de manera desagradable a la mujer que había protagonizado la anterior escena-

-si, hace mucho no venia por aquí... pero, tu aun no me has dicho a que te dedicas, ni siquiera se tu nombre –dijo con la voz aun mas fría-

-disculpe mis modales... mi nombre es Setsuna Meiou y trabajo en una multinacional, soy administradora financiera y mano derecha del presidente de la compañía, así que estoy aquí en Manchester por cuestiones de negocios

-ahhh ya veo –expresó la señora Chiba enarcando una ceja, ahora con mayor interés en la joven frente a ella-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-me permites? –expresó caballerosamente el joven de cabello castaño extendiendo su mano a la peliazul, quien se disponía a ingresar a su auto- puedo manejar?... tu me guías –se explicó el joven con una sonrisa al ver que la chica no entendía su gesto-

-si Amy déjalo que el maneje –decía la rubia quien al escuchar la petición del joven se encontraba sentada ya en el asiento del copiloto esperando ansiosa-

-OK, esta bien –decía la peliazul dirigiéndose al otro asiento delantero pero al ver a su amiga prefirió no decir nada y sentarse detrás-

-Amy!!!! –escucharon a lo lejos a una chica que se acercaba corriendo- no te vallas sin mi –decía ya sin aliento- definitivamente necesito un auto... –expresaba ingresando al asiento trasero del auto- vamonos ya... tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible, ha sido un día espantoso, jamás pensé que tener al odioso de Andrew en mi club pudiera empeorar las cosas, pero no, su maldito club de fans se infiltró en el entrenamiento de hoy y nos fue imposible sacarlas, pueden creerlo? eran como veinte.... esas mujeres es que no tienen nada que hacer?... pero eso si jamás me había desquitado tanto con él como hoy –decía con sonrisa sádica-

-hola Lita –saludo Mina con una sonrisa a la castaña luego de que se decidiera a tomar aire-

-hola Mina, hola Amy... Amy?, no se supone que tu manejas?

-no, hoy maneja Taiki –decía Mina con alegría mirando al chico quien esperaba la reacción de la recién llegada-

-Taiki? Y que se supone que hace este aquí? -Decía señalándolo despectivamente-

-vendrá a casa hoy, voy a prestarle uno de mis libros –expresaba Amy como si nada-

-Que? tu también?, por favor... no puede ser, lo que me faltaba, otro de ustedes metido en mi vida y aun mas en mi casa!!!! es que no van a dejarme en paz... jamás lo pensé de ti Amy –finalizó la chica enfadada-

-no le pongas atención Taiki, pero mejor cuéntame como estas? –preguntaba la rubia como tonta- que hay de tu vida?, como están tus hermanos?... como esta Yaten?

-bien –decía con una sencilla sonrisa-

-ahhhh y tiene novia?... Cuando cumple años?... Cual es su tipo de sangre?... Que comida le gusta? que marcad ropa es su favorita? –la chica preguntaba de todo, y para sorpresa de las dos acompañantes el respondía a todas sus preguntas sin protestar, siempre con una sonrisa, mirando de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor a la peliazul quien se dedicaba a ojear sus notas y esta a su vez también esporádicamente miraba hacia delante al asiento del conductor- y a que horas se acuesta?... Que libros le gustan?.. Le gusta el cine o la televisión? Que tal van sus notas este semestre?

-voltea por aquí Taiki –señalaba la peliazul poniendo cuidado al camino- llegamos

-porque tan rápido?.... nunca llegamos tan rápido –decía la rubia desilusionada-

-luego continuamos con el interrogatorio –decía sonriente el chico castaño-

-Lita!!! –llamó Amy-

-... –la chica ni se inmutó en responder, inmediatamente el auto se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa ingresó a paso ligero sin saludar a nadie-

-hola chicas... que le sucede a Lita ni siquiera me saludó –decía una pelinegra saliendo de la casa-

-ya sabes, últimamente se ha vuelto una amargada, ni se le puede hablar.... ven por aquí querido Taiki –decía Mina colgándose del brazo del joven-

-buenas tardes Ray, con tu permiso –caminaba el joven frente a la pelinegra siendo arrastrado por Mina-

-estoy soñando... Taiki? Que hace él aquí? –decía sin salir de su asombro-

-le voy a prestar un libro –respondía Amy ingresando también a la mansión-

-que bien!!! –decía saltando de la alegría e ingresando corriendo a la casa-

Varios minutos después se encontraban rubia y pelinegra peleando por quien le enseñaría la casa, los cuartos, la biblioteca, hasta la cocina al joven castaño, a pesar de todo aquel ajetreo el joven seguía con su imperturbable sonrisa intentando acercarse a su objetivo, pero le era imposible, la chica nunca estaba sola y cuando lograba estarlo era él quien no estaba solo, era el centro de atención de todos en aquel lugar.

-oye Amy, le van a salir arrancando un brazo si siguen así, arrastrándolo para todos lados –decía Karin la linda pelirroja quien veía anonadada el comportamiento de sus amigas- Luna no se enojará porque haya un desconocido en casa?

-tienes toda la razón... no quiero ser la causante de una de sus rabietas, chicas!!! –decía saliendo al jardín donde se encontraban todos- Taiki vino a casa por un libro, así que déjenlo quieto, no es muñeco para que lo traten como uno –expresaba ahora sí mostrando su postura mas seria-

-pero Amy, solo le mostrábamos la casa –expresaban las dos chicas cual angelitos-

-creo que ya vio suficiente.... Taiki acompáñame, te mostrare la biblioteca, tal vez allí encuentres tu libro –expresaba para ingresar a la mansión seguida de cerca por un callado Taiki-

-estas enojada? –preguntó luego de entrar en el lugar mas sagrado de toda la casa para la peliazul, quien se encontraba seria-

-no lo estoy... bueno, un poco –rectifico sonrojada al ver el rostro de incredulidad del chico- me molesta que se comporten así, te ofrezco mis disculpas en su nombre, estoy muy avergonzada

-no es necesario que lo hagas –decía acercándose y cogiendo una de sus suaves manos entre las suyas- a pesar de todo la pase muy bien, son todo un caso, muy graciosas ambas

-esta bien, tomo eso como que aceptaste mis disculpas... y que tal, encontraste el libro? –preguntaba la chica viendo los libros en sus estantes-

-mmmm si... no... bueno no, no lo he encontrado, tienes muchos libros aqu

-jejeje si lo se, son mi orgullo... mejor dime cual es el libro que buscas?

-"ANATOMIA Conceptos y contextos" no recuerdo el autor –inventó el chico de inmediato-

-jejeje sabes? te hubieras ahorrado este viajecito si me hubieses dicho el nombre del libro desde un principio, hoy lo estuve estudiando en la universidad, no me lo viste en las manos?

-eh? No, no lo vi –expresaba apenado- que despistado –maldecía su mala suerte en inventar nombres- y no lo necesitas?

-no, aquí tengo otro ejemplar, por si las moscas... tómalo –le entregaba la chica al joven un grueso libro de pasta dura- espero que te sirva de algo –le decía mirándolo a los ojos, acercándose cada vez mas, el joven tomando el libro en su mano derecha y acariciando la mejilla de la joven con su izquierda-

-que sucede aquí? –escucharon preguntar a alguien al otro lado de la puerta cerrada, luego varias pisadas alejándose con prisa- Amy? –preguntó la voz distinguiendo a las personas en la habitación luego de abrir la puerta-

-Luna, buenas tardes... regresarte temprano

-si y veo que han aprovechado muy bien el tiempo en mi ausencia –decía mirando ceñuda al joven frente a ella-

-buenas tardes, mucho gusto señora, me presento... mi nombre es Taiki, soy un compañero de Amy, de la universidad... es un placer conocerla –decía acercándose y tomando la mano de la pelinegra entre las suyas para luego depositar un beso en ella-

-el gusto es mío –expresaba aun manteniendo su pose- Amy, creo que se hace tarde vamos a cenar –decía para luego retirarse dejando solos a los dos jóvenes-

-disculpa yo me retiro, tan solo venia por este libro y no quiero ser inoportuno

-porque no te quedas a cenar? –se aventuró la joven-

-lo siento linda, ha sido un largo día, en otra ocasión será, OK?

-esta bien, me la debes... te acompaño a la salida –decía dirigiéndose a la puerta-

-pero que tal si tu me aceptas una salida a cenar mañana? O a donde quieras... para agradecerte lo del libro

-no es necesario que me agradezcas –decía ya fuera de la casa-

-yo considero que si... no acepto un no por respuesta –dijo al ver la cara reacia de la chica-

-esta bien, mañana después de clases

-bien!!! no veo la hora de que sea mañana... cuídate linda –y se acercó lentamente y depositó un beso en la mejilla de la chica- hasta mañana

-hola –saludó Serenety quien bajaba de un taxi-

-hola buenas tardes, ya me voy cuídate –se despidió Taiki de la chica dirigiéndose al taxi con una sonrisa, aprovechando que se encontraba allí, ambas vieron como el auto se alejaba y pasaba las puertas principales de roble negro y luna tallada-

-y ese que hacia aquí? –decía señalando el lugar por donde había desaparecido el auto-

-vino por un libro

-y por eso te dejo así? Amy? Amy!!!!

-si dime Sery –decía la chica saliendo de su ensimismamiento- ya van a servir la cena, entra –decía encaminándose a la puerta detrás de ellas-

-bien Amy!!! Así se hace!!!... por fin alguien que atrapó a uno –expresaba Mina saliendo como de la nada seguida por Ray y Karin-

-alguien se puede dignar y contarme ¿que me perdí? ¿que sucede aquí? ¿porque Amy tiene esa cara de tonta? y ¿porque ustedes están saltando como locas? –preguntaba exasperada la rubia de colitas al ser ignorada por sus amigas-

-ven Sery, yo te cuento, es una larga historia –expresaba Karin pasando un brazo maternalmente por el hombro derecho de la chica, mientras todas ingresaban a la mansión unas saltando, otras fuera de este mundo y otra intentando saber que era lo que allí sucedía-

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos yo de nuevo por aquí, si lo se me he demorado mucho en actualizar pero como siempre las ideas no salen y los problemas en aumento no permiten tampoco que los pensamientos fluyan, pero bueno lo importante es que de nuevo estoy aquí con un nuevo cap de esta loca historia, solo quiero aclarar algo, sé que había dicho que la señorita Setsuna no iba a aparecer en el fic pero ya ven, me surgió una linda idea con ella aunque aquí en este cap no se note de a mucho.

Ahora quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron los 2 minutitos para dejarme su review.

**Selene**, si creo que cuando leíste el cap, ya lo había publicado hacía días, pero tranqui lo importante es que lo leíste y que te gustó, solo espero que no desaparezcas tan seguido, con respecto a Hotaru y a Darien pues no creo que se reconcilien tan pronto, bueno gracias de nuevo y espero este cap también haya sido de tu agrado.

**Sita Pola**, que bien que te guste, bueno de la súper fiesta no hay mucho que decir por ahora, pero van a haber algunas sorpresitas para ese día.

**Ciakaira**, pues yo también espero la reacción de la señora Neherenia con la noticia jejeje y es cierto Hotaru es un encanto, pero como enemiga es todo un peligro, síguele leyendo nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

**Perla**, jajajaja pues yo mas bien creo que la que debe ir donde el psicólogo es la autora y no el fic, suerte y thanks.

**Cristhie**, hola pues ya ves, entraste y encontraste un nuevo cap de mi fic que espero igual te guste, y pues la verdad este es un Serena–Darien comprobado

**Catichaaaaaan**, hola mugresito, si, esa también fue la parte que mas me gustó, por fin mi Darien está tomando cartas en el asunto y ya ves mis deditos se volvieron ágiles de un momento a otro, solo espero que los tuyos sigan ejemplo.

Neo-gaby, hola, gracias por leer mi fic y sí, definitivamente Hotaru es una niña intrigante, por eso la quiero tanto, y pues Lita seguirá con su martirio hasta quien sabe cuando jeje. 

**Elizabeth**, gracias a ti por leerlo y dejarme tu opinión, tu bien sabes lo valiosas que son, espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado y con respecto a Diamante no hay que negarlo, por muy malo que sea, es un encanto... es divino!!!!!

**LUPITA**, hola y gracias por tu opinión, y pues que Hotaru y Negerenia sean familia de Darien son las ideas que mas me atraen, aunque no se lleven muy bien que digamos, ahhh y gracias de nuevo.

**Jaz**, ya volví y espero que este capitulo también te guste mucho, así que espero tu opinión, tu del mismo modo cuídate.

Sandy0329, hola yo de nuevo por aquí, y de verdad siento mucho la demora por ti y por los demás siempre trato de escribir pero es difícil cuando las ideas no fluyen o lo que escribes no te gusta, intentaré agilizar un poco mas, muchas gracias, cuídate y espero tu opinión. 

Huy que bien, tantos reviews me emocionan espero que las cosas sigan igual, así a cualquiera le dan ganas de escribir jejejeje. Ahhhhh voy a hacer un poco de propaganda jeje les recomiendo mi otro fic "El lado gris de mi corazón" ahí también espero sus opiniones" y "QUE PASARA MAÑANA" de mi amiga Moonlight8. Y bueno muchos saludos y ya saben dudas, criticas, comentarios, opiniones... de todo menos virus a 

Cuídense mucho

Se despide su amiga

TATE.


	6. Cuando el amor no es correspondido

**_TITULO_** _Los Pájaros Tirándole a las Escopetas? _**_Por:_**_ Tatekanine_

Sailor moon no es mía, aunque ganas no me faltan......... es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi...... Este fic no tiene nada que ver con sailors, así que no verán por ningún lado transformaciones, ni monstruos horribles que no lo dejan dormir tranquilo a uno. Es un universo alterno, solo me baso en los personajes de la gran Naoko para crear esta loca historia... Así que a leer... espero lo disfruten.

**Capitulo Anterior... **

-no es necesario que me agradezcas –decía Amy ya fuera de la casa-

-yo considero que si... no acepto un no por respuesta –dijo al ver la cara reacia de la chica-

-esta bien, mañana después de clases

-bien!!! no veo la hora de que sea mañana... cuídate linda –y se acercó lentamente y depositó un beso en la mejilla de la chica- hasta mañana

-hola –saludó Serenety quien bajaba de un taxi-

-hola buenas tardes, ya me voy cuídate –se despidió Taiki de la chica dirigiéndose al taxi con una sonrisa, aprovechando que se encontraba allí, ambas vieron como el auto se alejaba y pasaba las puertas principales de roble negro y luna tallada-

-y ese que hacía aquí? –decía señalando el lugar por donde había desaparecido el auto-

-vino por un libro

-y por eso te dejo así? Amy? Amy!!!!

-si dime Sery –decía la chica saliendo de su ensimismamiento- ya van a servir la cena, entra –decía encaminándose a la puerta detrás de ellas-

-bien Amy!!! Así se hace!!!... por fin alguien que atrapó a uno –expresaba Mina saliendo como de la nada seguida por Ray y Karin-

-alguien se puede dignar y contarme ¿que me perdí? ¿que sucede aquí? ¿porque Amy tiene esa cara de tonta? y ¿porque ustedes están saltando como locas? –preguntaba exasperada la rubia de colitas al ser ignorada por sus amigas-

-ven Sery, yo te cuento, es una larga historia –expresaba Karin pasando un brazo maternalmente por el hombro derecho de la chica, mientras todas ingresaban a la mansión unas saltando, otras fuera de este mundo y otra intentando saber que era lo que allí sucedía-

Continuará...

****

**CAPITULO 6****: Cuando el amor no es correspondido**

-Te doy lo que quieras si me la quitas de encima –llegaba expresando enojado un joven de cabello largo platinado a su hermano Taiki quien leía tranquilamente- es insoportable!!!

-no seas exagerado, Yaten... ella tan solo quiere estar unos momentos contigo

-eso implica que se la pase persiguiéndome como un chicle todo el día? –se preguntaba exasperado sentándose en las gradas del campo de fútbol- es que no la soporto!!, no entiendo como se inventa tantas excusas

-no le veo lo extraño, muchas hacen lo mismo y no te molesta, puedo decir que hasta te agradaba

-tu lo has dicho, me agradaba –respondía Yaten mirándolo enojado-

-hola Taiki, Amy te envía esto –llegaba de improviso rápidamente una chica rubia entregándole al alto joven un pesado libro mientras con disimulo le guiñaba un ojo y se sentaba a su lado- y me pidió que te preguntara si necesitabas algo mas... hola Yaten –saludaba disimuladamente siendo ignorada por el joven que miraba en sentido contrario-

-tranquila y dile a Amy que no necesito nada mas –respondía el joven de cabello castaño siguiéndole el juego-

-ok, nos vemos luego –decía esta despidiéndose de beso en la mejilla de Taiki intentándolo igualmente con Yaten, quien tan solo se limitó a voltear el rostro y hacer una mueca sin percatarse de la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Mina Aino-

-desde cuando le pides favores a la cerebrito Amy Mizuno y eres tan amigo de ella –preguntaba enojado el chico de cabello platinado a su hermano-

-tu lo has dicho, Yaten, es increíble la habilidad de esa chica para inventarse excusas –respondía tranquilamente el mas alto de los hermanos Kou sumergiéndose de nuevo en su lectura-

-págame!!! –escucharon ambos jóvenes la voz infantil de un hombre por debajo de sus pies extendiendo su brazo cerca de los de Yaten- gané, así que págame, eres el único al que he podido encontrar, los demás se escondieron

-de que hablas Seiya? –preguntó intrigado el mayor de los hermanos-

-hice una apuesta con estos idiotas y perdieron

-no hemos perdido –se defendía el joven Yaten-

-claro que si, Taiki no asistió ayer a clases, tenia anatomía, empresarismo y una monitoria y no asistió a ninguna de las tres... confirmado!!!

-es cierto? –preguntó el platino con cara de pocos amigos al incriminado-

-desde cuando tienen derecho a meterse en mi vida personal? –contestó el castaño un tanto intimidado- además si voy o no voy a clases es mi problema

-se vuelve mi problema también cuando por tu culpa pierdo una apuesta con el idiota este –decía Yaten alzando la voz señalando despectivamente a su hermano-

-así que lo aceptaste, ¡Perdiste!

-ya averiguaste por que lo hizo? –pregunto el platinado a su hermano pelinegro ignorando por completo al otro joven-

-no –respondió inocente-

-bueno, pues aun no hemos perdido –dirigiéndose a su hermano pelinegro- y a ti mas te vale no decírselo –mirando de forma retadora a su hermano mayor para luego saltar por la reja de las gradas hacia el campo de fútbol y dejar atónitos a los otros dos-

-no, eso no se vale, la apuesta era que... tramposo!!! –le gritaba Seiya a su hermano quien se alejaba- bueno hermanito, te conviene, dime porque estas tan raro y no fuiste ayer a clases y te doy el 25 de lo que les gane –iba citando el pelinegro volteándose a ver a su hermano Taiki, pero como cosa rara esos últimos días, lo habían dejado hablando solo- ¡¡¡en ese lugar nadie me respeta!!!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-a donde vamos?

-ya te darás cuenta cuando lleguemos –respondió con elegancia sin inmutarse-

-porque nunca me tomas en cuenta... siempre me tratas como un muñeco, de aquí para allá sin saber que es lo que hago –decía la chica haciendo un gracioso vaivén con las manos-

-deja de ser exagerada, Serenety, son solo tramites sencillos -decía la tutora con su habitual voz-

-y porque no pudo venir Karin?

-porque ella tiene otras cosas mas importantes que hacer junto con Artemis

-que cosas?

-deja de preguntar por todo –decía ya con la voz alterada-

-como siempre, cállate, no preguntes, quédate quieta... porque siempre tienes que ser así, Luna... eres más molesta que yo –decía la joven hundiéndose en el cómodo sillón del lujoso auto con los brazos cruzados viendo distraída el camino, ignorando el gesto de enfado de su tutora-

-el banco? para que venimos a un banco? –preguntaba la joven al percatarse que ya habían llegado a su lugar de destino y el conductor ya estaba estacionando el auto-

-para hacer los tramites de tu tarjeta de crédito –expresó la señora bajándose del auto seguida por una rubia con una sonrisa plantada-

-mi tarjeta de crédito!!! que bien, hasta que por fin podré comprar lo que yo quiera y...

-olvídate de los excesos jovencita, tu tarjeta tendrá algunas restricciones

-pero porque? con Haruka... –rechistaba la joven-

-ya no estás en Londres –decía la elegante pelinegra parándose en seco para enfrentar a la joven y dejarle algunas cosas en claro dejando atónita a la hermosa rubia- y no está Haruka para permitir todos tus estúpidos caprichos

Una hora dentro de ese lugar era suficiente por un año, una larga espera, aguardando por todos los tramites que hacía el gerente en persona para sacar su tarjeta de crédito, no con algunas restricciones como había dicho su "querida" Luna, sino con muchas restricciones, en resumen no podría hacer nada sin que la pelinegra se diera por enterada, solo esperaba que Karin tuviera mejor suerte –pensaba la joven resignada-

-quiero ver una película –afirmó la joven cuando pasaban cerca de un centro comercial que se veía a lo lejos de los mas confortable- puedo? –preguntó teatralmente-

-esta bien –contestó la señora unos momentos después de analizar el lugar por todos lados- no quiero que te demores –añadió para percatarse que la joven ya había descendido del auto y corría como despavorida lejos de auto-

La película no era de lo mejor que había visto, pero había sido suficiente para deshacerse de su guardaespaldas por unas horas, cuando se iban acercando al centro comercial había visto un café de aspecto muy agradable en los alrededores, caminó un poco y al acercarse mas al lugar pudo confirmarlo, sillas y mesas de aspecto metálico como casi todo en el establecimiento, pero separadas por lindas jardineras de flores blancas, violetas, amarillas... todo cubierto por un techo semitransparente que dejaba penetrar algo de la luz solar pero sin molestos excesos

-buenos días señorita –la recibió uno de los meseros muy atentamente- sígame por favor

-gracias –le contestó ella ante las amabilidades del joven algunos años mayor que ella, siguiéndolo a una de las mesas mas cercanas-

-hay no –repuso molesta la joven, llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza, no pudiendo creer lo que sus ojos observaban-

-sucede algo? –preguntó intrigado el mesero ante la actitud de su clienta-

-creo que mejor no quiero nada... disculpe –contestó ella intentando salir rápidamente de local antes de ser vista, pero era demasiado tarde ya-

-Serenety!!!! –escuchó una para ella molesta voz masculina que la llamaba con insistencia y se acercaba con rapidez- tiempo sin verte, linda

-para mi fortuna así era, hasta hoy –decía ella entornando molesta los ojos

-porque eres así conmigo? –preguntaba él cual niño chiquito-

-creo que eso ya te lo he respondido un millón de veces y no has podido comprenderlo porque no tienes cerebro

-ah ya... quiere tomar algo? –le preguntó ignorando el ofensivo comentario- Aquí venden un capuchino delicioso, ven siéntate conmigo

-no gracias ya me iba

-solo te vas porque estoy yo aquí... me estas juzgando sin conocerme bien–le dijo con una postura dolida-

-esta bien –repuso un poco incomoda, pero viéndolo acercarse mas de lo debido- pero no te emociones de a mucho, que valla a tomar algo contigo no significa que me caigas bien

-ok... pero es un paso... por lo que me han contado no eres de aquí –agregó para romper el incomodo silencio-

-si soy de aquí, pero hace mucho no venia –le respondió cortante-

-y a que te estas dedicando, porque por lo que me dijiste hace algunos días pretendes estudiar en la universidad, así que ahora no lo estas haciendo

-sabes deducir muy bien –expresó mirándolo de reojo dando un sorbo de su delicioso café-

-ya que no me quieres decir que haces, dime donde vivías antes

-en Londres

-que bien!!! Siempre me ha gustado esa ciudad, es muy hermosa... y aquí con quien vives? Con tus padres supongo –seguía preguntando-

-no

-se quedaron en Londres?

-que te importa –lo encaró enojada- y ya deja de preguntar por cosas que no te incumben

-ok, pero no tienes que ser tan agresiva –contestó un poco asustado por el cambio tan radical de actitud- si pregunté algo que te molestó, discúlpame de verdad... pero entonces si puedo preguntar por cosas que de verdad me incumben –repuso ganándose una mirada temible por parte de su acompañante- tienes novio?

-...no

-que bien!!!, entonces dime cual es tu tipo de hombre? –decía con aires de suficiencia-

-ten por sentado que no es como tu, porque la primera cualidad que debe tener un hombre que me guste es su sencillez, cualidad que de seguro tu no posees... bájate de una vez de esa nube en la que estás montado, y te recomiendo que nos sigas preguntando estupideces, así que voy a responder tu pregunta, vivo con mis amigas –respondió la joven a su anterior pregunta-

-ahhhh –agregó desanimado el joven pensando que ella iba a responder la pregunta sobre sus gustos- ...debe ser muy interesante compartir todos los días el mismo espacio con tus mejores amigos, puedes hacer con ellos lo que se te antoje

-no te ilusiones, no siempre es así –decía mirando a los transeúntes-

-porque no me miras? –preguntó observándola detenidamente, siempre que respondía algo evitaba mirarlo, pudo ver en esos hermosos ojos de un azul grisáceo un dejo de tristeza mezclado con nostalgia-

-no quiero seguir hablando sobre mi, es decir que no quiero que me sigas preguntando –expresó encarándolo, pero él pudo darse cuenta que la mirada era diferente y deseaba saber a que se debía ese cambio- mejor dime como está Hotaru

-ella esta bien, muy bien

-así me gusta, no quiero que la sigas molestando, no hay igualdad de condiciones, ella es muy chica para ti –expresaba como regañándolo- entendido?

-como ordene, capitán –contestó con el saludo militar- aunque creo que la subestimas mucho, Hotaru es mas hábil e inteligente de lo que parece, para mi que no es normal –decía pensativo ganándose por ello un buen golpe en el brazo por parte de la rubia-

-debo irme –expresó la joven minutos después creando decepción en el rostro de su acompañante- no puedo demorarme mas

-pero porque? Me dijiste que vives con tus amigas, no creo que ellas se enojen porque llegues unos minutos tarde

-ya te lo dije no todo es lo que parece y no vivo solo con mis amigas

-entonces te llevo, mi auto esta cerca

-no creo que sea conveniente

-adivina quien soy? –escuchó la joven la voz de una niña muy conocida quien cubría sus luceros azules con sus blancas manos-

-Hotaru!!!

-adivinaste!!! –saltó la joven delante de ellos alegremente saludando con un abrazo a la rubia- como estas?

-muy bien, me alegra verte, casualmente hablaba con tu hermano de ti

-en serio y que decías? –le preguntaba la niña al joven-

-le decía cosas horribles de ti, no me gusta decir mentiras –expresaba el sin poner atención a los gestos de molestia de ambas-

-que te acabé de decir –le replicó moleta la rubia lanzándole un buen golpe-

-era una broma –le decía el sobandose el brazo herido-

-no le pongas atención Sere, ya estoy acostumbrada, siempre es lo mismo –expresaba la niña poniendo su mejor cara de mártir haciendo que la joven rubia dirigiera la mas fría de sus miradas hacia el azabache- porque mejor no me acompañas a ver una película...

-no Hota, ya vi una...

-no seas mala –con cara de borreguito-

-lo siento pequeña, debo irme, ya me he demorado suficiente por hoy

-te digo la verdad?, es que Diamante me invitó, nos encontramos y me invitó a un helado, tu sabes el siempre tan amable y luego me dijo que fuéramos a ver la película y no quiero ir sola –le rogaba la niña a la rubia con la mas lastimera de sus miradas violetas, logrando ante a negativa de la joven una sonrisa de triunfo de su hermano, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente- por favor

-porque no vamos a otra parte?, que no sea el cine –respondió la chica dejando atónito al joven ante el poder de su pequeña hermanita sobre la rubia-

-entonces vamos –arrastró la niña pelinegra a la rubia sin mas preámbulos sin darle tiempo a nadie de reaccionar-

-mira a quien encontré, Diamante –decía en voz alta la niña como para que todo el centro comercial se diera por enterado, dejando atrás a su hermano quien miraba la escena con profunda rabia, como se atrevía esa niña a arruinar la mayor de sus oportunidades con la rubia-

-veo que has encontrado un tesoro pequeña Hotaru –le decía el joven platinado a la niña con su sonrisa mas fingida acercándose a las dos osando darle un beso como saludo a la dulce rubia que ansiaba conquistar- nos acompañas a dar un paseo?

-claro, ella viene con nosotros... –expresaba la pequeña pelinegra tomando a Serenety de la mano para llevársela- nos vemos en casa, hermano

-gracias por el café, Darien –se despedía la joven como acto de cortesía-

-puedo acompañarlos? –se lanzó el pelinegro echando fuego por los ojos, no permitiría que ella cayera tan fácilmente en las redes de ese imbécil-

-por supuesto –afirmó el platinado- además creo que no aceptarías un NO –le susurro este a Darien, para encaminarse detrás de las dos féminas que ya se adentraban alegres en el centro comercial-

No podía creer la situación tan patética en la que se encontraba, él, Darien Chiba, el modelo perfecto de hombre a los ojos de cualquier mujer, deseado por muchas, capaz de obtener lo que deseaba de cualquiera de ellas menos de una de ellas, de la chica rubia por la que se encontraba allí, ella se reía de un mal chiste del platinado, él sí había dominado la situación perfectamente haciéndolo quedar en ridículo a cada momento y para colmo su hermanita no era de mucha ayuda, al contrario, como siempre disfrutaba viéndolo en esas condiciones, lo miraba de forma maliciosa y con una chispa de alegría en sus violáceos ojos corriendo alrededor de la pareja de rubios cual cupido simulando lanzar flechitas de amor. ¿Y el que hacia?, nada, no hacia nada para impedirlo, cualquier comentario que hacía su hermana o el otro hombre la volteaban en su contra, definitivamente no había sido buena idea venir a esa cita rodeado de una jauría de lobos que ansiaban devorarlo, lo único que había logrado era mantener a raya al platinado quien intentaba de forma fugaz acercarse de forma descarada a la joven de ojos azules sin que su inocencia le permitiera percatarse de ello.

-montemos en la rueda!!!! –gritaba la mas niña ansiosa-

-si vamos –respondía con una sonrisa la rubia- chicos vengan!!!!

Los cuatro se acercaban a la estructura, todos con diferentes pensamientos en sus cabezas

-"sigamos con el plan" –pensaba la chiquilla con malicia viéndolos acercarse-

-"hace mucho que no monto en una" –memoraba Serenety sus tiempos de niña-

-"esta es mi oportunidad" –cavilaba el ébano mirando los ojos nostálgicos de esa rubia-

-"esto es ridículo" –entornaba Diamante sus fríos ojos mirando la gran rueda ante él, todo parecía un juego de niños para ya que prefería estar pasándola mejor con algo de mas movimiento, todo esto por lo que deseaba-

-Sery tu vas con Diamante y yo voy con mi hermanito, listo? –decía alegre la joven como un angelito moviendo las manos y dando saltitos ante el asentimiento de la rubia- vamos Darien –haciendo uso de su mirada mas angelical-

-porque haces esto? –peguntaba el joven ya dentro de la cabina de la gran rueda acompañado por su hermana quien lo ignoraba y se dedicaba a saludar y tomar fotos a Serenety quien se encontraba delante de ellos conversando con Diamante mientras este le pasaba disimuladamente un brazo por el hombro ante los ojos chispeantes del ébano-

-no te parece lindo?, se ven como un par de enamorados –comentaba la joven suspirando-

-callate

-y parece que a ella le gusta, se nota como lo mira

-por favor, Hotaru, cállate

-son muy tímidos, van a necesitar mi experimentada ayuda –seguía hablando haciendo caso omiso a las peticiones de su hermano-

-CÁLLATE YA!!! –soltó el joven un grito que fue escuchado por la mismísima Serenety quien se veía interrogante y ceñuda ante la extraña actitud del muchacho quien durante toda la tarde se había mostrado distante y adusto con todos, hasta con ella y que ahora se atrevía a agredir a una inocente niña-

Al bajar todos de la atracción puedo percibir molestia en el tono de voz de la rubia, estaba de nuevo enojada con el por haberle gritado a la niña "inocente" quien hacia y decía todo eso solo para desequilibrarlo aun mas.

-ya me tengo que ir, de verdad pequeña ya me he demorado mucho y mi tutora debe estar imaginándose la mayor de sus torturas para mi –decía la chica igualándose en estatura a la pelinegra quien se veia triste por la despedida- pero podemos repetir el plan otro dia con mas calma, te parece?

-si!!!!

-hasta luego, ah y no te atrevas de nuevo a levantarle de ese modo la voz a Hotaru y menos en mi presencia –le decía ella amenazadoramente al pelinegro demasiado cerca para ambos- Diamante serias tan amable de llevarme a mi casa?

-por supuesto preciosa –expresaba con sonrisa de triunfo-

-yo puedo hacerlo

-no, gracias –y se alejo tomada del brazo del galante platinado quien se mostraba aun mas arrogante que siempre-

-bueno ya vámonos, estoy muy cansada –expresaba bostezando- donde tienes el auto? –preguntaba, para darse cuenta que su hermano ya se había alejado rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento sin determinarlo, como había planeado Serenety le estaba dando sin ella misma darse cuenta una buena lección de humildad, dejando su ego y orgullo por el suelo al haberse ido junto a su peor enemigo-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Si continuas así, el alumno vencerá al maestro –expresaba suavemente una joven de cabellos aguamarinas mientras se acercaba a un piano que era hábilmente tocado por un joven de cabellos castaños- no te detengas, sabes que me encanta como tocas

-a Serenety también le gustaba

-y estoy segura que le sigue gustando...

-quiero verla comentaba con nostalgia-

-yo también, Sammy, pero es un poco difícil, ella esta estudiando...

-quiero verla!!! –expresó con fuerza el jovencito sin levantar su rostro-

-porque no vas a clases?.... acaba de llegar la señorita Anderson para repasar tus notas de hoy y déjame a mi hablar del tema con Haruka –le decía la hermosa joven, mientras guiaba al joven hacia el recibidor donde se encontraba una joven rubia demasiado maquillada-

**Horas mas tarde en otro lugar de la misma mansión...**

-Haruka cariño... –exponía acercándose la aguamarina tímidamente por la espalda a su pareja-

-dime preciosa

-no crees que sería muy desestresante y productivo para todos tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones? –preguntaba con dulzura-

-no lo creo

-Sammy tiene que divertirse!!!

-y yo tengo que trabajar

-pero...

-amor, no pienso discutir el tema por ahora

- y si te propongo algo? –decía la joven llamando la atención de su pareja quien la miraba interrogante y esperaba escuchar alguna absurda idea a la que estaba seguro, conociendo cuales eran los métodos de convencimiento de su esposa, no podría decir que no-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Esta realmente es una escena que pocos se imaginarían teniendo en cuenta la persona que la protagoniza y sus características. En la biblioteca de la conocida Universidad Autónoma se puede observar a una joven rubia, de cabello largo y lacio sostenido por una cinta roja, de piel blanca y tersa acompañada por unos ojitos azul cielo de mirada traviesa que recorrían con velocidad un gran libro de partituras musicales, quien la viera pensaría que estaba empecinada estudiando, pero quien la conociera se daría cuenta que su presencia en la estancia no era precisamente con el objetivo de estudiar para su próximo parcial, por segundos fijaba su mirada en el libro que simulaba leer e instantes después dirigía sus ojos hacia otra de las mesas del lugar que era ocupada por su centro de atención, un joven muy conocido por todos, de cabello platinado largo recogido por una coleta y postura fría y arrogante ante los demás dándole un aire de altivez y brío.

-Yaten, ¿podrías ayudarme con esto? no lo entiendo –escuchó la rubia a una chica que se le acercaba osada pidiéndole ayuda-

-estoy ocupado –le respondía cortante sin mirarla logrando que la chica se retirara cabizbaja-

Pudo presenciar la misma escena dos o tres veces más, alguna de las chicas de su curso se le acercaba pidiéndole ayuda o explicación siendo el mas aplicado e inteligente de su clase todos recurrían a su ayuda pero pocas veces igual que ahora la encontraban, de seguro está de mal genio –pensó la rubia- el era un poco temperamental, casi o mas que Ray o Lita, pero por el tiempo que lo había estado observando se había percatado de algunos de sus mas sencillos gustos y cualidades, como un café cargado antes del desayuno que siempre tomaba en la universidad antes de ingresar a cualquiera de sus clases de la mañana, sus constantes riñas con su hermano Seiya a quien simulaba detestar pero en realidad solo pretendía proteger, le gustaba estudiar solo escuchando algo de música que por lo que pudo comprobar era música clásica de Mozart o Beethoven, para la concentración había leído en algún lugar; le gustaba tomar una corta siesta en sus ratos libres lejos del bullicio de la cafetería, siempre y cuando no tuviese que estudiar, además de que se sabia de memoria su horario al cual él asistía día tras día sin falta.

Lo vio levantarse de la mesa recogiendo sus cosas y cargando algunos libros, pasó justo por su lado y ni siquiera la determinó, ni un saludo, ni siquiera una corta mirada al lugar que ella ocupaba viéndolo irse empezó a levantar con desánimos sus pertenencias, por hoy había terminado, la última actividad del día se culminaba con la partida del chico, mañana sería otro día en el cual esperaba como siempre se diera ese milagro

_-"solo espero que cuando no tenga a quien ignorar se acuerde que yo existo"_ -la joven releyó esa frase con nostalgia en un libro cualquiera de un autor desconocido-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-muy buenas noches –expresaba recibiendo Malachite a los dos hermanos Chiba quienes se observaban muy enojados-

-hola, Malachite... ha llamado alguien? –preguntó desinteresado el mayor de los dos dirigiéndose al recibidor mientras su hermana iba directo a su habitación sin saludar a nadie-

-si joven, llamó la señora Neherenia

-que? que dijo? –preguntó entusiasmada la niña bajando rápidamente las escaleras ante la respuesta del mayordomo- a que horas llega el vuelo mañana?

-la señora no regresa mañana, señorita Hotaru

-que? pero si ella me había dicho que regresaba mañana martes –expresaba la joven sin entender-

-dijo que tenia algunos asuntos muy importantes de ultima hora que atender y que retrasaría su viaje –decía el señor apesadumbrado ante el rostro de la niña-

-era obvio, mamá nunca regresa cuando dice... normalmente siempre llega de sorpresa... –contestó desinteresado en de cabellos de ébano cogiendo un libro que pretendía terminar-

-es tu culpa!!!

-que? –interrogó confundido el joven con el rostro ceñudo ante el reproche de su hermana-

-si, tu tienes la culpa de que mamá no quiera regresar, de que no tenga intereses de hacerlo, ya que la única persona a la que quiere ver no le importa

-ya deja la paranoia, Hotaru!!!! te estas inventando todo esto no se para que... o no, si sé, estas intentando hacerme sentir culpable de algo que no es, no fue suficiente con lo que hiciste hoy?

-lo que hice hoy va a ser poco para lo que tendrás que pasar, me voy a encargar de que Serenety te odie tanto o mas de lo que lo hago yo

-Hotaru estas confundida, deja de compórtate de esta forma tan infantil, cuando nunca lo has hecho

-jeje recuérdalo Darien, soy una niña aún –expresaba la pelinegra con una siniestra mirada violeta y una sonrisa a juego-

-deja de mirarme así!!!! A tu cuarto ahora, de allí no sales ni hoy ni mañana, es una orden

-y pretendes que no valla a clases?

-pues no vas y punto!!!!!

-si es lo que quieres así se hará, mejor para mi ya necesitaba un descanso... y luego dices que la inmadura soy yo –agregó susurrando la joven saliendo de la habitación-

-maldita sea!!!! –gritó el azabache enojado lanzando el libro de pasta gruesa al suelo-

**Continuará...**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, bueno, bueno heme aquí de vuelta después de un buen tiempo sin actualizar nada de estas historias, pero aquí tienen un emocionante capitulo que la verdad me gustó mucho.

Este capitulo tiene una connotación especial para mi ya que con el pretendo celebrar el primer año de vida de esta historia a la que le he tomado un cariño de verdad especial ya que con ella entro a un mundo diferente, donde tomo estos personajes de Sailor Moon que tanto quiero y los moldeo a mi gusto... solo deseo que quienes han leído la historia la sigan aun más y pues quienes no se integren al grupo.

Ahora los agradecimientos a todas estas lindas niñas que me dedicaron unos minutos de su tiempo.

**Moonlight8**: Hi catichan y bueno eso de las teorías ni idea como van, para este no creo que se haya aplicado alguna o si? Bueno niña espero tu opinión sobre el cap y a ver que me recomiendas para el siguiente, porque Setzuna sigue estancada.

**Mer:** Lo mejor de todo es que los leíste y te lo agradezco, que te pareció este eh? Y no te preocupes porque de que termino la historia la termino, yo también quiero saber que sucede después, con respecto a Hotaru yo no la llamaría pobre, al contrario es bien diablilla la niña, hasta el momento se esta saliendo con la suya jaja y si Neherenia no es el mejor ejemplo para nadie, vamos a ver cuando la termines de conocer y al respecto de tus preguntas tal vez tengan una pequeña respuesta aquí, cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo.

**Neo-gaby:** Gracias por seguir leyendo y aquí me tienes, que te pareció eh?

Serenety Kaiou: Gracias, gracias, te aseguro que mi Darien no es fácil de entender por ahora ya que no debe ser sencillo pasar de ser todo popularidad a ser completamente ignorado. Pobre Amy siempre tan ingenua de verdad que Taiki va a tener que actuar y pues el ingreso de Setzuna aun se llevará algún tiempo, luego te cuento.

**Perla:** Gracias por decirme cuerda, por fin alguien además que yo que lo cree jajaja: es verdad lo que dices muchas veces las mamás no se dan cuenta del daño que causan a sus hijos al tener preferencias hasta que todo se pone mal de verdad, solo espero darle buena solución al problema aquí, ah? Y que tal el cap?

**Lupita:** ACTUALICË!!!!!!!! Que te pareció, gracias por leerlo de verdad. Y tus preguntas si que son difíciles de responder ya que el conflicto entre hermanos será un gran detonador e influencia en la relación de Darien y serena, que te pareció el cap? Veamos que sucede luego, se me olvidaba en un principio me estoy adentrando en los sentimientos de cada una de las chicas por separado, luego colocaré algo mas de lita, que para que lo sepas es una de mis favoritas, me fascina su temperamento fuerte... Bye!!!

**Selene:** Y ya que te gusta tanto Diamante y la pareja estrella aquí los tienes a los tres reunidos, que te pareció. Eh?

**Moonmore:** Hola que bien que te hayas enganchado a la historia, y pues esa es la idea mostrar de primeras un Darien arrogante que por supuesto debe ir cambiando poco a poco si desea de verdad a Serena y pues por supuesto que ella no se va a dejar así como así. Espero que sigas leyendo, cuídate.

**Ciakaira:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me anima mucho y estoy contigo estos chicos son de lo mejor, bueno, en ocasiones jajaja, cuídate y espero tu opinión.

Ya saben todos, dudas, sugerencias, comentarios y criticas, todo menos virus es bienvenido en mi correo jackylm3 de hotmail. Nos leemos luego, se despide hasta una nueva actualización.

Su amiga Tate.

**_¡¡Feliz cumpleaños por adelantado!!_**

**_27 de Enero de 2005_**

****

****


	7. A la conquista!

**_TITULO_:** ¿_Los Pájaros Tirándole a las Escopetas? _**_Por:_** _Tatekanine_

Sailor moon no es mía, aunque ganas no me faltan... es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi... Este fic no tiene nada que ver con sailors, así que no verán por ningún lado transformaciones, ni monstruos horribles que no lo dejan dormir tranquilo a uno. Es un universo alterno, solo me baso en los personajes de la gran Naoko para crear esta loca historia... Así que a leer muy bien... espero lo disfruten.

**Capitulo Anterior... **

Lo vio levantarse de la mesa recogiendo sus cosas y cargando algunos libros, pasó justo por su lado y ni siquiera la determinó, ni un saludo, ni siquiera una corta mirada al lugar que ella ocupaba, viéndolo irse empezó a levantar con desánimo sus pertenencias, por hoy había terminado, la última actividad del día se culminaba con la partida del chico, mañana sería otro día en el cual esperaba como siempre se diera ese milagro.

_-"solo espero que cuando no tenga a quien ignorar se acuerde que yo existo"_ -la joven releyó esa frase con nostalgia en un libro cualquiera de un autor desconocido-

-lo que hice hoy va a ser poco para lo que tendrás que pasar, me voy a encargar de que Serenety te odie tanto o mas de lo que lo hago yo

-Hotaru estas confundida, deja de compórtate de esta forma tan infantil, cuando nunca lo has hecho

-jeje recuérdalo Darien, soy una niña aún –expresaba la pelinegra con una siniestra mirada violeta y una sonrisa a juego-

-deja de mirarme así! A tu cuarto ahora, de allí no sales ni hoy ni mañana, es una orden

-¿y pretendes que no vaya a clases?

-pues no vas y punto!

-si es lo que quieres así se hará, mejor para mi ya necesitaba un descanso... y luego dices que la inmadura soy yo –agregó susurrando la joven saliendo de la habitación-

-maldita sea! –gritó el azabache enojado lanzando el libro de pasta gruesa al suelo-

_Continuará..._

**CAPITULO 7: A la conquista!**

**-**¿alguien ha visto a Karin?

-si señorita... la vi hace unos minutos en la cocina

-¿has visto a Karin?

-¿que es esa forma de preguntar? –expresaba Luna con rostro ceñudo-

-Luna¿podrías decirme si has visto a Karin? –preguntaba la rubia irritada-

-la vi en la piscina

-Artemis¿has visto a Karin?

-hace poco la vi dirigirse al invernadero

-¿Karin? –preguntaba desde la entrada del invernadero Serenety buscando a su amiga pelirroja, tarea en la que llevaba ya varios minutos-

-si Sery, dime –respondió a la pregunta la pelirroja saliendo de entre algunos arbustos de plantas con un hermoso cartucho blanco en las manos-

-¿que te pasa¿te he estado buscando desde hace un buen rato?

-nada Sery, estoy bien

-no soy tonta... no me mientas

-...

-Karin

-extraño Londres... a mis padres –expresaba la jovencita dejando correr lagrimas silenciosas-

-ven –expresó la joven rubia extendiendo sus brazos para cobijar con ellos a su amiga- ¿no te gusta estar aquí?... si lo deseas puedes regresar

-claro que quiero estar aquí... pero los extraño, nunca había estado tanto tiempo lejos de ellos... no me pongas atención, hoy estoy muy nostálgica, que tonta soy –se decía la pelirroja limpiando las lagrimas con fuerza-

-no eres tonta, yo también los extraño, Karin... pero debes estar contenta porque cada vez que quieras verlos, podrás hacerlo –decía la rubia sin voltear a mirarla-

-lo siento, Sery... no quería hacerte recordar, soy una tonta –se reclamaba golpeándose la cabeza con la mano-

-tranquila –la tranquilizaba Serenety con una dulce sonrisa-

-mejor porque no me cuentas de ese chico que te trajo el otro día, del que no me has querido hablar –preguntaba con picardía la pelirroja cambiando de tema-

-es un amigo –expresaba la rubia esquivando la mirada inquisidora de su amiga-

-te gusta

-no

-si! Te gusta! –decía la pelirroja intentando encontrar la mirada de su amiga quien la esquivaba a cada momento- estas roja como un tomate y no me quieres mirar... jajajaja

-que no me gusta, solo me parece lindo

-Serenety por ahí es por donde se empieza... y tu también le gustas a él y mucho... además, es muy apuesto¿cuando quedaron de volver a verse?

-deja de hacerte ilusiones y no malinterpretes las cosas, es muy atento y eso es lo que me agrada de él pero ya sabes que yo no me quiero enamorar, Karin, es solo perdida de tiempo

-no hables así! el amor es lo mas lindo del mundo... yo sueño conociendo a mi príncipe azul... que me ame tanto como yo a él –expresaba la pelirroja con ojitos soñadores-

-no seas cursi, los príncipes azules no existen... todos terminan convirtiéndose en sapos... en horribles sapos

-no puedes decir eso, nunca te has enamorado

-y no es necesario que lo haya hecho para darme cuenta de esas cosas, la mayoría de los hombres buscan a las mujeres para divertirse y ya, nunca les importan sus sentimientos

-Sere, NO ME GUSTA ESCUCHARTE HABLAR ASÍ! –decía la pelirroja enojada con las manos en la cintura-

-entonces mejor no hablemos de eso¿si?

-ok... entonces salgamos un rato

-mmm, no puedo

-¿porque, no me quiero quedar hoy todo el día encerrada, con Luna y Artemis refunfuñando a cada rato... please Sery!

-lo siento, Luna aun me tiene castigada por haber llegado tarde el día que salí con Diamante y mas por haber llegado con un hombre... ya sabes como es de exagerada, por todo arma un escándalo

-ahhhh pero que tal si hablas con ella, yo se que la convences –decía Karin con mirada de cachorrito-

-ya lo intenté y es imposible... ve tu, sal un rato y te distraes y por hay derecho me traes algo rico para compensar¿si?

-mmmmm, esta bien¿será que el chofer me puede llevar a un centro comercial?... de verdad necesito salir

-creo que si, ven y hablamos con él sin que Luna se de cuenta, jijijiji... necesito hacerla rabiar por un rato –expresaba la rubia divertida-

**Minutos después en la misma casa...**

-Lily, dile a Roger que aliste el carro... voy salir –ordenó la mujer de largo cabello azabache a una de las mucamas de la casa mientas organizaba su abrigo-

-si señora

-mmmmm creo que Lily no va a poder cumplir tu orden, Lunita –expresaba Serenety desde las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso mirándola divertida-

-¿porqué crees eso?

-Roger no está

-eso es imposible, hace unos minutos lo vi en al cocina

-tu lo has dicho, hace unos minutos... así que si deseas puedes esperarlo mientras regresa

-estas jugando conmigo, Serena... el chofer de la mansión solo puede salir si yo lo ordenó!

-hay Luna, me encanta lo ingenua que puedes llegar a ser, de verdad... Karin quería salir un rato, y necesitaba que alguien la transportara, le dije a Roger que la llevara... no creas que eres la única que puede utilizar los servicios que la mansión puede ofrecer y si me tienes castigada a mi, no voy a permitir que también encarceles a Karin sin motivo¿ok?

-¿terminaste?

-si, creo

-no me gusta el tono que estás utilizando para hablarme, ve a tu habitación y piensa en lo que has dicho, a menos que quieras continuar otra semana encarcelada como tu misma dices –expresaba la mujer con arrogancia viendo como su protegida subía las escaleras hacia su habitación-

-señora, Roger no está en la casa... Ann me dijo que salió con la niña Karin –expresaba la sirvienta temerosa-

-si él vuelve a salir sin que yo me entere, estarás despedida... avísame cuando regrese, retírate! –ordenó la mujer llena de ira dirigiéndose al estudio-

-si vas a salir yo puedo llevarte –escuchó una voz varonil desde la puerta del estudio-

-no es necesario, puedo esperar... no te molestes –expresaba con frialdad la morena sentada de espaldas a él observando el jardín que se imponía afuera, sabia que la observaba con esos ojos celestes, esa mirada que la incomodaba, no le gustaba que él la analizara de esa forma, siempre había sido una de sus grandes debilidades, esa mirada cerúlea, de la que hacía tantos años se había enamorado-

-créeme, no es ninguna molestia, por el contrario, me encantaría acompañarte... sería un placer –decía el platinado recostado en el marco de entrada observándola embelesado, a pesar que ella no lo miraba de frente... no importaba, siempre le había gustado mirarla desprevenida, observar sus mas mínimos movimientos-

-para mi no –expresó ella de repente girando la silla encarándolo- no quiero que me acompañes... ¿es que acaso no te ha quedado claro que no quiero hablar contigo de ninguna forma? No busques excusas que no soy tonta, vete... déjame sola! –le gritó la morena y él como una orden desapareció inmediatamente-

* * *

Al igual que Serenety, ella había nacido en esa ciudad, rodeada de los imponentes edificios que se erguían en la hermosa ciudad de Tokio y al igual que Serenety, aun siendo una niña se había desplazado con su familia hacia Londres, para asegurarse un mejor futuro, siempre le decían sus padres. Era una jovencita bastante alegre, continuamente intentaba mostrar una sonrisa, aun en sus momentos de tristeza procuraba alegrarle el rato a los demás; de una indudable belleza, su cabello rojo cuales llamas de fuego resaltaba con sus ojos claros, que lograban un matiz rojizo en algunos momentos del día por los rayos del sol, de figura menuda y piel cetrina, paseaba lentamente fijando sus pupilas en las vitrinas de los almacenes sin tomarles demasiada atención...

Siempre le había gustado dar paseos a solas, le ayudaban a pensar, a despejar su mente y vaciarla de tanta información que a veces acumulaba, pero ahora tal vez, por el cambio de ambiente no se sentía igual, como insegura... ahí no encontraba la misma paz como en su antiguo hogar, además apenas era mitad de semana y no había mucha gente concurriendo el lugar, "de seguro aun es muy temprano" –pensó- decidió tomar algo antes de irse, lo único que había logrado era deprimirse mas por estar sola y no quería intensificar su estado.

**En un almacén cercano...**

-creo que este es hermoso... y muy tierno –expresaba una jovencita de uniforme enseñando un objeto-

-no crees que es como... ¿cursi? –preguntaba indeciso un joven de cabellera negra observando el muñeco de peluche que la joven sostenía- mejor muéstrame otro

-este también es muy lindo –decía la joven quien al ver el rostro escéptico del joven agregó- y no es que sean cursis, solo son muy tiernos... estoy segura que a su novia le encantará

-no es para mi novia, yo no tengo novia, preciosa –expresaba el joven a la vendedora con una sonrisa bastante sexy, haciéndola sonrojar, le encantaba el efecto que su sola presencia lograba en las mujeres- esta bien, me lo llevo... por favor empácalo para regalo, de esos paquetes con corazoncitos

Minutos después se veía al joven de larga cabellera negra sujetada en una coleta, zarandeando el perrito de peluche que llevaba en una bolsa de regalo,

-bueno, tengo el peluche, los chocolates... ¿que me falta, a si, la flores!... "¿porque será que a todas las mujeres les gusta lo mismo?" –se preguntaba el joven buscando un lugar donde vendieran flores- "_de seguro es por eso, a Marion al igual que a todas les falta cerebro"_ –pensaba Seiya Kou para quien las mujeres carecían de cerebro pensante, sonriéndole a un par de jovencitas que pasaban por su lado- adiós lindas!... mmm aun es temprano, puedo tomarme algo, antes de ir a recoger a Marion... mmmm hola linda¿podrías decirme donde hay un café cerca? –preguntó el joven a una transeúnte haciéndola sonrojar solo al sonreírle-

-si claro, solo ve hasta el fondo... en frente de esa tienda de flores –señalaba la mujer un lugar detrás de ella a unos treinta metros de distancia-

-gracias, muñeca –así era él, además de ser bastante apuesto e inteligente aunque sus propios hermanos se negaran a creerlo, era un conquistador, todo un Don Juan, seduciendo a diestra y siniestra cualquier mujer que se cruzara en su camino-

Iba camino hacia el almacén donde compraría las flores para su próxima cita, cuando observo en el café justo en frente a una pelirroja que había conocido hacía poco en su propia universidad. No lo podía negar, la mujer era hermosa, de figura menuda, justo y como le gustaban, de una inocencia pocas veces vista por él, quien conocía a mas mujeres de las que cualquier hombre podría imaginarse y la mayoría de ellas, sabían a lo que se atenían con él, pero ella no, su forma de mirarlo se lo comprobaba.

Lo vio de frente a ella, venia cargado de varios paquetes y su forma de mirarla la incomodaba, a decir verdad, siempre que la miraban se sentía incomoda, le gustaba mucho mas pasar desapercibida, ahora se acercaba con esa sonrisa de galán que nunca podía dejar en casa, parecía un niño que había encontrado un juguete nuevo.

-hola, mi damisela... ¿puedo sentarme? –preguntó, señalando el asiento de enseguida-

-claro, no espero a nadie –respondió la joven un poco cohibida-

-¿y que haces por aquí tan sola?

-decidí salir un rato a caminar, pero ya me regresaba a casa... ¿tu que haces?

-buscándote, preciosa

-JAJAJA ¿debo creerte?

-por supuesto, nunca miento... hoy me levanté con la inusitada necesidad de verte

-es imposible, hace mucho que no nos veíamos y no creo que me recuerdes mucho

-claro que si, desde que te vi, no he dejado de pensar en ti –decía lentamente y en realidad no era mentira del todo, había pensado en ella ocasionalmente, cuando escuchaba a Darien hablar de la rubia- mira, hasta decidí comprarte algo –le dijo enseñándole los paquetes que había comprado- pensé que te gustarían

-oh, claro que me gustan, me encantan los chocolates! –comentaba la chica alegre abriendo al caja de deliciosos chocolates- ¿de verdad son para mi?

-claro que si... esperaba ansioso para poder entregártelos

-y como sabias que iba a estar aquí –preguntaba ella aun escéptica-

-soy adivino preciosa –le decía con una sonrisa bastante seductora pero al ver la mirada de incredulidad que ella le daba, agregó- bueno, no soy adivino, pero mira las casualidades del amor... anoche me acosté con deseos de verte y mi deseo se cumplió

-JAJAJAJA ok te creo –respondía la pelirroja ante las ocurrencias de su acompañante-

* * *

-tranquilo Neflite, yo abro –decía una linda pelinegra bajando por las escaleras de su casa hacia la puerta de entrada que en ese momento estaban tocando- ¿si, hola?... ah ¿que quieres?

-hola, linda Hotaru¿como estas? –saludaba con una enorme sonrisa un apuesto rubio desde la puerta-

-bien... y no me digas linda

-pero ¿por qué, si eres una niña muy linda

-si, pero no quiero que seas tu él que me lo recuerde... si buscas a mi hermano, no está

-Hotaru, pequeña, yo se que si está, hace unos minutos hable con él

-mmmmm bueno, si está, en el despacho creo, dizque estudiando –decía la niña recostada en la puerta aun semiabierta, sin permitirle el paso al visitante-

-que bien... a eso vine yo, a estudiar también –decía el joven parado frente a la puerta esperando el paso-

-que bien, me alegra que estén así de juiciosos... ¿tienen examen?

-si, uno un poco difícil

-ah ya, espero que les vaya bien

-mmm Hotaru, linda... ¿puedo pasar?

-que no me digas linda y ¿que?.. ah ya, por mi, no te dejaba pasar, pero como eres amigo del detestable de mi hermano y siendo él, habitante de esta casa no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo... pasa, ya te dije, está en el despacho... o en el jardín, o en su habitación... yo que se, búscalo! –dijo, para luego salir disparada sin ponerle atención a Andrew, quien se quedó perplejo en el recibidor-

-gracias –fue lo único que el rubio pudo modular ante la actuación de semejante demonio-

-joven Andrew, sígame, lo llevaré donde el joven Darien –expresó Neflite quien había observado el recibimiento del angelito de la casa, quien hacía siempre lo mismo con las visitas del señor de la casa-

-hola, compañero... ¿y esa cara? –expresaba un Darien divertido viendo a su amigo acercarse-

-me parece o no le caigo bien a tu hermanita

-¿porque lo dices?

-casi no me deja pasar, si hubiera sido por ella me deja otra hora parado enfrente de la puerta

-no te preocupes, no le cae bien nadie que tenga que ver conmigo... ¿empezamos?

Mas o menos media hora después, se escuchó un estruendo en la casa, alguien había colocado música a todo volumen, los dos jóvenes intentaban resolver algunos ejercicios como practica para su próximo examen, pero el ruido excesivo les impedía la concentración, por lo que el pelinegro decidió ver que sucedía y para su sorpresa encontró a su pequeña hermanita viendo un video de ejercicios y practicándolos al mismo tiempo, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, la jovencita iba y veía al vaivén de la coreógrafa que veía en la televisión, hasta que de un momento a otro el ruido cesó

-¿que pasa?... ¿quien apagó la música? –preguntó molesta encarando a su hermano-

-¿que haces? –preguntó pidiendo paciencia el joven Darien, observando a la pelinegra cansada-

-estoy haciendo ejercicio... ¿algún problema?

-todos los problemas que quieras... tu no puedes hacer ejercicio y lo sabes, además no nos dejas concentrar con ese ruido

-eso ultimo, no es mi problema... allá tu, estoy en mi casa y puedo hacer lo que me plazca –expresaba ella con una sonrisa- y no me estoy excediendo con los ejercicios, el medico dijo que podía hacerlos de forma moderada, si sigo tomando mis medicinas¡¡no seas aburrido!

-joven Darien, tiene una llamada, es la señora Neherenia –fueron interrumpidos por Ziocite quien llevaba el teléfono en mano-

-damelo... hola mamá

-hola, cielo, hace mucho que quería escuchar tu voz¿como estas? –se escuchó una voz melosa al otro lado del auricular-

-muy bien, mamá¿como está todo por allá?

-de maravilla, corazón –se escuchaba-

-¿cuando regresas?

-pronto mi amor, se presentaron algunos problemas de ultima hora y me fue imposible viajar, no te preocupes cariño, cuanto antes estaré en casa... no veo la hora de verte, a ti y a tu hermana

-yo también quiero verte, madre –decía el joven, viendo a su hermana quien le hacia señas para que se la pasara- mamá, Hotaru quiere hablarte

-mas tarde corazón, te tengo una agradable sorpresa a mi regreso, quiero que conozcas a alguien espectacular, se que te va a encantar... –expresaba la mujer en el mismo tono que siempre había molestado a su hijo, hablándole como si aun fuera un niño- mi rey, cuídate mucho, salúdame a mi pequeña Hotaru, adiós, besos –dejando pasó al particular sonido de un teléfono colgado-

-pásamela!

-ya colgó... pero te dejo saludos –expresó el joven aun con el aparato en su mano, viendo el rostro de reproche de su hermana, no le creía-

-si claro! –decía la niña, triste sin demostrarlo, caminado hacia las escaleras- si deseabas silencio, ahí tienes todo el que querías, para estudiar, ahora si te puedes meter en tus libros de cabeza si lo deseas! –le dijo para salir corriendo hacia su habitación, dejándolo con un inmenso vació en el estómago-

-¿que pasó, hermano?

-nada –decía Darien, demasiado pensativo, después de demorarse casi, media hora en la casa-

-si claro, "nada"... te vas a solucionar el problema de ruido, que creo ya quedo resuelto y regresas con esa cara de tragedia –explicaba el rubio-

-siguen los problemas con Hotaru... creo que va a ser imposible que deje de odiarme –decía mirando los libros abiertos- no tengo cabeza para estudiar ahora

-pero Darien, tu eres mi salvación, no he estudiado nada y si pierdo el parcial, me tiro la materia –manifestaba Andrew con cara de mártir-

-no seas trágico, ya nos las ingeniaremos mañana, ahora no quiero ver libros... vamos!

-el que no debe ser trágico eres tu... siempre has tenido problemas con tu hermana y eso nunca ha sido impedimento para ti, además, si sigues como vas, te vas a tirar la materia igual que yo y lo sabes¡¡AHORA SIÉNTATE Y EMPECEMOS A ESTUDIAR!... es en serio –ordenó el joven rubio a su amigo quien lo miraba perplejo, Darien esperaba una actuación de esas por parte de Taiki, Yaten o hasta Nicholas... pero nunca de Andrew, a quien todo lo que tuviera que ver con libros parecía que le diera escozor, el joven azabache solo pudo darse a la pena y sentarse con uno de los libros en su regazo-

-estar tanto tiempo con Lita creo que te está empezando a afectar –expresó Darien minutos después-

-ahh! Mi querida Lita –fue la única respuesta del rubio, quien como siempre que se mencionaba a la capitana del equipo de artes marciales al que pertenecía, empezaba a suspirar e imaginarse escenas bastante subidas de tono a su lado-

-te recomiendo que no sigas pensando esas cosas... ¡pervertido, si Lita se llega a enterar, te mata

-déjame ser feliz y sigue estudiando

* * *

A pesar de que con el pasar de las horas el día empezaba a nublarse, signo inequívoco de que pronto empezaría a llover, los dos jóvenes se encontraban bastante animados, Seiya era el mejor acompañante si lo que se quería era reír sin parar y Karin se sentía bastante cómoda con su compañía... no solo hablaban de ellos sino también de sus amigos, de cada uno había una cómica historia que contar y que ella escuchaba con atención. Por su parte, Seiya se sentía como en las nubes, la chica pelirroja que lo acompañaba había logrado lo que pocas, distraerlo sin la necesidad de tener una cama cerca, le ayudaba a olvidarse del mundo, aunque en ese momento sentía que de verdad había olvidado algo, sí, algo que tenia que hacer... aunque tal vez, si lo había olvidado no es que fuera tan urgente así que le resto importancia a tal sensación.

-se hace tarde –expresaba la pelirroja mirando hacia el cielo del que empezaban a caer suaves gotas de lluvia- creo que lo mejor es que regrese a casa

-no, aun es temprano –recriminaba Seiya cogiendo suavemente la mano de su acompañante entre la suyas mirándola suplicante-

-Seiya, hace mas de tres horas que estamos hablando y yo hace mucho que salí de mi casa –le decía divertida por la forma en que la miraba-

-pero¿no puedes hacer una excepción por hoy y llegar un poco mas tarde? –le decía mirándola de la misma forma, mientras besaba suavemente su mano- quiero estar un rato mas contigo, además mira que ya empezó a llover

-nada de peros... no conoces a mi tutora, es un "poco" estricta y no quiero que la empiece a coger conmigo... mejor me voy –decía ella no muy convencida, pero Luna era Luna y ya se estaba tardando mas de la cuenta-

-al parecer no voy a lograr convencerte de lo contrario –le decía él ya resignado, levantándose de su asiento- te llevo!

-NO, no es necesario, de verdad

-no estoy preguntando si deseas o no que te lleve, esta decidido, te llevo a tu casa, así me aseguro que llegues a salvo

-pero...

-nada de peros

-"el perro muere por la boca" –pensaba ella, siendo arrastrada por él hacia el estacionamiento del lugar, cargando su hermoso peluche y unos deliciosos chocolates que pretendía no darle a nadie-

_Minutos mas tarde..._

-es aquí... –señalaba la joven la entrada negra de luna tallada- gracias por traerme

-no, gracias a ti por permitirme acompañarte –le decía impidiendo que ella se bajara aun, sujetando suavemente la barbilla de la chica- espero que lo volvamos a repetir

-si claro, me encantaría

-hasta luego... –se despidió en susurros acercándose a la mejilla de la pelirroja, sabia lo que pretendía, quería besarla, pero al parecer ella ya se había percatado de ello y esquivó el beso, el cual fue a parar justo en la comisura de los labios de ella, quien inmediatamente agachó el rostro evitando mirarlo, y él lo sabía, a pesar de la penumbra intuía que se había sonrojado, y así estaba mejor- ...preciosa

-hasta luego –y salió del auto directo hacia el portón de entrada siendo observada atentamente por el joven azabache-

-donde estabas? –escuchar las palabras de Ray fue lo único que logró traerla a tierra de nuevo, desde que él había tocado sus mejillas había dejado de pensar con claridad-

-Luna ha estado preguntando por ti toda la tarde¡está insoportable! –fue el comentario de Mina quien pasaba frente a sus narices hacia la sala de estar- bueno, siempre es insoportable, pero hoy se ganó el premio mayor

-¿y donde estabas? –escuchó preguntar a Lita, veía todas las miradas puestas en ella-

-mmmm...

-responde ya, o ¿quieres que pregunte de nuevo? –se escuchó el resonar de la voz fría de Luna desde la cima de las escaleras-

-por ahí... salí a... a caminar –respondió nerviosa, su rostro la delataba, no sabía mentir y el ser observada por sus amigas no ayudaba mucho-

-entonces le diste la vuelta a todo Tokio al parecer... ¡esa no es respuesta para mi! –recriminaba la pelinegra furiosa-

-fui a cine y se me pasó el tiempo –volvió a expresar y al parecer esa respuesta fue un poco mas convincente, Luna la miró de reojo y se alejo lentamente-

-siempre has sido una niña modelo, Karin, y me he sentido orgullosa por ello, no quiero que empieces a tomar ejemplo de quien no debes¿me entiendes? –vio asentir a la pelirroja y se retiró a descansar-

-a nosotras no nos vas a engañar tan fácil¿donde estuviste medida toda la tarde? –instó Mina nuevamente ávida de chisme-

-salí a caminar... de verdad –decía al ver el rostro de incredulidad de sus amigas, quienes se empezaban a retirar con rostros ceñudos, por la faltad e confianza de la pelirroja- esta bien, les voy a contar –resignada, no deseaba que ellas se enojaran, las quería muchísimo, y al instante como una estampida, las vio saltando muebles y evitando obstáculos para caer a su lado, anhelantes esperando la historia-

-cuéntalo todo, porque no creo que hayas dado solo un paseito, como me dijiste –comentaba Serenety con picardía-

-me encontré a un chico... –la joven contó su historia y ellas eran las mejores espectadoras, suspiraban, hacían malacara y sonreían cuando había que hacerlo- y me dio un beso aquí –y finalizó señalando sonrojada el lugar donde él la había besado minutos antes-

-¡WOW¡no puedo creer que tengas tanta suerte! –decía una extasiada Mina ante la historia, sentía un poco de envidia por la suerte de la pelirroja y a la vez feliz por ella-

-eso no puede ser suerte, es una maldición... primero Amy que no se despega de Taiki, parecen novios y ahora tu –fue la respuesta de Lita un poco molesta por la situación-

-quien lo dice, Lita tienes pegado a los talones a Andrew y hablas de ellos como si fueran peste –recriminaba Ray ante la actitud de su amiga, ella también se alegraba mucho por Karin, quien fuera ella para acaparar la atención de alguno de "ellos" de esa forma, bueno a excepción de Nicholas que era un pedante insoportable poca cosa, al lado de ellos-

-hablo así porque lo son, y lo que sucede ahora con el idiota de Andrew no es porque así yo lo quiera¡¡POR MI QUE SE MUERA Y LO ENTIERREN VEINTE METROS BAJO TIERRA!

-bueno ya, dejen de pelear -se interpuso Serenety ante los ánimos acalorados por la noticia-

-Sery tiene razón –intervino Amy de forma conciliadora evitando retomar el tema de Taiki- no vamos a discutir por tonterías... vamos a cenar, es tarde –dijo con autoridad levantándose del piso acercándose con una sonrisa a Karin- mientras tu te sientas feliz, por nosotras no te preocupes que también lo estaremos por ti

-gracias Amy –respondía la aludida con una sonrisa semejante-

-señorita Serenety, tiene una llamada –fueron interrumpidas por una de las empleadas de la casa-

-gracias Ann –decía la rubia cogiendo el auricular- ¿si¿Alo?... ¿Hotaru?

-hola, Sery¿como estas? –expresaba la niña pelinegra al otro lado del aparato-

-bien y tu... ¿que tienes¿Hotaru, estás llorando?

-no pasa nada, solo quería hablar contigo, hace mucho que no te veo

-lo siento pequeña, no he podido salir... me tienen castigada

-¿y porque? –preguntaba la niña curiosa-

-nada realmente importante, mi tutora, es un poco paranoica con eso de las reglas y me salte una, es todo... ¿porque querías hablar conmigo, Hotaru, ya es un poco tarde

-lo siento, es que tu eres la única que me entiende y me quiere

-eso no es cierto, pequeña, tu mamá te quiere y a pesar de todo tu hermano también –decía la rubia entornando los ojos al acordarse del pelinegro-

-no me hables de él... LO ODIO! Todo lo que pasa es por su culpa

-que te hizo ahora el troglodita ese –expresó enérgica la chica ante las miradas curiosas de sus amigas, que ya sabían a quien se refería-

-no me dejo hablar con mamá, llamó hace poco y él no quiso que yo hablara con ella... siempre le gusta acaparar toda la atención

-eso es absurdo, siempre he pensado que es todo un ególatra, pero esto ya es el colmo... no te preocupes pequeña... –empezó Serenety a consolar a la chica, quien para ella era como la hermana que no podía tener cerca, así que procuraba descargar el instinto maternal que no podía darle a Sammy en la niña-

**Al mismo tiempo en la casa de los Chiba...**

-por hoy, es suficiente, estoy exhausto...

-yo también –decía Andrew mientras estiraba manos y piernas-

-esto quedará para el recuerdo... no es fácil verte estudiando hasta tan tarde para un examen –reía Darien ante el rostro de su amigo-

-pues ya ves, Lita hace milagros!

-y que tiene que ver tu entrenadora en todo esto?

-pues que si mis notas bajan me sacarán del equipo de artes marciales y no pienso darle ese placer a mi adorada karateka, con ella no es tan sencillo, como con el entrenador James

-con razón, ya me parecía raro tanto interés... mejor vamos¿te quedas a cenar? –le preguntó ya en la puerta de la casa que daba al jardín-

-no, prefiero comer con mi hermana, la he tenido un poco descuidada estos días

-tienes razón, Lita Kino hace milagros –expresaba el pelinegro bastante extrañado, quien sabía lo poco que su amigo se preocupaba por su hermana- bueno, entonces hablamos mañana –le decía ya en la puerta de la casa, despidiéndose de su amigo, quien montaba su auto, rumbo a su casa-

-estaré bien –escuchó Darien Chiba la voz de su hermana en el despacho, decidió acercarse para saber con quien hablaba, Hotaru no era muy dada a hacer visita por teléfono y no conocía a ninguno de sus amigos- no te preocupes, no voy a permitir que mi hermano me vuelva a hacer llorar –"¿hacerla llorar¿él¿cuando? Esta conversación estaba muy extraña y definitivamente no lo dejaba muy bien parado", pensaba el joven detrás de la puerta que daba al estudio esperando no se visto- gracias por ser mi amiga... claro que si... no se que haría sin ti... te quiero mucho, Sery -¿SERY, él solo conocía a una Sery, y era una hermosa rubia de ojos azules a la cual intentaba a cercarse, pero que a pesar de todo lo que hacía, resultaba imposible y ahora se daba cuenta el porque-

-¿CON QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO?... ¡DAME ESE APARATO! –se acercó el ébano rápidamente, arrebatándole el auricular de las manos-

-te habló después –intentó colgar pero el fue mas rápido- damelo!

-¿alo?

-¿Hotaru? –escuchó la dulce voz de su musa al otro lado de la línea-

-no preciosa, soy yo, Darien –saludó con su voz mas sexy-

-¡PÁSEME A HOTARU, ESTABA HABLANDO CON ELLA!

-no linda, no voy a dejar que mi "dulce" hermanita siga difamando sobre mi y menos ante ti –decía observando el rostro malencarado de su hermana, quien estaba frente a él con los brazos cruzados- eso nunca

-creo que no son difamaciones, es lo menos que se podría esperar de usted... y no se preocupe por lo que yo pueda pensar, creo que a estas alturas es imposible que llegue a cambiar mi opinión sobre usted

-golpe bajo, pequeña... no sabes como me hieren esas palabras y mas si las dices en ese tono tan despectivo, no sabes como me gustaría que me hablaras de tu... que dijeras mi nombre

-¿me cree tan ingenua para creerle? Todos los hombres son igualitos... creen que apunta de adulaciones tontas pueden hacer mucho...

-¿que tengo que hacer entonces, necesito que me creas, no son adulaciones tontas, de verdad el solo hecho de escuchar tu voz me hace sentir feliz... y me hace decirte todas esas palabras bonitas...

-¡esto ya es ridículo! –la escuchó decir exasperada-

-aunque me gustaría decírtelas en tus propios oídos y no a través de este aparato –el ébano seguía diciendo, haciendo caso omiso a los resoplidos de la rubia- déjame demostrarte que no soy como los demás

-no me interesan sus demostraciones

-entonces porque si permites que diamante se te acerque... –expresó un poco irritado- te aseguro que él es peor que yo... no sabes como me sentí el día que te fuiste con ese idota y no conmigo

-¡es el colmo! No tengo porque darle explicaciones de ningún tipo a... a alguien como usted... ya que no me la quiere pasar, dele saludos a Hotaru de mi parte –e inmediatamente escuchó el repicar del teléfono, le había colgado... el joven seguía con el aparato en la mano, hasta que se dio cuanta de la presencia de su hermana quien lo observaba con una sonrisa- ¿de que te ríes?

-te lo dije, yo siempre logro lo que quiero... –expresaba la niña con una sonrisa-

-¿que tengo que hacer para que dejes esta actitud tan ridícula conmigo? –le decía el joven a su hermana en tono suplicante-

-tu no quieres que yo cambie contigo... lo único que quieres es que Serenety se fije en ti... siempre tan egoísta, hermanito –decía la Hotaru alejándose hacia su cuarto-

* * *

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando Seiya Kou introducía la llave de su casa en la puerta de la misma, aun con la sensación de haber olvidado algo, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ese día había sido bastante especial y pretendía repetirlo, la próxima vez esa dulce pelirroja no se le escaparía tan fácil... al abrir la puerta divisó a sus hermanos sentados en la sala.

-¿donde diablos te habías metido? –escuchó preguntar a su hermano Yaten quien se veía realmente molesto con él-

-por ahí –fue su única respuesta-

-Márion ha llamado tres veces preguntando por ti... se suponía que la recogerías a las cinco en su casa... ya no sabemos que excusa darle –meditó las palabras de su hermano Taiki-

-¡MÁRION! –fue lo único que salió de su boca, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- eso era lo que había olvidado! –dijo él con una sonrisa, sentándose al lado del platinado, dejando a sus hermanos bastante confundidos-

-¿que estabas haciendo, para dejar plantada a Márion?... se suponía que por fin ibas a coronar con ella –decía Taiki detrás de un libro-

-salí con alguien mucho mas interesante, me crucé con un ángel

-¿y ese ángel tiene nombre? –preguntó Yaten suspicaz cruzado de brazos-

-si... Karin

_Continuará..._

**Notas de autora**: Creo que las disculpas ya están de mas, me he demorado demasiado y lamentablemente no he podido hacer mucho para remediarlo, problemas que no faltan y una vida personal bastante enredada me han absorbido hasta ahora... Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia... (ya ni se cual de las dos me saca mas canas), lo único que si me interesa es saber lo que piensan, por favor déjenme sus comentarios y recomendaciones acerca de la historia... ¿que les gustaría leer? Pues si me lo dicen tal vez pueda hacerlo, son ideas y todo sirve.

Ah, por lo que he podido darme cuenta, como que ya no está permitido contestar sus reviews por aquí, así que, quien quiera una respuesta de mi parte solo díganmelo y así lo haré, ok? Eso si, lo que no puedo dejar de hacer es agradecer a **Atenea,** **Neo-Gaby, Mer1, Lupita, Tsunade, Ciakaira **y a mi amiguita **Moolight8, **gracias por los ánimos, nos leemos pronto.

_Los quiere_

_Tate_

_19 de enero de 2006_


	8. A las puertas del infierno…

**_TITULO_:** ¿_Los Pájaros Tirándole a las Escopetas? **Por:**_ _Tatekanine_

Sailor moon no es mía, aunque ganas no me faltan... es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi... Este fic no tiene nada que ver con sailors, así que no verán por ningún lado transformaciones, ni monstruos horribles que no lo dejan dormir tranquilo a uno. Es un universo alterno, solo me baso en los personajes de la gran Naoko para crear esta loca historia... Así que a leer. Muy bien... espero lo disfruten.

**Capitulo Anterior... **

-¿que tengo que hacer para que dejes esta actitud tan ridícula conmigo? –le decía el joven a su hermana en tono suplicante-

-tu no quieres que yo cambie contigo... lo único que quieres es que Serenety se fije en ti... siempre tan egoísta, hermanito –decía Hotaru alejándose hacia su cuarto-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Donde diablos te habías metido! –escuchó preguntar a su hermano Yaten quien se veía realmente molesto con él-

-por ahí –fue su única respuesta-

-Márion ha llamado tres veces preguntando por ti... se suponía que la recogerías a las cinco en su casa... ya no sabemos que excusa darle –meditó las palabras de su hermano Taiki- por favor evita meternos en tus problemas

-¡MÁRION! –Fue lo único que salió de su boca, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la mano- ¡eso era lo que había olvidado! –decía él pelinegro con una sonrisa, sentándose al lado del platinado, dejando a sus hermanos bastante confundidos-

-¿que estabas haciendo, para dejar plantada a Márion?... se suponía que por fin ibas a coronar con ella –decía Taiki tranquilamente detrás de un libro-

-salí con alguien mucho más interesante… me crucé con un ángel –suspiró-

-¿y ese ángel tiene nombre? –Preguntó Yaten suspicaz cruzado de brazos-

-si... Karin!

**CAPITULO 8: A las puertas del infierno… ¿no era una fiesta?**

"_Un día como este era digno de ser plasmado, los rayos del sol se filtraban por entre las copas de los cerezos creando sombras graciosas en el piso, el cual estaba cubierto por flores rosa de sakuras, corría mirando a todos lados, estaba buscando algo… o mas bien a alguien… escuchó una melodiosa risa a lo lejos, estaba cerca, lo sabía, aunque era buena escondiéndose, él era mas rápido; por entre los gruesos troncos vio el resplandor de un sedoso cabello rubio que brillaba como hilos de oro a la luz del sol, sigilosamente se acercó, ella aunque temerosa no se percató de su presencia_

_-¡TE TENGO! –gritó un joven de cabellera azabache sujetando por la espalda a la rubia que con tanto esmero buscaba-_

_-JAJAJAJA ¿como me encontraste?... ¡hiciste trampa! –renegaba la rubia girando para abrazarlo-_

_-que pena señorita yo nunca hago trampa… quiero mi premio –le decía acercándose lentamente a los labios de la rubia- Serena…_

_-te amo… Darien –decía ella acercándose también-"_

- …Darien, joven Darien –escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Ziocite-

-¡no puede ser!… ¿que quieres Ziocite! –Le recriminaba el ébano por despertarlo de tan placentero sueño- Porque me despiertas si mis clases son en la tarde!

-es la niña Hotaru

-y ahora que pasa con ella… ¿que berrinche armó ahora? –preguntó sentándose al borde de la cama, con las manos en la cabeza-

-se desmayó, joven

-¿QUÉ!

-estaba desayunando cuando se cayó al piso –expresaba la joven siguiendo al mayor de los hermanos Chiba hacia la habitación de la pequeña- Neflite la sujetó y la llevó a su cuarto

-¿y donde está él?

-fue a llamar al medico, señor

-llama a Malachite, quiero el teléfono del hotel donde se hospeda mi madre… y cambia a Hotaru –expresaba el joven observando a su hermana con el uniforme del colegio puesto- si lo hago yo y se entera… me mata –decía con una semisonrisa, acariciando la frente de la niña acostada frente a él- vas a estar bien, pequeña

_Minutos mas tarde…_

-puedo hablar contigo, Darien –expresaba el medico de la familia saliendo de la habitación de la niña-

-¿que sucede?... ¿pasa algo malo, John? –Preguntaba Darien en estado de pánico-

-por el momento no, pero si no hacemos algo pronto, puede suceder lo peor, primero quiero hacerte unas preguntas, muchacho… ¿sabes si tu hermana a estado tomando sus medicamentos como se lo señalé?

-mmmm… si, creo… bueno es Malachite quien se encarga de eso mientras mamá no está, sabes como es mi relación con Hotaru, no soporta que me meta en sus cosas

-y ¿ha hecho esfuerzos innecesarios últimamente?

-pues hemos tenido las discusiones habituales y hace algunos días estaba bailando mientras veía un video

-Darien, de nada sirve todos los medicamentos y las recomendaciones que haga… el corazón de tu hermana es frágil y tú lo sabes como futuro medico, si no cuidan de ella como debe ser, de nada servirían las excusas enviadas a la escuela si cuando llega a casa se fatiga igualmente

-lo sé, pero sabes que ella nunca me obedece…

-y que importa eso, si todo lo que haces es por su bien… no me mires con esa cara… sé que ella es de un carácter fuerte igual que su madre, pero vas a tener que hacer las de hermano mayor, y ponerte al tanto de todo lo que le sucede… mientras tu madre regresa, que por cierto debería ser lo mas pronto posible, Neherenia siempre ejerce su voluntad ante Hotaru y sería bueno un poco de disciplina o sino su corazón no aguantará demasiado… llama a tu madre, pídele que regrese pronto, ella siempre te escucha y por favor trata de evitarle sobresaltos a tu hermana

-lo intentaré, John… dime ¿es necesario traer a alguien para que la cuide?

-es lo más conveniente, enviaré a una de mis enfermeras para que se encargue

-esta bien, aunque de todos modos estaré con ella

-es lo mejor, muchacho

-Ziocite, acompaña al doctor a la salida… gracias John

-mañana vendré a revisarla… esa tarde tendrás a la mejor de mis enfermeras a tu servicio

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-señor ya tengo comunicación con la señora Neherenia

-que bien, Malachite

-si señora, un momento… la esperamos pronto

-madre –fue lo único que pudo decir al tener el aparato-

-hola mi amor… ¿como te encuentras tesoro? –se escuchó la voz melosa de su madre al otro lado del auricular-

-estoy bien, mamá… por mi no tienes que preocuparte

-no sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso…

-mamá, escúchame… quiero hablarte de Hotaru

-dime corazón… ¿que le pasa a mi pequeña Hotaru?

-tuvo una recaída… está en observación, pero…

-¿está en un hospital? –Preguntó la dama un poco alarmada-

-no madre, está en casa…

-bebé, eso quiere decir que no es grave…

-madre, sabes que Hotaru no suele obedecerme, sería muy bueno que en estos momentos estuvieras con ella, no podemos tomarlo a la ligera

-cariño, en este momento hay demasiadas cosas que demandan mi atención en este lugar, no puedo tomar un vuelo e irme dejándolo todo votado, sé que tu puedes encargarte

-¿son más importantes tus asuntos que la salud de tu hija? –Expresó el ébano un poco irritado por el todo de su madre-

-mi amor, no es eso, no hay nada mas importante para mi que ustedes, pero tienes que entenderme…

-¡NO PUEDO ENTENDERLO MAMÁ!

-Darien Chiba soy tu madre, no me levantes la voz –decía suavemente la mujer- está bien, mi rey… en una semana estaré de vuelta en casa

-es mucho tiempo

-mmmm en cinco días…

-tres días…

-tu ganas mi amor, en tres días estaré en casa… no sabes los deseos que tengo de verte, adiós bebé… cuídate mucho, besos a tu hermana, cuídala, bye! –escuchó el repicar del auricular, signo de que ya había colgado, dejó el aparato en su sitio y se dejó caer agotado en un sillón. Porque su madre solía tomar las cosas tan a la ligera, eso en realidad lo agobiaba-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¡que que! Estás loco… no puedes faltar… Darien amigo, hemos estado esperando este día desde hace meses y te lo vas a perder por un berrinche de tu hermanita?

-no es ningún berrinche, Andrew…

-entonces que la cuide Malachite… no puedes faltar al cumpleaños de Unazuki¿que dirán tus fans?

-no puedo hacer eso, en realidad Hotaru esta muy enferma y quiero quedarme con ella

-pero… tal vez de hoy a mañana ella mejore, no seas pesimista!

-ya Andrew, no eres un niño y sabes que hay cosas mas importantes… avísale a todos, no iré a la gran fiesta del semestre... –expresaba desanimado-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-AHHHHHHH! No lo puedo creer… mañana será el gran día… por fin, no veía la hora de que llegara este día… aunque en realidad aun no sé cual de mis vestidos usaré… ¡lo que si sé es que me veré como una reina! –Todas escuchaban el monólogo de una rubia quien hablaba ilusionada con los ojos iluminados como estrellitas-

-Mina, hazle un favor a la humanidad, CÁLLATE! –Le recriminaba Lina con el rostro ceñudo mientras intentaba ver televisión-

-¿porque no puedes verme feliz?

-¿te pone feliz una estupida fiesta?

-Lita ¿eres o te haces?... no es una "estupida fiesta"… es el cumpleaños de Unazuki y por fin logré que un chico me invitara, así que no hay nada que puedas hacer para arruinar mi momento de gloria en el que lograré que Yaten se fije en mi –le decía Mina con seguridad a su amiga peligrosamente cerca, lo que estaba sacando de sus casillas a la ya enojada Lita quien estaba conteniendo su mejor golpe-

-niñas por favor… tranquilidad –expresaba Amy detrás de un libro que dejo a un lado para hablar- Lita de verdad creo que sería buena idea que fueras a esta reunión… Taiki me dijo que será un gran evento

-¡EL MUNDO SE HA CONFABULADO EN MI CONTRA! –gritaba la líder del equipo de artes marciales subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto-

-¿que le pasa? –Preguntaba Karín quien bajaba justo en ese momento y charlaba con Ray-

-tiene envidia porque nosotros iremos a la fiesta de Unazuki y ella no

-gracias por recordármelo, Mina –decía Serenety saliendo con una taza de café desde la cocina-

-OH! Lo siento Sere, no recordaba que tu tampoco puedes ir…

-porque no hablas con Luna, tal vez cambie de opinión –comentaba Karin-

-primero se muere, antes que dejar ir a Serenety a esa fiesta –comentaba perezosamente Ray dejándose caer en un sillón-

-JAJAJAJA uno de mis tantos castigos por desobedecerla

-creo que deberías aprender a comportarte –escucharon la varonil voz de Artemis desde la puerta-

-Ay Artemis eso le quitaría lo divertido a mi vida… o no crees que es muy divertido ver a Luna enojada? –Preguntó la rubia con un brillo de picardía en la mirada-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Le gustaba la tranquilidad que proporcionaba la mansión Tsukino en las mañanas, tomar un café era de lo más reconfortante a esas horas del día… bueno esa era su idea hasta entrar en la cocina donde se libraba una batalla campal…

-dámelo!

-No!

-que me lo des… era mío antes de que lo cogieras –exclamaba la rubia de coletas persiguiendo a una pelinegra-

-JAJAJA eso te pasa por lenta –le gritaba Ray desde el extremo de la mesa dándole un gran mordisco a un enorme roscón-

-¡chicas no es propio de una dama comportarse así en la mesa! –Comentaba en voz alta la dulce Amy-

-AY! Mina, deja de ser tan tonta y pon más cuidado –ahora era Lita quien vociferaba en los oídos de la pobre Karin quien estaba en medio de las dos-

-no fue mi culpa, quien te manda a estar en trayecto del café cuando se riega –renegaba la otra rubia-

Esta era la escena que veía desde la entrada de la cocina en la que pretendía tomar un café con tranquilidad, gritos iban, regaños venían y ninguna paraba de manotear a la otra quien sin chistar le respondía de mejor forma

-ah! Buenos días, Luna! –escuchó el saludo de Artemis desde el fondo de la cocina, lo bastante alejado de las seis jovencitas para evitarse una fuerte jaqueca-

-QUE… SUCEDE… AQUÍ! –Lo miró bastante enojada a lo que él solo respondió con una de sus más dulces sonrisas, ante su grito todas quedaron suspendidas en el tiempo de una manera bastante cómica- ¿que hacen despiertas un sábado a estas horas? –Preguntó la mujer bastante ofuscada al no obtener respuesta de las estatuas frente a ella-

-¿estás enojada porque nos levantamos temprano? –se escuchó a Lita preguntar-

-Ay quien te entiende Lunita, luego nos regañas porque desperdiciamos nuestro tiempo durmiendo

-una actividad tan inusual debe tener una razón –expresó tomando una taza de café servida por el platinado al cual evitaba mirar-

-y por supuesto que la tiene querida Luna… decidimos empezar el día en buena hora para estar listas como unas princesas para la fiesta de esta noche

-¿Fiesta?

-si Luna, la fiesta a la que no podré ir –decía Serenety con resentimiento-

-ah esa fiesta… que bien que lo recuerdes… mmmm teniendo en cuenta que no podrás ir a "esa" fiesta¿que haces despierta a tan tempranas horas?

-apoyo moral –respondió la rubia sin inmutarse-

-ahhh… bien, si ya terminaron de desayunar –observaba el desastre de la mesa- bueno si a eso se le llama desayunar… retírense! Deseo hacerlo con la mayor calma… Lily recoge este desastre… OH no, mejor desayuno en el comedor

-¿porque no la dejas ir también a ella? Creo que ha estado castigada la mayor parte del tiempo desde que regresaron de Londres –escuchó de nuevo la voz de Artemis antes de entrar al comedor-

-mis ordenes se acatan desde que las doy hasta el final… no pretendo que comprendas que es lo mejor para ella, nunca lo has hecho

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Joven, el doctor Vartán ha enviado una nueva enfermera –expresó Zicocite desde la puerta del estudio donde se veía un joven cabizbajo intentando leer-

-en un momento estoy con ella… ¿como sigue Hotaru?

-mmm no quiso probar el desayuno, pero al final Malachite la convenció, joven… ¿desea usted comer algo?

-no, gracias Ziocite… eres muy amable en preocuparte –le decía saliendo de la estancia con ella cubriendo su espalda- buenos días Malachite

-buenos días, Joven Darien –respondía él, había cuidado del joven en su niñez, y a pesar del cariño y la confianza que ese niño ya hecho hombre le había dado, le era imposible tratarlo de otra forma- ella es la señorita Eve Spencer, cuidará de la niña Hotaru

-eso dijiste ayer cuando llegó la otra –respondió Darien al recordar los acontecimientos del día anterior-

_**Flash Back…**_

_-mi hermana es un poco difícil, pero no creo que le ocasione mayores molestias… aunque no creo que esté despierta aun –le decía Darien a una joven a la cual con solo mirarla se sonrojaba, era bonita, pero nada extraordinario para él-_

_-fuera Ziocite, no soy quiero ver a nadie… QUIERO ESTAR SOLA! –escuchó la voz de su hermana ordenándole a una de sus empleadas en un tono nada normal en ella para con ellos-_

_-por favor niña, no grite, puede hacerle daño –escuchó a Ziocite-_

_-¿que pasa aquí? –Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró a su empleada pelirroja intentando razonar con su hermana quien se veía visiblemente afectada por la fiebre- ¿Hotaru que sucede?_

_-largo de aquí, a ti menos que a nadie quiero ver… ¡LARGO DE MI HABITACIÓN! -Decía la niña mientras se sujetaba el pecho e intentaba respirar con normalidad-_

_-voy a irme… pero primero quiero que conozcas a la persona que cuidará de ti –expresaba el joven en un tono de voz suave mostrando a la chica que se encontraba a sus espaldas-_

_-es que no… no entiendes palabras?... NO QUIERO… VER… A NADIE! –gritaba la niña agitad fuera de si, lanzando a su hermano lo primero que encontró en su mesita de noche: un libro de ciencias-_

_-niña, cálmese por favor… no puede agitarse, joven le agradecería que saliera de la habitación –escuchó a Ziocite darle tal orden mientras intentaba calmar a su alterada hermana-_

_-fuera… no quiero ir a un hospital, no quiero enfermeras! –escuchó esta vez la suave voz llena de temor de la niña en la habitación -_

_-no se preocupe, yo me encargaré de usted… no ira a ningún hospital, se lo prometo_

_-gracias… Sery –susurró la niña entrando por fin en los brazos de Morfeo, aun con la fiebre muy elevada, siendo cuidada por una esmerada Ziocite-_

_-lamento decirle que no será una buena idea que usted cuide de mi hermana… de todos modos gracias por venir y disculpe las molestias –decía Darien ya fuera de la habitación de su hermana a la enfermera quien se veía bastante desilusionada-_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

-buenos días, señorita Spencer –le saludó ofreciéndole su mano a la joven-

-llámeme Eve, por favor –expresaba ella bastante sonrojada sin soltarle de la mano

-mmmm le contó John las condiciones de su trabajo? –no le gustaba la miraba de atrevimiento que la joven le daba, no estaba de ánimos para coqueteos-

-si, debo cuidar de su hermana mientras se recupera de una recaída de su angina de pecho, me dijo que ella era un poco difícil, pero no se preocupe ya he lidiado con niños… -recitaba la muchacha con una sonrisa intentando impresionar a su nuevo jefe-

-me parece bien, sígame le mostraré la habitación de Hotaru

-señor, me permite hablar con usted antes –escuchó hablar a Ziocite-

-¿sucede algo malo?

-posiblemente, señor

-discúlpeme un momento, señorita Spencer

-Eve… -intentaba de nuevo la joven enfermera-

-¿que pasa Ziocite? –Preguntó sin ponerle atención a la insistente mirada de la enfermera-

-creo que no es una buena idea que una desconocida cuide de la niña… usted vio como se puso ayer, según lo que dijo el medico hay que evitarle esos sobresaltos, ya ve que solo deja que Malachite la cuide… disculpe mi intromisión, señor, pero me preocupa mucho la niña Hotaru

-gracias a ti Ziocite, que haría yo sin ustedes… ¿que puedo hacer? –Expresó el joven restregándose los ojos mostrando su fatiga- tampoco deja que yo la cuide

-Joven Darien

-Malachite, cuantas veces te he dicho que me digas solo Darien

-la verdad es que la niña Hotaru a estado llamando a alguien en sueños¿no se si usted sepa quien es? –Evitando el comentario de señor de la casa-

-¿llamando a alguien?

-si… constantemente dice el nombre Sery o Serena mientras duerme

-Serenety! O no, es imposible… es una amiga a la que Hotaru le ha cogido un gran cariño últimamente… pero esa mujer me odia –meditaba el joven olvidándose de la enfermera que los observaba e intentaba por todos los medios llamar su atención, logrando que únicamente Malachite se fijara en unas bien torneadas piernas, ganándose un buen golpe de una ceñuda Ziocite-

-es que me desconcentra que se mueva tanto! –intentaba él platinado acercarse a la pelirroja-

-si como no –susurraba Ziocite enojada-

-¿que puedo hacer? –Escucharon la voz del ébano quien solo se paseaba de aquí para allá cavilando algo- nunca hubiese pensado en ella para que nos ayudara… aunque sé que a Hotaru le ayudaría mucho verla, se porta como un angelito cuando está con ella

-creo que lo primero sería decirle a la señorita enfermera que ya no necesitamos de sus servicios¿verdad? –Se escuchó la voz segura de Malachite-

-mmmm si, creo que ella solo alteraría más a ese pequeño demonio… señorita Spencer –hablaba el joven acercándose a la esbelta muchacha-

-Eve…

-disculpe haberle ocasionado tantas molestias viniendo hasta aquí, pero creo que no es una buena idea que usted cuide de mi hermana, no le gustan los extraños y menos si vienen de bata –hablaba el azabache sin poner atención al comentario de la joven-

-no se preocupe, puedo ganarme la confianza de la niña, sé como manejarlos –le decía con una voz suave parpadeando más de lo normal-

-es mi ultima decisión… Malachite le mostrará la salida

-pero…

-Sigame por favor, señorita –decía Malachite mientras Darien se dirigía a la habitación de su hermana, esperando poder verla mientras dormía-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Comuníqueme por favor con la señorita Serenety –escuchó hablar a Malachite, le había costado tomar aquella decisión, por mucho que quisiera verla, no estaba dispuesto a soportar otro desplante más por parte de aquella mujer… bueno, no por ahora-

-si, con ella¿quien habla? –Escuchó el altavoz-

-habla Malachite, el mayordomo de la familia Chiba… disculpe mi atrevimiento al llamarla, pero era necesario que hablara con usted

-tranquilo… Malachite, dígame que sucede

-la señorita Hotaru ha tenido una recaída y solo la llama a usted, encontré su número en una libreta de la niña

-espere un momento, no entiendo… ¿como que una recaída¿Recaída de que?

-la niña sufre del corazón… de verdad perdone, pensé que usted podría saberlo

-y el hermano de Hotaru?

-ella no desea que el joven entre a su habitación, su relación no es la mejor, así que pensamos que usted podría ayudarnos

-claro que puedo¿necesita que vaya?

-claro que si, a eso me refería, de verdad le estamos muy agradecidos y de nuevo perdone mi atrevimiento

-no se preocupe, déme la dirección, allí estaré

-Ummmm –vaciló Malachite ante las señas del señor de la casa- no se preocupe por eso, enviaré al chofer para que la recoja

-esta bien, entonces lo espero… anote mi dirección

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-escuche mal, o ¿vas a salir?

-no escuchaste mal, Luna, tu nunca escuchas mal… voy a salir –le decía la rubia subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación

-y ¿con permiso de quien? Hoy no puedes salir

-esta vez Luna, con o sin tu permiso voy a salir… además se supone que mi castigo se limita en no ir a esa dichosa fiesta y créeme, en estas fachas nunca me aparecería por allá, sumándole el hecho de que no estoy de ánimos

-cuida tu vocabulario, jovencita… –le dijo elevando la voz mientras al tiempo se levantaba del lugar donde estaba sentada-

-alguien muy importante para mi, necesita de mi más que tu en este momento… no estoy haciendo nada realmente útil en casa¿que tiene de malo que salga? –Su respuesta dejó muda a la pelinegra sola en la habitación- vienen a recogerme, no te preocupes –sentenció saliendo de la estancia-

-ni se te ocurra llegar tarde –dijo la pelinegra esperando ser escuchada-

-¿te estás ablandando? –Escuchó para su desgracia la voz de Artemis quien bebía de una taza de café, ella intentó alejarse- al parecer esta noche la pasaremos solos… ¿te apetecería acompañarme a cenar?

-¡Ni en tus sueños!

-créeme Luna, sueño cosas mucho mas interesantes –acotó el platinado a juego con una sonrisa maliciosa- te espero a las ocho… –expresó el hombre con voz seria dejando a una Luna aun mas atónita en la estancia-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿cual crees que me queda mejor¿El blanco, el rosa o el azul? –Preguntaba Mina a su amiga Karin-

-¡NINGUNO! –Escucharon a lo lejos la voz de Lita-

-yo me quería colocar algo azul –se escuchó tímidamente la voz de Amy-

-está bien ¿el blanco o el rosa?

-cualquiera se te vería bien –respondió la dulce pelirroja-

-Sery, linda ¿que dices tú? –Preguntó de nuevo al ver a su prima dirigirse a su habitación-

-¿eh¿Decías?... lo siento Mina, tengo prisa –intentó alejarse pero la otra rubia fue mas hábil halándola hacia el interior de la enorme habitación-

-¿porque tanta prisa?

-voy a salir

-recuerda que estás castigada -Escuchó la voz inteligente de Amy- ¿te vas a escapar?

-¡Luna te va matar! –expresó horrorizada la pelirroja-

-¿de que color te gustan las flores? –Preguntó Ray quien se probaba un vestido negro frente a un espejo, quien al ver el rostro de confusión del resto agregó- para saber de que color debe ser el arreglo que te envíe al hospital

-¿me van a dejar hablar?... ¡no me voy a escapar!

-lástima, hubieses sido mi heroína –de nuevo la voz ausente de Lita Kino-

-voy a cuidar de Hotaru, está muy enferma y me acabaron de llamar para que los ayudara, Luna ya lo sabe

-¿la hermanita de Darien Chiba? –Interrogó curiosa Ray-

-¿y acaso no la puede cuidar él, es su hermana no la tuya –decía de nuevo la entrenadora de artes marciales, ya integrada de lleno a la conversación-

-claro que no… es el cumpleaños de Unazuki, él no puede faltar –se escuchó el comentario alarmado de Mina Aino-

-como dices esas cosas, Mina, él debe saber cuales son sus prioridades, ante todo está la salud de su hermana –decía Amy-

-pues no se me haría raro que se le olvidara que tiene una –comentaba Lita de nuevo, mirando despectivamente el vestido blanco de Mina- creo que vas muy destapada, Mina

-el que no muestra no vende, Lita… con algo tengo que atrapar a Yaten¿no crees? -Sonreía coquetamente la rubia con el pelo suelto- ahora el maquillaje… chicas apúrense, se nos hace tarde –decía la chica frente a un espejo-

-voy a ver que me coloco –expresaba Karin con una amable sonrisa- te deseo suerte

-gracias, si quieres utiliza de mi ropero lo que quieras –le dijo sonriendo también, la dejó solas yendo de un lado para otro mientras Lita leía una revista sin mucho interés, esperaba que la pasaran muy bien ya que a decir verdad ella no tenía los menores deseos de ir a la afamada fiesta de Unazuki, ni siquiera conocía a la tal Unazuki. Iría a recoger algunas cosas y a colocarse algo más cómodo, no sabía el día que se le venía por delante-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-acaba de llamar Andrew –comentó Taiki sentándose en un sofá de la sala-

-¿que dijo? –Preguntó Yaten sin mucho interés-

-algo de que quiere matar a Darien…

-pues no sería el único… -decía Yaten- ayer me encontré con Sandy... ¿la recuerdas? -

-pues no

-¡yo si! –Gritaba Seiya en toalla apareciendo en la sala con algunas gotas de agua recorriendo sus bien formados pectorales- es una pelinegra, estudia periodismo y estaba detrás de los talones de Darien, creo que hasta salieron juntos un par de veces… yo siempre estoy muy bien informado sobre el rebaño

-ahí es donde entra el hecho de que quiera asesinarlo –comentó ignorando el comentario del pelinegro- Darien le prometió que saldrían y al parecer no le cumplió la cita, porque estaba muy entretenido con Liz, aunque esa parte Sandy no la sabe… creo que le está siguiendo los malos pasos a alguien que conozco –decía Yaten mirando de reojo a su hermano menor-

-mmmmm si, creo que se está poniendo de moda –expresaba Seiya sin percatarse de la indirecta de su hermano- hey que insinúas!

-que eres un idiota, Seiya… a quien diablos se le ocurre incumplir una cita con Márion, cuando te jactaste por tanto tiempo de que coronarias con ella… ¡solo a ti!

-si, pero ese día se me apareció alguien mucho mas interesante que ella... luego veré que hago para contentarla, con cualquier cosa se alegra… deja la envidia

-imbécil, me largo antes de que sea contagioso –decía el platinado dirigiéndose a su habitación-

-mmmm Taiki, porque Andrew quiere matar al "capitán"?

-no va a ir al cumpleaños de Unazuki, creo

-¡QUE, QUE? Pero ¿Darien se enloqueció, esa es una oportunidad de oro para conocer pollitas que no sepan de nuestra reputación

-díselo a él… voy a dormir un poco antes de ir a recoger a Amy

-OK, yo los despierto –levantó una mano el pelinegro restándole importancia- mmmm pues viéndolo de otra manera, es muy conveniente que Darien no se aparezca en la fiesta, llama mucho la atención y eso no es nada bueno para mi imagen… ¡MÁS POLLITAS PARA MI! –Gritaba para el muchacho-

-CALLATE SEIYA! –escuchó la voz enojada de Yaten desde su cuarto-

-que genio!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿que es eso, Ray? –Preguntó Amy a su amiga al observar el extraño objeto que esta intentaba esconder en una de sus medias veladas-

-nada –expresaba esta un poco nerviosa-

-dame acá –ordenó la peliazul arrebatándole un objeto filoso de las manos a la pelinegra- ¿que pretendes escondiendo esto, podrías hacerle daño a alguien o dañarte tu misma

-nada Amy, no seas alarmista, no le iba a hacer daño a nadie, solo quería llevarlo por mera precaución –decía esta intentando explicarse- bueno si, es que sé que me voy a encontrar con el idiota de Nicholas y pues si empieza a molestarme le doy un escarmiento enviándolo al hospital y así me lo quito de encima de por vida

-SI Y TU TE IRÍAS DIRECTO PARA LA CÁRCEL… NO SEAS TONTA, LO QUE DEBES HACER ES NO PRESTARLE TANTO IMPORTANCIA Y PUNTO… NO QUIERO ARRANQUES DE… DE… COMO ESTOS –expresaba enojada la inteligente del grupo enseñándole aquel objeto-

-OK Amy, entendieron el mensaje… ahora respira… calmada… dámelo –señalaba Lita soplándole la cara y sosteniendo el objeto filoso en las manos mirándolo con interés- cuenta hasta diez, inhala, exhala… oye eso si que es raro en ti, perder el control de esa forma… que te pasa¿eh?

-¿a mi?... nada –respondió un poco cohibida-

-es que está nerviosa porque hoy irá con Taiki a la fiesta –escucharon la voz alegre de Mina-

-no es eso… es que no quiero que esta noche se arruine para ninguna

-querrás decir que no quieres que tu noche perfecta con Taiki se arruine –le decía Ray viendo el rostro rojo de vergüenza de su amiga- ¿ya son novios?

-ya no la torturen más, envidiosas –la defendía Karin abrazándola-

-bueno ya basta de lengua, terminen de empayasarse a ver si me van dejando tranquila, de verdad quiero descansar –decía Lita quien vestía una sudadera deportiva y una camiseta echándose en uno de los sofás- ah! y ay de que a ese Taiki le de por hacerte algo malo Amy, porque yo misma me encargo de darle sepultura –expresaba la castaña enseñándole desde su posición el objeto filoso en sus manos-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-no Unazuki, la barra debe ir más allá, ahí lo único que hace es estorbar y no quiero que un montón de borrachos armen un desastre –decía Andrew a su hermana- dile a los muchachos que la corran

-hola Nicholas! –Escuchó la voz de su hermana quien se dirigía a saludar a uno de sus amigos-

-hola, Linda… feliz cumpleaños –decía el castaño a la joven extendiéndole un paquete coronado por un moño verde-

-gracias, por fin alguien que se digna en felicitarme como se debe –decía ella mirando ceñuda a su hermano y saludándolo con un beso- pasa, estás en tu casa

-¿pasó algo? –Preguntó el joven a su rubio amigo viendo partir a la joven-

-quien entiende a las mujeres, le armo la súper fiesta y ni siquiera me lo agradece… ¿te pasó algo a ti? Aun faltan bastantes horas para que esto arranque

-¿puedo ayudar en algo, te noto estresado –comentó cambiando de tema-

-mmmmmmm claro que puedes ayudar, corre esa barra hacia esa esquina –explicó Andrew a su amigo señalando el lugar de destino mientras él movía unas cajas-

-¿yo solo? –El joven castaño veía lo enorme que era la barra- ¿quieres que me de una hernia?

-querías ayudar, ahí tienes

_Minutos mas tarde…_

-Nicholas¿tienes novia? –Preguntaba la hermanita de Andrew al castaño quien no tenía camisa puesta, la había dejado a un lado para no ensuciarla, dejando al descubierto unos muy bien formados pectorales, hombros anchos y una espalda bien bronceada, que la jovencita observaba embelesada-

-mmmmm no… y la pregunta se debe a…? –Preguntaba el joven bebiendo de su refresco-

-que a mi no me molestaría serlo

-pequeña, ni se te ocurra decir eso de nuevo y menos en voz alta… de verdad aprecio mi vida

-¿de que hablan? –Escucharon preguntar a Andrew-

-solo le preguntaba a Nicholas si tiene novia –respondió la joven inocentemente-

-si tiene o no tiene novia, no es tu problema, jovencita, aun eres una niña para estar pensando en esas cosas¿entendido?

-madura, hermanito… no puedes evitar que mire a mí alrededor, y menos con los amigos que te mandas… me voy a arreglar –expresaba la joven de ojos verdes y cabello rojo recogido en una coleta que le llegaba a los hombros contoneando las caderas al salir-

-deja de mirar a mi hermana con esa cara, pervertido!

-Andrew, amigo, hay cosas que no puedes evitar –decía Nicholas poniéndose su camisa-

-aunque no pueda evitar que pienses, si puedo evitar que te le acerques… ¿Dios mío porque dejas que se me ocurran ideas como esta?... con la bandada de buitres que tengo por amigos –señalaba el joven en un tono dramático mirando al cielo- Nicholas¿crees que un cinturón de castidad sea algo muy exagerado?

-mejor deja tus neuronas quietas un rato y terminemos con esto

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿falta mucho? –Preguntaba de nuevo Serenety al chofer del auto, un hombre de la edad de Artemis pero de cabello rubio no tan blanco como el de este-

-no, señorita –respondía Jedite bastante paciente con la jovencita-

A pesar de deleitarse con el pasaje Serenety pensaba en lo alejada de la ciudad que quedaba la casa de su amiga, recorrían una larga carretera que era rodeada de frondosos árboles que formaban arcos, dejando que en el piso se formara una gran extensión de sombra para que solo algunos rayos caprichosos de sol llegaran a filtrarse

-señorita Serenety, llegamos… a su derecha se encuentra la mansión Chiba –escuchó la voz gruesa del conductor, inmediatamente fijó su mirada en aquella magnifica casa, aunque parecía más un palacio de cuentos de hadas que cualquier otra cosa, una mansión rustica, coronada de pequeñas torrecillas en lo mas alto y rodeada de enormes jardines verdes junto con otros colgantes; al acercarse mas, pudo ver una caseta cerca de una piscina bastante reconfortante, pensó. El conductor Jedite le abrió la puerta del carro dejando ver la puerta de color ocre en la que la esperaba un hombre de cabello platinado, algo parecido a Artemis-

-muy buenas tardes, miladi… soy Malachite, bienvenida a la mansión Chiba, sígame por favor, el señor Chiba la espera

-emmmm… ¿señor Chiba?

-¿ya llegó? –escuchó la voz anhelante del hermano de Hotaru en el recibidor, que muy a su pesar vestía como un modelo, un saco negro cuello en v y un pantalón beige de dril que le sentaba bastante bien- hola, como estás princ… serenety

-bien, gracias por enviar a recogerme –respondió ella en seco-

-¿quieres tomar algo?... Neflite por favor tráele algo de beber

-quiero ver a Hotaru, a eso vine, no?

-eh, si, pero no quieres descansar?

-en realidad no estoy cansada… Malachite, verdad? Podría decirme donde está Hotaru? Si no le molesta

-si, claro Malachite muéstrale la habitación de mi hermana –expresaba el joven azabache bastante desilusionado-

-ah, si tiene algo mas importante que hacer hoy, no se preocupe, puede irse… yo cuidaré de ella –escuchó la voz de la rubia escaleras arriba, en realidad el camino no era muy alentador y ese mensaje se lo confirmaba-

_**Continuará…**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Notas de la autora:**

Ni yo misma me lo puedo creer… ¡POR FIN ACTUALIZO DE NUEVO! Siempre dicen que la presión sirve de algo, "_para problemas desesperados, medidas desesperadas_", a que si Catichan¿eh? Chicas sé que las disculpan están de mas, no tengo perdón de Dios, pero al igual que yo mis neuronas estaban de vacaciones, así que es a ellas a las que hay que regañar, pero bueno aquí tienen este capitulo, es una introducción a todo lo que sucederá en la dichosa fiesta, lo importante no es que sea el cumpleaños de Unazuki, sino lo que sucederá allí, entonces ya saben la próxima vez a esta misma hora y por este mismo canal JAJAJAJA... bueno de verdad movere cielo y tierra para actualizar pronto. Lo que si les pido es sus comentarios, de verdad, no saben cuanto me anima saber que ustedes siguen esta historia mas que yo. Besos y abrazos a **Atenea**, **Ciakaira**, **Dianazul **a** AlexandraSomers **gracias por la postal, está muy linda y a mi amiguita **Moonlight8**, las adoro y por favor las demás ¡Anímense!

**P.D.:** El lado gris de mi corazón lamentablemente aun no sé cuando lo actualizaré, para esa historia las ideas están por el subsuelo, si alguien tiene algunas con ganas se las recibo.

Las quiere

Su amiga, Tate

**21 de julio de 2006**


	9. Abonando el terreno

**_TITULO_:** ¿_Los Pájaros Tirándole a las Escopetas? **Por:**_ _Tatekanine_

Sailor moon no es mía, aunque ganas no me faltan... es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi... Este fic no tiene nada que ver con sailors, así que no verán por ningún lado transformaciones, ni monstruos horribles que no lo dejan dormir tranquilo a uno. Es un universo alterno, solo me baso en los personajes de la gran Naoko para crear esta loca historia... Así que a leer. Muy bien... espero lo disfruten.

**Capitulo Anterior... **

-¿ya llegó? –escuchó la voz anhelante del hermano de Hotaru en el recibidor, que muy a su pesar vestía como un modelo, un saco negro cuello en v y un pantalón beige de dril que le sentaba bastante bien- hola, como estás princ… Serenety

-bien, gracias por enviar a recogerme –respondió ella en seco-

-¿quieres tomar algo?... Neflite por favor tráele algo de beber

-quiero ver a Hotaru, a eso vine¿no?

-eh, si¿pero no quieres descansar?

-en realidad no estoy cansada… Malachite¿verdad¿Podría decirme donde está Hotaru? Si no le molesta

-si, claro Malachite muéstrale la habitación de mi hermana –expresaba el joven azabache bastante desilusionado-

-ah, si tiene algo mas importante que hacer hoy, no se preocupe, puede irse… yo cuidaré de ella –escuchó la voz de la rubia escaleras arriba, en realidad el camino no era muy alentador y ese mensaje se lo confirmaba-

**CAPITULO 9: Abonando el terreno**

Seguía al hombre de cabello platinado quien de vez en cuando la miraba y le sonreía con amabilidad, era bastante alto y muy atractivo, y aunque en ciertos aspectos como en el cabello era muy parecido a Artemis, tenía algo en su mirada, un aura de misterio, autoridad y a pesar de la edad, una sonrisa muy sensual; caminaba con gracia y la trataba como todo un caballero, además que esa camisa blanca con el cuello semiabierto y el pantalón verde militar le sentaban bastante bien. Luego de detallar a su acompañante, se dedicó a admirar los enormes pasillos que conducían al cuarto de la pequeña Hotaru, sin lugar a dudas y con su pésimo sentido de la orientación encontraría esa mansión peor que el laberinto del minotauro griego. Las paredes en tonos calidos, tostados y ocres revestidas por enormes pinturas de paisajes, aunque de vez en cuando podía apreciar el rostro de algún hombre con barba y de algunas señoras tomando el té, también habían algunas esculturas de animales, otras similares a la Venus de Milo y uno que otro busto de algún filosofo junto a enormes jarrones en bases de piedra.

Malachite veía serio a la jovencita que lo acompañaba, por un momento se sintió observado y analizado por la rubia, poco después ella se había dedicado a admirar las obras de arte que la rodeaban.

-la señora es una gran admiradora del arte… toda la casa es una muestra de ello –dijo el platinado rompiendo el silencio-

-eh?

-¿le gustan las pinturas a usted?

-si… bueno, un poco –respondía un poco cohibida-

-la habitación de la niña Hotaru –decía el señor mostrándole una puerta de cedro igual a las demás, tocó y al no recibir respuesta se adentró en la estancia, ella esperó- me alegra verla despierta señorita¿quiere algo de comer?... escuché a Neflite mencionar un delicioso postre que hizo Ziocite

-no quiero nada –escuchó una respuesta cortante-

-tal vez desea ver a alguien que vino a visitarla

-no quiero ver a nadie –al escuchar este comentario también entró-

-¿ni siquiera a mi? –le preguntó con ternura, viendo a una pequeña pelinegra tendida en una cama con el rostro bastante demacrado-

-Sery?... –fue lo único que salió de los labios agrietados de la pequeña, pudo notar que su voz se estaba quebrando-

Malachite al notar un momento tan íntimo decidió retirarse, al estar a la par de la joven rubia le sonrió susurrando en su oído

-le agradecería que le hiciera comer algo –ella solo asintió-

-hola, pequeña… ¿como te sientes? –Preguntó la rubia viendo a la pelinegra un poco cohibida-

-¿como llegaste hasta aquí?

-mmmm ¿importa eso?

-no, pero…

-¿sabes?, tienes una casa muy bonita… -le dijo acercándose a un enorme ventanal con las cortinas cerradas, inmediatamente las abrió dejando pasar la luz del sol que inundó de forma hermosa toda la habitación, desde allí podía ver parte de los jardines- cuando llegaba vi que tiene unos hermosos jardines… mejor dime¿como te sientes?

-bien –respondió cegada por la luz-

-¿Segura?

-escuché decir al medico que necesitaba descansar

-me parece una muy buena recomendación del medico… ¿la has seguido al pie de la letra? –Le preguntó sentándose ahora a su lado en la cama y sujetando una de las manos de la niña-

-si

-un pajarito me ha dicho por ahí que no quieres que nadie te cuide

-¡¡yo puedo cuidarme sola!!

-de vez en cuando es bueno contar con la ayuda de alguien… y para eso estoy yo aquí

-mi hermano te llamó ¿verdad?… nunca puede hacer algo solo

-Ummmm en realidad el que me llamó fue el señor Malachite, es muy amable… hay muchas personas amables aquí… -comentó sin obtener respuesta, mas tarde agregó- vi un cuadro enorme en la entrada… de una mujer muy bonita, se me pareció a ti

-es mi mamá –decía la niña con tristeza-

-¿y donde está ella? –le preguntó recostando su espalda en el barandal de la cama abrazando a la niña en el acto quien se acurrucó buscando protección-

-en un viaje de negocios

-¿y ya sabe de tu estado?

-no creo, a ella no le importa mucho lo que me pase a mi, ella solo tiene ojos para Darien

-no digas eso… las mamás siempre quieres a sus hijos, debe estar muy ocupada… estoy segura que pronto estará aquí contigo –expresaba insegura-

-Sery… ¿tu mamá te quiere? –Escuchó esa pregunta y sintió un dolor punzante en su corazón-

-si Hotaru, mi mamá me quiere

-¿como es ella?

-era la mejor mamá del mundo

-¿ya no lo es?

-si, pero no aquí… sino en el cielo –decía la rubia con la mirada ausente recordando momentos de niña junto a su hermano, en donde sus padres jugaban y reían con ellos en el parque que quedaba cerca a su casa, levantó sus pupilas azules y vio el rostro de confusión de la pequeña- mis padres murieron hace algunos años, Hotaru

-no quería hacerte recordar eso –expresó la niña viendo los ojos humedecidos de su amiga, una lagrima rodó y ella solo pudo ponerse de rodillas y abrazarla, ante tal acto la rubia la recibió agradecida- yo no conocí a mi padre, murió cuando yo era una recién nacida… solo lo he conocido en fotos, mi madre no habla mucho de él, pero Darien dice que era muy buena persona –decía la niña ahora con la mirada baja-

-que tal si dejamos de estar tristes y comemos algo, tengo hambre¿tu no? –Preguntó juguetona Serenety limpiando cualquier rastro de sus lágrimas intentando dejar sus tormentosos recuerdos para después-

-si¡¡¡VAMOS A COMER!!! –expresó la pelinegra con energía poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Aun no estaba recuperada completamente y como si el mundo estuviera dando vueltas se precipitó a tierra, la rubia la sujetó dejándola sentada en la cama-

-recuéstate, creo que no es buena idea que te levantes, recuerda lo que dijo el medico. Tienes que descansar… iré a ver si nos pueden traer la comida aquí

- pero…

-nada de peros… ahora yo soy tu enfermera, así que yo mando… ¿que quieres de comer?

-una hamburguesa, donas, malteada…

-mmmm ¿que tal algo mas saludable?... una rica ensalada, croquetas de carne, unas crepes… delicioso jugo de frutas –recitaba la joven viendo el rostro ceñudo de su amiguita- te prometo que traeré postre –agregó saliendo de la habitación, y al verse fuera rogó por encontrar el camino de regreso al recibidor¿Por qué tenía que ser tan distraída cuando caminaba?, luego de recorrer varios pasillos encontró el que la dirigía hacia las escaleras principales- disculpe¿es posible subir algo de comer a la habitación de Hotaru? –preguntó desde lo alto a Ziocite quien caminaba por allí-

-claro señorita¿que desean? –Respondió con alegría reconociendo a la rubia que cuidaba de la niña de la casa-

-¡¡¡que bien!!! –expresó Serenety bajando presurosa las enormes escaleras para encontrarse con la sirviente pelirroja, al encontrarse a su lado le recitó en resumen lo que le gustaría que subieran de comer, algo siempre saludable, no era bueno atosigar el estomago de una enferma con chuchearías, pensaba, aunque sin olvidar su promesa, debían incluir un buen postre como premio a la obediencia de la paciente. Al terminar con su tarea empezó a subir de nuevo los escalones, una voz la detuvo-

-¿como está Hotaru? –escuchó la voz del pelinegro hermano de niña, ella se giró para encararlo, necesitaba hacerle unas cuantas preguntas-

-esta bien… la convencí de que comiera algo, veo que está muy débil

-es un poco terca y no ha querido comer muy bien

-me gustaría saber que es lo que tiene… ¿puede decírmelo?

-claro, pero ¿no estaríamos mas cómodos sentados? –Expresó el joven con amabilidad señalando los sofás en la sala-

-no me parece

-siéntate… te aseguro que no voy a hacerte nada… deseas tomar algo?, le diré a Ziocite que te lo prepare –decía con amabilidad-

-no es necesario, ya le pedí que subieran algo de comer a la habitación… ahora dígame que le pasa a Hotaru

-pues… -intentaba iniciar aquella conversación dubitativo-

-necesito saberlo

-esta bien… -empezó respirando hondo- mi hermana sufre de una deficiencia cardiaca… no puede exaltarse, ni hacer demasiado esfuerzo… constantemente debe estar tomando una serie de medicamentos para mantener a raya este problema. Hace algún tiempo se pensó en la posibilidad de operarla, pero es una intervención muy riesgosa y tal vez no saliera con vida, así que nos hemos dedicado a cuidar de ella… aunque en muchas ocasiones no nos deje las cosas muy fáciles –escuchaba el relato del joven con atención, sin ademanes de interrumpirlo- ayer en la mañana se desmayó, el medico dijo que su corazón había tenido gran actividad durante la semana y estaba cansado, intenté que aceptara a algunas enfermeras, pero no le gustan ni ellas ni los hospitales –decía él joven mirándola ahora- hoy Malachite me dijo que te llamaba en sueños…

-por eso me llamó –afirmaba la rubia-

-exacto… aunque solo es para que la acompañes, del resto se encarga Malachite, solo quiero que ella esté más tranquila

-me dijo que la mujer del retrato, es su mamá… está un poco triste porque no esta aquí ¿donde está ella?

-de viaje…

-¿y no sabe como está su hija? –preguntó interrumpiéndolo exaltada-

-claro que lo sabe, hablé con ella el día de ayer… estará en casa pasado mañana, lo prometió

-¡¡DEBERÍA ESTAR AQUÍ!!

-si, lo sé, pero ambas se parecen demasiado… son bastante difíciles de llevar, sé que a Hotaru la entristece que no esté con ella, pero la hice prometer que vendría y estoy seguro que así será

-eso espero, por su bien… iré a ver que coma –agregó la rubia retirándose sin voltear a mirarlo, haciendo caso omiso a las ultimas palabras del chico-

-gracias –dijo el chico, aun cabizbajo por la actitud de la rubia frente a él-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Reposaba tranquilamente en uno de los mullidos sillones que aun no habían guardado para despejar la pista de baile, empezaba a sentir un frío en el ambiente que auguraba una noche lluviosa, aunque esperaba que no fuera así, la lluvia siempre lograba apabullar a mas de uno y quería que la fiesta tuviera una alta concurrencia, tuvo que cerrar su chaqueta para menguar el frió que se colaba entre la tela y le tenía tiritando, tomó la taza de chocolate caliente que amablemente le había preparado Nicholas, y la sorbió mientras observaba el paisaje de afuera a través de la ventana.

El lugar era una casa de campo en las afueras de la ciudad a la que acostumbraban ir ella y su familia muy a menudo cuando era pequeña, sus recuerdos de sus visitas siempre tenía una cosa en común, "miedo", siempre había rehuido ir allí por una sola razón, la estancia se le hacia enorme, lúgubre, silenciosa y vacía, era entonces cuando los árboles se convertían en fantasmas, las sombras en espantos, los maullidos de los gatos en gritos de horror y ella siempre temblaba de miedo. Contrariamente ocurría ahora, que muy a pesar que ya caía la noche y las sombras empezaban a acogerse en el lugar, se reía de si misma en estos momentos.

La entrada a lugar, estaba marcada por un portón grande de hierro que rechinaba cada vez que se movía, seguido de la entrada, había un sendero de árboles que guiaba el camino a la entrada principal de la casa, a un costado de la casa había un gran lago cristalino que los chicos, pensaban usar como atracción para que las niñas llevaran bikini y mostraran "sus atributos".

Al pasar por la puerta principal, se encontraba el recibidor y en el costado derecho la sala de estar, donde Unazuki se encontraba, sitio que había desalojado de los muebles pues había sido destinado para el baile, allí había puesto luces de colores en el techo y reflectores en las esquinas.

-¿En que tanto piensa la cumpleañera? –Oyó decir a alguien, sacándola de sus pensamientos-

-Nicholas… -dijo al voltearse para encararlo-

-estabas bastante concentrada en no se que cosas… -dijo él curioso-

-en realidad recordaba, recordaba la época en la que venía aquí siendo niña

-no hace tanto tiempo, realmente… -dijo mirándola tiernamente a lo cual la chica frunció el seño-

-Nicholas… hace tiempo que deje de ser una niña… -dijo con aire indignado- aunque mi hermano se empeñe en decir lo contrario todo el tiempo

-está bien, está bien –dijo con las manos en alto para hacer ver que se rendía-

-interrumpimos? –escucharon la voz mandona de Ray hino-

-claro que interrumpes Hino, siempre interrumpes –expresaba el joven aun sobre la joven mirando a la pelinegra enojado-

-sentimos llegar tan temprano, pero… -intentaba Amy arreglar tan penosa situación-

-no, no se preocupen, esta muy bien que lleguen temprano, empezaba a pensar que nadie vendría… no nos conocemos yo soy Unazuki –saliendo rápidamente del sofá evitando tan comprometedora posición-

-hay que bien, la anfitriona!!, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS UNAZUKI, yo soy Mina Aino, encantada de conocerte –expresaba con ahínco la rubia al presentarse, intentando ganar puntos con la hermanita de Andrew- así que somos las primeras en llegar!!!!

_**Flash back…**_

_-no es buena idea… aun es muy temprano _

_-claro que es una excelente idea –decía la rubia intentando sentar su posición- tu siempre dices que hay que llegar temprano y ser puntuales, Amy, ahora te estás contradiciendo… _

_-pero es que…_

_-que tiene de malo, el lugar queda un poco lejos y que tal que se nos presente algo en el camino… además, ya todas estamos listas, adelante!!!_

_-si, adelante!!!... dejen la bobada y decídanse, se van o se quedan –escucharon la voz gruñona de Lita desde el mismo sofá-_

_-señorita Amy, tiene una llamada –desde la puerta se veía a Lily la empleada con el teléfono en las manos-_

_-si, diga –contestó con voz suave la peliazul-_

_-hola Amy… soy Taiki_

_-ah, hola –decía ahora la chica con timidez-_

_-Amy… se que habíamos quedado en que yo te recogería para ir a la fiesta… pero acaba de presentarse un incidente que puede retrasarme…_

_-no te preocupes Taiki –lo interrumpió la joven con voz seria- puedo ir con mis amigas a la fiesta, nos encontramos allá –dijo para luego colgar- está bien chicas, vamos!!!!_

**_Fin Flash Back_**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-vas a terminar inconciente a media fiesta al paso que llevas esa botella… y no voy a ser yo el te recoja del piso

-ve y échale cantaleta a otro… Déjame tranquilo

-Hey que pasa?... porque esos ánimos, que no ves el montón de pollitas que tenemos pasa disfrutar?… y no está Darien para que las acapare y nos las quite!!! –expresaba animado Seiya abrazando a su hermano Yaten con efusividad, mientras saludaba a lo lejos a una linda rubia a quien ya le había echado el ojo desde que la había visto llegar-

Así era él, despreocupado de la vida y sus responsabilidades, deseoso de vivir cada instante, sin preocuparse por el futuro y mucho menos por su pasado… vivir el presente era su lema y cada día lo ponía en práctica con sus acciones, su mayor objetivo era una hermosa y vigorosa mujer, aquella a la que para él fuera su turno. No sabía cuantas habían pasado por su capa sin siquiera rasguñar la superficie de su corazón y en realidad no es que le preocupara, al parecer no hacía daño alguno, ellas llegaban y de la misma manera se iban, todas lo conocían y como lo conocían, no debían reprocharle su proceder, según él, el solo hecho de que él las tomara en cuenta era un gran logro… cuan equivocado puede estar un hombre sobre la vida que lleva, cuan difícil puede ser aceptar que no todo en la vida es tan fácil?

-¿porque no vas, la llevas a una de las habitaciones de arriba y a mi me dejas en paz? –decía el platinado al ver los lances de su hermano para con la chica al otro lado del salón-

-no puedo ser tan obvio, si se da cuenta que lo único que quiero es acostarme con ella, adiós idilio… es que se te olvidó el curso que te di, de cómo piensan las mujeres? Y como atacar según piensan?... bueno, si es que piensan –le decía el pelinegro aun sujetando a su hermano por los hombros-

-sino me sueltas, vas a saber lo que es una fiera desatada cuando le diga a esa chica lo que quieres con ella

-OK, OK… pero porque tu no te quieres divertir, me tienes que arruinar la diversión a mi –expresaba el chico, alejándose de su hermano, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la chica; ya la tenía fichada, era cuestión de ronronearle un poco al oído y la tendría a sus pies-

Y así era siempre, una hora mas tarde, después de unas cuantas canciones, un par de copas, unas cursis pero útiles frases de diccionario y la promesa de no olvidarla jurándole que cambiaría y que su mala reputación dentro de la mitad del sector femenino de la universidad era mentira, la tenía lista y desfilando hacia una de las cómodas habitaciones de la segunda plata, caminaba detrás de ella, cogidos de la mano, cual par de enamorados, bueno eso era lo que él pretendía mostrar y ella tontamente creía como verdad.

-SEIYA KOU!!! –escuchó el pelinegro su nombre desde la cima de las escaleras que pretendía coronar con la chica rubia de la cual y presa del pánico había olvidado el nombre

-Marion, linda… te presento a una amiga, amiga, te presento a Marion –decía el chico soltando rápidamente la mano de la rubia, lo que menos deseaba era un escándalo por problemas de faldas no resueltos, bien claro le habían dejado sus hermanos que salir con Marion en un principio no era buena idea y él y su terquedad le impidieron ver la realidad, hasta que esa mujer, intensa, agresiva y posesiva se había adueñado de sus espacios, había intentado evitarla hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario enfrentarla, y ahí la tenía, echa una fiera medieval, con las manos en la cintura, fulminándolo a él y a su acompañante con la mirada.

-señorita, me permite –le decía Marion a la rubia sin siquiera mirarla, mas como una orden que como una petición, jalonando al chico con fuerza escaleras arriba-

-pero Seiya… tú y yo estábamos juntos… -expresaba la joven rubia anonadada por la actitud de mando de esa mujer, cuando ella se disponía a estar a solas, con su futuro novio… bueno, eso es lo que ella quería-

-eh, lo siento preciosa… supérame!!! –Le dijo el chico sin pizca de descaro-

-eres un desgraciado!!! –se escuchó a la joven maldecirlo todo el camino hasta la salida, los presentes solo miraron hacia arriba de las escaleras y al no ver a nadie, supusieron que una disputa de novios había terminado no muy bien-

-ESA CHICA TIENE TODA LA RAZÓN… ERES UN DESGRACIADO, LLEVO DOS SEMANAS BUSCÁNDOTE POR CIELO Y TIERRA DESDE QUE ME PLANTASTE EN NUESTRA PRIMERA CITA… YO NO SOY UN JUGUETE SEIYA, A MI ME RESPETAS Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE PAVONEES CON ESAS MOSCAS MUERTAS CUANDO PRIMERO ME PEDISTE SALIR CONTIGO… ES INAUDITO QUE DESPUÉS DE QUE ME HAYAS ROGADO TANTO PARA QUE TE DIERA UN SI, TU LOGRES QUE TE TRAGUE LA TIERRA SIN DEJAR RASTRO… –el chico escuchaba las recriminaciones de la joven sin chistar, ella quería desahogarse y él no era quien para impedírselo, además en el estado en el que se encontraba quien sabe y como le respondía si llegaba a interrumpirla-

-¿terminaste?

-NO

-déjame hablar… no sabes como te he extrañado, pero necesitaba aclarar lo que siento, no es fácil para mi darme cuenta, que una mujer me guste tanto como para no dejar de pensar en ella –expresaba el joven cual actor de cine-

-no te creo nada… o ¿hacia donde ibas con esa mujer?

–necesitaba desahogarme y al no verte hoy, perdí la esperanza de aclarar las cosas contigo, necesitaba despejarme, perdóname, soy hombre y soy muy débil

-eres un mentiroso!!!

-por favor, linda… apiádate de este guiñapo de hombre que solo puede pensar en ti –solo le faltaba arrodillarse, pero eso nunca, para él las palabras eran suficiente-

-¿estás hablando en serio? –la escuchó preguntárselo con ternura… y se felicitó internamente por ello, lo había logrado, la había convencido y con ello parar con la persecución y dejarla callada, ya luego se encargaría de armar un acto similar para quitársela de encima, por lo pronto, y a falta de una rubia para desatar al monstruo lujurioso en su interior, la tenía a ella… cuestión de un par de copas y la noche no terminaría tan mal después de todo-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Estaba junto a Yaten quien bebía copiosamente, observaba como el objeto de sus deseos reía alegremente junto a sus amigas, se veía realmente hermosa, ese vestidito azul cielo se ceñía a su cuerpo de una forma bastante tentadora, resaltando aun mas sus bellos atributos, quería acercarse y decirle lo linda que se veía, que le encantaba escucharla reír y ver como con una mirada se sonrojaba… pero sentía que estaba resentida con él por no recogerla cuando había insistido tanto en hacerlo, y no era capaz y maldecía una y mil veces por su desgracia, podía obtener lo que deseara de cualquier otra mujer, no en vano había obtenido su fama de Don Juan junto a sus amigos, y él tenía muy presente que su inteligencia no era su único atractivo… así que, no entendía ¿Por qué diablos no era capaz de desplegar ese famoso encanto que lo caracterizaba cuando estaba con ella? Y no es que solo la quisiera para pasar un rato… NO… esta vez la quería solo para él. Vio su vaso de wisky en la barra y lo bebió de un solo trago sintiendo como si le quemara la garganta, dirigió su mirada otra vez hacia ella y vio como poco a poco se quedaba sola, lo miraba con timidez, al parecer, además de sus amigas no conocía a nadie mas… él había ido con ella, la había convencido que asistiera, así que era su deber acompañarla y no porque fuera una obligación, de verdad deseaba estar con ella y agradecía que la dejaran sola… así las cosas se le hacían mas fáciles, cogió otros dos vasos de licor, uno para él y otro para ella y se le acercó.

-…debes estar sedienta –le decía acercándole un cóctel adornado de color rojo vivo-

-Taiki, yo no tomo –expresaba apenada la joven al tener que rechazarlo-

-solo uno, está muy suave –decía insistiendo-

-de verdad, soy muy mala tomando licor y prefiero disfrutar de la velada en sano juicio

¡Sano juicio!… era eso lo que le impedía decirle tantas cosas que deseaba que ella escuchara, ese maldito miedo por hacer el ridículo frente a ella… por decir algo indebido que la alejara de su lado, así que¿Qué sucedería si perdía su sano juicio? Se preguntaba el joven mirando con atención su vaso de wisky, el que después de unos segundos bebió igual que el anterior. Amy lo miró con atención.

-pero a ti si te gusta beber

-no es eso… tengo sed… quiero disculparme por no recogerte ahora, pero Seiya… –decía acercándola a la barra donde minutos antes él se encontraba sentado-

-no tienes porque darme explicaciones, no soy quien

-te traeré una soda –dijo el castaño rápidamente alejándose en busca del refresco quitándole a un desprevenido muchacho su vaso de ron, bebiéndolo en el acto, que mas deseaba él, que fuera ella a quien tuviera que darle todas sus explicaciones-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hacía un par de minutos había empezado a llover, y la temperatura comenzaba a descender, ella estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala viendo hacia el exterior de la casa, estuvo escuchando una conversación donde admiraba los grandes jardines que la mansión poseía, lamentaba que no pudiera disfrutarlos a plenitud a causa de las enormes gotas de lluvia. La situación de Hotaru estaba mejorando, y era ella la razón, llamarla para que cuidara de su hermana, era la mejor decisión que había tomado, aunque no lo determinara, no importaba, estaba en su casa, sentada en su sofá favorito, eso ya era un avance, y ya no lo miraba con tanto desprecio como antes, bueno, el hecho de que no vociferara y lo insultara cada vez que lo veía, le hacía pensar eso. Se le acercó con una manta que colocó encima de sus hombros, ella ante el gesto se estremeció y volteó asustada.

-hace frío¿verdad? –expresó Darien viendo las goteras que morían en la ventana sin voltear a mirarla-

-ummm… si, un poco –lo vio sentarse un poco apartado de ella, al lado de la chimenea, intentado encenderla- gracias por la manta

-no, gracias a ti por venir –había encendido la chimenea con éxito- no se que hubiera hecho de no ser así

-¿pensó que iba a negarme?

-no lo puedo negar… -por primera vez lo detallaba de verdad, las llamas de la chimenea le daban una mejor visión, se le notaba cansado, como si no hubiese podido dormir en forma, aunque aun así se veía muy atractivo, ese cabello azabache cayéndole en flequillo sobre la frente y esos ojos tan azules como la noche, que brillaban intensamente a la luz del fuego- pensé que tu rencor hacia mi, podría influir en tu decisión

-nunca me jugaría la vida de Horatu de esa forma, ella me importa mucho para darle más importancia a lo que yo piense de usted…

-por eso, de nuevo gracias… ¿quieres una taza de chocolate? –le preguntó animado cambiando radicalmente de tema segundos después- hace unos minutos pasé por la cocina, vi que Ziocite se empeñaba mucho, hace un chocolate delicioso… ya vuelvo –lo vio perderse al salir por la puerta sin esperar su respuesta-

Lo vio alejarse casi corriendo hacia la cocina. Encantada por la majestuosidad de la casa, cada detalle finamente cuidado, cada cuadro o escultura en su lugar, el color de las paredes acorde a los muebles, los cuales alrededor de la chimenea daban a la sala un ambiente aun más acogedor, de verdad, la señora de la casa debía tener un gusto enorme por la decoración, al dedicarle tanto tiempo a su casa para que esta se viera tan hermosa y aun así, a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba estar sentada en ese sofá mullido le gustaría que Hotaru estuviera con ella disfrutándolo, sonriendo al lado de su madre y no en aquella cama enferma, no conocía a la mujer pero no era justo que una niña no tuviera siempre el amor de una madre a su lado y mas en momentos como aquel. Lo sabía, porque cuando era niña y aun en la más ínfima de las enfermedades, su madre siempre había estado para cuidarla y mimarla todo lo que ella requería, así, cuando se levantara de la cama, tuviera todos los ánimos del mundo para jugar y molestar a su hermanito Sammy, quien siempre lamentaba lo rápido que se aliviaba. Todas esas escenas que pasaban una tras otra a través de su memoria empezaban a ponerla nostálgica y de nuevo las lagrimas intentaban huir de sus ojos, aunque la ocasión fuera mas por los momentos vividos que por sus errores que como hija había cometido, esos errores que le habían impedido despedirse y que en sueños la atormentaban sin cesar.

Escuchó como alguien se acercaba sacándola de sus cavilaciones, era Darien, quien traía consigo dos grandes tazas de chocolate hirviendo en una bandeja junto a unos panquecitos bastante provocativos, no sabía si era que la luz le impedía ver bien, pero cada vez se le veía mejor, ese suéter negro mostraba sus hombros anchos y las caderas estrechas a través de esos pantalones que le quedaban ajustados apenas para dejar bastantes cosas a su imaginación.

-¿te gustan los pastelitos de nata? Están recién hechos… están calientes –decía al notar que la joven no ponía atención a sus palabras-

-eh?...

-si no te gustan puedo traer algo más –le decía el joven aun de pie intentando complacerla-

-no, así está bien… no los he probado, pero supongo que están bien –expresaba la joven volviendo a su mundo cogiendo uno de los bocadillos de la bandeja probando su exquisito sabor- ¡¡están deliciosos!!

Pasado un buen rato y ya se estaba cansando del incomodo silencio que se había formado, de vez en cuando se sentía observada por lo cual prefería seguir tomando de su taza de chocolate y seguir mirando por la ventana donde se veía la lluvia ceder, el chico no hacía mayor cosa además de mirarla esporádicamente, se dedicaba a mover el carbón de la chimenea evitando que esta se apagara, como si fuera la tarea mas entretenida del mundo, y por los ademanes que hacía de cuando en vez, sabía que intentaba iniciar una conversación con ella, tarea de la que al final terminaba desistiendo, aunque en realidad su seriedad no estaba ayudando en mucho y lo sabía. Durante el transcurso del día había algo por lo que sentía cierta curiosidad, no sabía como tomaría él el hecho de que ella le preguntara y no quería que llegara a pensar que le importaba mas allá de cualquier cosa, era simple curiosidad ya que sus amigas habían estado muy emocionadas por el evento y ver que él no estaba en aquel lugar celebrando por el cumpleaños de alguien con sus amigos le ardía la espinita de la curiosidad.

-¿pensé que iba a ir a la fiesta que habían programado? –se escuchó la voz de Serenety, el chico giró, la miró por unos segundos tomando aire bastante confundido por la repentina pregunta-

-cuando Hotaru enfermo ayer, decidí no ir… Andrew quiso estrangularme por el teléfono, y ya que no pudo hacerlo cuando se lo dije, me espera una grande por no acompañarlos… -decía el joven sin mirarla, la chica a pesar de que pretendía interrumpirlo, no lo hizo- la salud de mi hermana no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera y no quería dejarla sola, aunque a ella no le agrade para nada mi compañía –decía el chico mirándola, no podía negar que tenía una mirada encantadora, pensaba la rubia y notaba un dejo de tristeza al decir esas ultimas palabras, por alguna razón no podía desviar la vista del hombre frente a ella, no se podía dudar que era un hombre encantador a la vista y entendía algunos de los arrebatos de ciertas mujeres hacia él, aunque no fuera muy dada a compartirlos- ya dejó de llover y se está haciendo tarde, no quiero que te regañen por mi culpa –Serenety lo vio levantarse de improvisto aun sin quitarle la vista de encima- … iré por un abrigo para ti, te llevaré a tu casa

-NO!!, no es necesario, puedo coger un taxi –al escucharlo ella también se levanto, no sabía porque, pero no deseaba estar en un espacio tan reducido junto a él-

-no es una petición, linda… no pienso dejarte ir sola, además ya que te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta aquí, debo hacerte las cosas un poco mas fáciles –decía el azabache mas cerca de lo que alguna vez ella le hubiese permitido observándola con extrema ternura- ya vuelvo

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hacia un buen rato que junto a sus amigos habían dado inicio a la fiesta y esta se encontraba en todo su apogeo, esta vez la ocasión a celebrar era el cumpleaños de la hermana pequeña de Andrew, aunque en realidad la ocasión importaba poco, lo importante era divertirse en grande, en un principio habían querido hacerla en el Crow, una de las discotecas de la ciudad, pero al final y como decisión unánime habían decidido hacerla en la casa de verano de su amigo Andrew. Había asistido mucha gente: conocidos, sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol con sus parejas, otros tantos a quienes ni siquiera recordaba haber visto, además de un buen grupo de mujeres solas bien conocidas por él y por su cama y otras no tanto que le hacían miradas juguetonas, insinuándole todo lo que a él se le pudiera pasar por la cabeza. Desde que había ingresado a la universidad y aun en su etapa de adolescencia, había hecho uso de su gran habilidad para atraer a las mujeres, sabía muy bien que su atractivo físico era mas elevado que el de un hombre promedio y eso las atraía como moscas, sumándole sus estudios y su habilidad para ciertos deportes, pero a pesar de todo ese talento, de un tiempo para acá, sentía que ya no le interesaban como antes, cuando podía escoger al azar y las disfrutaba al igual que Seiya, a quien poco le importaba cuantos corazones rompiera en el acto. Últimamente estaba experimentando cierto repudio por ese grupo de mujeres sin carácter, que lo idolatraban, y asentían sin pensar a todo lo que él les decía, esas que ahora lo veían con hambre… así que esa noche, se había dedicado a beber, ya había olvidado cuantas copas llevaba, lo que si sabía es que empezaba a sentir como la habitación empezaba a girar, miraba tontamente a la hermana de su amigo quien se acercaba con coquetería invitándolo a bailar

-ven Yaten… has estado sentado desde que llegaste –le decía sonriendo, moviendo las caderas, insinuándose un poco- eso no se vale

-no me gusta bailar –le decía viéndola moverse-

-yo soy la cumpleañera y tienes que cumplir mis deseos –expresaba haciéndose la enojada cruzada de brazos-

-estás muy linda Unazuki –decía el platinado con la mirada puesta en el cuerpo de la joven con ganas de cumplirle todos esos deseos-

-mmmm gracias, Yaten –contestó sonriendo-

-si no fueras la hermana de mi amigo… te pediría que fueras mi novia

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA y sé que al igual que los otros, valoras mucho tu vida –decía bastante divertida por la apariencia del imperturbable Yaten Kou, quien ahora pasaba las manos alrededor de su cintura-

-hey, cuidadito¡¡¡mira bien donde pones esas manos!!! –escucharon la voz atenta de Andrew, quien pasaba por allí asuntándolos y mirando ceñudo a su amigo- ¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!! –dijo llevándose a la chica con él-

-¡¡ay!! No digas nada, tu debes se peor… -Yaten escuchó la voz de la pelirroja quien se dejaba guiar por su hermano… otra vez dejándolo solo-

-¡hola Yaten! –Escuchó la voz chillona de una mujer a la que no le puso mucha atención-

-¿que quieres? –Respondió con brusquedad-

-te vi muy solo y quería hacerte compañía… ¿quieres bailar?

-yo puede hacerme compañía solo –decía sin mirarla tomando otra copa- no me gusta bailar… ¡¡¡lárgate!!! –Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, lo que asustó tanto a la chica quien huyó despavorida, ante el acto él sonrió-

Mina Aino estaba sentada en alguna esquina del concurrido lugar, aburrida por la charla de su compañero, uno de los gemelos fortachones que jugaba en el equipo de la universidad, el joven solo hablaba de fútbol y eso ya la tenía bastante irritada, ya que cada vez que ella insinuaba sus ganas de bailar, él sacaba una excusa tonta, ignorándola.

Desde su posición, veía vagamente a Yaten bebiendo, veía también como una chica tras otra lo invitaba a bailar o intentaban hacerle compañía y él olímpicamente pasaba de ellas, en varias ocasiones había estado tentada a acercarse, pero temía que la tratara peor que a las demás, así que cansada de que su pareja prestara mas atención a los otros invitados que a ella, se fue dejándolo con ellos y al parecer a él no le importaba mucho su ausencia. Se sentía acobardada, cuando estaba en su casa sabía lo que quería hacer, pero ahora, su seguridad había ido a parar al subsuelo. Caminó por el amplió lugar, subió las escaleras que daban al segundo piso hasta llegar a un balcón ocupado por una pareja, ellos al verla solo la ignoraron y continuaron con sus coqueteos, ella intentó hacer lo mismo. La noche no era tan bonita como días atrás, las nubes empezaban a tapar la que hubiese sido una hermosa luna llena y no había una sola estrella titilando visible, de pronto el viendo sopló y tuvo que protegerse del frío intenso con su delgado chal.

-¡¡¡largo de aquí!!! – escuchó una voz distorsionada, que ordenaba a la pareja que estaba con ella en el balcón que se fuera, vio entrando al joven platinado con un vaso de licor en las manos, lo vio apoyarse en el barandal sin percatarse de su presencia, al parecer era el día para ser ignorada, lentamente él giró su rostro hacia ella, dándose cuenta que no estaba solo, la observó intentando reconocerla, cuando lo logró, dio un sorbo a su vaso- ¡Ignórame! –le dijo mirando hacia el frente sin poner real atención a algo-

-puedo irme si quieres –le dijo con timidez-

-has lo que quieras –le respondió dando un sorbo bastante grande a su vaso lleno de un líquido color ámbar-

-no deberías tomar tanto… no es bueno –dijo ella sin moverse de su lugar-

-¿que sabes tu lo que es bueno? –preguntaba el joven encarándola-

-vi tu carro afuera

-¿y eso que?... si me mato ¿a quien le importa? –Decía bebiendo de nuevo-

-…a tus hermanos, tus amigos y… a mi –expresaba mirando al suelo-

-Aino¡no finjas! yo no te intereso… solo te gusta lo que ves

-…te dejo solo –dijo cabizbaja la rubia, cuando estaba ya en la puerta, sintió los dedos fríos de él cerrarse alrededor de su brazo, halándola junto a él-

-¡quédate!... no me molesta tu compañía como las demás… toma, acompáñame con una copa –decía ofreciéndole su vaso-

-no, ya estoy tomando algo –contestó mostrándole su soda-

-hey!! No seas mojigata –expresaba con una sonrisa distorsionada codeándola- toma esto, para que entres en calor -la joven recibió el vaso bebiéndolo de una, mostrando una cara de asco por el contenido-

-¡sabe horrible!

-no, no, no… te falta aprender mucho, linda –decía el platinado, bebiendo de nuevo como si fuera agua-

-estás bebiendo mucho –expresaba varios minutos después Mina Aino haciéndole caras para que se alejaran, a los meseros que intentaban acercarse con mas licor, ya estaban mas cómodos y a falta de sillas, sentados en el piso conversaban de una forma que la rubia nunca se hubiese imaginado, a momentos, él se volvía repetitivo diciendo y volviendo a decir lo mismo, pero minutos después aparecía una risa que ella jamás había escuchado, desparpajada y libre de preocupaciones, él, riendo por tonterías que terminaban contagiándola-

-ya, deja de molestar… toma otro

-no, con tres es suficiente

-¡que aguafiestas! –Le decía en un tono de voz que demostraba su estado, la cabeza al parecer le costaba mantenerse erguida- ¡no me simpatizas!

-tu a mi, si –decía ella intentando bromear-

-¿en serio? –Preguntaba el joven fijando sus ojos en las pupilas azules de la rubia- no me pareces tan desabrida como las otras rubias que conozco… y conozco muchas –comentaba acercándose peligrosamente a la chica en un tono de voz que la dejaba sin aliento, sujetando un mechón de su cabello observándolo cuidadosamente-

-tu también eres rubio –expresaba ella inquieta-

-si, pero a mi me luce –decía aun mas cerca-

-¡que convencido eres! –le dijo sonriendo-

-conozco mis fortalezas –le susurraba el joven sonriendo encantadoramente, rozando los labios de la chica-

-Yaten… creo que… no… no es una… buena idea

-yo creo… que… es… una… excelente… idea –le decía acariciando esos labios lentamente, el cerebro de Mina estaba en shock, ese era uno de sus mayores sueños, pero aun así, no se sentía realmente feliz, la idea que su estado le hiciera olvidar lo que ocurriera le daba pánico-

-estás ebrio… y mañana tal vez olvides todo –expresaba utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntan para alejarlo-

-No… nunca lo olvidaría –dijo el chico adueñándose con fuerza de los labios de la mujer, arrinconándola contra la pared y el piso en una esquina, esa simple frase, había logrado que fuera Mina quien olvidara todo, dando rienda suelta a las manos del joven quien se adueñaba de su cuerpo, sujetando su cintura con fuerza-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Como todas las noches, cepilló su largo y ondulado cabello negro hasta que lo sintió suave y dócil, cambió su ropa por una pijama blanca bastante larga de tirantes que hacía resaltar su palidez, dispuesta a dormir observó el reloj en su mesita de noche, eran las diez menos cuarto; junto al reloj estaba la jarra de agua vacía al lado de un vaso de cristal, como casi siempre, la sirvienta había olvidado llenarla, así que tendría que hacerlo ella misma, no quería tener que bajar a las cocinas a media noche a causa de la sed, cuando pasó por el cuarto de Lita la escuchó insultando a alguien mas, abrió la puerta del cuarto de la joven y la vio golpear con fuerza un saco de boxeo al cual lanzaba todo tipo de improperios, la muchacha se notaba exhausta, gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro y la camisilla que usaba se veía húmeda por la misma causa.

-Lita¿creí escuchar que querías descansar? -dijo la pelinegra sobresaltando a la entrenadora de artes marciales- deberías dormir ya

-Luna, cada quien tiene sus métodos¿no?... no te imaginas lo revitalizante que es descargar tu estrés así –expresaba mientras golpeaba el saco- te recomendaría que de vez en cuando lo practicaras –sentenció la joven reanudando su sesión antiestrés-

La mujer en pijama cerró de nuevo la puerta y se encaminó hacia la cocina, bajaba las escaleras de mármol cual princesa encantada, cuando se percató de la leve iluminación que provenía de la cocina… no, mas bien del comedor, al acercarse vio cuatro velas encendidas encima de una mesa lista para dos comensales, tenía la voz de Artemis retumbando en su cerebro invitándola a cenar, pero era ilógico que él pensara que ella aceptaría tal invitación, lo había tenido presente como un mal chiste.

-buenas noches… Luna –escuchó la voz del platinado escondido por las sombras entre las cortinas de la estancia y un gran ventanal situado en el centro de una pared de la habitación, al escucharlo fue tal el susto que dejó caer al suelo la jarra de cristal la cual se hizo añicos al contacto con la piedra-

-¡estás loco¡¡¡Pretendes matarme de un infarto!!! –decía la pelinegra sujetando su pecho bastante agitada por el susto-

-¡OH! No, Nunca sería esa mi intención –expresó el señor saliendo de la penumbra, se lo veía un poco desaliñado, el cabello recogido en una coleta baja, pero algunos mechones ya sueltos, una camisa blanca con algunos botones sueltos por fuera de su sitio en un pantalón beige, buscó en el respaldo de las sillas y vislumbró la chaqueta del mismo color, estaba segura que de haberlo visto mas temprano lo hubiese encontrado pulcramente vestido- me alegra saber que has venido a acompañarme –decía de nuevo el platinado sin prestar atención al rostro ceñudo de la mujer frente a él- luces realmente hermosa! –Le decía viendo a través de la levantadora blanca de seda que cubría su piel-

-¿en verdad creíste que acudiría a tu estúpida cita? –Preguntaba con rabia haciendo caso omiso al último comentario de aquel hombre intentando taparse un poco con los brazos-

-Si, eché mano del hecho que una mujer educada y de buenos modales –decía señalándola- jamás rechazaría una invitación que respetuosamente le hace un caballero –expresaba haciéndole una venia- y ¡¡mírate aquí!!

-¡¡¡BAJABA POR AGUA!!!

-¡Nimiedades!... el menú, debes creerme cuando digo, era excelente… aunque ahora no puedo decir lo mismo, toda la comida debe estar fría y lamentaría tener que despertar a Lily y a su hermana si desearas probarla… aunque aun queda una botella de ese vino tinto que tanto te gusta… podríamos disfrutar de una copa juntos –decía sin inmutarse ante el rostro de la pelinegra crispado por la furia, mientras descorchaba la botella y vaciaba un poco en una copa ancha, probándolo después- exquisito!!!... ¿deseas probar?

-¡¡¡NO!!!

-solo una copa… no miento cuando digo que es tu favorito –expresaba con una encantadora sonrisa ofreciéndole la misma copa por la mitad- si no quieres quedarte por mi culpa –decía interponiéndose entre ella y la salida- no debes preocuparte, sé que nunca podría hacer algo que tu no desearas, antes me sepultarías vivo… además, no hay ninguna razón para que vallas a dormir temprano, tu cama no se moverá de su lugar… y sé que desearás estar despierta para cuando regresen las chicas… para regañarlas por lo que sea –decía aun con la mano y la copa extendida mostrándole una sutil sonrisa-

-¿crees conocerme? –preguntó recibiendo el licor, él, sin siquiera tocarla la encaminaba hacia la sala donde con gran habilidad minutos después, había logrado encender la chimenea-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿porque tan sola? –escuchó la voz de cierto joven que le molestó sobremanera-

-¿te interesa?

-en realidad no… pero supongo que estás aburrida porque nadie te saca a bailar… eso aburre a cualquiera –decía el joven tranquilamente esperando una explosiva respuesta-

-…

-el que calla otorga

-ya te aburriste de tu conquista de paso, y ahora vienes a entretenerte burlándote de mi?

-¿conquista de paso? –se preguntaba el castaño bastante confundido-

-si, debería darte pena meterte con una niña que además es la hermana de uno de tus amigos

-JAJAJAJAJA estas hablando de Unazuki?

-de quien mas sino

-acaso percibo que Ray Hino esta celosa?

-nunca!! Y menos de alguien que se fije en ti, no soy tan ciega como ella

-podrá estar ciega para ti, pero siempre es mucho mas mujer que tu

-eres un imbécil, maleducado… ¿sabe tu amiguito Andrew que estás rondando a su hermanita, cuando tengo entendido que la cuida tanto?... me encantaría ver como reacciona cuando se entere –expresaba la pelinegra con una sonrisa bastante siniestra destilando veneno de la rabia-

-no te atrevas a abrir la boca

-JAJAJA así que no lo sabe? –decía la chica buscando con la mirada al rubio hermano de Unazuki, acción que su acompañante percibió, así fuera una simple mentira para hacerla enojar, si Andrew escuchaba un rumor de tal magnitud podía darse por muerto, vio a la chica alejarse-

-ven aquí!!! –La asió del brazo y a la fuerza la sacó de la casa, actuaba sin pensar y lo sabía, sus amigos lo miraron extrañados- te vas a ir ahora mismo

-y solo para darte gusto, ni lo sueñes

-me tienes harto, si no te vas por las buenas lo harás por las malas –la agarró de los brazos, la introdujo en su auto y segundos después estaba rumbo a la ciudad con ella gritándole y manoteando en el asiento del copiloto. Llevaban ya varios minutos sin que ella pronunciará una sola palabra, decidió hablar- ves las locuras que me haces cometer

-ahora todo esto es mi culpa, eres tu el que actúa como loco, podríamos estar disfrutando de una agradable fiesta, que supuestamente ayudaste a organizar, pero no, voy rumbo a no se donde con un idiota!!!

-estoy cansado de tus insultos, no paras de decirlos cada vez que me ves

-es lo único que me produces –expresaba la joven con rabia recordando las palabras de él en la casa, tales palabras no hicieron mas que aumentar la rabia del joven castaño quien se desquitó de lleno con el acelerador del automóvil, este no ponía atención al resto de palabras de la pelinegra quien le insistía que la dejara en el camino y no sabía porque, con las ganas que tenía de estrangularla no lo hacía, llegando a la ciudad lo único que lo sacó de su acelerado letargo fueron las sirenas de uno de los guardias de carretera quien en su motocicleta le insistía que se orillara-

-maldita sea!!!!! Lo que me faltaba, todo por tu culpa –expresaba colérico apuntándole con un dedo a la chica a su lado quien solo miraba asustada al policía- quédate callada, de esto me encargo yo… señor oficial, buenas noches

-buenas noches, al parecer andan de afán por la velocidad que llevaba –expresaba el policía con mirada de águila observando hacia el interior del auto-

-en realidad si, mi novia se siente un poco mal, y la llevaba a un centro medico –decía el joven inventando en el camino ignorando la mirada de reproche de Ray-

-si pusiera mas atención al camino, se hubiera dado cuenta que hace cuatro kilómetros paso por un centro de emergencia… baje del auto, por favor

-de verdad no me di cuenta, estaba atento a ella… además no creo que mi velocidad sea mayor problema, cuando no se ve ni un alma por estos lados

-los mayores accidentes se pueden producir de esa manera, señor, pero algo me dice que lo que menos debe preocuparme es su velocidad… sople –decía el policía sacando un aparato para medir la alcoholemia-

-no se preocupe, no he ingerido ni una gota de licor

-no soy yo quien esta preocupado, señor… solo sople –expresaba el hombre en tono neutral-

Evidentemente y sin que el aparato lo desmintiera, Nicholas tenía dos puntos por encima de lo permitido de alcohol en el organismo, cuando vio que el policía se disponía a hacer la multa pertinente y como idea extraordinaria habló:

-señor policía, usted también es hombre y creo que me entenderá, mi novia esta enferma, no nos compliquemos, cuanto quiere por dejarnos ir? –expresaba con superioridad el chico sacando su billetera, ante lo cual el agente solo levantó su radio llamando una patrulla-

-no se complique usted, joven y no agregue mas delitos a su hoja de vida, una patrulla los llevará a la estación mas cercana

-que, pero mi novia…

-despreocúpese a ella la atenderán en la estación, aquí tiene su multa por exceso de velocidad y estar ebrio, el intento de extorsión es gratis –expresaba el policía casi sonriendo-

-Eres un imbécil y con mayúscula… y ni se te ocurra volver a decir que soy tu novia, IDIOTA!!! –fueron las palabras de Ray acompañadas de un golpe, cuando la patrulla de policía llegó a recogerlos, renegó, rogó, imploró, gritó, pataleó, pero nada logró dejarla por fuera de tal embrollo y menos cuando había arrojado al piso de la ira la libreta de anotaciones del policía, a quien su noche aburrida se le había arreglado al arrestar a esos dos niñitos ricos-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Todos los días desde que ella había regresado a la mansión con el objetivo de cuidar a aquellas adolescentes a las que adoraba como a unas hijas, no había podido dejar de pensar y atormentarse por los errores de su pasado, siempre y a cada minuto tenía presente que la vida le cobraría esos mismos errores, de alguna manera encontraría la forma de hacérselos pagar. Había hecho que la única mujer que le importaba en la vida derramara incontables lágrimas por su culpa y el dolor de esa mujer era el peor de sus castigos, aunque ver en lo que se había convertido esa misma mujer le dolía aun más… saber que alguna vez la mujer de cabellos de ébano había conservado tal ternura e inocencia, junto a una inmensa bondad para cuidar de él y de su frío corazón, mujer a la que debió cuidar con su propia vida de haber sido necesario; pero la vida también es cruel y no le permitió la dicha de disfrutarlo, las tentaciones fueron mayores y mas constantes de lo que cualquier hombre que pretende hacer las cosas bien hubiese deseado. A pesar de ser tan rudo siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre correcto e íntegro en todas sus acciones así que como alguna vez pensó, ella se le había otorgado por un regalo de los dioses, para aplacar su ira por haber crecido solo y no había aprovechado la oportunidad, al primer tropiezo y a pesar de que ella misma le entregara su alma, cuerpo y corazón en bandeja de plata lo había desechado por una noche de tragos y diversión. Pasados los años la ira en su triste corazón había menguado, sabiendo que toda la culpa era suya no tenía mas que dejar que el transcurso del tiempo actuara, pero no quería dejar todo a su destino, deseaba intervenir, deseaba cambiar su futuro, por uno mas prospero que solo hallaría la felicidad a su lado.

-es una hermosa noche –expresó el caballero de blanco mirándola intensamente rompiendo el silencio que se había formado ya bastante tiempo atrás-

-Artemis, no ves que está lloviendo?… eso hace poco menos que atractiva una noche

-no lo digo por lo que sucede afuera… -decía sin dejar de observarla- tu haces que cualquier noche luzca hermosa

-ahorra tus cursilerías para alguien que las aprecie, por favor… mis oídos no están hechos para hacerlo –expresaba despectivamente la mujer dando de nuevo un sorbo a su segunda copa de vino-

-antes te encantaba escucharlas, hasta te sonrojabas por ello

-que bien lo has dicho… antes, mucho antes, cuando ignoraba todo con respecto a los hombres como tu, que creen que con palabras tontas cubiertas de miel pueden lograr una noche de placer… antes, cuando creí que eras un hombre honorable incapaz de hacerme sufrir y rogaba a los cielos para que te fijaras en mi –expresaba lentamente la mujer con voz gélida mirándolo fijamente-

-cada día y noche maldigo por los errores que he cometido… y me odio por haber hecho que derramaras una sola lágrima –expresaba el platinado mirando angustiado las llamas en la chimenea-

-entonces ódiate aun mas… y evítame la tarea a mi –decía Luna con una sonrisa bastante siniestra- porque aquí el único culpable siempre has sido tu…

-acaso no merece todo el mundo ser perdonado?

-destruiste mi corazón, me enfrenté a casi todo el mundo por ti, por estar a tu lado, mi padre jamás hubiese permitido que concibiera el casarme contigo, de no ser porque le imploré su bendición y aun así, no te importó acostarte con mi dizque mejor amiga la noche anterior a nuestra boda… fui el hazme reír de todo el mundo¿crees que eso tiene perdón?… destruiste mi vida y mi confianza en los demás… tu eres el único culpable de la mujer que soy ahora… Agradecí cuando pude ir y trabajar al lado de Ikuko, pero tenías que arruinarlo todo cuando me buscaste y te ganaste la confianza de Kenji para cuidar de sus negocios, cuando yo ya tenía todo listo para eliminarte de mi corazón –le decía sin siquiera hacer una pausa-

-volví a Tokio porque quería desaparecer de tu vida… porque quería dejarte libre de mi presencia y rehicieras tu vida, por eso accedí a los deseos de Kenji de venir aquí

-y así hubiese sido de no ser por que esa misma confianza hizo que los últimos deseos de los padres de Serena fueran que Haruka, tu y yo cuidáramos de sus hijos para que nunca estuvieran solos… el destino se confabuló en mi contra y me ató de por vida a tu mísera existencia –expresaba la mujer ya de pie apretando fuertemente la copa hablándole con desprecio-

-no quiero que te sientas en una cárcel… nunca ha sido mi deseo atarte a mi… lo que mas he deseado en mi vida es que fueras feliz –expresaba el platinado igualmente de pie, observándola con devoción intentando acercarse- hoy daría mi propia vida por retroceder el tiempo y evitar que me conocieras… pero… también doy gracias por saber como es el cielo estando a tu lado, aunque ahora sin ti, me sienta como en el mismísimo infierno

-¡¡¡basta!!! Ya fue suficiente de una noche de recuerdos para el resto de mi vida, no quiero que lo sucedido siquiera se mencione –expresaba la mujer dejando la copa a un lado dando la vuelta-

-no, ahora que me estoy sincerando contigo no pienso permitir que me detengas ignorando que existo –le decía el hombre sujetando el brazo de la pelinegra sin llegar a lastimarla volteándola para quedar cara a cara con ella aunque ella ladeara el rostro con los ojos cerrados evitando mirarlo directamente, la observó con calma, ella al parecer intentaba huir sin mucho éxito-

-suéltame… por favor –susurró ella como si le costara decirlo, instantes después escucharon el teléfono sonar, intentó tomarlo como excusa pero los fuertes brazos del platinado se lo impedían, segundos después el auricular dejo de sonar, señal de que alguien en la segunda planta ya lo había contestado-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

No le gustaba que las mujeres hablaran tanto, cuando él lo único que quería era acostarse con ellas, Marion le estaba resultando molesta, cada vez que intentaba acercársele y seducirla, ella se alejaba, tal vez y meditándolo bien, no había sido tan buena idea darle de beber wisky, al parecer la chica no tenía el estomago para soportar tanto alcohol en su organismo y solo hablaba disparates… iría al bar por algo de soda, con el único fin de lograr que recobrara un poco la cordura, acostarse con una mujer borracha no era tan placentero, y se maldijo por dentro, tanto rogarle para nada… estaba seguro que la rubia de quien no recordaba el nombre no le huera traído tantos problemas.

Y mientras se dirigía al bar en el primer piso, se seguía maldiciendo, había demasiadas chicas ingenuas a las cuales engatusar y a él le había dado por meterse con la más latosa de todas, pensándolo bien, mejor la enviaría en un taxi de regreso a su casa… al día siguiente le diría cualquier mentira para quitársela de encima, no pondría su reputación en juego por los caprichos de una mujer intensa… pero el destino suele ser cruel, justo cuándo había tomado la decisión de enviarla a casa y girándose para devolverse se topo con una cabellera roja, acompañada de unos hermosos ojos claros que le sonreían con ternura.

-hola Seiya! –Escuchó a esa dulce voz saludarlo sin la menor malicia dejándolo plantado sin mover músculo-

-hola Karin –fue lo único que logró articular-

-por la forma como me miraste, pensé que habías olvidado quien era? –le dijo la chica instantes después-

-nunca olvidaría quien eres, princesa… -le decía desplegando toda su artillería de conquista- con quien viniste?

-con mis amigas –le decía la chica bebiendo de su soda-

-si viniste con tu amiga rubia, agradezcamos que Darien no vino

-pues Serenety tampoco vino, está castigada –el chico ante la confesión puso cara de interrogación- nada grave, nuestra tutora es estricta

-¿te estás divirtiendo?

-para ser sincera, no mucho… las chicas se dispersaron y me dejaron sola y como no conozco a nadie…

-y yo quien soy? –poniendo cara de ofendido-

-digamos entonces, que no la estaba pasando bien hasta que llegaste

-así me gusta –expresaba el pelinegro, ambos sentados en uno de los sofás de la estancia y nuevamente con la sensación de haber olvidado algo-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Todo marchaba a las mil maravillas, los invitados reían, hacían bromas, bailaban y bebían sin parar, él como el hermano de la cumpleañera y siendo mas conocido que ella, era el anfitrión, así que le correspondía atender las necesidades de todos, aunque para él no debería ser así, en un principio, la idea de esa fiesta no había sido suya, el hacedor en un inicio era su amigo Seiya, quien al igual que los demás insistía en hacer una súper fiesta cada semestre. La excusa perfecta había resultado ser el cumpleaños de su hermana, quien había quedado fascinada con la idea.

Aunque en general todo estaba saliendo bien, él no se sentía tan bien como en anteriores ocasiones y presentía cual era la razón; cuando vio entrar a las amigas de ella, pensó que tal vez iba a asistir. En los entrenamientos le había dicho en varias ocasiones sobre la fiesta y ese mismo número de veces, lo había noqueado con su indiferencia, así que pasadas las horas se había resignado a no verla, en realidad no sabía muy bien que sentía por Lita Kino, era alta, esbelta, con un cabello castaño que se rizaba de una forma graciosa en las puntas de su cola de caballo, que lo incitaban a acariciarlos y unos ojitos verdes que se encendían de furia cada vez que él le hablaba, pero no podía evitar hacerla rabiar, era algo que desfrutaba mas que cualquier otra cosa, cuando estaba enojada se veía realmente hermosa, así que cada día se mataba pensando en si solo era una obsesión pasajera y repentina o algo que requería de mas atención.

-¿estas aburrido? –Escuchó la voz de Amy, la amiga de Lita y actual conquista de su amigo Taiki, quien lo sacó de sus pensamientos-

-¡¡NO¡¡Claro que no!! Nunca había visto una fiesta mas animada –decía tratando de sonar bastante alegre-

-no se te nota –le decía mirándolo fijamente-

-Hey!!!... soy el anfitrión¡¡¡estoy cansado!!!… cuéntame como te ha parecido todo, ah? –Expresaba el chico pasándole un brazo por los hombros tomando de su copa- ¿porque tan solita?

-Taiky fue hace un buen rato a traerme algo, se ha pasado en esas toda la noche y mis amigas se desaparecieron todas… lo que no quiere decir que esté aburrida… ustedes son muy buenos preparando fiestas

-no todo el mundo piensa lo mismo –decía el rubio bebiendo de nuevo-

-¿como así?

-tu amiga Lita… supongo que tiene gustos mas sofisticados –expresaba con cierta amargura en la voz dejando de abrazar a la peliazul-

-¿porque lo dices? –Preguntaba intrigada por el tono de voz del chico-

-no la veo por aquí –señalaba el joven con su vaso todo a su alrededor-

-creo que has experimentado como piensa… y sabes que ustedes no son de su real agrado

-¡¡¡¿PORQUE?!!! –Preguntaba impotente-

-la respuesta solo ella la conoce

-¿que pasaría si se lo pregunto?

-¿no lo has hecho ya?

-pues… -pensaba el joven en todas las veces que había realizado esa pregunta y no había obtenido respuesta o había recibido un buen golpe, de un momento a otro tuvo una idea- Amy¿puedes regalarme tu número telefónico?

-¿para que? –preguntaba ceñuda-

-por si algún día necesito de tu ayuda, muñeca –expresaba el joven guiñándole un ojo-

-está bien –decía recelosa escribiendo el número en la mano del chico, segundos después, lo vio subir las escaleras y perderse de su vista dándole las gracias a lo lejos- solo ten cuidado con lo que haces –susurró la chica al viento-

Sabía que era un poco tarde, pero intuía que si la chica había decidido no ir, estaría en casa aun despierta, marcó el número desde su celular, lo escuchó repicar y dejaría que lo hiciera hasta que alguien contestara.

-ALÓ!!! –Escuchó la voz molesta de ella- ALÓ?!!!... oiga¿no cree que está un poco tarde para hacer bromas?...

-hola, Lita –contestó él antes que ella colgara-

-¿con quien hablo? –preguntó intrigada-

-es imposible que no me reconozcas, preciosa –le habló en un tono bastante coqueto-

-¡¡¡DE DONDE SACÓ MI NÚMERO!!! –ordenó la castaña al reconocerlo-

-tengo mis métodos, linda –expresaba calmado-

-¿¿¿idiota que quiere???!!!

-escucharte, preciosa

-¿que?

-esta fiesta no es lo mismo sin ti

-¿no ha pensado que tal vez por esa razón no fui?...

-¿para que te extrañara? –preguntaba el chico ilusionado-

-IMBÉCIL!!! Para por una vez en la vida, quitármelo de encima

-en realidad lo que creo, es que quieres llamar mi atención

-¿se puede ser un poco mas iluso en la vida? No me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo… pensé que eso estaba claro

-no, en realidad no –expresaba bastante calmado el rubio-

-¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!!... ¡¡¡¿QUE TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE DESAPAREZCA?!!!

-quiero una cita -decía el chico sorprendiéndose él mismo por su osadía-

-¡¡¡NUNCA!!!... LO QUE QUIERO ES QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ… NO SOPORTO TENER QUE VERLO TODOS LOS DÍAS, AGUANTÁRMELO EN LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS Y ADEMÁS ESCUCHAR A MIS AMIGAS IDOLATRARLO CUANDO ESTOY EN MI PROPIA CASA… –escuchaba a la joven gritarle fuera de si-

-por eso… quiero que te des la oportunidad de conocerme, Lita, sino te gusta lo que ves… te dejo en paz –era un gran riesgo proponerle algo así, pero si aceptaba, lo cual era imposible, se encargaría de que no quisiera separarse de él-

-… -escuchó lo que él dijo sin mucha atención, pero esa parte que le interesaba, la última, era bastante tentadora… aunque pedía demasiado-

-Lita¿escuchaste? –insistió al no oírla siquiera respirar-

-¿estás hablando en serio? –Cuestionó dudosa de la oferta-

-siempre hablo en serio –le respondía con una voz bastante sexy-

-lo dudo… pero me interesa lo que dices, es imposible que lo que vea de ti llegue a gustarme

-entonces¿aceptas? –preguntaba incrédulo, jamás pensó que ella aceptaría salir con él-

-es un trato –le decía seria-

-¡¡¡BIEN!!!... ¡no te vas a arrepentir! –le decía el joven eufórico-

-de eso estoy muy segura –expresaba la joven pensando que tal vez esta sería su única oportunidad para librarse de él, segundos después y sin despedirse colgó el aparato en su lugar, sin imaginarse el sinfín de ideas que se cruzaban en esos instantes por la mente del rubio-

Escuchó como se cortaba la comunicación, aun inmóvil, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, cuando tuvo la idea de llamarla, nunca se imaginó que resultaría consiguiendo una cita con ella, y conociéndola sabía que encontraría malo cualquier cosa que él hiciera, pero estaba dispuesto a que cambiara de parecer con respecto a su persona, no permitiría que ella misma arruinara la velada, se prometió el joven dando un sorbo grande a un vaso de licor brindando al aire por su suerte.

-¡¡¡ANDREW!!! –Vio como una morena pelinegra se le acercaba bastante enojada gritando con voz chillona- ¿DONDE ESTÁ DARIEN?... NECESITO HABLAR CON ÉL¡¡¡YA!!!... ¿SE ESTÁ ESCONDIENDO DE MÍ?... EL NO PUEDE HACERME ESTO!!!

-eh… Sandy… cálmate por favor y… respira… no quiero infartados en mi fiesta –expresaba el joven asustado por los gritos de la chica, poniendo sus manos frente a ella presto a reaccionar ante cualquier acción violenta de ella-

-¿donde está?, me he pasado toda la noche buscándolo y no lo encuentro

-por mucho que lo busques no lo vas a encontrar

-AH!! ENTONCES SI SE ESTÁ ESCONDIENDO DE MI!!! –gritaba la chica llamando la atención de quienes los rodeaban-

-no pongas palabras que no son en mi boca, Sandy…

-entonces

-no lo vas a encontrar sencillamente porque no está… Darien no vino a la fiesta

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA tu me crees idiota o que?

-pues… -dubitativo decía el joven temeroso de decir lo que pensaba en ese momento

-ninguno de ustedes se perdería esto por nada del mundo, han estado ventilándolo durante meses –decía la chica señalando todo a su alrededor- así que no hagas que te saque lo que quiero saber por la fuerza… ¿donde está Darien? –mascullaba la chica, casi haciendo rechinar sus dientas por la rabia-

-en su casa –expresaba el joven tranquilamente dando un sorbo a su vaso-

-¡¡NO ME MIENTAS!! –Chillaba la chica pataleando como niña chiquita haciendo un gran papelón-

-pues si no me crees, llámalo

-ya lo hice y no me contesta su celular y el número de su casa nunca me lo quiso dar… aunque sería de gran alivio que lo hicieras tú –pedía la chica sonriendo con coquetería extendiendo su mano-

-¡ah! no, si él no lo hizo créeme que yo si que menos, sus razones tendrá

-esta bien, entonces iré a cerciorarme por mi misma

-¡¡QUE¡No!, y a esta hora si que menos… si quieres has los reclamos que quieras, pero mañana… disfruta, Sandy, que esto… –decía también señalando a los invitados y lo divertidos que se veían- no se ve todo los días

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Notas de Autora:**

Hey chicas esto es increíble! Yo de nuevo por aquí… la verdad no se, hace rato que estoy escribiendo el Cáp., y hace mucho he querido publicarlo pero en mi vida han sucedido demasiadas cosas que me han alejado de las cosas que mas me gustaba hacer.

Este es uno de los capítulos mas largos que he hecho, me encantó, tiene escenas que me fascinan, las leo y no me canso de hacerlo; la fiesta que era de las cosas que mas esperaba y aun no termina, espero que me dejen muchísimos comentarios sobre el cap, además que lo que se viene es súper bueno.

Bueno, se que algunas quieren degollarme porque he dejado muy olvidado _"El lado gris de mi corazón_", créanme, esa es mi primer historia y no pienso dejarla inconclusa, el problema es que las ideas para el siguiente capitulo no fluyen y algunas escenas que tenía ya listas se borraron de mi compu, pero estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para sacarlo adelante, además mis actividades me tienen muy atareada y el tiempo es corto.

Solo espero que las conspiraciones del universo en mi contra terminen pronto… y como dice una frase por ahí, al final todo esta bien, o sino no es el final… espero que se aplique a mi caso.

No se me puede olvidar dar las gracias a todas las niñas lindas que me dejaron su review, gracias, y espero el de este capítulo con ansias: **dianazul, yamiana, ciakaira, moonlight8, Pinky20, AnnitaChibaKou** las quiero mucho y a las que lo han leído y no se han animado, por aquí las espero, de verdad que son pocas las cosas que últimamente me dan animo… les agradecería que fueran de esas pocas.

P.D.: catichan! Te debo una, tu idea para la escena de Nicholas me sirvió mucho y como siempre mi hacedora de títulos siempre tan útil… animo, las cosas van a mejorar.

Los quiere, su amiga

Tatekanine

**_06 de abril de 2007_**

****


	10. Acorralando

_**TITULO**_ ¿_Los Pájaros Tirándole a las Escopetas? __**Por:**_ _Tatekanine_

Sailor moon no es mía, aunque ganas no me faltan... es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi... Este fic no tiene nada que ver con sailors, así que no verán por ningún lado transformaciones, ni monstruos horribles que no lo dejan dormir tranquilo a uno. Es un universo alterno, solo me baso en los personajes de la gran Naoko para crear esta loca historia... Así que a leer. Muy bien... espero lo disfruten.

**Capitulo Anterior... **

-AH!! ENTONCES SI SE ESTÁ ESCONDIENDO DE MI!!! –gritaba la chica llamando la atención de quienes los rodeaban-

-no pongas palabras que no son en mi boca, Sandy…

-entonces

-no lo vas a encontrar sencillamente porque no está… Darien no vino a la fiesta

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA tu me crees idiota o que?

-pues… -dubitativo decía el joven temeroso de decir lo que pensaba en ese momento

-ninguno de ustedes se perdería esto por nada del mundo, han estado ventilándolo durante meses –decía la chica señalando todo a su alrededor- así que no hagas que te saque lo que quiero saber por la fuerza… ¿donde está Darien? –mascullaba la chica, casi haciendo rechinar sus dientas por la rabia-

-en su casa –expresaba el joven tranquilamente dando un sorbo a su vaso-

-¡¡NO ME MIENTAS!! –Chillaba la chica pataleando como niña chiquita haciendo un gran papelón-

-pues si no me crees, llámalo

-ya lo hice y no me contesta su celular y el número de su casa nunca me lo quiso dar… aunque sería de gran alivio que lo hicieras tú –pedía la chica sonriendo con coquetería extendiendo su mano-

-¡ah! no, si él no lo hizo créeme que yo si que menos, sus razones tendrá

-esta bien, entonces iré a cerciorarme por mi misma

-¡¡QUE¡No!, y a esta hora si que menos… si quieres has los reclamos que quieras, pero mañana… disfruta, Sandy, que esto… –decía también señalando a los invitados y lo divertidos que se veían- no se ve todos los días

**CAPITULO 10****: Acorralando**

Era frustrante ver a todo el mundo en la pista de baile riendo como payasos y ella sentada cerca de la barra con muchas ganas de acompañarlos, y no es que le gustara mucho hacerlo y en realidad se consideraba mala bailarina, pero el entusiasmo de los presentes era contagioso y su acompañante la había dejado sola como un hongo y eso ya empezaba a molestarle, llegaba a su lado con un vaso de soda para ella, le hacía unas cuantas sonrisas tontas y ella de la misma manera y con la ilusión de su compañía le sonreía igual, pero de inmediato él daba la vuelta y se retiraba a seguir bebiendo con sus amigos como unos gorilas.

Quería verlo de una manera diferente a como lo veían las demás chicas, no como un objeto de lujo y popularidad, le parecía un hombre interesante e inteligente y aunque él no se percatara de ello, la hacía sonrojar hasta la médula tan solo con una sonrisa o un toque de manos, pero le estaba demostrando que todo lo que decía su amiga Lita, con respecto a ellos era cierto, todos vacíos, todos superficiales, solo de rostro bonito pero sin carácter y con aquel pensamiento se entristeció.

De nuevo lo vio acercarse con las misma sonrisa tonta y veía en su caminar que los tragos estaban haciendo su efecto, se notaba descompuesto y bastante desordenado.

-hola linda –le dijo ofreciéndole otro vaso de soda-

-Taiky ya me voy –dijo levantándose con determinación de su asiento viéndolo a los ojos, los cuales estaban ya rojos-

-pero, porque? –Preguntaba con inocencia-

-porque no me gusta quedarme todo el tiempo sola, estoy aburrida y quiero irme –dijo la peliazul con firmeza-

-no… no te vayas…

-no entendiendo porque me pides que me quede, si tienes a todos aquellos amigos –dijo Amy señalando a algunos de los jugadores del equipo- que te están esperando

-pero yo quiero quedarme contigo

-por favor, deja el cinismo… no estoy molesta, pero quiero irme

-todo es mi culpa… perdó… perdóname, no debí dejarte sola, pero… -decía el castaño con la lengua trabada-

-no necesitas disculparte, además no es tu obligación acompañarme toda la velada, llegué con mis amigas y fueron ellas la que me dejaron sola, es con ellas con quien debo estar molesta

-no, deja que me explique

-no es necesario –expresaba la joven conteniendo su enojo emprendiendo la marcha-

-no, no voy a permitir que te vayas –le dijo sosteniendo su brazo e impidiéndole moverse, la chica lo miró sorprendida- no hasta que me escuches… ¿quieres bailar? –Decía con torpeza ofreciéndole su mano guiándola lentamente a las pista mirándola fijamente perdiéndose en ese mar de pupilas azules, de fondo se escuchaba una suave canción y ellos dos, centro de toda atención-

_**Por ti hoy me vuelvo a ilusionar,  
por ti hoy descubro un mundo nuevo,  
en ti he encontrado la razón,  
y el sol que ilumina mi sendero.  
Por ti no hay distancias ni fronteras,  
en ti solo existen primaveras.  
Al fin en tus brazos despertar  
y andar el camino que nos queda. **_

-perdóname –dijo el castaño a oídos de la chica haciéndole estremecer hasta el ultimo hueso- he bebido demasiado y no ha servido de nada… aun tengo miedo

-¿miedo a que? –Preguntó la chica sin obtener respuesta-

-… -silencio-

_**Luchare por tu amor  
te entregare hasta el alma  
todo el valor que hay en mi corazón  
es tu nombre que me acompaña.  
Luchare por tu amor  
por este sentimiento  
es una luz, un disparo,  
es un grito es la fuerza  
que me da aliento. **_

-a enamorarme y no ser correspondido -respondió sujetándola por la cintura con más fuerza y aspirando fuertemente el aroma de su cabello- pero si no saco fuerzas para decirlo ahora, creo que ya no podré hacerlo… -decía con el corazón a mil por hora, la chica se percató de inmediato-

-¿te sientes bien? –Le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos-

_  
__**Por ti nada ya me detendrá  
Por ti enfrentándome sin miedo  
Serás mi refugio hasta el final  
Mi fe y mi guía hacia mis sueños **_

-no se... solo respóndeme algo, y te diré como me siento… te quiero, Amy… te adoro… -expresó mirándola fijamente a los ojos sin soltarle la cintura- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Quien diría que Taiky Kou, toda una celebridad en su universidad, estaría sudando de nervios y temor por esa respuesta, cuando nada podía descomponerlo antes-

_  
__**Luchare por tu amor  
te entregare hasta el alma  
todo el valor que hay en mi corazón  
es tu nombre que me acompaña.  
Luchare por tu amor  
por este sentimiento  
es una luz, un disparo,  
es un grito es la fuerza  
que me da aliento.**_

_**  
A tu lado aprendí q' existe la paz  
cambiando el color del cielo  
este amor inmortal vive en la eternidad.  
A tu lado aprendí q' existe el dolor  
tu ausencia es mi desvelo  
no te olvides jamás,  
mi alma te acompañara. **_

-… -los nervios se estaban a apoderando de ella, su mirada cálida la estaba desbaratando, sabía bien que quería responder pero las palabras no salían de su boca- me dejaste toda la noche sola, porque no sabías como decirlo?

-perdóname… soy un idiota

-solo tenías que preguntarlo –le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza- si, Taiky, si quiero –susurró en su oído, ambos se acercaron lentamente para sellar este comienzo con un beso que fue aplaudido por la mitad de los asistentes y ante el rencor de algunas damiselas muertas de la envidia, ellos, ajenos a todo, seguían en lo suyo-

_  
__**Luchare por tu amor  
te entregare hasta el alma  
todo el valor que hay en mi corazón  
es tu nombre que me acompaña.  
Luchare por tu amor  
por este sentimiento.**_

_Luchare Por Tu Amor - Alejandro Fernández_

-respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta… ahora me siento mucho mejor, pequeña –dijo besándola nuevamente-

_**&&&&&&&&**_

-¡¡¡POLICIA!!!! OIGA, SÉ QUE ME ESCUCHA, NO SE HAGA EL SORDO… ESTO ES UN ATROPELLO, NO PUEDE ENCERRARME EN UNA CELDA CON ESTE DELINCUENTE… YO SOY TODA UNA DAMA Y MEREZCO RESPETO… ¡¡¡POLICIA!!! OIGA, SAQUEME DE AQUÍ!!!... CUANDO SE ENTERE CON QUIEN ESTA TRATANDO SE VA A METER EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS!!!!... ¡¡¡SAQUEME DE AQUÍ YA!!! –Se escuchaba la potente voz de una pelinegra por entre las rejas de una estrecha celda mientras los demás presos en las celdas continuas se quejaban por los gritos-

-CALLATE!!!... pretendo dormir y los demás también –le decía Nicholas sentado en un rincón del cuarto-

-ah no¡¡¡levántate!!!... esto es por tu culpa y si yo no puedo descansar, tú tampoco –decía Ray enojada halándolo de la camisa obligándolo a levantarse-

-hey suéltame!!! La vas a rasgar… ¿no ves que es nueva?, además, de que sirve que estemos parados si aun así vamos a pasar la noche aquí… juntos

-¡NO!, me niego –renegaba ella pensativa, alejando las palabras del joven de su mente- ¡si!, tu estás estudiando derecho, de algo debes servir… ¡¡¡SACAME DE AQUÍ!!! –le decía gritándole en la cara haciéndolo retroceder-

-ya cálmate que te va a dar algo… bueno, supongo que podríamos hacer una llamada

-esta bien, llama a alguien –le decía esperanzada-

-querida, vivo solo y las personas que conozco están todas en una fiesta, pasándolo de lo lindo… lugar donde debería estar yo, y no aquí escuchando tus alaridos –le dijo ganándose un buen pisotón- llama tu

-¿yo?, pero… las chicas están en la fiesta y Sere está donde Darien… eso es!!!, llama a Darien!!!

-no

-¿porque? él es la solución

-donde esté bien entretenido con tu amiga y yo llame a interrumpir, me mata… prefiero estar una noche en una celda así sea contigo, que el resto de mis días bajo tierra

-pero es tu amigo –le decía la joven atónita ante la respuesta del muchacho-

-por eso… para Darien esa es una oportunidad única, y esas oportunidades no se pueden arruinar por tonterías… reglas son reglas –expresaba el castaño bastante tranquilo

-¡¡¡idiota!!!

-¿y porque no llamas a tu casa?

-¡¡¡porque no!!!

-es tu decisión

-¡¡¡ARTEMIS!!! –Gritó la joven varios minutos después de meditarlo, si Luna se enteraba de su situación, podría irse despidiendo del país, pero Artemis siempre las ayudaba-

-estás loca –le decía viendo los ataques de histeria que la joven protagonizaba cada varios segundos-

-¡¡¡claro él puede sacarme de aquí!!!

-bien por ti –decía aun sentado al fondo del cuarto-

-¡¡¡POLICIA!!! EXIJO HACER UNA LLAMADA… ¡¡¡CONOZCO MIS DERECHOS!!!

-si señorita, ya la escuché, no es necesario que siga gritando… puede hacer su llamada, sígame

_Minutos después…_

-¿alo? –Escuchó la voz de Luna y maldijo para sus adentros- hola Luna, necesito hablar con Artemis

-¿que necesitas?

-hablar con él

-está dormido y no soy mandadera de nadie –se escuchó al otro lado del aparato-

-es urgente, Luna –decía empezando a desesperarse al ver que la mujer al otro lado del auricular no cedía-

-si es tan urgente, dímelo a mi –Ray ante la insistencia de la mujer en saber lo que ocurría, comenzaba a pensar que aquella pelinegra podía oler el miedo a distancia-

-es que…

-¿ya te aburriste en la fiesta?

-si!!! Es eso!!!

-esta bien, envío a Roger por ti

-NO!!!

-entonces…

-esqueestoyenlacárcel –susurró rápidamente viéndose vencida y sin más oportunidad de salir de allí-

-¡¡¡QUE, QUE!!!

-¿entendiste lo que dije? –Preguntó esperando una negativa-

-¡¡¡CLARO QUE SI!!! –la escuchó gritar por lo que tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oído, y muy en el fondo pudo detectar la voz de Artemis quien pretendía saber que pasaba, definitivamente era una tonta al caer en las trampas de su tutora… Artemis solía dormir bastante tarde mientras ellas estuvieran fuera- ESTO ES INAUDITO, RAY¿COMO TE METISTE EN SEMEJANTE PROBLEMA?

-después te cuento, después me regañas¡¡¡solo sácame de aquí!!! –Pedía la chica desesperada-

-debería dejarte pasar la noche en ese lugar

-no, por favor –le imploraba, asustada con la idea-

-me debes demasiadas explicaciones, Ray Hino… ya vamos por ti –al escuchar repicar el auricular, sabía que se le venía el mundo encima-

_**&&&&&&&&**_

-ya había dicho que te ves preciosa? –Escuchó la pelirroja esa voz sensual más cerca de su oído de lo que pensaba-

-si, me lo has dicho varias veces hoy –expresaba la chica cohibida tomado un sorbo de su bebida, evitando mirar directamente al joven de profunda mirada y larga cabellera negra quien la acompañaba desde un par de horas atrás- también me decías que te gusta mucho la música –comentaba intentando encaminar la conversación por otro sendero-

-es cierto, me encanta tocar algunos instrumentos, pero hay cosas que me gustan mucho mas –decía el chico con todo el doble sentido del mundo, ambos estaban sentados en uno de los sillones mas apartados de toda la casa, uno de esos recónditos lugares que ayudan a realizar la mas perversa de tus fantasías, todo estaba muy oscuro, pero podía jurar que el rostro de la joven podría competir sin problemas con el color de su cabello, era una chica ingenua y de alguna manera siempre le gustaba jugar con la inocencia de jovencitas de ese tipo, y ahora disfrutaba mas el juego, se le presentaba mas interesante- me encanta tenerte cerca, escucharte reír… y esa fragancia que tienes me vuelve loco –recitaba el joven a oídos de la pelirroja quien miraba sus zapatos como si fuera lo mas interesante del universo- Karín

-Seiya… yo –la chica se atrevió a mirarlo, gran error, él la veía con adoración, sus ojos brillaban a la luz de las distantes farolas de la pista de baile, su brazo derecho estaba recostado en la pared detrás de ella, mientras su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello, aspirando su perfume, disfrutando el momento y torturándola a ella con su cercanía, de lejos vio a Mina salir del lugar acompañada de alguien y de repente despertó- tengo que ir al baño –e inmediatamente y como un resorte salió disparada hacia el tocador-

-es difícil… pero no imposible –pensó el joven viendo como la chica desaparecía cual hechicera, bebió un sorbo de su wisky y sonrió para si mismo-

Su madre siempre recalcaba que una mujer jamás debía perder la compostura sin importar la situación, ella era una dama y a cada instante se lo recordaba, ante todo debía conservar su posición de joven educada tal como la habían instruido durante tantos años en el internado en el que estudió con su amiga Serenety, no entendía como en unos minutos ese hombre que la esperaba fuera lograba descontrolar sus hormonas de tal manera, no estaba acostumbrada, pero le gustaba esa sensación y era eso, lo que mas le preocupaba. Miró su rostro en el espejo, puso un poco de maquillaje extra, alisó su cabello, tomó un sorbo largo de agua y con decisión salió del lugar-

-te extrañaba –escuchó la voz de Seiya quien la tomaba con fuerza por la cintura y la arrinconaba contra la pared cerca de la puerta del baño, ambas manos al costado impidiéndole la huida- ¿es mi impresión, o huyes de mi?

-son impresiones tuyas… estoy preocupada por mis amigas, no las he visto

-no tienes porque… ellas también están bien acompañadas –susurraba el joven cerca del cuello de la chica, acariciando su curvatura con tortuosa lentitud- me gustas… mucho, Karin –decía el chico mirando sus ojos y labios alternativamente, demasiado cerca, podía sentir su respiración unos milímetros y esos labios tentadores serían suyos sin que ella se opusiera-

-SEIYA!!! –Ambos asustados por semejante grito voltearon a mirar, la chica avergonzada por la situación y él enojado por tan inoportuna interrupción-

-que!!!!

-¿donde esta Márion?

-no… lo… sé –respondió mirando de nuevo a su pelirroja acompañante- ¿en que íbamos?

-como que no, estaba contigo

-pues ya no lo está –respondió de nuevo, pero recordando a la chica con la que un par de horas atrás pretendía compartir su cama- no se donde está, Lane… vamos Karin –dijo tomando la mano de la pelirroja y saliendo del lugar dejando a la jovencita amiga de Marion con muchas preguntas en mente-

-te agradecería si me llevaras a casa

-si, yo soy quien va a llevarte hoy a tu casa… pero antes quiero pasar más tiempo contigo preciosa –decía deteniendo su marcha encarándola y sujetándola por la cintura- no te me vas a escapar tan fácilmente, quiero mostrarte un lugar que me encanta visitar a esta hora, sé que te va a gustar –ambos subieron al auto del joven y salieron de la cabaña en la que se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, dejando atrás el bullicio y el gentío del lugar. Desde una de las habitaciones mas elevadas de la casa un joven rubio presenciaba la huida con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer la fiesta de su hermanita había resultado una excelente celestina para sus amigos, hasta él había salido beneficiado sin proponérselo, de esta manera elevó su copa y brindó al aire por su suerte-

_**&&&&&&&&**_

La situación era incomoda, desde que habían emprendido camino hacia la casa de la rubia no habían pronunciado palabra y de eso ya mas de veinte minutos, y él, que no detestaba los silencios prolongados, empezaba a incomodarle y no encontraba palabra para iniciar conversación; siempre la miraba de reojo para ver alguna reacción de la joven por su presencia, pero parecía inmutable y era ese parte del encanto que tenía para él, le gustaba que no se comportara igual que otras chicas que conocía, que lo tratara como un hombre normal, que lo bajara siempre de esa nube de superioridad que acostumbraba montar con sus amigos y en la universidad frente al resto del mundo. Él no solía ser así, en sus años de adolescente siempre había sido demasiado frío y retraído para tener amigos o salir con chicas, pero para su madre era una gran frustración ver a su hijo, un hombre tan apuesto como él y solo, así que se había dedicado a presentarle todo tipo de amistades en el club que frecuentaba con su padre de niño, y allí conoció a Andrew, un joven desparpajado y alegre que había logrado ganarse su confianza y posteriormente su amistad, convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo. Gracias a él había abierto su horizonte, conociendo muchas jovencitas que le coqueteaban siempre, y con una sola sonrisa suya caían a sus pies… en un principio esa actitud del sector femenino para con él, le había parecido cómica, luego se volvió tan frecuente que lo hacía casi por inercia, ninguna le gustaba realmente así que solo pasaba un rato divertido con ellas y después las olvidaba, de esa manera al ingresar a la universidad y conocer al resto de sus amigos, se había ganado la reputación de mujeriego y Don Juan, para su madre era una actitud normal en un hombre como él, para ella él era perfecto y aunque antes le había gustado que su madre lo viera de esa manera, lo había hecho sentir orgulloso de si mismo, ahora no era igual. La actitud de su hermana era totalmente diferente, ella solía traerlo a tierra con bastante frecuencia y de la peor manera, para la pequeña era inadmisible su proceder, le recriminaba siempre sus acciones tan solo con doce años de vida, así, la rubia a su lado había sido la forma perfecta de darle una lección, y ese día si que lo había logrado, no había podido estar a solas con ella ni un instante, Hotaru se había encargado de tal tarea, y se felicitaba por ello, recordándole que para Serenety no era nadie.

-hace frío –la escuchó susurrar, ella sobaba sus brazos intentado darse calor, miró hacia ella y salía vapor de su boca, de inmediato bajó la velocidad del auto, se orilló un poco en aquella oscura carretera, puso las luces de emergencia y se giró mirando a la joven de frente con dulzura, de inmediato se acercó a ella, haciendo lo mismo que ella intentaba hacer anteriormente pero con mas vehemencia, intentaba darle calor con sus propias manos-

-estás helada –decía el chico casi abrazando a la joven-

-¿que estas haciendo? –Preguntaba la chica casi en shock, lo tenía demasiado cerca de ella y para su disgusto la sensación empezaba a agradarle, que contradicción!-

-colócate mi chaqueta –dijo quitándose la chaqueta marrón, quedando solo en el saco negro que tenía antes- si sigues así, en vez de llevarte a tu casa tendremos que ir directo a un hospital –expresaba con ternura el chico colocando sobre los hombros de la rubia la chaqueta, después de esto, el joven acarició su mejilla y se quedó observándola con devoción, la chica agradeció enormemente que las luces del auto siguieran apagadas, detestaría tener que explicar el color carmesí que estaban tomando sus pálidas mejillas- no fue buena idea salir a esta hora de casa con este clima –ahora el chico se dedicó a brindar calor a esas pálidas manos, las cuales acariciaba con suavidad- tu piel es muy suave, parece de bebé –y besó la palma de la mano de la chica cerrando los ojos, disfrutando la oportunidad, Serenety despertó de su estado de ensimismamiento y quitó su mano con brusquedad de la presión del chico-

-será mejor que continuemos… es demasiado tarde –decía la chica acomodándose mirando hacia el frente, no quería ver el rostro de desilusión que mostraba en esos instantes Darien Chiba ante su reacción, además tampoco se quería preguntar porque diablos le había permitido tal cercanía cuando antes ni siquiera le permitía hablarle-

-es cierto –expresaba el joven y su rostro de frustración era notorio, así emprendió camino de nuevo hacia la ciudad, preguntándose que había hecho mal, para que ella se alejara de esa manera de él y de nuevo sintió como se formaba ese silencio incomodo, en el que no se sabe que decir-

-me da tristeza dejar sola a Hotaru… pero ahora la noté mucho mejor que cuando llegué –comentaba la chica minutos después, al parecer era ella quien no soportaba los silencios prolongados y a falta de algo para decir, retomaba lo único que tenían en común: su hermana-

-el cambio fue radical… hasta quiso salir del cuarto, tienes gran influencia en ella –expresaba el chico mirando la carretera- ni siquiera Malachite fue capaz de lograrlo

-tal vez, solo es cuestión de saberla tratar

-aun así, no puedo comprender como haces para entenderte con ella –preguntaba el pelinegro echando su cabello hacia atrás con su mano derecha, un acto que no pasó desapercibido por la rubia, de perfil se veía muy bien-

Ya en la ciudad Serena le daba indicaciones al joven Chiba sobre la ubicación de su casa, entraron en uno de los sectores más exclusivos de las residencias de la ciudad de Tokio, casas enormes, algunas coloniales otras más costumbristas y mansiones ostentosas de grandes jardines, la joven rubia había decidido que la dejara en la entrada de su casa, pero ante la rotunda negativa del joven se estaban adentrando en su majestuosa casa rodeada de robles y árboles de cerezo en pleno florecimiento

-no era necesario entrar, podía haberme dejado en la entrada de la casa, yo podía caminar –expresaba la chica sin mirarlo ya en la entrada de la casa, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad-

-¿puedo pedir un favor?

-si, dígame –miró la joven, se había ganado su atención-

-siempre que te diriges a mi, me hablas como si fuera un desconocido, y en ocasiones ni siquiera sé como debo hablarte para que no te enfades conmigo, sé que al inicio me comporté como un patán, y te ofrezco mil disculpas por ello, jamás debí tratarte como lo hice, no era correcto, pero me gustaría que me hablaras de tu, que no me siguieras tratando como un extraño… un extraño que sabe donde vives –decía el chico mirándola fijamente y luego la entrada de la casa, esperaba impaciente una respuesta, que se demoraba en pronunciar la rubia-

-disculpas aceptadas, _Darien_… gracias por traerme a casa –decía la chica sonriéndole con dulzura, sin siquiera esperar a que él le abriera la puerta del auto, se bajó, él chico tardó varios segundos en entender el mensaje, sonrió para si mismo, este había sido un paso enorme-

-iras mañana a visitar a mi hermana? –Preguntó con anhelo el chico luego de bajarse rápidamente del auto antes de que la chica desapareciera tras la enorme puerta-

-claro, le dije que estaría para desayunar con ella… siempre cumplo mi palabra –le dijo ella de medio lado aun sonriendo-

-vengo a recogerte entonces

-tendría que ser muy temprano, si deseas desayunar con tu hermanita

-aquí estaré –el chico sonriendo, entró en su auto y arrancó con un solo pensamiento en mente, el día de mañana iba a ser muy diferente de eso se encargaría él, no iba a permitir que Hotaru acaparara la atención de la rubia, haría lo que fuera, pero Serenety sería suya-

_**&&&&&&&&**_

-Amy, préstame tu auto!!! –Escuchó la voz apurada de su amiga rubia, quien solicitaba con ahínco las llaves de su auto-

-¿para que?, sino tienes pase

-no te preocupes, lo necesito, luego te cuento –al ver su rostro apurado, la peliazul no tuvo mas remedio que hacerlo-

-prométeme, que tendrás cuidado con lo que haces

-claro¿cuando te he quedado mal? –Se escuchó hablar a la rubia que se alejaba con rapidez-

-siempre… es eso lo que me preocupa –caviló dando un sorbo al vaso de licor del que tomaba Taiky-

-pasa algo, mi amor –escuchó de su ahora novio quien regresaba del baño tomándola por la cintura y depositando un beso en su mejilla-

-nada… o eso espero

Sentía que lo que estaba haciendo no era la mejor manera de hacer las cosas, pero al ver a su dulce tormento sentado cabizbajo en el balcón que antes compartía con él, esa idea desaparecía como humo de sus pensamientos y se forjaba otra, lo quería y deseaba estar con él aunque fuera solo esta noche, se acercó sigilosamente en cuclillas a su lado y él levantó la cabeza con lentitud, fijó sus pupilas plateadas en ella y la besó.

-podemos irnos –le dijo la joven con ternura, él sonrió como niño chiquito-

-¿a donde?

-a tu casa, ya es justo, debes descansar –explicó pasando uno de los brazos masculinos detrás de su cabeza con la intención de levantarlo-

-me parece una excelente idea –decía con una gran sonrisa esforzándose para levantarse, se sostuvo de la baranda y erguido intentó caminar con normalidad, no lo logró-

-no eres capaz, estas borracho –dijo Mina detrás de él, sosteniéndolo y caminando a su lado-

-NO ESTOY BORRACHO!!!

-está bien, no lo estás… solo un poco mareado, no repliques y entra al carro

-no, yo manejo, vamos en el mío –renegaba Yaten al reconocer ese auto como uno que no era el suyo-

-no estás en condiciones de manejar… y no se manejar otro auto que este –decía la chica en el asiento del piloto, encaminándose sin más a la casa del platinado-

-que mandona! -renegaba a cada rato en el asiento de al lado, luego el joven ya callado decidido a realizar actividades mas placenteras y acercándose a la chica le impedía manejar con normalidad- me encanta este lugar

-Yaten, quédate quieto –pedía la chica minutos después de dejar la fiesta intentando poner atención a la carretera y no a los labios del joven, que en su cuello se volvían mas insistentes a cada instante-

-no quiero y si no puedo manejar, tengo que entretenerme en algo –y como niño chiquito disfrutando de un dulce acariciaba a la chica-

-cuidado con esas manos, sino quieres perderlas en el intento –ordenó Mina al sentir las manos del chico en algunas partes de su cuerpo que no habían sido exploradas todavía, el joven haciendo puchero se quedó mirándola tan solo acariciando su mejilla y la curvatura en su cuello-

-¿como sabes donde vivo? Nunca te lo he dicho –preguntaba él, aun en su letargo debido al licor, intrigado por ese hecho-

-sé muchas cosas sobre ti –respondió ella y pensándolo bien, sabía demasiadas cosas que no cualquiera conocería, se había encargado de averiguar muchas de sus costumbres, gustos, lugares preferidos y una vez hacía tiempo atrás había decidido seguirlo con la intención de conocer el lugar donde vivía, para en sueños imaginar su habitación, la cual veía muy masculina, en tonos pálidos y nada que resaltara demasiado en ella además de una cama grande de dos plazas, perfecta para él-

-¿como que cosas? Yo no se mucho de ti –comentaba el joven reconociendo la calle donde vivía, sin poner atención al rostro de tristeza de la joven al entender su situación- llegamos!! –al bajar del auto Yaten Kou sentía como si el mundo diera vueltas y ningún paso lo daba con certeza, Mina tuvo que llegar en su auxilio para evitar su encuentro de cara con el piso, pero su cabeza aun cavilaba sobre las palabras del chico, él no conocía mucho sobre ella, casi nada antes de esa noche, normalmente solo la ignoraba y evitaba todo el tiempo, lo que sucedía en ese momento era importante por su eventual cercanía con él, pero nada mas, si ocurriese algo mas allá, pensaba ella, sería un completo error, y se arrepentiría siempre de ello, decidida, quería dejar a Yaten cómodamente instalado en su cama, luego de un beso de buenas noches y dirigirse a su casa a pensar en su dicha o desgracia-

-no puede ser tan difícil subir unas cuantas escaleras –recriminaba ella al notar el robusto cuerpo del joven casi sobre ella- unos pasos mas y estaremos en tu apartamento… espero que tus hermanos no hayan llegado

-yo también –decía él sonriéndole como tonto, esperando su recompensa de la noche abrazándose a la joven-

Ingresaron a la enorme residencia y sin esperar mas, Yaten Kou abrazó a la joven guiándola lentamente hacia su habitación, besaba su cuello, acariciaba su espalda brazos, luego se entretenía con sus labios, sin que ella opusiera demasiada resistencia y a pesar de que el sueño hacia su trabajo en él, quería continuar, se dejo caer con ella en la cama intentando complacerla y satisfacerse él, pero la modorra que el licor producía tenía su efecto

-¿donde guardas tus pijamas? –fue lo último que espero escuchar de la chica quien a fuerza de lidiar, pretendía deshacerse de su abrazo bajo él, lo cual después de mucho esfuerzo logró, para su menudo cuerpo debía pesar bastante-

-¿para que?, no creo que las necesite

-yo si –después de buscar en muchos cajones había conseguido un pantalón largo de algodón y una camiseta ancha, quería cubrir la mayor parte de piel de ese cuerpo que la llamaba desde la cama, no quería por ningún motivo cambiar su decisión, se acercó, quito los zapatos e intentaba quitar el pantalón que cubría sus piernas, él sonriendo ante una mejor perspectiva se deshizo de él, para continuar con la camisa, pero al ver que ella aun continuaba vestida decidió ayudarla a deshacerse de las prendas que la cubrían- no, no voy a desvestirme –intentaba la joven hacerlo desistir de sus intentos con besos y abrazos, lo que ayudaba era e hecho de que aun estaba muy tomado así que se deshizo fácilmente de él, y le colocó el pantalón que había encontrado a pesar de la oposición del platinado y mientras seguía con su tarea, confirmaba que su decisión había sido sabia, lo mejor era dejarlo descansar y meditar sobre los momentos vividos, no quería ser una mas en la lista, ella quería ser quien lo hiciera cambiar y a pesar de las estadísticas creía en poder lograrlo, luego de pasar la camiseta por el cuello y vestirlo completamente después de una ardiente lucha y con ayuda de él mismo se acostó a su lado, él aun pretendiendo algo mas pero con el sueño venciéndolo. Lo veía dormir como un ángel, con la respiración pausada, poco a poco se fue alejando de él, posó un beso en la frente y luego otro en sus labios, lo miro por última vez esa noche, y se encaminó a casa, con una sutil sonrisa, esa noche había sido sin duda una de las mejores de su vida

_**&&&&&&&&**_

Habían llegado a la mansión más rápido de lo que Ray hubiese deseado, el camino a casa había sido un completo infierno, ninguno de sus acompañantes decía palabra, Luna se encargaba de ignorarla, ya en la estación se había encargado de dejarle claro, que las cosas no terminaban ahí y Artemis solo mostraba un rostro de desilusión que nunca le había visto dedicarle, no la miraba directamente a la cara y así mejor, sus ojos solo mostraban frialdad, estaba bastante enojado con ella, su comportamiento del día había sido deplorable, pero si para ella todo esto era una tortura y todo por culpa de Nicholas, él no se imaginaba lo que le esperaba.

-te vas a quedar enterrada ahí? –escuchó la voz fría de Luna, estaba tan ensimismada en sus temores que no se fijó cuando ambos se bajaron del auto, esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo, se bajó y caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta que ya estaba abierta por una de las mucamas en pijama, no se sabía quien estaba mas asustada si ella o Ray, cuando pasó el umbral se dirigió a las enormes escaleras que daban al segundo piso, al tocar el primer escalón, escuchó de nuevo a Luna hablar- ¿a donde vas?... tu noche aun no termina

-pero, tengo sueño… estoy cansada –decía con voz cansina-

-si no fuera por tus estupideces todos estaríamos durmiendo ya, pero no… la niña tenía que hacer su acto de la noche, nadie se va a dormir hasta que tu y yo hablemos… Lily, llama a las demás

-no es necesario, ellas no tienen nada que ver –se escuchó a Artemis hablar, quien se quitaba el abrigo-

-que esperas… Llámalas!!! –Casi gritó la pelinegra al ver que la chica no se movía, su rostro demostraba pánico-

-¿que pasa? –Se escuchó la voz de Serenety desde la cima de las escaleras, acompañada de una somnolienta Lita quien tenía una almohada en la mano-

-tanto mejor, llamen a las demás –dijo adentrándose en el recibidor, las dos pusieron cara de asombro-

-mi señora, las demás niñas no han llegado –se escuchó la voz nerviosa de la mucama como un susurro, la pelinegra escuchó la frase y su rostro ya enojado parecía el del mismísimo demonio, no fue necesario decir mas, Serenety y Lita bajaron de inmediato y se sentaron cada una a lado y lado de Ray intentado preguntar con miradas que sucedía, ya que nadie decía nada-

-ahora esperamos que las demás "_niñas_" nos honren con su presencia –expresaba la mujer en su trono tomado una taza de café que amablemente había traído la mucama- puedes ir a dormir Lily, la noche parece larga

-que está pasando? –Se atrevió a preguntar la rubia en la sala-

-¿es que no te das cuenta?... TODAS ROMPIERON MI TRATO!!!! DEBIAN LLEGAR TEMPRANO Y A EXCEPCION TUYA Y DE LITA QUE NO SALIÓ, NO VEO A NADIE MAS QUE RAY Y ESO SOLO, PORQUE AMABLEMENTE ARTEMIS Y YO LA SACAMOS DE UNA MUGROSA CELDA DONDE DEBIÓ PASAR LA NOCHE –las dos chicas recién levantadas se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar lo último y miraban a cada rostro en la sala buscando explicaciones-

-si vas a sacarme en cara el haberme sacado de allí, no te preocupes, voy a pagarte todo lo que debiste gastar hoy por mi

-NO SEAS ESTÚPIDA RAY!!!… me importa un comino el dinero de tu fianza y la de tu amiguito…

-él no es mi amigo… no tenían porque pagar su fianza también…

-no te queda bien esa faceta egoísta, no íbamos a permitir que ese joven pasara también la noche donde tu te metiste –decía Artemis mirándola bastante enojado-

_**Flash Back…**_

_-sígame señora, es por aquí –escuchó Ray la voz del policía, al levantar el rostro vio a Luna imponente de abrigo negro y mirada oscura-_

_-gracias a Dios están aquí… -expresó la joven con alegría al ver a Luna acompañada de Artemis que se limitaba a hablar algo que ella no lograba escuchar con el policía, Luna solo miraba con interés la celda y al joven que en ella la acompañaba-_

_-¿quien es él? –Preguntó sin miramientos la mujer-_

_-nadie –respondió cortante la chica en la celda-_

_-disculpe, en el expediente dice que son novios –interrumpió el policía al escuchar la respuesta de la joven-_

_-¿así que están juntos en esto? –Preguntó Artemis al escuchar el comentario del policía- realice el papeleo también para él, pagaré su fianza_

_-NO ES NADIE… NO TIENES PORQUE HACERLO, ARTEMIS –replicaba la joven fuera de si, no quería que Nicholas saliera de ese lugar, merecía sufrir en las brasas del infierno por hacerla pasar por semejante suplicio-_

_-no eres quien para decir que hago o no –finalizó el platinado, después de eso la joven pelinegra no volvió a pronunciar palabra, pero grababa en su memoria cada gesto del castaño, los agradecimientos a sus tutores, la falsa y desdeñosa sonrisa que le dedicaba al salir del lugar, viéndose triunfante y dejándola a ella, humillada-_

…_**Fin Flash Back**_

-y si me dejaras explicarte entenderías que todo fue su culpa –decía la chica al rubio sin que este se tomara la molestia de mirarla-

-DEJA DE ECHARLE LA CULPA DE TUS ERRORES A LOS DEMÁS!!!!!

-es cierto, fue un accidente…

-quiero pensar que así fue, Ray, de lo contrario no estarías aquí –expresaba la mujer dándole la espalda mirando por la ventana- que bien… alguien mas nos quiere acompañar a esta hora

-déjala Luna, no es necesario que también te desquites con ella –decía Artemis intentando menguar la ira de la pelinegra-

-no… te… entrometas –mascullaba la mujer encarándolo- _Buenos días_, Mina –saludó la mujer con falsa cortesía a la rubia que sin zapatos pretendía subir las escaleras en silencio-

-eh… hola Luna, estas despierta! –Saludó la chica mirando a las demás con temor- sé que estabas preocupada por mi tardanza, pero ya estoy aquí, no hay porque alterarse

-¿alterarme¿crees que estoy alterada? –Decía la mujer visiblemente enojada haciendo retroceder a la rubia-

-no te enojes, ya estoy aquí… ¿que mas importa? –expresaba Mina intentando restarle importancia, miraba a Artemis buscando respaldo, pero él solo demostraba impotencia-

-teníamos un trato Mina, tu mejor que nadie lo conoces, porque fuiste tu la que mas se comprometió a cumplirlo… y al romperse las condiciones del trato, tampoco yo tengo porque cumplir mi parte

-tenemos todo el derecho de ir a la Rivera cuando queramos… este o el fin de semana que nos plazca –refutó Ray de inmediato-

-no ahora, ni sin mi autorización… y tu menos que nadie¿crees que después de lo de está noche te dejaré hacer lo que te plazca?... aunque no creo que sea yo quien deba poner un correctivo, cuando tu abuelo se entere, no será necesario decir mas

-no te atreverás –ahora si, la chica pelinegra estaba espantada, si su abuelo se enteraba, pocas probabilidades tenía de seguir estudiando en el país, y menos de tener su revancha con Nicholas-

-¿lo dudas? Si es la única manera de aplacar tu conducta… ni siquiera voy a dudarlo –decía Luna muy cerca de Ray, quien la miraba casi con odio- miren a quien tenemos aquí, gracias por acompañarnos Karin, que sorpresa!! –dando una palmada la invitó a sentarse cerca de Mina-

-gracias Luna, pensé que estarían todos dormidos ya –decía la chica inocente, con una sonrisa radiante-

-¿quien te trajo?

-un amigo, es de confianza, no tienes porque preocuparte

-¿PREOCUPARME¿ERES ESTÚPIDA? NO CONOCES ESTA CIUDAD Y DEJAS QUE CUALQUIER DESCONOCIDO CON CARA DE IDIOTA TE TRAIGA A CASA SIN MAS? –decía Luna en el rostro de la pelirroja-

-no tienes porque hablarme así, y no tienes porque tratar así a Seiya, él no es ningún idiota –intentaba defenderse la joven bastante asustada con la voz temblando, ahora si, se percataba de la cara de desconsuelo que mostraban sus amigas que la miraban con asombro ante su confesión, su alegría era tanta que no se había percatado ni de la hora, ni de la situación en la que se encontraba, pero ya tenía mejor perspectiva, y su hora de llegada no era la acordada, ahora estaba en problemas-

-¿recuerdas lo que te dijo tu padre antes de venir aquí? –Luna al verla asentir continuó- quiero que lo tengas muy presente Karin, porque lo que menos deseo ahora, es tener que avisarle a tus padres de tu mal comportamiento… –la joven con la cabeza agachada y los ojos en lágrimas no se atrevió a decir mas- con estas joyitas tengo y me basta

-¿podemos ir a dormir? –Decía Lita con bastante valentía luego de un bostezo y la cabeza recostada en su almohada recibiendo un codazo de Ray-

-creo que ya es suficiente –expresaba Artemis divisando las copas de vino que se encontraban aun en la mesa de centro-

-no lo es… aun falta alguien y creo que acaba de llegar –acercándose a la ventana, la pelinegra vio un auto acercarse, se detuvo y del asiento principal salió un joven de cabellera larga quien con caballerosidad abrió la puerta del copiloto de donde se vio asomar la cabeza de Amy que le sonreía embelezada, ambos frente a frente y después de hablar algo y para asombro de la mujer se besaron dando paso a un abrazo prolongado, segundos después se escuchó la puerta abrir y luego vio el auto marcharse, al dar la vuelta pudo ver a Amy de frente quien la miraba seria- alguien a aprovechado muy bien esta noche

-no son necesarios los comentarios irónicos, Luna… pido disculpas por mi tardanza, sé que no era el trato que teníamos y lamento no haber cumplido mi palabra

-me alegra que siquiera alguien en esta sala sepa que obró mal… aunque me desilusionas sobremanera, pensé que tu sensatez sobrepasaba tu inteligencia

-no tienes porque hablar con ofensas, acabo de disculparme, no actué como debía y acepto que me retracé bastante

-y como no hacerlo si estabas tan bien acompañada? –Hablaba Luna de brazos cruzados, los demás se limitaban a presenciar el enfrentamiento- también fui joven, Amy y espero que ese noviecito de quinta solo sea distracción de una noche, se supone que tu prioridad es terminar tu carrera nada mas, o eso escuché decir orgullosamente a tu madre, antes de venir aquí

-y lo sigue siendo, Luna… no te preocupes, mi madre será la primera en enterarse de que tengo novio, le encantará escucharlo, no pretendas intimidarme de esa manera, no tengo porque ocultarle mis relaciones a mamá… y te agradecería que dejaras los apelativos despreciativos, no se escuchan nada bien en los labios de una fina dama –expresaba la peliazul inmutable- Artemis, perdóname, no fue mi intención preocuparte esta noche… me retiro, buenas noches –decía dirigiéndose al platinado con una expresión sumisa y despidiéndose subió las escaleras-

-y ustedes que esperan… a dormir!!! –decía enojada la pelinegra sin voltear a mirar a nadie sentándose frustrada en un sillón- mañana ayudaran a Lily a realizar las labores de la casa hasta que quede como una tacita de té –y sin esperar mas todas fueron desfilando rumbo a su cuarto-

-ya decía yo, que esa fiesta solo iba a traer problemas –se escuchó la voz de Lita quien se abrazaba con ahínco a su almohada mientras subía cansada los escalones, las demás se limitaron a mirarla con resentimiento, todas con rostros demacrados, rimel corrido y peinados esponjados caminaban con zapatos en mano y la esperanza de poder dormir unas cuantas horas antes del tortuoso régimen de limpieza al que Luna pretendía someterlas al despuntar el sol- aunque, tengo mucho que preguntar

-CÁLLATE LITA!!!! –Escuchó la joven esa frase varias veces, antes de que varias puertas fueran azotadas con fuerza-

_**Continuará…**_

_**&&&&&&&&**_

**Notas de la autora:**

No tengo mucho por decir, no hay disculpas que sirvan para remediar mi ausencia, solo quiero agregar que este capítulo salió de la nada, poco a poco fui agregando líneas que se convirtieron en escenas que me gustaron, espero que les guste lo que he escrito, solo lo hago por ustedes… y como los reviews son lo que mas anima a escribir, espero muchos para actualizar pronto.

Mis mayores agradecimientos a estas niñas hermosas que sacan unos minutitos de su tiempo para dejarme sus aportes, las quiero.

**Moon, Atenea, Moonlight8, Yamiana, Pola Kaiou**

Nos vemos pronto,

_Su amiga, Tatekanine _

_Domingo, 16 de julio de 2007_


	11. De regreso

_**TITULO**_ ¿_Los Pájaros Tirándole a las Escopetas? __**Por:**_ _Tatekanine_

Sailor moon no es mía, aunque ganas no me faltan... es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi... Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con sailors, así que no verán por ningún lado transformaciones, ni monstruos horribles que no lo dejan dormir tranquilo a uno. Es un universo alterno, solo me baso en los personajes de la gran Naoko para crear esta loca historia... Así que a leer.

Muy bien... espero lo disfruten.

**Capitulo Anterior... **

-no son necesarios los comentarios irónicos, Luna… pido disculpas por mi tardanza, sé que no era el trato que teníamos y lamento no haber cumplido mi palabra

-me alegra que siquiera alguien en esta sala sepa que obró mal… aunque me desilusionas sobremanera, pensé que tu sensatez sobrepasaba tu inteligencia

-no tienes porque hablar con ofensas, acabo de disculparme, no actué como debía y acepto que me retracé bastante

-y como no hacerlo ¿si estabas tan bien acompañada? –Hablaba Luna de brazos cruzados, los demás se limitaban a presenciar el enfrentamiento- también fui joven, Amy y espero que ese noviecito de quinta sólo sea distracción de una noche, se supone que tu prioridad es terminar tu carrera nada mas, o eso escuché decir orgullosamente a tu madre, antes de venir aquí

-y lo sigue siendo, Luna… no te preocupes, mi madre será la primera en enterarse de que tengo novio, le encantará escucharlo, no pretendas intimidarme de esa manera, no tengo porque ocultarle mis relaciones a mamá… y te agradecería que dejaras los apelativos despreciativos, no se escuchan nada bien en los labios de una fina dama –expresaba la peliazul inmutable- Artemis, perdóname, no fue mi intención preocuparte esta noche… me retiro, buenas noches –decía dirigiéndose al platinado con una expresión sumisa y despidiéndose subió las escaleras-

-y ustedes que esperan… a dormir!!! –decía enojada la pelinegra sin voltear a mirar a nadie sentándose frustrada en un sillón- mañana ayudaran a Lily a realizar las labores de la casa hasta que quede como una tacita de té –y sin esperar mas todas fueron desfilando rumbo a su cuarto-

-ya decía yo, que esa fiesta solo iba a traer problemas –se escuchó la voz de Lita quien se abrazaba con ahínco a su almohada mientras subía cansada los escalones, las demás se limitaron a mirarla con resentimiento, todas con rostros demacrados, rimel corrido y peinados esponjados caminaban con zapatos en mano y la esperanza de poder dormir unas cuantas horas antes del tortuoso régimen de limpieza al que Luna pretendía someterlas al despuntar el sol- aunque, tengo mucho que preguntar

-¡¡CÁLLATE LITA!! –Escuchó la joven esa frase varias veces, antes de que varias puertas fueran azotadas con fuerza-

**CAPITULO 11****: De regreso**

-¿Sería muy descortés y entrometido, si pregunto que sucede en tu casa? –decía el azabache minutos después de salir de la mansión Tsukino-

-de verdad, disculpa el espectáculo, no acostumbran recibir visitas tan temprano y Mina me va a matar cuando regrese –expresaba sonriendo la rubia al notar la cara de desconcierto del joven a su lado- lo que pasa es que están castigadas, excepto yo… lo que es extraño

-¿porque?

-no me gusta armar revuelo, pero hacer enojar a mi tutora, suele ser divertido… es muy estricta, aun mas conmigo, cree que debe cuidar todos mis pasos y saber todo lo que hago, así que por esa razón, suelo meterme en problemas con ella

-suena como si fueras una criatura bastante traviesa que suele meterse en problemas

-JAJAJAJAJAJA algo así, pero no quiero ganarme mala fama, así que no se lo digas a nadie –expresaba sonriendo de nuevo, se le estaba volviendo costumbre con él, y al parecer él lo disfrutaba, esta mañana parecía revitalizado y mas guapo aun-

-¿y porque están castigadas ellas?

-la famosa fiesta que armaron tus amigos no resultó como debía para ellas, lo hicieron todo al revés, llegaron demasiado tarde y eso no le gustó mucho a Luna… creo que deberías llamar a uno de tus amigos, por poco pasa la noche en una cárcel con mi amiga Ray, si fuera por ella lo descuartizaría… en realidad si fuera yo, hoy sería su funeral

-supongo que fue Nicholas, tendré que llamarlo y ver si está bien… es extraño que se meta en semejantes enredos –expresaba el hombre mirando la carretera con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro- tendré que averiguar que sucedió ayer –así pasaron gran parte del camino hasta la casa del pelinegro, hablando de los amigos, riéndose de ellos por lo pasado- ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?

-dime

-no quiero ser imprudente, es algo que me causa curiosidad hace mucho… pero hace tiempo te llame de una manera no te agrado mucho… te llame "Serena" y te enojaste conmigo, me gustaría saber ¿porque no te gusta que te digan así? –preguntaba sin mirarla, no quería verla enojada por una pequeñez de ese tipo-

-…

-sino deseas decírmelo, no tienes porque hacerlo, solo es curiosidad –quería morderse la lengua por su indiscreción, su rostro denotaba tristeza, se odió por ello-

-es solo que no me había fijado en eso… mi nombre es Serenety, como mi abuela materna, mi madre solía decirme Serena cuando estaba enojada conmigo, lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos y así todo el mundo se daba cuenta que estaba en problemas… mi padre ante eso no podía hacer nada y mi hermano se reía de mi cada vez que lo escuchaba, le gustaba ver mi rostro de frustración ante un nuevo castigo, ahora Luna también lo hace cuando he hecho algo que no está bien a sus ojos… nadie mas me dice así, supongo saben que me recuerda a mis padres –Al terminar de hablar se sorprendió por todo lo que había dicho, nunca le había contado eso a alguien, se supone que todo el mundo lo sabía. Su rostro debía verse triste, sabía que sus ojos estaban inundados por las lágrimas y estaba a punto de romper en llanto, pero Darien detuvo el auto y la abrazó, ella no pudo mas que refugiarse en sus brazos, y así no quisiera llorar y verse débil lo hizo, instantes después aun recostada en los brazos del pelinegro limpiaba sus lagrimas, él acariciaba su cabello y la sensación de alivio le encantó, le gustaba ese lugar-

-lo siento… no debí preguntar –decía el chico intentando reconfortarla deseando poder repetirlo muchas veces mas-

-no… yo lo siento –dijo separándose de él, sin mirarlo- debo empezar a superarlo, y aunque estén muertos aun siguen aquí conmigo –decía la joven señalando su corazón- lo que me recuerda que hace un buen rato no hablo con mi hermano, tengo que llamarlo apenas regrese a casa

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Lita, te buscan al teléfono –Decía Amy a la joven sentada en una de las terrazas de la casa descansado del día de infierno al que las había expuesto Luna-

-¿a mi?... ¿quien?

-no dijo

-que no sea Ralf, no quiero pensar en exámenes –dijo cogiendo el aparato- Alo!!!

-hola preciosa –escuchar esa voz era lo peor que podía sucederle en ese día, y ya había pasado por varias situaciones molestas-

-¿que quieres? –preguntó seca, esperando que él hablara-

-¿acaso olvidaste nuestra conversación de anoche? –preguntaba Andrew, a leguas se notaba que sonreía-

-lo intenté, pero no pude, tuve pesadillas con ella… ¿que tiene que ver eso?

-solo quería recordártelo, no quiero que olvides que te haré pasar la mejor noche de tu vida, ya estoy preparando todo para el miércoles

-¿que te hace creer que voy a arruinar mi miércoles por ti?

-pero… ¿se supones que tendríamos una cita?

-no me lo recuerdes… ya que ese es el precio que tengo que pagar para que me dejes en paz, aun así, tengo mis reglas

-las escucho

-yo decidiré el día… tengo que estar preparada psicológicamente para eso, y aun no lo estoy

-pero este miércoles es perfecto

-no me importa, no puedo… yo decidiré el día, así que espera hasta que te avise

-esta bien… esperaré todo lo que desees, linda

-ah, ya no llames mas a mi casa, lo que menos quiero es que todo el mundo se de cuenta que hablo contigo por teléfono, MI REPUTACIÓN ESTÁ EN JUEGO Y NO PIENSO ARRUINARLA POR TU CULPA… –el joven escuchó el repicar del auricular, si quería salir con ella tendría que aguantarse las ganas de escucharla-

-¿que son esos gritos? –preguntó Ray al ver a la joven refunfuñando-

-no pasa nada

-pues si no pasa nada, que tal que pasara algo… estás muy rara, Lita

-CALLATE!!! –dijo entrando a la casa dispuesta a seguir limpiando, sin con eso lograba olvidarse de Andrew, que así fuera-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Sery vamos a los jardines¿si?

-esta bien, vamos… -decía la rubia levantándose de su puesto al lado de una ventana donde leía un libro para la niña pelinegra siendo observadas por Darien desde lejos- ¿no nos acompañas Darien? –le preguntó la rubia al ver al chico aun sentado en el comedor de la casa, la niña rodó los ojos-

-eh, si, claro –dijo levantándose como un resorte-

Desde la terraza del cuarto de Hotaru, la vista de los jardines era espléndida, pero ya viéndolos de cerca eran mas hermosos aun, un jardín de rosas rojas y blancas cuidadas con detalle, algunas aun en botones sin florecer, otras mostrando todo su esplendor a la luz de los rayos de sol que tocaban con delicadeza los pétalos mientras las gotas de rocío brillaban cual perlas.

-deben presentarme a quien las cuida, me gustaría que ayudara en casa, siempre me han gustado los grandes jardines –decía la chica con voz soñadora recordando los jardines que su madre con tanto espero cuidaba en vida, en su antigua casa en Londres- ¿quien cuida estos jardines? Son hermosos –preguntaba acercándose a oler las rosas blancas-

-ese es uno de los secretos mejor guardados de la familia, Sery –explicaba Hotaru con picardía-

-¿Por qué?

-puesto que la reputación de mi hermano se vería seriamente afectada, si sus fans se llegan a enterar que una de sus aficiones es la de cuidar jardines de rosas… ¡un pasatiempo muy femenino para un hombre como él! –Decía la niña con brazos cruzados disfrutando del rostro de vergüenza de su hermano-

-¿tu los cuidas? –Preguntaba la rubia encarando al joven con curiosidad-

-¿eh?, si… no siempre, cuando tengo tiempo me dedico a ello… tuve que enseñarle a uno de los jardineros para dedicarme a mis cosas –decía el joven intentando cambiar el enfoque de la conversación-

-magnifico, cuanto mejor –decía la chica con soltura- y no tienes porque avergonzarte, a mi me parece encantador que un hombre se dedique a ciertos oficios… espero que me invites para enseñarme a hacerlo –expresaba la joven con una gran sonrisa guiñándole un ojo perdiéndose entre los enormes jardines-

-gracias, Hota –decía el chico siguiendo a la rubia, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plasmada en el rostro, siempre pensó que una mujer vería mal su pasatiempo, hasta su madre lo veía mal, pero para ella estaba bien, y esa sonrisa que le dedicaba era su mejor premio-

-se supone que no debía reaccionar así… -pensaba la niña con frustración- imaginaba que se reiría de él… para la próxima debo tener presente que Serenety, no es como las demás¡¡¡que tonta eres Hotaru!!! –Decía pegándose un golpe en la frente por su olvido-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Ay Amy, debes estar feliz!!... ¡te envidio!

-no pensé que esto llegara a suceder pero me encanta –expresaba la peliazul soñadora- ya hablé con él¡es encantador!

-eres tonta Amy, vas a terminar sufriendo como todas las que se dejan convencer por uno de ellos –comentaba Lita leyendo una revista intentando incluirse en la conversación-

-no seas aguafiestas, ya quisiera yo que un hombre como Taiky se fijara en mi, es todo un caballero, te felicito Amy –decía Ray contenta por su amiga- yo solo tengo el infortunio de estrellarme con idiotas como Nicholas

-Supéralo… ya le harás pagar lo que hizo… hasta yo te ayudo –decía Lita de nuevo, si no podía desquitarse por el momento con Andrew, ya encontraría alguien tan idiota como él para hacerlo-

-Mina¿porque estás tan callada? –preguntaba Karín, a la rubia quien veía pensativa por la ventana del cuarto donde se encontraban-

-por nada –respondió, al ver el rostro de incredulidad de las demás agregó- estoy cansada, todas lo estamos

-no saber mentir –expresaba Ray a su lado-

-todas estamos cansadas

-si, pero eso no hubiese sido impedimento para que exprimieras a Amy y a Karín para que te contaran lo de anoche con detalles… algo te sucede y no quieres decirnos que es… -dijo Lita arrodillándose al lado de la rubia-

-si Mina, tú no nos has contado como te fue anoche –inquiría la peliazul, la actitud de la dulce rubia era preocupante-

-anoche estuve con Yaten –dijo en un susurro, abrazando sus rodillas-

-¡¡¡QUE!!! –Gritó Lita al imaginarse a la rubia en una cama con ese hombre-

-no es lo que piensan, estuvimos hablando

-¡no me des esos sustos, Mina! –Decía la castaña sujetando su pecho-

-¿y que mas pasó?

-nos besamos

-¡¡QUE!! –Ahora todas excepto Mina gritaron a coro-

-shhhhhhhhhhh… Luna nos va a escuchar

-pero¿como?… ¿que pasó?

-nada solo nos besamos, lo lleve a su apartamento y regresé a casa… por eso llegue tarde

-¿lo llevaste a su apartamento?

-no pasó nada… estaba demasiado tomado

-sino hubiese sido por eso, las cosas serian diferentes¿verdad? –Decía Lita con su dosis propia de ironía-

-si, yo no lo habría llevado a su casa y creo que ni siquiera nos hubiésemos besado –dijo la joven recordando ese hecho, lamentaba que todo lo pasado estuviese enmarcado por los efectos del licor-

-no estés triste –dijo Karín, acercándose para abrazarla- sabemos que para ti significó mucho y estoy segura que para él también

-¿tu crees?

-sería un tonto sino –agregó Amy intentando alentar el corazón de la rubia que ahora sonreía más relajada-

-¿alguien sabe algo de Serenety? –Preguntó Karín instantes después al no saber de la joven rubia-

-nada… no ha llamado en todo el día y Luna está que hecha humo por las orejas –explicó Mina recordando el berrinche de su tutora al no haber podido impedir que la otra rubia saliera de la casa-

-debe estar feliz en casa de ese Chiba

-y quien no lo estaría, yo me ahorraría la lucha de egos y le plantaría un beso enorme –decía Ray imaginándose en esa situación- aunque antes debo ahorcar a Sery, como se le ocurre traer a uno de ellos sin avisar, de sólo recordarlo me estremezco, no quiero pensar que pueda abrir la boca y mañana en la universidad seamos el hazmerreír de todo el mundo

-si hace eso, el hazmerreír será él cuando le rompa las costillas –concluyó Lita al recordar lo que había visto en la mañana mientras aseaba el recibidor-

_**Flash Back…**_

_-Perdona mi tardanza… La culpa es de Hotaru, cuando se dio cuenta que vendría a recogerte se puso a hacerme un montón de recomendaciones que ya ni recuerdo, eso me retrazó –la chica escuchaba con atención, al final solo asintió-_

_-está bien, esperaba que tardaras un poco mas, aun me falta un poco para terminar¿me esperas por favor?_

_-toda la vida de ser necesario –la rubia ignoró el comentario, aun así no evitó sonrojarse, dando gracias que el chico no se percatara de ello- espero aquí, no te preocupes –ella entró y él se recostó en su auto-_

_A lo lejos, por los jardines y cerca de un invernadero escuchó voces que hablaban fuerte, como discutiendo, las voces ahora se escuchaban mas claro, se estaban acercando, de frente vio a dos chicas vestidas con ropas de casa, muy al natural, les sonrió cuando ellas se percataron de su presencia._

_-hola¿como están?_

_-dime que no es verdad –decía Mina con cara de pánico- Karín, dime que no es cierto, dime que tu no eres Darien Chiba, el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la universidad_

_-lo siento, soy yo –respondió el ébano confundido-_

_-¡¡POR DIOS Y YO EN ESTAS FACHAS!!… QUE VERGÜENZA, POR FAVOR NO ME MIRES, ESTO NO ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO¡QUE HORROR! –Se escuchó la voz de la rubia quien corrió despavorida dentro de la casa-_

_-¿que pasa? –ahora era Ray quien en pantalones cortos, camiseta y una escoba en mano se acercaba a la puerta, al ver a Darien hizo lo mismo que Mina y corrió a esconderse dentro-_

_-que pena, lo siento –la joven pelirroja con mas discreción se escabulló dentro de la casa olvidando los implementos de aseo que ella y Mina estaban utilizando para limpiar el invernadero-_

_-¿que son esos gritos? -Serenety aparecía por la puerta con bolso y abrigo dispuesta a irse- ¿sucede algo?_

_-no se, tus amigas me vieron y se asustaron_

_-discúlpalas, hoy están locas_

…_**Fin Flash Back**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

La cocina de la casa era enorme, desde que entró quedó encantada con ella, los finos detalles de los mesones de un tono negro era hermosos. Preparaba una pequeña merienda para ella y Hotaru, la niña había salido de la habitación y reía como siempre, lo cual indicaba una gran mejoría en su estado de salud, ahora se dedicaban a jugar en el jardín, a leer cuentos o simplemente a platicar de ella, a Hotaru le encantaba que le contara de su vida y a pesar de que en ocasiones tenía que recordar acontecimientos con su familia y se ponía nostálgica por ello, se daba cuenta que la tristeza menguaba, el recordarlos con amor era lo mejor que podía hacer. Las horas fueron pasando y a las dos les dio hambre, así que esa era la razón por la que se encontraba en esa hermosa cocina, preparando de comer para las dos. Escuchó el timbre de la puerta, pero nadie respondía con la intención de abrirla y al ver que nadie lo iba a hacer y la otra persona afuera estaba desesperada por que le abrieran se decidió a hacerlo ella misma, cogió la bandeja con una mano y fue a abrir, como un rayo una melena negra pasó por su lado furiosa.

-llame a Darien… necesito hablar con él –ordenó la mujer mirándola con prepotencia-

-eh?

-¿no escuchó?… llámelo ya, sé que está en la casa, vi su auto fuera

-no se donde está, si quiere, espérelo ahí –dijo señalando con la mirada la sala de espera, tenía las dos manos ocupadas con la bandeja-

-NO QUIERO ESPERAR, PARA ALGO LE DEBEN PAGAR… VAYA A BUSCARLO O LO HARÉ YO -gritaba la mujer llamando la atención de algunos de los sirvientes de la casa-

-¿que sucede? –Preguntaba el mayordomo asustado por los gritos-

-QUIERO VER A DARIEN, AHORA

-quien lo busca –preguntaba educadamente el platinado-

-a usted que le importa… necesito hablar con él

-pido su nombre para saber a quien anuncio, señorita

-dígale que Sandy lo busca

-señorita Serenety, porque no me dijo que tenían hambre, déme eso… usted no tiene porque hacerlo –expresaba el hombre con ternura al percatarse de la bandeja en manos de la rubia, la cual sujeto para llevarla el mismo-

-no tengo tiempo, LLAME A DARIEN AHORA O LO HARÉ YO –gritaba de nuevo la mujer al ver la atención que ponía el mayordomo en aquella rubia y a ella la ignoraba-

-¿que son esos gritos Malachite? –Se escuchó la voz de Darien, quien traía un libro en mano, estaba en el estudio preparando sus exámenes-

-Darien, amor, necesito que hablemos –escuchó la voz de aquella joven que hacía tiempo había dejado de interesarle-

-Sandy

-amor, necesitamos hablar –expresaba la joven implorándole con devoción-

-no hay nada de que hablar –decía el joven, espantado percatándose de la presencia de Serenety-

-¿como que no?, te desapareciste como si nada… y me haces falta, cariño –expresaba la chica frente a él sin que él le pusiera atención, solo veía el rostro de confusión de la rubia ante la escena- no me puedes hacer esto, después de lo que ha pasado

-señorita Serenety, la niña Hotaru debe estar esperándola –comentó Malachite al ver lo bochornosa de la situación, la cual no dejaba muy bien parado al señor de la casa-

-tiene razón, se supone que teníamos hambre –expresó la chica mirando al platinado y siguiéndolo en el proceso ignorando la intensa mirada del pelinegro, solo escuchaba los gritos de reproche de la joven visitante-

-DARIEN, PONME ATENCIÓN Y DEJA DE MIRAR A ESA ESTÚPIDA… ¿ES POR ESO QUE TE ALEJASTE DE MI?… ¿QUIEN ES ESA? –Preguntaba iracunda armando un gran berrinche-

-YA BASTA SANDY, no tengo porque darte explicaciones, hace mucho terminamos…

-no es cierto, yo te amo y tu también sientes algo por mi, sino no me hubieses buscado tanto tiempo, Darien, ayer te esperé en la fiesta y me dejaste esperando… soy yo quien debería estar enojada –decía con lágrimas en los ojos- por eso estoy aquí, porque quiero que arreglemos esto… yo se que es sólo un lapso

-basta Sandy, no te imagines cosas que no son, yo no siento nada por ti –a esas alturas la chica estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas- lo mejor es que te vallas

-QUIERO QUE ME DES UNA EXPLICACIÓN!!!

-si Darien, todos necesitamos una explicación –ahora si era la hecatombe, su hermana había escuchado todo y estaba en la puerta que daba al jardín mirándolo con deleite, no le iba a dar ese placer-

-hablaremos en otro lugar… sígueme –decía señalando el camino hacia su estudio-

-¿que pasa¿te da miedo que tu hermanita se de cuenta de la clase de hombre que eres?

-tranquila, ya lo sé

-no, no lo conoces, se la pasa ilusionando jovencitas como yo hasta que se enamoran de él y luego las deja, pero me cansé… me cansé de que me ignores cuando te conviene, pensé que cambiarías pero me equivoque –decía bañada en llanto mirándolo fijamente, fue hasta que la vio cerrar la puerta de la salida con fuerza que se dio cuenta de quien había escuchado toda la conversación, la mirada de desilusión de Serenety era lo peor que le podía suceder ahora-

-Hotaru, mejor subamos, empieza a hacer frío –expresaba la rubia llevando a la niña pelinegra escaleras arriba-

-no quiero, no tengo sueño todavía…

-cuando tomes tus medicinas lo tendrás… vamos –decía sin mirar a Darien, sólo se dedicaba a su hermana-

-Serena…

-vamos Hota… hoy debo irme temprano, Luna está hecha una fiera –lo había ignorado por completo, la vio subir las escaleras y no pasó mas de media hora hasta que la vio bajar de nuevo por ellas, con su abrigo lista para irse-

-Malachite gracias por todo –decía con cortesía despidiéndose del mayordomo-

-¿la esperamos para desayunar?

-no… no creo que pueda regresar mañana, pero estaré al pendiente de Hotaru, si sucede algo no dude en llamarme

-esta bien, Milady, cuando desee visitarnos estaremos encantados en recibirla –decía el hombre besando con caballerosidad la mano de la joven-

-muchas gracias –respondía ella con un leve sonrojo que enojó a Darien-

-voy por mi abrigo y te llevo –expresó el pelinegro al verla abrir la puerta de la casa dispuesta a irse sin despedirse-

-no es necesario, ya pedí un taxi –dijo y sin más salió de la casa, en la puerta del taxi escuchó un leve _"adiós"_, una sonrisa dirigida al hombre a su lado y solo una mirada de reproche para él, así la vio alejarse sin poder explicarse. Los pasos que había dado durante esos días para alcanzarla ahora se habían borrado como huellas en la arena y se encontraba de nuevo en el inicio, añorándola y ella despreciándolo, todo por su maldita reputación de Don Juan-

-¿que voy a hacer? –Susurró olvidándose de la compañía del mayordomo-

-no desespere, tal vez su actitud significa mas que sólo enojo

-no caviles Malachite, no la conoces

-puede ser, Señor –dijo entrando a la casa, desde el umbral de la puerta lo veía con pesar, el hombre fuerte y seguro que conocía se desmoronaba por el desprecio de una hermosa jovencita, por fin el joven Darien Chiba se había enamorado-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿porque últimamente te arreglas tanto? –Preguntaba Mina en el marco de la puerta de su tutor, quien veía con minuciosidad su pulcro traje gris en el espejo- pareces mujer

-no parezco mujer… me arreglo lo normal

-no es lo normal, antes usabas camisas sin saco, ahora siempre las usas con saco, te ves mas elegante y a la moda… y créeme yo se de modas

-no es por nada, Mina

-JAJAJAJA YA SÉ… ¡¡ESTÁS INTENTANDO CONQUISTAR A LUNA!! –Gritaba la chica a los cuatro vientos, fue cuando vio la mano de Artemis sobre su boca mientras él la halaba dentro de la habitación-

-¿quien está intentando conquistar a quien? –Escucharon ambos la voz de Lita quien venía acompañada de Amy, Ray y Karín, todas vieron como desde su situación Mina solo señalaba a Artemis quien estupefacto aun la tenía sujeta-

-suéltala, la vas a dejar sin aire –habló Ray al ver el rostro morado de su amiga por la falta de aire-

-estás irreconocible, Artemis –expresaba Amy asombrada por la actitud del hombre-

-lo siento Mina, no quise… -intentaba remediar el hecho apenado sin lograrlo-

-no querías dejar evidencia de tus planes… chicas¡lo descubrí! –Expresaba Mina alegre con pose de triunfo-

-CÁLLATE¿que pasa, Artemis?… nunca te habíamos visto reaccionar así –decía Ray acercándose al hombre quien se veía derrotado en un sillón de su habitación-

-no pasa nada, Ray… Mina suele exagerar –decía el platinado evitando la mirada interrogante de todas-

-tal vez lo parezca, pero no soy tonta y estás haciendo cosas que solemos hacer las mujeres cuando pretendemos conquistar a un hombre, nos ponemos mas bonitas y tu…

-ya Mina, eso hace parte de la vida intima de Artemis y él no tiene porque estar ventilándola a todo el mundo, menos a nosotras… tiene derecho a su privacidad… lo siento, te dejaremos solo, vamos chicas, aun tenemos mucho por hacer –ordenaba Amy a las demás para que la siguieran fuera de la habitación-

-pero… -protestaba Lita y Karín-

-yo quería saber –decía Ray-

-también es nuestro problema –refunfuñaba Mina con ganas-

-niñas, esperen –dijo el hombre y de inmediato vio cinco ráfagas de colores sentarse a su alrededor, todas ansiosas por saber de su boca que sucedía-

-¿que pasó para que Luna te odie tanto? –preguntó Karín, las demás la miraron impresionadas por su osadía, esa preguntaba siempre estaba en el aire, pero ninguna se atrevía a pronunciarla en voz alta-

-no aspiren a tanto, eso no lo voy a contar, pero quiero que eso quede en el pasado, y quiero intentar derretir ese témpano de hielo en el que Luna se convirtió

-no parece un témpano de hielo, mas bien es un iceberg… como el que hundió el Titanic –decía Mina con los brazos cruzado-

-¿antes no era así? –Cuestionaba Lita-

-no y no pienso contestar mas…

-¿entonces?

-quiero que me ayuden –decía el hombre, tal vez se arrepentiría de lo que estaba punto de hacer, pero necesitaba un poco de colaboración para ablandarla un poco, quien mejor que ellas, para ese trabajo-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ya no aguantaba mas, necesitaba hablar con ella, no podía llevarse una impresión tan errónea de él, no ahora, tal vez antes hubiese actuado así, pero ahora era diferente para ella, ahora él era diferente… escuchó el timbre de la puerta, decidió abrir el mismo, los demás debían estar ocupados en sus quehaceres, lo que vio al abrir la puerta era lo ultimo que esperaba, si pensaba que nada podía ser peor, cuanto podía llegar a equivocarse

-DARIEN!!! Amor, mi cielo, mi rey… No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho –escuchó a su madre abalanzarse sobre el abrazándolo y besando su rostro como cuando era niño y no se quería despegar de él-

-Madre…

-pero di algo corazón

-pensé que regresabas mañana –dijo girando el cuerpo lentamente para mirarla de frente-

-no aguantaba las ganas de verte, mi rey… además si tu hermana está tan grave debo hacerme cargo, cariño… Malachite!!!! –llamó la mujer con voz aguda pasando hacia el recibidor como una reina, dejando un enorme abrigo en el primer sofá que encontró-

-mi señora, que gusto tenerla de nuevo en casa –expresó el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia ante la dama, sorprendido por su presencia, detrás de él se podían observar a los demás empleados de la casa saludando, ella solo levantaba la vista como saludo-

-esta casa está hecha un desastre, hay mucho que arreglar, me ausento unos días y ya hacen fiesta –expresaba revisando meticulosamente los rincones del lugar- dime, corazón… ¿como has estado? –Preguntaba la mujer sentada en un sofá cual reina, llamando a su hijo para que la acompañara a su lado-

-estoy bien, madre… primero deberías ir a ver a Hotaru

-claro… Malachite, ordena que lleven las maletas a mi cuarto y por favor Ziocite prepárame un baño de espuma, el viaje ha sido terrible… ah y súbeme un martini seco, gracias –decía ordenándole a los demás que se retiraran- cielo, veamos como está mi pequeña Hotaru… ah Malachite, quiero que arreglen la habitación de huéspedes, tendremos visita –expresó de nuevo desde la cima de la escalera, sujetando la mano de su hijo para que la siguiera, quería preguntar quién iría a visitarlos, pero el ver a su madre de nuevo lo tenía aturdido, sus días de tranquilidad habían acabado-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-llegas temprano –escuchó decir a Luna mientras se servía un poco de jugo del refrigerador, acababa de llegar- ¿ya terminaste tus labores de enfermera?

-no tienes porque ser sarcástica, Luna

-tu hermano llamó –dijo la mujer revisando los platos que se servían para la cena-

-quería hablar con él

-pero como nunca estás ni te acuerdas de llamarlo aunque sea para saludar, no puedes quejarte

-haré algo mejor… lo llamaré ahora –dijo buscando un teléfono para comunicarse con Londres-

-no harás tal cosa, es tarde

-en Londres aun es temprano, necesito hablar con él y no pretendas impedírmelo –expresó con rudeza la rubia subiendo rápidamente a su habitación, las demás jóvenes de la casa bajaban para cenar y no pudieron siquiera saludar a la rubia, la dama pelinegra rodó los ojos ordenándoles a las demás que se sentaran a la mesa, no se inmutó en pronunciar palabra-

-déjala querida Luna, tal vez tuvo un mal día –se escuchó la voz educada de Ray, Luna solo elevó una ceja extrañada-

-mejor cenemos, todo se ve delicioso –expresó Mina viendo con deleite el menú que las empleadas le colocaban en frente- ¿quieres algo, Luna? –Decía la rubia con cuchara en mano presta a servirle-

-no, puedo hacerlo yo misma –ahora la extrañeza era mayor ante la amabilidad y cortesía de las chicas frente a ella, todas sonreían, nadie renegaba y Artemis muy bien vestido la miraba intensamente desde el otro lado de la mesa logrando que los cubiertos se le trabaran-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-te he extrañado mucho

-yo también, cabeza de chorlito –escuchó la voz de su pequeño hermano Sammy, pero ya no era esa misma voz de niño, sabía que empezaba a crecer, a sus trece años empezaba a convertirse en hombre-

-en ocasiones pienso que regresar a Tokio no fue una buena idea –decía la chica recostada en su cama, mirando al techo-

-¿porque no?

-nada es como pensé, Sammy, sin mamá y papá nada es igual –expresaba la rubia. Nunca había hablado con su hermano de eso, ambos sabían que las cosas habían cambiado, que sus tutores únicamente querían lo mejor para ellos, así que se encargaban de educarlos de la mejor manera, así para ellos no fuera preciso, pronto alguno tendría que encargarse de los negocios de la familia-

-yo también los extraño… me gustaría estar contigo, aquí me siento muy solo

-pero tu tratamiento no puede postergarse, Sammy… si las cosas mejoran tal vez puedan operarte y volverás a ver

-eso no me importa, quiero estar contigo, quiero ir a Tokio, no quiero estar mas aquí

-no seas mimado Sammy… tienes que pensar mejor las cosas

-ya lo he hecho, Sery

-¿has hablado con Haruka?

-si, Michiru lo hizo, creo que pronto volveremos a Tokio

-te quiero mucho, hermanito, estaré esperándote –concluyó la chica. Hablaron por un largo rato, nada trascendental, no había nada de que hacerlo, lo único importante era escuchar su voz, necesitaba tener algo que la anclara a ese pasado feliz, algo que le indicara que su vida no estaría llena de desilusiones y tristezas, cuando colgó tenía una sutil sonrisa, era una mezcla de amargura y alegría, ese día pensó que podía encontrar amistad en alguien pero se equivocó, ahora lo único que la reconfortaba era saber que pronto volvería a ver a su hermano-

_**Continuará**_…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola de nuevo a todas, lo se, es increíble tenerme por aquí tan pronto, yo también estoy sorprendida, las palabras me salían hasta por los codos así que aquí lo tienen, espero les guste, a mi me encantó como quedó, de nuevo muchas cosas en veremos que nos dejan con la curiosidad picada. Ya saben deseo muchisisisisisismos reviews, eso es lo que nos anima a escribir, o sino ¿Porque lo haríamos?

Tengo que dar las gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, los quiero, en especial a **Erill Cullen, Kiara, Yessyc, ****Yamiana, BruhE, Fenix d'Alba, o0DarkAngel0o**Muchísimas gracias

Voy a aprovechar el medio para hacerme un poco de propaganda No se olviden de visitar mi otro fic _**"El lado gris de mi corazón"**_, está bien recomendado.

Los quiere, su amiga,

_**Tatekanine**_

_**Lunes, 25 de agosto de 2007**_


End file.
